Rose's Mask III La princesse à la rose
by Lia-Vilore
Summary: Maintenant que Lia a retrouvé sa mémoire passée en tant qu'Ecaterina, les choses vont aller de mal en pis à L.A : le Sabbat attaque, les Fées Balor aussi... Seule une hypothétique alliance peut les sauver. Si Lia ne perd pas la raison entre fée et vampire
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Hollywood, 8 août 2014, 23h30_

Dans le Manoir (en fait c'est une auberge, mais ne cherchez pas à comprendre, je disais « le Manoir avec un grand M, ce qui suppose d'appuyer plus que nécessaire sur la 1ère syllabe de 'manor' en anglais, quand je parle de l'auberge). Dans le Manoir donc avant qu'une parenthèse folle ne m'échappe, j'étais dans ma chambre en train de dormir. Encore un peu, dans un grand lit à baldaquin sous un drap blanc parce qu'en août en Californie il faisait han, chaud. Genre incendie, d'ailleurs je sais pas si ces histoires de pompiers c'est bien honnête : il a une façon d'éteindre le feu avec sa grande lance…

Et je faisais un rêve très agréable, sur le dos dans ma chemise de nuit blanche. Sauf que je ne vous dirai pas ce que c'est parce que ça ne vous regarde pas, d'abord ! En tout cas à un moment ça me chatouillait agréablement, je ris.

Quand j'entendis un bruit mat de quelque chose de petit qui tombe. Je me réveillai en sursaut et m'assis en appelant Trudy. Trudy c'est mon chat, une femelle somali à la robe argentée aux reflets ivoire. Mais dans ma grande chambre éclairée d'une multitude de petites lampes posées un peu partout autour du lit aux abat-jour en verrerie ou vitraux ronds, je ne vis personne. J'haussai un sourcil et regardai par terre. Rien ? Ben ?

« Ah !! Bon sang de bordel de nom d'un lutin mal rasé qui se lave au charbon ! » Jura une voix et je vis mon drap se lever au niveau de ma cuisse droite et prendre la forme d'une bosse et se remuer avant qu'une minuscule tête rousse barbue comme pas permis n'en émerge. Il avait un petit chapeau en chou sur la tête avec une petite pipe agrafée sur le côté droit, une chemise à carreaux verte avec de gros boutons en bois, et des braies marron qui lui descendaient sur les genoux avec des bottes. Et surtout il avait un nez quatre fois plus gros que ses oreilles pointues ou ses peeeeeeetits yeux cachés par des sourcils roux broussailleux. Non pas broussailleux, une vraie forêt rousse.

OO « Vous êtes dure à réveiller ! Et pourquoi vous faites une telle tête d'ahurie, l'enchanteresse ?! – M'apostropha le Leprechaune en se mettant debout et en me pointant de sa pipe qu'il avait décrochée.

-Parce qu'il y a un Leprechaune sur mon lit, pardi ! Et surtout quand on est en Californie !

-Allons miss, les Etats-Unis sont un pays d'immigrés irlandais et vous le savez ! »

Tite seconde, j'étais en train de taper causette avec un Leprechaune, créature que je n'avais pas vue en masse depuis le 12ème siècle une fois que j'avais été en Irlande… Enfin, au 12… Plutôt au 6ème après un énorme rituel…

« Heu… Et qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ? »

-Je suis venu voir si les rumeurs colportées par les Pookan étaient vraies ou juste une de leurs stupides blagues ! »

Je le regardai avec des yeux ronds comme des billes puis fermai les yeux. Il y avait trop longtemps, j'étais bien une Changelin ou enfant de fée vampirisé ou un Vampire changelinisé mais du temps avait passé et… Et je ne savais pas trop ce que j'étais exactement. « Attends, attends, attends. Pookan ? Si… Je me souviens bien… Oui, les fées aux attributs d'animaux. Je suppose donc que le Petit Peuple a appris pour moi.

-Comment pourrions-nous ne pas savoir ! Je vous le demande !! Mais il paraît que vous, par contre, vous ne savez R.I.E.N

-Non, j'ai la mémoire embrouillée, c'est tout – corrigeai-je avec mauvaise humeur.

-Sur la nature de Changelin – précisa t-il en secouant sa pipe vers moi. La fumée s'échappant comme un incendie.

-Là oui, j'en sais rien… » Avouai-je en levant les mains et les yeux.

Le Leprechaune tira sur sa pipe dont le tuyau s'était allongé en quelques secondes en m'observant de sous ses sourcils épais et en bataille, il s'assit à l'indienne sur ma cuisse sur le drap. « Ah ah ! Alors les Pookan ne sont pas si menteurs que ça ! La grande enchanteresse de Scathach est une Sidhe vampirisée qui ne sait rien ! »

Commence à m'énerver lui !

« Pas la peine de prendre un air méchant, enchanteresse, ça ne prend pas avec un fier Leprechaune ! – Fit-il en se relevant si vite qu'il dut se rattraper en reculant et une fois droit, tira sur ses bretelles vertes à pois blancs.

-Quel est votre nom au fait ? Moi c'est…

-Ecaterina, oui je sais, moi je suis Dogal ! Dogal O'Cleirigh ! »


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 – Du Glamour et de la Banalité 

« Raté, moi c'est Lia, j'ai décidé ça hier : Ecaterina c'est mon nom de code !

-Oh, super, une Changelin qui se fait des Epiphanies sans savoir !

-Epiphanies ? De quoi parlez-vous, Dogal ? »

Le Leprechaune sautilla légèrement sur ses talons en regardant autour de lui, le pouce de la main droite dans la poche du pantalon. Il se gratta la gorge et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. « Vous n'avez pas de bière, je suppose ?

-Si, plein mon frigo, maintenant que je sais qu'on peut boire. Je me suis entraînée des semaines pour ne pas gerber. »

En une poussière jaune brillante, la silhouette de mon hôte se désintégra puis revint avec une de mes meilleurs bières. Il la souleva à deux mains, enfin essaya à plusieurs reprises si bien que je finis par l'aider à maintenir la bouteille inclinée. « Ah ! Merci !

-Vous auriez pu m'en prendre une pendant que vous y étiez !

-Non, parce que j'ai quelques petites choses à vous expliquer. D'abord savez-vous ce qu'est une Fée ?

-Une créature du Songe crée par l'imaginaire des Hommes.

-Ca fera un roman en moins à vous raconter ! Votre mémoire ne marche pas si mal ! Maintenant…

-Dogal O'Cleirigh ! Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne JAMAIS boire avec une fille ! » Brailla soudain une voix aigrie, et pouf une silhouette de dame Leprechaune au moins aussi rousse et frisée que son camarade avec aussi une chemise verte à carreaux et une robe jaune. Elle avait les cheveux ramenés en chignon, un visage surfin comme ses sourcils et de grands yeux vert émeraude.

Je commençai à me dire que c'était un bon film que je me faisais là. Et je souris, toute ouïe et enchantée devant la scène de ménage qui suivit. Dogal était tout ratatiné et indiqua la bouteille de l'index à sa femme. Le plus drôle c'est qu'elle but alors qu'il s'écrasait d'un air penaud.

Puis quand elle s'eut essuyé les lèvres d'un revers de la manche droite, elle posa les poings sur ses hanches et me regarda en levant la tête. Je posai le plat de ma main sur le haut de sa tête pour voir la taille. Une trentaine de centimètres, une toute petite pointure. « Mademoiselle ! Nous sommes des Leprechaunes servant la maison Scathach depuis l'Automne ! Et votre tutrice, dame Lulainn nous avait confié la tâche de vous trouver à votre réveil et de vous guider dans vos premiers pas en tant que Changelin. Malheureusement nous ne savions pas qu'il était possible que votre Chrysalide résiste dans la peau d'un vampire. Elle aurait dû se désintégrer.

-Ca aurait été bien, je suis d'accord, » acquiesçai-je. Maintenant, depuis 8 mois je me sentais aussi stable mentalement qu'un bâton de nitroglycérine. Ou comme si régulièrement un rouleau compresseur m'aplatissait le crâne. J'avais essayé de vivre en ignorant ma nature féerique et je me sentais disparaître alors depuis une semaine je restais chez moi à travailler. Et mon travail m'aidait à reprendre 'constance'. C'était infernal parce que j'avais vidé les réserves de sang de mon frigo il y a trois jours, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Voir du sang en pochette plastique me donnait envie de vomir. « Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plait, m'expliquer les bases ?

-Un Changelin est une Fée qui s'est réincarnée dans un être humain depuis que la Banalité a envahi le cœur des Hommes, empoisonnés par toute cette science et cette relativité ! Elle forme une Chrysalide qui se brise à un moment donné : l'être humain se souvient qu'il a été Fée et est maintenant un Changelin – commença la Leprechaune.

-Nous croyons que par le Rituel de la Roue de l'Infortune, le fait que votre enveloppe humaine ait été transformée en celle d'un vampire n'a pas gêné et a même encouragé le processus de la Chrysalide. Mais maintenant votre côté vampire si Banal.

-Parce que le premier vampire selon les Fées était une Fée qui s'est détournée du Songe.

-NE me COUPEZ pas ! Mais oui ! Votre côté vampire est Banal et cela nuit à votre nature enchanteresse de Fée se nourrissant de l'imaginaire, que l'on appelle Glamour.

-Vous savez que je peux vous transformer en crapaud si je veux ? – Susurrai-je en souriant.

-Vous avez ignoré votre magie pendant tellement de mois que maintenant vous oubliez… – Se lamenta la dame Leprechaune en se tordant les mains d'un air chagriné – mais si vous oubliez, il n'y aura personne pour protéger le Songe de la Maison Balor… Et nous disparaîtrons aussi…

-Un vrai complexe de Fantasia, » commentai-je mais avec tristesse en baissant les yeux. Oui, j'étais Ecaterina aussi… Celle que le Beau Peuple avait engendrée pour protéger l'imaginaire d'où ils naissaient. Un imaginaire qui m'était maintenant si cher. Comment pourrais-je être Toréador si je me mets à accepter l'idée que l'art ne doit pas son nom à l'imaginaire ? Et mon travail de dessinatrice serait dénué de sens.

Bah merde ! Et puis un détail : « qui est Lulainn ?

-Vous avez oublié ? Lulainn de la maison Scathach est votre tutrice ! C'est elle qui vous a enseigné la magie avec ses dames de compagnies. »

Je me souvins d'une espèce d'hystérique qui me donnait mal à la tête. « Ah, oui, Lu, » fis-je en souriant. « Mais alors, qui était mon père ?

-Je crois, ma chérie qu'on ferait mieux de lui expliquer la position de notre maison par rapport aux autres.

-Ah ? Et bien, mademoiselle, les Fées sont divisées en plusieurs races, dont les Sidhe qui forment la noblesse du Petit Peuple. Les Sidhe sont à la tête des maisons nobles qui regroupent les autres races comme roturiers. Les maisons sont partagées entre la Cour 'blanche' Seelie et la 'noire' Unseelie qui se partagent et se disputent le pouvoir sous l'égide du Haut Roi David du royaume de Concordia, qui s'étend sur toute l'Amérique du Nord.

-Ha, maintenant, je me souviens du Roi Arthur – murmurai-je en ayant le flash de Morgan la Fée. Elle m'avait fait peur. C'était peu après ma transformation en goule vers la fin du 12ème siècle après la chute du château de Prague. Je me souvins que j'avais dû aller en Irlande pour exécuter quelques plans de Vukodlak en l'accompagnant. Et j'avais dû faire un rituel épuisant à travers le Songe pour séjourner à la cour d'Arthur. Morgan m'avait aidé à réunir les objets que voulait le Tzimisce en échange je devais être la servante qui allait tout cafter à Arthur au sujet de la liaison entre Guenièvre et Lancelot. Mon Dieu, j'ai la tête qui tourne…

Je me souvins que j'avais joyeusement accepté le marché de Morgan pour le plaisir d'humilier cet imbécile de chevalier, et aussi parce que j'étais aussi jalouse de Guenièvre avec son chevalier que l'était Morgan. Nous étions des femmes puissantes et nous n'avions pas droit au bonheur d'être aimée d'un chevalier.

« La maison Scathach ne fait partie d'aucune de ces cours. Vous combattez seuls les Balor et surveillez l'activité des Fomoris tout en cherchant la reine-guerrière Scathach et en étant des guides sur les chemins du Songe, » avait continué la dame Leprechaune alors que je rêvassais. Les Fomoris ? Ah oui, les êtres hideux et cruels qui peuplent les cauchemars de l'humanité. J'aurais dû faire partie d'eux ! Donc si je suivais, des Sidhe, la maison noble à laquelle j'appartenais se consacrait uniquement à la protection et l'entretien du Songe, et ce en évitant scrupuleusement les affaires politiques entre les deux Cours. De vrais petits Anarch de la Féerie !

« Et moi, à part être le super As (pour changer) des Scathach ? Je peux faire quoi ? » Interrogeai-je en me sentant très lasse de leur présence et du cours qu'ils me faisaient sur cette nature féerique, je me retrouvais sur deux fronts en même temps tout en étant déchirée entre deux réalités ! « Allez-vous en !! Pour le moment je suis préoccupée par ma survie ! – M'emportai-je en secouant les jambes sous les draps pour sortir ensuite du lit.

-Mais !! Attendez !! Vous devez réapprendre à lancer des charmes selon le Glamour ! – S'exclama la Leprechaune en se tenant à son mari qui sautillait en rythme alors que je sortais du lit – Pour lancer des Charmes, vous devez…

-JE SAIS LANCER DES CHARMES ! MAINTENANT DEHORS !

-Mais vous allez !! Mais les Epiphanies ! Ecaterina !!

-Ecoutez-nous, Ecaterina !!

-JE M'APPELLE LIA ET J'AI DIS DEHORS !! » Criai-je avant de pointer la fenêtre du doigt en faisant face au lit, et ils passèrent par la fenêtre ouverte avant de disparaître dans une poussière jaune brillante.

Non mais quel duo de !! Je ne leur avais pas demandé de… Ah !

En rage et épuisée par cet excès de colère, je retombai assise sur le bord de pied du lit, le front contre mes mains aux doigts joints. J'en tremblai.

Les Epiphanies, je savais ce que c'était. En une semaine et ces 8 mois à feindre d'ignorer la magie, j'avais pu me rendre compte que les charmes nécessitaient plus d'efforts de ma part dans mon imaginaire pour leur faire prendre effet. Mais quand je jetais un sort, une partie de mon imaginaire se perdait, comme si à chaque fois je devenais plus adulte. Pour le retrouver je devais…

« Tiens, pas mal ça, de les faire passer par la fenêtre, encore qu'ils auraient pu s'y écraser et ça aurait fait un 'splourcht' que la ménagère se serait demandé : 'mais qu'est-ce donc que cette petite tache brune et verte sur le carreau ?' Même si je n'ai pas de ménagère parce qu'elle m'aurait saoulée avec ses conseils pour jeunes célibataires, » marmonnai-je en souriant de plus en plus.

Je devais partir sur des délires basés sur mon environnement. Moi qui n'avais pas raffolé du film d'Amélie Poulain, je commençais à comprendre où étaient le génie et le glamour de cette fille là. Avec une vision toujours rêveuse du quotidien, elle enchantait son esprit et ses délires débridés pouvaient prendre forme dans la réalité si elle le souhaitait.

Je connaissais déjà bien cet état, adolescente, je l'avais appelé 'ma bulle'. C'était la bulle d'une enfant oppressée par les autres et leurs regards. Cet état de délire, quand il était constant il trahissait de la faiblesse. Et j'avais besoin de m'y réfugier… J'étais toujours cette sorcière cruelle, beaucoup de choses me donnaient envie de les brûler simplement en fonction de mes émotions liées à mes souvenirs.

La partie de moi qui s'était peu à peu rendue de plus en plus forte voulait sortir de la bulle et agir dans la réalité crue pour faire ce qui était bien. Sur des faits, la politique ou autre chose.

J'étais prise entre la metteuse en scène féerique et l'actrice vampirique. Si j'ignorais la metteuse en scène, elle finissait toujours par déborder sur l'actrice et alors j'arrivais à des désastres parce que je ne me contrôlais pas. Et là, maintenant que j'ignorais l'actrice en m'isolant de la scène, la metteuse en scène s'ennuyait peu à peu. « Franchement, y'en a qui osent se plaindre d'être des vampires alors que je me farcis trois fois pire comme Enigme ! » Marmonnai-je en fermant les yeux, le front toujours appuyé contre mes doigts.

C'est là que j'entendis un truc tomber sur le parquet, je tournai la tête vers la fenêtre pour saisir un caillou la traversant et s'écrasant sur mon plancher. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ça ? Je me levai et allai à la fenêtre en me cachant la poitrine avec le rideau blanc. En bas, à la chemise de coton bleu foncé sur le marcel blanc et portant un jean noir avec des boots, éclairé par la lune d'août c'était Nines.

J'entendais les grillons s'esclaffer du comique de la scène.

Non parce que malheureusement je ne contrôlais absolument plus rien depuis que j'avais conscience de mon état. Et une image délurée, totalement à côté de la plaque, je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai imaginé ça, si à cause des biceps et puis la couleur de peau et les yeux et puis il a TOUJOURS l'air sérieux et il a un _desert eagle_. MERDE C'EST PAS MA FAUTE S'IL ME FAIT PENSER AU COW-BOY ! Je clignai des yeux et soufflai vers le chêne pour que ses feuilles, dans une bourrasque, tombent sur Nines histoire de le cacher à ma vue, mais je ratai et pire : je lançai un charme.

« Olala, » marmonnai-je en me retenant d'hurler de rire et plongeant mon visage dans mes mains. Sauf que mes épaules secouées de spasmes d'hilarité me trahissaient. Non et puis si en plus le chapeau… Avec des clous et puis les éperons… Je relevai les yeux juste pour voir, partagée entre crainte, exaspération, amusement et curiosité. Si !! Le chapeau marron il avait des clous sur le bord ! Et Nines avait un air ahuri en se regardant, non vraiment désolée, te fâche pas j'ai pas fais exprès. En plus la radio d'une voiture garée sur le trottoir beugle 'In the navy'. J'étais achevée, la dernière fois que j'ai déliré à cause de Village People c'était YMCA chez V.V !

J'essayai de lui dire de m'excuser en me soutenant des bras tendus, les mains s'agrippant au bord. Mais tout ce que je sortis en ouvrant la bouche fus : « BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA, PFUUFUFUPRRRFFF ! » La fin fut quand je m'écroulai finalement à genoux de rire. J'avais eu la mauvaise idée de le regarder un peu trop longtemps et vraiment, un Nines en panoplie cow-boy, j'en rêverais tous les jours. Tout en cuir marron moulant avec les franges et tout, le colt à la ceinture et tout !! Comme ça ce n'est pas forcément drôle, mais ça le devient vraiment quand on sait la tronche qu'il tirerait s'il se retrouvait comme ça. Et puis un cow-boy avec une moto juste à côté de lui, et aux abords d'un bled juste à l'entrée d'Hollywood et puis en pleine rue, sûre que seule une Française pouvait se fendre de rire de voir un cow-boy. Nines Cow-boy en livraison gratuite avec le mode 'je vais t'arracher les dents'. Et encore, j'ai évité de justesse de penser à l'Indien.

Et pouf, un cow-boy à ma fenêtre, il avait évité la porte et il grimpait directement la fenêtre, olala il va vraiment m'arracher les dents, avec un colt ? Je me plaquai les mains sur les yeux en souriant, je devais me calmer. « Ok, ok, zou, allez hop ! » Fis-je en français en fouettant l'air de la main, rouvrir les yeux et le voir normal. Furieux mais normal.

« Je suppose que ce n'était pas intentionnel malgré tes éclats de rire portant sur toute la rue, » dit le Brujah d'un ton si bas et en serrant si fort les dents que sa voix grondait comme un loup prêt me mordre. Je secouai vivement la tête de haut en bas.

« Je ne contrôle absolument plus rien ! » M'exclamai-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire, le problème chez moi c'est qu'un gag qui me fait vraiment mourir de rire tourne en boucle. Là je mettais toute ma volonté pour ne pas lancer un sort malheureux. « Je suis vraiment désolée Nines ! M'arrache pas la tête s'il te plait, je te jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès – n'allons pas lui dire que sa musculature, son maintient et en bref, son allure générale m'avait d'abord fait penser à l'indien – en fait en te voyant avec ta peau et ton air sérieux tu m'as fait penser à l'indien des Village People – et merde, surtout que Dieu seul sait combien j'aime ce groupe – et puis j'ai dérapé heureusement sur le cow-boy parce que ça colle mieux à un Anarch, le pionnier armé jusqu'aux dents. »

Il me fixa en restant accroupi sur mon rebord de fenêtre. Dans la lumière tamisée j'en oubliai qu'il était furieux, l'esprit trop occupé à l'admiration des ombres cuivrées et dorées sur son visage. J'en oubliai mon hilarité aussi et remarquai des détails du visage du Brujah. Les imperfections de la peau, là où l'ombre prenait place dans un creux. Quand il serrait les dents ça lui donnait vraiment le visage d'un loup qui s'apprête à vous manger. Je remarquai finalement qu'il me parlait mais je n'entendais rien, il me fallut un effort de volonté pour écouter et un autre pour comprendre. « Ca va faire une semaine qu'on ne t'a pas vue, Lia, qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement avec ta magie ? » Me demandait-il en restant perché à la fenêtre.

Je réalisai que j'étais à genoux moi, les mains appuyées contre le mur. Et en robe de nuit courte, au décolleté en dentelles en u et aux bretelles fines aussi. Voilà pourquoi je m'étais planquée derrière le rideau. Sauf que j'avais oublié qu'il était semi transparent, j'avais sans doute rajouté dans l'érotisme sans faire exprès. Oups. Et réalisant ça je baissai les yeux en ayant les joues incendiées. Froncement de sourcils : ET MERDE si je me mettais à plus contrôler mon afflux sanguin en plus ! « Heu, j'ai essayé d'ignorer la magie pendant 8 mois depuis… Et puis ça ne marche pas, je me sentais disparaître alors je voulais… Voir… Recharger, retrouver… » Commençai-je en finissant par balbutier, je ne trouvais pas mes mots. Je fermai les yeux, baissant les épaules puis repris plus calmement en contrôlant ma voix au maximum. « Tu sais que cette auberge est un Lieu Enchanté ? Le Glamour est très présent ici, mais il ne faut pas que je le pille sinon je pille le Songe et mon essence même. J'ai trouvé un autre moyen mais je ne contrôle plus ce que je pense c'est… – M'emportai-je en paniquant aussi brusquement.

-Hey, calme toi petite, » m'enjoignit-il en posant pieds à l'intérieur de la chambre, me prendre par les épaules et me mettre debout. Le contraste de la température de sa peau avec la mienne me fit avoir peur et je sursautai. Je le vis froncer des sourcils si dangereusement qu'on ne voyait plus ses yeux, et sa bouche prit une forme menaçante alors qu'il fixait mes épaules. « Depuis combien de temps tu n'as rien bu ? – Me demanda t-il en rapprochant son visage du mien, l'air moins terrible mais les sourcils toujours froncés légèrement.

-Bu ? » Répétai-je en oubliant totalement de quoi il parlait exactement. Du jus de fruit ? Ou de la bière ? Les Leprechaunes ont laissé une odeur de bière ?

L'Anarch recula le visage et haussa un sourcil sans me quitter une seconde de ses yeux bleus. Les mains toujours sur mes épaules. « Du sang. »

Je fis les yeux ronds, puis une grimace de dégoût en tirant la langue et des images de divers organes couverts de sang tenus d'une main et arrachés des corps traversèrent mon esprit. Mes mains tachées de sang. « Non… Merci…

-Tu es en train de nier encore plus vite le vampirisme que la féerie ! Et je ne peux pas permettre ça ! » Gronda l'Anarch en rapprochant encore son visage jusqu'à frôler mon nez du sien. « Tu es restée enfermée ici une semaine pour retrouver ton essence féerique, pas vrai ?! Mais si tu continues, regarde ! Tu crois que je vais te regarder tomber en Torpeur ENCORE UNE FOIS parce que tu ne te nourris plus de sang ?! N'importe quoi !

-Si je sors d'ici je vais faire des catastrophes ! – Criai-je en essayant de le pousser, les mains sur ses épaules. Peine perdue – Le Glamour et la Bête n'arrêtent pas de se chercher ! Dehors tout m'énerve et je ne résiste pas à l'envie de tout retourner !! Mais ici je m'ennuie malgré tout !! » Je baissai la tête, ça y'est je sentais mon essence faire un immense plongeon. « Oh mon Dieu… » Soufflai-je en posant ma main sur mes lèvres. J'allais mourir bientôt à ce rythme ! J'entrevoyais un moyen mais… Ah et puis j'étais comme ça de toute façon…

Nines restait silencieux et je me recroquevillai en ramenant mes bras contre moi. Mais quand sa voix s'éleva elle était retournée au calme alors qu'il prenait mes poignets dans ses mains. « Si tu vas d'un extrême à l'autre tu ne concilieras jamais les deux. Reste avec moi, je serai là pour te retenir avant que tu ne fasses de grosses bêtises.

-Et de gros sortilèges à la hauteur de mes conneries…

-Tu as confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui m…

-Alors suis moi, » trancha t-il avant de m'attirer plus près de lui. Puis de passer ses bras autour de mes épaules en me gardant contre lui. Le menton barbu contre ma tempe.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 – Les jeux de séduction

Déprimée, je laissai mon visage se poser contre le torse du Brujah pour respirer son odeur. Brut. L'eau de toilette. Ohohoh. Je délire forcément. Est-ce que les Brujah, tous en motos à L.A, ou presque, sont au Brut ? Ca leur irait tellement bien pour en rajouter un peu à leur image de mauvais garçons ! A quoi je pense moi ? Olala, en plus il est dans ma chambre avec la lumière des lampes tamisées et moi je suis en robe de nuit °courte, blanche, en soie, à décolleté plongeant et à bretelles fines°. On a le droit de glousser à la réalisation du pire fantasme de toute une non-vie ?

« Tu m'as manqué… » Soupira Nines, et je le sentis respirer mes cheveux.

Arrête tu m'achèves. J'essaie de résister à des pulsions scandaleuses… Je suis Isabeau d'Anjou et Nines est Etienne Navarre ! Vouala ! J'ai trouvé ++. Et l'évêque c'est Christoff ! Je souris en passant mes mains sur sa nuque et passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux fins. Etrange, j'étais calmée, sereine et je me sentais en sécurité. Le Glamour revenait en moi me rassurer. « Nines… » Navarre… Un chevalier… Que je pouvais terrifier si la lubie m'en prenait mais qui avait la force de me dominer.

« Je t'aime, » entendis-je mon seigneur chuchoter contre mon oreille. Ses lèvres frôlaient mon lobe et je frissonnai.

Je restai un instant sans répondre, j'avais juste besoin de l'entendre tout en m'accrochant à son cou, c'était trop magique pour qu'une de mes paroles insipides ou osées ne gâchât tout. Toutefois ces paroles près de l'oreille donnaient lieu à des fantasmes plus sexuels les uns que les autres. Ca c'était l'effet Nines. Si avant ça n'était que des fantasmes de groupies, à présent c'était des hypothèses fortement et terriblement réalisables… « Je vais brûler comme une torche… – Pensai-je tout haut.

-J'espère… » Rajouta t-il un peu plus bas avec une main gauche qui glissait de mes épaules jusqu'au creux de mes reins et les doigts près de mes fesses.

Olala… « Je viens, mais laisse moi quelques minutes pour m'habiller ? » Pitié, pitié, pitié, avant que je ne craque !! 

« D'accord, princesse, je t'attends dans le hall, » répondit l'Anarch après un petit silence… Heu frustré ? Puis après un regard bleu inquiet et intrigué, il se dirigea les mains dans les poches vers la porte avant de s'arrêter. Brusquement, il pila et se tourna vers moi en regardant autour de lui. « C'est pas la chambre où on…

-Si… » Couinai-je en me sentant, malgré moi, rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et faire se toucher mes index en baissant la tête. Nines, sors avant que je ne me liquéfie de honte. Je levai les yeux, il me fixait, sans sourire. Mais son regard sur moi était intense. Le genre de regard dangereux qui vous foudroie dans une mélange d'appréhension et de désir. Après le saint, j'étais folle amoureuse d'un démon.

On se regarda ainsi quelques secondes où je fus captivée. Puis il sortit et j'écoutai ses pas altiers et réguliers dans le long couloir.

Une profonde nostalgie m'envahit et je fronçai les sourcils, mon air se dépitait. « Je t'aime aussi… » Soupirai-je en tombant assise sur le lit, jambes écartées.

Et c'est pourquoi je ne voulais pas que mes mauvais penchants ne ruinent tout…

Je pris un bain dans la salle de bain communicante à ma chambre en mélangeant diverses choses telle Winnifred la sorcière rousse d'_Hocus Pocus_ : plusieurs essences, des gels moussants. Ca sentait extrêmement bon et je me lavai en prenant mon temps (pas trop quand même) en chantonnant. _I want to spend my lifetime loving you_.

Puis je m'habillai, une minijupe noire toute neuve en cuir agneau et doublure polyester. Très sexy. Avec deux petites poches zippées. Des collants de nylon violets. Et un corset de brocart en soie violette aux motifs de lys avec un décolleté incurvé ne laissant que peu voir la poitrine mais appuyait le tracé de la taille et des hanches. Le devant se fermait avec des agrafes métalliques et derrière, le corset couvrait le dos majoritairement et se laçait avec des cordons de coton jaune or. Je mis des ballerines brillantes comme nacrées noires et mis ma besace en cuir noir en bandoulière par-dessus. Mes cheveux blonds brillant de propreté furent remontés derrière le crâne par une pince violette. Les cheveux formaient un petit panaché retombant sur les côtés de ma tête. Je mis un peu de maquillage puis sortis, traversai le couloir et descendis dans le hall.

Laisser les lumières de ma chambre allumées ne m'inquiétait pas. Au contraire, je me disais qu'en rentrant, cela allait me rassurer et faire du mystère.

Nines m'attendait, ayant ouvert la porte et s'adossant au battant, les mains dans les poches de son jean. Il me reluqua de bas en haut, fit des yeux ronds au niveau de la minijupe et fronça des sourcils jusqu'au corset. Dire que j'avais l'habitude de porter ce genre de truc en été pour m'amuser avec mes proies. Je sortis des lunettes noires que je mis sur mon nez en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Une fois en face du Brujah prenant un air hautain, je levai la tête et lui fis un beau sourire innocent de mes dents et mes crocs blancs de propreté. Pourquoi des lunettes ? Pour pouvoir lui faire ce sourire sans rougir. Il se racla la gorge en descendant les marches du perron et je fermai la porte à clef.

« On va… – Commençai-je…

-Pas au Last Round ! » Déclara Nines d'un ton résolu.

Je me retins de rire, il ne fallait surtout pas rire c'était une évidence ! Je marchai docilement vers la Harley rouge et bleue et pris le casque rouge pétant que Nines, ayant enfourchée sa moto (pour le moment, heu, ça y'est je dérape. Etienne, Etienne Navarre et l'étal… Le cheval Goliath), me tendait.

« On va à l'Empire Hotel, ils y font une soirée à ce qu'y n'arrête pas d'être rabattu sur des prospectus pour l'anniversaire du maire. Ca sera plein de beaux jeunots chics et parfumés comme tu les aimes, » prétexta t-il.

Mais moi je savais aussi que c'était parce qu'il y avait moins de chance que je me fasse tripoter au milieu d'hommes en costumes cravates qu'au milieu de buveurs de bière. Héhéhé.

En place sur la moto, je ceinturai la taille de Nines. « Un jour je m'achèterai une moto aussi, une Suzuki peut-être, rouge pétant, » dis-je pensivement puisque Nines m'avait appris à en conduire. « Je suis une Toréador avec un style Brujah ! D »

L'Anarch tourna la tête vers moi pour m'adresser un regard qui semblait amusé puis démarra. « Les Suzuki c'est des motos pour futures mouches écrasées, » me fit-il en faisant ronronner sa Harley.

« Et les Harley c'est pour les bourrins rebelz ?

-Exactement.

-Et ben je prendrai une Suzuki pour faire encore plus rebelz parmi les rebelz ! » Répliquai-je en me tenant droite.

« Et tu feras bourrine rebelz sur un pare-brise.

-Ouais mais j'vous aurai battus à la course ! »

Là il fit un grand « aha !! » De rire en commençant à rouler. J'étais contente, mon but dans la non-vie était d'arriver à dérider Nines. C'était très difficile.

Une fois à Downtown, le Brujah cala sa moto dans le parking bourré à craquer de l'hôtel. Je descendis et marchai dans la rue jusqu'à voir au bout de la rue, dans celle adjacente, les ruines en reconstruction de ce qui avait été les Skyline Appartements. Une immense grue jaune était en plein milieu des débris, je levai la tête pour voir le ciel et me retrouvai en chute libre face aux immenses gratte-ciels. Mon équilibre connut une déroute et je me sentis mal, oppressée. Je ne fis pas attention au fait que la rue était bondée et je me fis plusieurs fois bousculer. Mais mon esprit était comprimé et prisonnier de l'espace écrasant au-dessus de moi. Où étaient le ciel, les étoiles ? La lune ??

Je portai mes mains sur ma tête en me prenant les cheveux, la bouche ouverte et mes yeux cherchaient à aller à l'air libre. La terre était trop loin !! Trop loin du ciel et des étoiles !! Les gratte-ciels étaient des colonnes trop immenses qui supportaient le toit du ciel comme pour en priver les hôtes de la maison. Des colonnes rouges et noires immenses et horribles avec des graffitis et des pancartes.

J'entendis un bruit assourdissant de cliquetis qui me fit bondir de peur alors que je me retournais pour croiser le visage d'un blond en costume cravate bleu ciel et je sentis que mes pieds étaient toujours décollés du sol.

On me saisit le poignet et on me tira sèchement vers le sol. Les bras de Nines m'encerclèrent. « Calme toi.

-C'est haut, c'est loin !!

-Tu peux voir le ciel du haut des toits.

-Ca ne fera pas un escalier sans fin ?

-Rappelle toi que l'Homme a une fin et tout ira bien, » me chuchota t-il si calmement et avec tant d'assurance que je me sentis plus calme à la fin de sa phrase.

Tout à une fin dans les réalisations humaines. Oui. Mais les possibilités sont infinies dans l'esprit… Ces buildings peuvent être encore plus grands comme des flèches qui n'atteindront jamais le soleil mais qui tireront toujours juste pour l'amour. Les Skyline Appartements s'étaient, eux, effondrés.

Je déglutis et fermai les yeux une seconde tandis que Nines se détachait. Il se baissa et ramassa ma besace dont la sangle s'était allongée et m'avait glissé de l'épaule. « Merci, si on m'avait vu voler… » Murmurai-je en relevant les yeux sur le Brujah.

Nines me scruta sans mot dire et son visage ne reflétait rien de ce qu'il pouvait penser. J'allais froncer les sourcils, prise d'appréhension, mais je me ressaisis. Il me prit la main finalement en haussant des sourcils et relevant le menton. Ah le fourbe ! Il venait de me tester, et j'avais heureusement réussi !

Il me tira entre les différents invités et de délicieuses effluves de différents parfums me prirent les narines d'assaut. Ah, j'allais bientôt faire une OBE à ce rythme XD. Je pris une grande inspiration et me mourrai d'extase. Finalement une semaine sans respirer du parfum masculin porté par de beaux et fringuant jeunes hommes ça m'avait manqué !! Sauf que Nines tourna la tête lorsqu'il m'entendit renifler comme une droguée sa colle et il fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête.

Je me rendis compte que le hall de l'hôtel était plein et qu'on y jouait _Queer_ de _Garbage_, mon Dieu, le maire était-il donc … Une réincarnation d'Alec ? O.O

Il y avait tout un gratin et certains saluaient Nines, des vampires ? Non, des dignitaires, j'ai envie de gerber. Calme toi, Lia, calme toi bon sang ! Je vais vomir… Les parfums sont remplacés par l'odeur du sang qui se dégage de leur peau. « Nines… Je ne me… Sens pas bien… » Bafouillai-je en me sentant trembler de haut en bas et de droite à gauche, l'esprit en ébullition.

Le vampire passa fermement son bras gauche autour de mes épaules et m'attira contre son côté en me montrant du pouce un homme isolé. Un maigrichon qui jouait avec ses petits fours et qui portait une chemise à carreaux blanc et noir. « Il est tout frais encore,

-Ah non !! Pas lui ! Ca va pas la tête ? Tu me vois moi en train de donner le Baiser à Bill Gates Junior maintenant ?! » Répliquai-je entre mes dents avant de me retourner et de repérer un grand, beau et jeune noir américain la boule à zéro. Visage tracé à la serpe, nez droit aux narines évasées et tout dans un beau costume en coton d'un parfait rouge bordeaux. Il avait une chemise noire et une cravate assortie à son costume. Dans la poche droite de sa veste il y avait un petit foulard noir. Ho, c'est du joli tout ça !

« Non, non, Lia ! Pas lui ! » Marmonna Nines avant de lever les yeux au ciel quand je fus trop loin pour qu'il puisse m'attraper le bras. Pourquoi pas ce gars là ? Bah !

Je fendis la foule d'hommes et de femmes tous habillés en tenue de soirée alors que moi j'arborais une belle minijupe en cuir (' '). Je connaissais certaines de ces personnes, des éditeurs, des auteurs, des journalistes. Ca me rappelait qu'avec la fin de _Rose's Mask_, un journaliste devait bientôt m'interviewer, l'horreur. « Bonsoir, mademoiselle Vilorë, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne vous avez pas vue ! Vous êtes pâle !! Vous devez travailler sur les dernières planches ? – Me fit Alonso, un joli petit blondinet assistant de mon directeur, Péridot.

-Oui, bonsoir Alonso ! Vous serez assez gentil pour dire au dragon jaune que les planches arriveront demain ?

-Ah ? Oh ! Oui ! Je dirais cela à monsieur Péridot ! Au fait ! Monsieur le maire a vraiment cru que vous ne viendriez pas à sa soirée !

-Ah bon ? – De quoi il parle le petit là ?

-Oui ! Vous n'avez jamais répondu à son invitation écrite ! »

Je plaçai ma main devant ma bouche, oups, j'avais totalement oublié l'existence même de la boîte aux lettres. « Oh, et bien c'est une surprise, j'aime me faire désirer ! » Répliquai-je tout en pensant que c'était certainement la réplique la plus nulle que j'ai pu trouver en 9 siècles et 28 ans. Je fis tout de même un clin d'œil à Alonso en me retournant pour rechercher ma proie des yeux. Le prochain qui se met en travers de ma route je l'empale avec un pic à glace. Et maintenant ils jouaient _In the Navy_, mais c'était soit de pire en pire ou de mieux en mieux. De pire en pire pour Nines parce que je sens que je ne vais pas pouvoir résister à l'Indien. Je repérai mon beau black en rouge bordeaux sur ma gauche, près du bureau de la réception. Il avait un verre de champagne à la main, oh ! En passant j'attrapai une coupe aussi à une serveuse en robe longue et slalomai entre les invités. Il discutait avec une pelleté de gens, dont un vampire. J'en mettrais ma tête à couper, c'était un Hispanique arborant une moustache fine un peu comme Zorro, il avait des cheveux noirs bouclés lui effleurant les épaules et ne portait que du noir. Maintenant ils jouaient un paso doble. Oh mon Dieu !

« Merci, Garcia pour cette organisation ! » Le remerciait le beau noir américain d'une voix posée mais ses yeux bruns pétillaient de bonne humeur. Le vampire se nommant donc Garcia, hocha la tête humblement avec un sourire légèrement carnassier en dissimulant ses crocs. Puis il tourna la tête vers moi et je croisai ses yeux noirs. « Ah ! Voilà mademoiselle Vilorë ! » S'exclama t-il en marchant directement vers moi. Je vis qu'il portait un pantalon en cuir noir ultra moulant avec des boots à sangles. Il me saisit rapidement la main gauche des siennes et je le sentis caresser de l'index ma paume et mon poignet alors qu'il me faisait un baisemain. Je me retins de faire les yeux ronds alors qu'il m'attirait vers son camarade.

Celui-ci semblait au comble de la surprise et de la joie. « Lia Vilorë ? Je suis heureux de vous voir ici !! » Me dit-il en plissant des yeux, j'avais une panthère noire en rouge en face de moi. Sa voix était un mélange velouté entre ronronnement et caresses. C'est moi ou en une semaine d'absence on a tenu à me faire halluciner sur ma notoriété en ville ?

« La seule et l'unique, messieurs, ça m'a tout l'air d'une fête très réussie ! Je félicite celui qui l'a organisée ! » Dis-je en dirigeant mes yeux vers ce Garcia qui me répondit d'un sourire de loup prêt à me croquer.

« Vous semblez pâle, » s'inquiéta ma proie en fronçant les sourcils et en posant sa main gauche sur mon bras droit tenant la coupe. Là je me dis que Nines devait rêver d'écraser les têtes de ces hommes contre les murs. Ils ne me tripotaient pas sauvagement mais leurs gestes étaient séducteurs. Est-ce que j'aurais un sang de Loup-Garou pour que mon sex-appeal soit aussi élevé tout à coup ? « Je suppose que vous avez dû avoir peur en venant ici seule. Mais ne vous inquiétez plus : la police est aidée par le meilleur enquêteur pour mettre ce tueur sous les verrous ! » Déclara t-il en ronronnant et approchant au final son visage vers moi en se penchant un peu parce qu'il n'était pas loin de faire deux mètres.

Je me retins de demander de quoi il parlait tout en notant qu'il pensait que j'étais venue seule. Je me contentai de sourire avec assurance : « oh ne vous en faites pas pour moi, monsieur, je sais parfaitement me défendre et je n'ai peur de rien ! »

Sauf des zombis et des clowns. Mais ce qu'il y a de bien avec moi, c'était que seuls les clowns me rendaient incapable de répliquer. Ma nature de Fée me donnait le don de commander aux Lupins, et je connaissais les techniques pour faire taire un spectre aussi hideux fût-il.

Mais ma réplique sembla plaire à ma proie et à ce Garcia, la Soif me reprit et je me retins de sourire avec trop d'insistance en fixant la gorge du noir Américain. « Excusez-moi monsieur, mais j'aimerais m'entretenir quelques minutes avec vous en privé, je suis intriguée par le fait que ma seule présence vous soit si précieuse. Y a-t-il une raison précise à cela ? Ou n'est-ce que flatterie ? » Demandai-je soudain en étirant mes lèvres en un léger sourire séducteur et baissant légèrement mes cils.

Il rit en haussant les sourcils et baissant la tête, souriant et la secouant un peu. J'avais fait mouche quelque part ? Je voyais les lumières jaunes des lampes murales à abat-jour circulaire se refléter sur la peau lisse de son crâne. « Ahaha, et bien suivez moi et je vous dirai ce qu'il en est, » me répondit-il tout en relevant la tête.

Tu sais mon gars, je suis peut-être légèrement naïve mais faudrait vraiment être Cécile pour ne pas ajouter la mention : 'en te collant contre un mur'. Ou alors je me fais un des pires films glauques de toute une vie. Ca ne m'empêcha pas de le suivre en déposant ma coupe au hasard d'un plateau qui passait par là. L'inconnu qui devait tenir une place respectable me guida jusqu'au bar et salle de jeu de l'hôtel qui était encore vide. Sans doute en étaient-ils encore à l'apéro ? Je montai sur un tabouret.

Il s'accouda au bar en merisier et croisa les jambes pour me sourire. « J'ai entendu dire que votre contrat avec votre éditeur se terminait cette année, avec le dernier volume de _Rose's Mask_. Comme ma fille est une de vos fans… »

Ah, j'ai des fans ++ Ok, je dois rêver c'est clair. Mais je me retins quand même à hausser un sourcil et gardai le sourire.

« Il n'a fallu qu'elle pour me décider à vous inviter, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Pas seulement en tant que mangaka. Vous êtes une des deux propriétaires du club le plus en vogue de Downtown et vous faites des émules partout dans Los Angeles. On parle de vous, souvent en bien. »

Je comprends rien du tout à ce qu'il me raconte et encore moins où il veut en venir et je me rembrunis légèrement. « Que voulez-vous dire ?

-J'ai besoin d'une jeune femme telle que vous à mes côtés, publiquement. Votre charisme, votre beauté et votre notoriété, j'ai cru comprendre que vous réunissiez les camps. »

Mais de quoi il parle ?? Charisme encore, je veux bien, beauté faut pas pousser… Bon c'est pas tout ça mon biquet mais moi j'ai une Soif à satisfaire et c'est pas marrant pour moi ! Alors arrête de me baratiner et « oh, regardez là-bas ! » M'exclamai-je en sautant au sol, me collant contre lui et tendant le bras par-dessus son épaule gauche. Il suivit mon mouvement de bras et pendant qu'il regardait ailleurs j'ouvrai la bouche, mes crocs se détendirent et je les plantai dans la chair de son cou à sa droite. En m'accrochant à lui. C'était qu'il était haut en plus, et je dus m'accrocher. Mes pieds décollaient du sol.

Le sang de la carotide percée envahit ma bouche brusquement et une violente répulsion me prit si bien que je ne bus qu'une gorgée et me propulsai loin de lui en tirant la langue de dégoût, bah ce goût métallique, beurk ! Je m'essuyai les lèvres du dos de la main droite et détallai comme un lapin jusqu'aux toilettes. Bousculant quelques personnes au passage.

Une fois dans les toilettes l'odeur infecte des détergeant fut si prenante que mon cœur se souleva et je vomis tripes et boyaux dans l'évier. Oh putain de merde !

Quand je me sentis mieux je passai ma bouche sous l'eau chaude. Je tremblai comme une feuille.

« On dirait que tu t'es trompée de toilettes en courant, Vilorë, » me fit la voix piquante avec un fort accent Hispanique et dans un mauvais anglais, Garcia. Je levai les yeux sur le miroir pour le voir juste derrière moi. Et pour sentir ses mains juste sur mes fesses. Une sur chaque fesse, ben voyons !

Quoi, je venais de vomir du sang dans les toilettes pour hommes ? Olalaaaaah « Si vous ne retirez pas vos mains immédiatement de mon arrière-train, je vous les fais bouffer, Garcia, » susurrai-je en faisant mon plus beau sourire à mon reflet. Le vampire sourit mais se colla un peu plus à moi, genre, son entrejambe contre mes fesses. Je vais tout cafter à mon Etienne Navarre D. « Ou alors je vais le dire à Nines et il vous refera le portrait.

-Avec une jupe aussi courte et en cuir moulant, tu le cherches un peu…

-Exactement, c'est pour ça que tu vas retirer tes mains de là tout de suite, Garcia Salvador, avant que je ne m'énerve, » fit la voix grondante de Nines le loup. Je souris de toutes mes dents en regardant le tableau dans le miroir. Un vrai trio du Petit Chaperon rouge ! Le loup c'est Garcia, le chasseur c'est Nines et moi je suis le petit chaperon rouge ! Oh ! Ca me va bien cette capeline ! Je souris au miroir en zappant le reste du monde. M'admirant toute en rouge maintenant, la minijupe, les collants, le corset. « Ca fait un peu trop, elle est jolie cette capuche ! »

Et le loup monté sur ses pattes arrière à l'air ébaubi fut violemment bousculé à coup de pied dans les côtes par le chasseur qui plaqua sa main gauche sur mes yeux alors que j'en étais à essayer de lui piquer son chapeau de Robin des Bois ! « Mais heu ! »

Quand Nines le chasseur retira sa main, nos reflets étaient redevenus terriblement normaux. Sauf que Garcia Salvador était toujours bouche bée. « Lia, tu as vomi le sang du maire de L.A, » me fit Nines.

Je me retournai vers lui à la Sarah Anderson dans _Hocus Pocus_ Sarah, c'était la blonde allumeuse et bête en violet. « Quoi, ce beau gars en rouge c'était le maire ? O.O » Fis-je d'une voix aigue en faisant de grands yeux ronds en portant mes mains sur mes lèvres.

Nines soupira et je me rendis compte qu'encore une fois je n'avais absolument rien contrôlé et retombai sur terre. « Ok, j'ai compris, » marmonna t-il avant de me tracter hors des toilettes hommes jusqu'au bar où le maire sortait de sa béatitude. « Monsieur le maire, » commença Nines en me serrant la main pour que je ne détale pas. C'était qu'il me connaissait bien le bougre. J'étais en train de me dire : « oh God, j'ai fait des bêtises avec le maire sans le savoir et tout ce qu'il me baratinait tout à l'heure c'était pour que je sois sa potiche publique ? Quoi, il a une fille et je dois être sa maîtresse parce qu'il a perdu sa femme et l'image d'un couple uni dans un terrible accident de train, on a retrouvé le corps dans les débris qu'après avoir donné un foulard imbibé de Cherry au chien parce que en réalité, la femme du maire était alcoolique. Sarah revint en force et me fit m'exclamer : « Oh le pauvre garçon ! »

Petit silence. Je vis le maire hausser les sourcils et en tournant la tête vers Nines je le vis lever les yeux vers les bouteilles du bar. Il devait se dire quelque chose comme : « et si je fais passer le sang dans une bouteille de Sangria ? »

Mais il en revint au maire quand celui-ci me dit : « j'ai eu peur que ma proposition vous ait fait fuir.

-Quelle proposition ?

-En résumé il… – Commençai-je mais Nines me plaqua sa main droite sur la bouche et scruta le maire.

-Qui êtes-vous monsieur ? – Demanda le maire en prenant un ton plus hautain en regardant le Brujah.

-Nines Rodriguez – répondit l'intéressé avec un ton appuyé qui voulait dire 'toi sale politicar de merde, si tu dis un truc de travers je vais tellement te refaire la face que tu seras obligé de déboutonner ton col de chemise pour chier.'

-Oh ! Vous êtes amis. J'ai un peu entendu parler de vous, et dans quoi travaillez-vous monsieur Rodriguez ? » Continua le maire sans peur ni reproche. J'étais captivée par cet échange. C'était Navarre contre l'Evêque. ++ L'Anarch retira sa main de ma bouche pour poser la main sur le bar et surtout montrer ses muscles au monsieur qui essayait de l'évincer sur le point de vue social. Mais le maire sourit. Je sautai sur le bar entre les deux pour mieux admirer la scène.

« Je ne suis pas avec des hordes de sous-fifres à maltraiter. Sache que maire de L.A ou pas, tes plans avec elle, tu peux tous les oublier, » répondit Nines d'un ton sombre en fixant intensément le maire des yeux.

Celui-ci baissa légèrement la tête sans quitter le Brujah du regard.

« On dirait que j'arrive juste au moment opportun pour saluer monsieur le maire, Gareth MacPherson face au terrible socialiste, Nines Rodriguez ! » S'exclama gaiement la voix de Philippe !


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 – Isabeau, Navarre, l'Evêque d'Aquila, la Sorcière noire et Romualdo

Philippe Valoric ! Ma petite goule détective ! Je courus vers l'Hispanique ancien inspecteur de police et me plantai devant lui, menton levé et poings sur les hanches. « Où étais-tu, misérable ! Tu n'es pas venu me rendre visite depuis un bout de temps !! » M'exclamai-je, j'étais la sorcière noire dans _Fantaghiro_, qui terrorisait ses serviteurs en ayant un tour de poitrine qui faisait comptoir, alors on bombe le torse !

Philippe, un superbe mâle d'une trentaine d'années de type Hispanique plutôt de taille moyenne pour un homme, surtout pour un Californien. La peau cuivrée, de petits yeux légèrement obliques d'une belle couleur basanée. Aux longs cheveux corbeau tombant sur ses épaules et bouclés aux pointes tirés et retenus en arrière, un front lisse et moyen. De longs cils et des sourcils inclinés noirs. Un nez long, fin et droit avec de jolies lèvres roses rappelant un peu un cœur, un visage ovale avec un menton légèrement carré. Son sourire et ses lèvres sont agréables à regarder. Il porte souvent des vêtements élégants style années 50 (Nick Payton) et ne quitte jamais son sacro-saint imper' et chapeau mou de détective. Les stéréotypes d'un pro-toréador ont la vie dure. Il fume des Marlboro mais sa voix est chantante. Physiquement il est beaucoup moins musclé que Nines même s'il a une musculature suffisante pour se battre. Il est par contre adroit. D'ailleurs là il avait une cigarette entre les lèvres et portait le costume du détective. Quand je lui fis ma tirade, il posa ses petits yeux sur moi, plissa les paupières et me fit son plus beau sourire ravageur avant de m'attraper par le poignet et de me tirer contre lui. « Je suis confus, ma dame, c'est que j'ai été très occupé avec des meurtres en série… Mais maintenant je suis tout à vous, beauté divine, que voulez-vous que je fasse ? » Me susurra t-il près de l'oreille pendant que je me pendais à son cou.

« Oh voilà un petit Philippe en manque… Hein, Philippe, mais tu n'es pas venu me visiter, tu es un vilain garçon, » répondis-je en un chuchotement et un ton de reproche avant de le repousser et de le voir me faire ses yeux de merlan frit. « Va m'attendre dehors !

-Très bien.

-Lia, tu as… » Commença Nines qui avait marché vers moi, suivi du maire alors que Valoric leur adressait un regard malin.

Je me retournai vers Nines, je le regardai aussi doucereusement et allais répondre quand un grand bruit de verre brisé nous assourdit. Les gens se mirent à crier et j'observai tout ça avec des yeux ronds quand Philippe plongea au sol sur le maire pour le protéger et Nines sur moi. Vilaine goule, vilaine !

J'entendis plusieurs balles frôler mes oreilles quand Nines me plaqua à terre et je n'eus pas le temps de voir quoi que ce soit. Nines se releva immédiatement après et je bondis sur mes pieds pour courir après le tireur fou quand un cri suraigu et féminin perça mes tympans ! « ON A TUE MONSIEUR PERIDOT !! »

Alors celle là j'en ai souvent rêvé ! Quand je déboulai dans le hall où tous les gens étaient en cercle près de l'entrée. Alonso aux bords se tourna vers moi. « C'est vous, » lâcha t-il d'une voix pâteuse et je sus immédiatement qu'il était sous commandement.

« Monsieur le maire ! Vous allez bien ?! » Demanda Philippe derrière moi et je me retournai vers la salle du bar. Nines avait disparu, parti à la recherche du tueur. Le maire, MacPherson brossait son costume, les tempes en sueur et avec un effort visible pour résister au choc et concentrer son regard. « Oui, oui, merci Valoric. »

Je me retournai lentement vers la foule qui me regardait sous un rideau de cils et de froncements de sourcils inquisiteurs. Ils chuchotaient après moi, le fait que Péridot et moi étions en mauvais termes n'était un secret pour personne. Parce que lui avait la langue pendue. Philippe vint à côté de moi en replaçant son chapeau et se dirigea à grands pas vers la foule : « écartez-vous ! Je suis inspecteur de police ! Poussez-vous ! » Ordonna t-il d'une voix forte et acide qui fit se dilapider les invités comme des oiseaux effrayés.

Je m'approchai du corps, il était près de l'entrée. Philippe se baissa et je regardai par-dessus son épaule. Péridot dans son insupportable costume jaune canari teinté de rouge vermillon était sur le dos. Les yeux percés, la bouche ouverte avec la langue pendante. Je vis des traces sur sa gorge qui s'était allongée de quelques millimètres : on l'avait étranglé. Mais on ne l'avait pas tué ici. Seulement ça, seul Philippe près du corps pouvait le constater physiquement. Je le savais parce que la chaleur du corps était trop basse, je ne la sentais pas et j'avais soif.

« Péridot était invité à cette fête, il venait juste d'arriver quand il a dû aller aux toilettes – ajouta Alonso.

-Vous y êtes allée aussi !! On vous a vue y courir dans les toilettes hommes ! » Brailla une femme.

Oh alors il avait pu entendre la conversation entre Nines, Salvador et moi au sujet de sang vomi du maire, tant mieux s'il est mort. Allez Philippe, épate moi : tu sais aussi bien que moi que Péridot a été tué ailleurs.

« Ne dites pas de sottises !! – S'exclama le maire en osant s'approcher de moi d'un pas furibond jusqu'à se mettre au milieu – je vous interdis de proférer de telles accusations !! Elles sont graves !!

-Permettez-moi de vous décevoir en vous contredisant : monsieur Péridot a été tué ailleurs et traîné jusqu'ici. Les talons de ses chaussures sont abîmés, ils ont râpé de la terre et arraché de l'herbe.

-Qui dit que ça n'est pas vous Alonso ? – Ajoutai-je en me tournant vers lui, adressant à ce pauvre petit mortel sous influence surnaturelle mon plus beau sourire en baissant la tête et plissant des paupières. Imposant ma présence à cet esprit dominé. – Après tout, vous étiez plus que moi le souffre-douleur de cet homme et vous êtes toujours à côté de lui.

-Il est vrai que vous êtes tout aussi suspect, monsieur – renchérit Philippe derrière moi, je l'entendis se relever et se tourner vers moi. – De plus, monsieur Péridot est un homme de forte corpulence, il aurait été impossible pour une femme de la constitution de mademoiselle Vilorë de tirer le corps à sa suite jusqu'ici.

-Exactement !! Ne faite pas de mademoiselle votre bouc émissaire ! » Déclara le maire en s'essuyant le front.

Alonso réagit enfin et secoua vivement la tête en hurlant un : « ce n'est pas moi je le jure !! Et comment aurais-je pu faire cela ici en si peu de temps et sans être vu dans cette pièce ?!

-Comme c'est intéressant, » murmurai-je en portant mon index plié à mon menton pour le poser et me tourner vers feu monsieur l'enflure. « Alors nous avons un tireur fou qui nous prend pour cibles, moi et monsieur le maire. Et presque en simultané, on dépose le corps étranglé devant la porte, » fis-je avant de tiquer en clignant d'un œil et faire une grimace pincée des lèvres. Me tournant vers Philippe en le regardant comme cela avec un air frustré. « Comment notre tueur a-t-il pu réussir le tour de passe-passe à n'être vu par personne quand il a déposé le corps ? Vous n'avez pas vu le tireur, je suppose ? » Demandai-je en m'adressant poliment aux invités regroupés comme dans un parc à moutons. Et tous firent 'non' de la tête dans un bel ensemble de balais.

« La police arrive, » informa Philippe quand on entendit les premiers sons des sirènes.

Salvador qui avait observé la scène en étant accoudé de dos au comptoir de la réception, décroisa les jambes et marcha vers le maire pour le dérider : « allons, une partie de _Cluedo_ est toujours agréable pour tenir les invités occupés lors d'une soirée !

-Que tout le monde aille au bar ! » Ordonna le maire en passant un bras au-dessus de mes épaules puis les entourant en me faisant marcher à côté de lui. « Garcia, Valoric, soyez assez aimables pour présenter l'affaire aux inspecteurs de police et les accueillir pendant que je tente de calmer tout le monde. »

Moi je savais déjà que le tueur tireur fou était Malkavien. J'allais devoir rendre visite à Jeannette Voerman…

Juste alors que Garcia et Philippe étaient en train de faire un résumé express à la police. Nines revint en passant par une fenêtre, une femme proche de la quarantaine (voire de la soixantaine) qui était à côté lui ouvrit la fenêtre. Elle était brune, la grognasse et avec une robe tellement 'Rebecca Rabbit' qu'on ne pouvait pas louper le galbe de sa cuisse droite même moi j'aurais pas osé cette robe ! Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et de grands yeux verts qui faisaient des œillades à Nines enjambant la fenêtre. Mais ! Veux-tu bien arrêter de mater son torse, espèce de nymphomane !

Elle lui toucha le bras et laissa sa main dessus en lui parlant. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui disait que Nines ne pouvait pas être l'assassin ? Bon oui, il était occupé à me plaquer au sol ! Enlève cette main de là pétasse ou j'te le plante, tiens avec le couteau pour les citrons de cocktails qui traîne là ! Ca nous fera une citronnade de chaudasse ! Enervée, je tirai sur un de mes cheveux, saisis une mouche devant moi du regard et y imaginai cette femme. Je fis un clin d'œil à la mouche puis l'étranglai avec mon cheveu. Ah, ça soulage.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! » Hurla la brune quand elle eut son bras placardé en pleine chair dans le mur.

Suivi de 'chtong, chtong, chtong' fit le couteau en se balançant de droite à gauche.

« Oups, » pensai-je mais je me retenais de sourire. Ca m'a échappé, j'ai juste regardé le couteau… Certaines personnes tombèrent dans les pommes, (ceux qui étaient le plus près de la cible) et d'autres crièrent. La police débarqua immédiatement avant la fin du résumé. Le maire était éberlué et presque blanc. Là il tirait sur le gris. Nines en profita pour me tomber dessus et maugréa entre ses dents, me prenant par les épaules en me déplaçant de force et rapidement à l'écart : « Lia !

-Ca m'a échappé – articulai-je lentement en un chuchotis et en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et comment tu comptes faire oublier un couteau volant ?! »

Je souris de manière calculée et malicieusement en baissant les paupières. Nines fronça les sourcils. Il avait très légèrement peur. « Ils vont oublier tous seuls, » répondis-je à voix basse avant de me tourner à demi vers eux. Les enquêteurs étaient quatre, le maire leur racontait sa version. Garcia en rajoutait mais je ne savais pas si c'était pour éclaircir ou pour embrouiller.

« Tu as fait d'Inspecteur Gadget ta goule ?! – Me marmonna Nines en se penchant vers moi.

-Une très mauvaise goule même pas foutue de me rendre visite, tu vois, s'il était venu je n'aurai pas vomi le sang de MacPherson. Il va toujours pouvoir courir pour avoir sa dose…

-Aurélia !

-Qui est Garcia ? – Demandai-je en observant les policiers, deux aidaient un médecin à bander le bras de Rebecca Rabbit.

-Un Espagnol Anarch Brujah ancien. Il était là lors de la révolution de MacNeil en 44. Celui qui était mon prédécesseur.

-Que les Kuei-jin ont probablement tué ? Pourquoi Garcia manipule le maire ?

-MacPherson est nouveau, il vient tout juste d'être élu et c'est Garcia qui l'a aidé à monter sur le trône – ricana Nines en posant la main gauche sur mon épaule droite – il pense qu'on va avoir besoin de manipuler les politiques locaux.

-Je crois qu'il a raison mais j'espère qu'il est plus malin que ce MacPherson, » murmurai-je d'un ton plus neutre en observant la scène. La Soif me reprenait et maintenant je me rappelai pourquoi j'avais rejeté le sang, il était plein de fer. « Je vais mourir… » Chuchotai-je, la gorge serrée par une angoisse aliénante, comme un couinement de souris qui expire.

Le chef Anarch me tourna vers lui. Je répétai avec horreur que j'allais mourir parce que le sang était gorgé de Fer Froid. « Lia, calme toi ! Tu ne vas pas mourir ! » Murmura t-il en me secouant légèrement par les épaules, puis relevant la tête pour surveiller les policiers.

Et j'éclatai en sanglots.

1

Quand la Scathach Toréador explosa en larmes, le premier réflexe du vampire Brujah fut de la presser contre lui pour camoufler son visage sur sa poitrine. A cause des larmes de sang. Une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre entre ses omoplates. Les sanglots de la jeune femme étaient tellement forts que tous les yeux étaient posés sur eux. Nines l'avait déjà vue pleurer en décembre, mais pas comme ça. « Philippe !! » Appela t-il d'une voix autoritaire en passant outre de futiles excuses ou explications bancales sur le fait de donner des ordres à un détective sur le lieu d'un crime. Ceci étant que Philippe Valoric était maintenant une goule et une goule était toujours au petit soin pour son maître, aussi le détective Hispanique lâcha tout et se dirigea à grands pas vers sa maîtresse. Nines la lui fourra rapidement dans les bras et murmura un : « fais la boire de ton sang et tu auras ta dose, sinon elle te fera attendre pour te punir, » entre ses dents.

Valoric sourit de toutes ses dents, il avait la réponse gratuite à un chantage qui profilait à l'horizon. « Ok.

-Ramène la à la Tour ! Dépêche ! J'm'occupe des dépositions.

-Ca ne sera pas la peine, je les ai déjà convaincus que vous étiez à rayer de la liste des suspects. Ma maîtresse m'a tacitement suggéré de diriger les soupçons sur Alonso, » répondit Philippe tout aussi bas et d'un ton sirupeux, il exultait de cette situation. Oh, Alonso ne sera pas inculpé mais il était utile pour faire oublier le reste au moment crucial.

Nines fronça les sourcils. Avec Lia il avait oublié que les Toréador étaient des membres de la haute société et des manipulateurs de premier ordre quand il s'agissait d'exploiter les faibles, copains avec les Ventrue. Mais il se ressaisit. Les humains devaient se débrouiller. Ils avaient assez de leur liberté à défendre sans se soucier de celle du Bétail. Ce qui venait de profondément l'énerver était que Valoric disait clairement que Lia lui avait chuchoté cette fourberie alors qu'il en était très bien capable seul. Il refusait de croire que la petite eût des choses à apprendre à un type comme Valoric sur le plan de la malice gratuite. Et il avait raison. Philippe était du genre à jouer avec les vies humaines jusqu'au point de rupture. Agissant envers Alonso pour un bouc émissaire temporaire sur un coup de tête. Alors que Lia manipulait en réaction. En tout cas, le Brujah constatait une chose : Valoric était un type à la moralité perverse et sa relation avec la Toréador était malsaine. « Ferme la, et obéis, petite goule, » menaça l'Anarch avant de marcher vers les inspecteurs.

Il ne vit pas le sourire amusé de Philippe qui entraîna ensuite la Toréador toujours en larmes vers la sortie.

n

_Downtown Los Angeles, 9 août 2014, 1h30_

Philippe raccompagna à pieds la Toréador jusqu'à l'ancienne tour ventrue. Il essaya bien entendu de la calmer mais c'était peine perdue. La Soif la minait avec la peur du Fer Froid.

A la tour presque vide, il arriva jusqu'à l'étage de la chambre de sa maîtresse. Il frappa du poing le bouton d'allumage de la lumière sur une chambre petite, toute simple mais personnalisée à l'extrême. Ah oui, en janvier après ce qui s'était passé avec les Tremere, Lia avait refait toute la décoration dans cette chambre ça en avait été délirant. Des poupées en porcelaine un peu partout, des petites, des moyennes décoraient entre diverses lampes aux tons pastel et aux formes poétiques sur les chaises, la commode, la console à gauche de la porte. Toutes en robes plus jolies les unes que les autres avec des cheveux de différentes couleurs, blondes, brunes, châtaignes et bouclées. Ce n'était pas une chambre mais un véritable refuge.

Lia s'était finalement tue, mais en quasi catatonie. Le détective la guida jusqu'au lit au ras du sol à la tête contre le mur droit adjacent de celui de l'entrée et couvert par un épais édredon en patchwork rose, rouge et blanc. Elle s'y assit, il ferma la porte et alla ouvrir la petite fenêtre à deux battants en face de lui, faisant crisser le parquet en aggloméré couleur miel sous ses pas et passant près de la commode en bois blanc à sa gauche. L'armoire elle, se trouvait contre le mur du lit, à gauche de l'entrée de la salle de bain. « Tu es enfin calme, » dit-il malicieusement en se tournant vers le lit. La Toréador assise, les épaules basses, lui tournait le dos. « Si tu ne veux pas mourir il te faut du sang. Et je crois me souvenir que le tien coule dans mes veines en plus du mien ! Pourquoi ne pas le boire ? N'est-ce pas du sang féerique ?

-Ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! » Menaça t-elle entre ses dents.

L'inspecteur latino américain sourit en lâchant son chapeau sur la tête d'une poupée brune vêtue de soie pêche. « Mais pas du tout, voyons, » répondit-il suavement avant de s'approcher du lit et d'y grimper à quatre pattes avant de s'agenouiller derrière elle. Posant les mains sur ses épaules. « Je cherche seulement un moyen de te donner ce qu'il te faut pour vivre, c'est mon devoir de t'obéir, maîtresse, et d'arriver à t'apporter le bien-être, » murmura t-il en étant assez près de l'oreille mais baissant le visage jusqu'à frôler la naissance de la gorge de ses lèvres. Elle resta de glace, évidemment. Il avait besoin de son sang dans son corps et pour ça il devait parvenir à lui faire boire le sien. Il darda sa langue à la jointure du cou et de l'épaule puis déposa ses lèvres pour suçoter la peau tendre. L'odeur du jasmin. « Je suis votre poupée… » Souffla t-il contre la chair pâle et froide. Il aimait cette froideur mortelle…

Elle réagit finalement au contact de son souffle chaud sur sa chair glacée et se tourna vers lui. Fouillant son visage du regard avant de poser sa main sur la joue d'un Philippe souriant et victorieux. De l'index elle lui fit signe de se pencher vers l'avant pour mettre sa gorge à sa hauteur. Elle le mordit et but. Puis à son poignet, une fois gorgée de sang, elle lui offrit le sien pour ce mois… Philippe y but avec amour avec des gestes lents et imprécis, sonné par cette perte d'hémoglobine. Mais il était content de lui et heureux de sa situation.

Sa noire maîtresse retrouvait les couleurs chatoyantes des Toréador. « Si demain je vois le soleil… Est-ce que je le verrais à travers les yeux d'un oiseau ? » Murmura t-elle pensivement, des paroles qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Elle s'était étendue sur le lit et avait éteint la lumière du plafond pour allumer une à une toutes les petites lampes comme de grosses lucioles multicolores.

Elle devait réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé à l'anniversaire du maire.

En huit mois Philippe quant à lui avait appris pas mal de choses sur les vampires : Lia Vilorë faisait partie du clan Toréador, ceux qui avaient la main mise sur Hollywood, dirigée par Isaac Abrams. Mais bien que Toréador, la loyauté de l'héroïque 'Rose de L.A' allait surtout à Nines Rodriguez, chef des Brujah qui contrôlaient le centre ville, Downtown. Au sein de Los Angeles, ce qu'avait relevé Gareth MacPherson, le maire, était juste : la jeune Toréador agissait comme un lien entre les différentes factions Anarch de la cité. Isaac était attaché à elle par fierté pour son sang Toréador face à la Camarilla. Les Nosferatu parce que malgré tout, Gary lui devait la vie d'un de ses hommes et la fin du 'règne' de LaCroix. Jeannette la Baronne Malkavienne de Santa Monica lui devait la libération des chaînes que lui avait mises sa sœur. Tous avaient fini par se regrouper autour de ce charismatique mais néanmoins bêtement idéaliste Nines Rodriguez.

Peut-être parce qu'il tenait la 'Rose' dans sa main comme un sceptre magique. Peut-être parce qu'il méritait la confiance d'une telle prodigue, peut-être parce qu'il avait marqué le coup du 'paladin' en la sauvant de la Camarilla au bon moment. Trahissant là un flair aigu pour tirer profit d'une situation grave pour la Camarilla.

Ca faisait beaucoup de 'peut-être'. « Sûrement parce qu'il a eu un coup de bol, » murmura t-il pour lui-même. Absorbé par ses pensées et par la contemplation de la seule et unique marionnette de la chambre qui représentait un clown.

« Philippe… – Murmura très posément Lia et en relevant les yeux, le détective vit qu'elle les avaient posés sur lui. Ses yeux chinés, ni bleu, ni vert, ni gris…

-Oui ?

-Quelle pitié qu'un détective tel que toi ne mesure pas l'étendue du complot qui a été fomenté pour faire de moi l'aimable poison de LaCroix… »

Elle l'insultait sous des termes élégamment choisis, l'Hispanique fronça les sourcils. Pouvait-elle lire dans ses pensées ou devinait-elle à propos de qui il avait marmonné ?

5

Ma goule était un charmant petit trou du cul. Le profil même du trou du cul comme Nines les détestait. Qu'est-ce qui me retenait de le tuer ici et sur le champ ? La Mascarade ? Absolument pas. L'Humanité ? Encore moins. Le reflet qu'il me renvoyait ? Absolument.

Cet imbécile pensait qu'il pouvait marmonner sans risque que je comprenne. Mais il avait oublié que j'étais une sorcière et un vampire : je pouvais lui voler son esprit, le violer tout aussi bien, le mettre dans la peau d'un autre ! Et refaire La métamorphose ! Lire ses pensées ? Le pouvoir de l'Augure, discipline Toréador, a été peaufiné par l'enseignement d'Isaac ! Et si je voulais, je pouvais lui faire ce que je viens de faire entendre parce que mes pouvoirs de sorcière me le permettaient !

En un battement de cils je fus face à lui, le plaquant contre la commode, les mains à plat sur les bords du meuble. Tête levée vers lui. Il avait le clown dans les mains et je le sentais tremblant de peur devant moi. Je lui saisis le menton de deux doigts et lui fit un très mielleux sourire en plissant des paupières. « Hum, hum. Tu crois peut-être que tu as appris assez de choses pour survivre dans ce monde, mais qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça à présent ? Je peux lire dans tes pensées, t'apparaître, disparaître… Te faire faire ce que je désire !! Tout ! Tu as bu mon sang, tu es mon serviteur et je suis ta drogue… N'est-ce pas, Philippe ?

-O… Oui ! – Bafouilla t-il, et je sentis qu'il tentait de reprendre le dessus sur sa peur en me regardant dans les yeux et esquissant un semblant de sourire.

-Tu ne sais rien de ce monde, rien d'assez utile. Et si tu as une bonne langue, on peut facilement l'arracher ! – Continuai-je en écarquillant les yeux et en lui saisissant la langue pour lui tirer la tête vers moi. Il geignit en levant les mains, je lâchai tout et levant les mains et le menton à mon tour. Droite comme un i. Il tomba à genoux en plaquant ses mains sur ses lèvres. Tête baissée. Ah, il avait appris à se taire et à faire profil bas quand il le fallait ! « Si tu parles trop, Philippe, si tu ne protèges pas tes pensées, tu mourras rapidement parmi nous… » Susurrai-je et il hocha la tête docilement.

Puis releva les yeux sur moi qui avais les poings sur les hanches. On se dévisagea un instant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? – Me demanda t-il poliment. Mais je savais qu'il faisait semblant et il savait que je n'étais pas dupe. Il était intérieurement en train d'apprécier cette scène.

-Renseigne toi sur Gareth MacPherson, je veux tout savoir de cet homme. Et dis moi qui est l'enquêteur qui soutient la police depuis une semaine sur ces meurtres ?

-Un agent du FBI 'profiler', nommé Alejandro Renzo. J'ai pu le voir et discuter avec lui puisque j'avais été consulté par l'inspecteur chargé de l'enquête lors du premier meurtre. Il est sympathique mais bizarre. Il est connu pour être le 'Mulder' du FBI. Il travaille au bureau de la division des affaires spéciales. Celui qui traite tacitement les cas surnaturels. On dit que c'est le meilleur pour entrer dans les esprits les plus fous et insaisissables.

-Très bien, va, je ne veux plus te voir avant que tu n'aies des informations ! Et que je ne te reprenne pas à médire sur Nines Rodriguez ! De vous tous il est le seul à me faire penser qu'on peut avoir confiance en vous, » conclus-je en fermant à demi les yeux.

Philippe hocha la tête puis se releva et sortit de la chambre.

Attendant quelques minutes, je m'assurai à la fenêtre qu'il quittait bien la tour de manière diligente.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 – Etienne Navarre : le cavalier loup au noir pelage

Nines avait été adossé à la porte alors il put tout entendre de la conversation. Les bras le long du corps, la tête contre le mur, il soupira intérieurement en levant les yeux bleus sur le plafond en pvc. Il avait croisé Philippe mais celui-ci avait été tellement pressé de vider les lieux qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ou avait fait comme si.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui faisait soupirer le leader Anarch californien.

Juste après l'avoir sauvée des griffes des Tremere avec Jack, Beckett et Dracula, il avait passé la nuit avec elle à visiter la maison puis une fois retrouvé au Last Round, elle avait fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ou presque. Lia était de nature insouciante quand il n'y avait pas de mission à mener. Mais ce soir là elle avait été plus calme, plus silencieuse et observatrice. Le Brujah avait compris en la regardant qu'elle analysait froidement son état pour parvenir à un moyen de continuer cette vie. Et elle avait choisi l'essai de vivre huit mois en tant que vampire uniquement et en ignorant la magie. Les quatre premiers mois ça n'avait pas été concluant, elle en avait même oublié comment défaire ses sortilèges et il y avait eu la bruyante visite de Karen la Tzimisce et de sa compagnie.

Maintenant elle cherchait désespérément à générer du Glamour par elle-même. Beckett et Vlad lui avait expliqué ça en privé avant de s'en aller le lendemain soir. Les Fées et les Enfants de Fée vivaient à travers l'imaginaire. Et les 'Changelins' étaient comme des Enfants Perdus dans le monde de Peter Pan. Ils imaginaient la nourriture pour pouvoir la manger et surpasser la Banalité tragique de leurs écuelles vides.

Mais maintenant boire du sang était boire un concentré de Fer Froid, la Banalité à l'état pur. Et si elle ne boit pas elle tombera en Torpeur.

Ca le faisait chier de l'admettre mais Nines était raisonnable : Philippe Valoric, ce petit emmerdeur qui pétait plus haut que son cul était l'unique 'poupée de sang' que la Toréador accepterait d'ingurgiter. Parce qu'en même temps il tenait un rôle dans le théâtre perpétuel de la Scathach : le rôle du prince oppressé et envoûté par la méchante sorcière. En même temps Valoric se gardait bien à alimenter cette dialectique en la poussant à tenir son rôle de méchante… En l'énervant.

Nines soupira, et lui dans ce délire onirique se retrouvait à tenir le rôle du chevalier avec la princesse. Il avait bien remarqué qu'avec lui elle était toute de miel, comme avant. Mais qu'en la simple présence de Valoric, elle devenait malicieuse. Bien sûr elle était malicieuse et gentille. Mais avec lui elle poussait le bouchon de l'innocence pour le rôle de la blanche colombe et inversait radicalement la vapeur en présence de Valoric. C'était noir ou blanc parce que le Glamour le voulait ainsi semble t-il. C'était noir parce qu'en se souvenant du malaise passé en tant qu'Ecaterina, le présent s'était libéré des voiles qu'elle lui avait imposés pour se supporter.

Il devait faire quelque chose ou sa petite Française allait finir par s'autodétruire. L'Enigme du vampire était bien suffisante à rendre celui-ci fou de désespoir sans rajouter celle du Changelin. Le Brujah se dit qu'encore une fois il devait aller contre les actes de la jeune femme. Sortir du rôle qu'elle lui imposait. Il n'était pas blanc comme neige ! Il était pareil que n'importe qui ! Manipulateur quand il le fallait pour l'Etat libre et ses vampires. Violent, emporté, radical ! Brujah ! Croisant les bras sur son torse, Nines se dit qu'il n'allait pas seulement enrayer cette dialectique qu'elle se faisait, mais aussi préserver sa propre personnalité à lui !

Toutefois pour ça, il fallait aussi pousser Valoric au cul !

Il entra dans la chambre de la Toréador. « Lia, tu comptes faire quoi avec le tout nouveau maire ? » Demanda t-il en fixant son dos.

Elle se tourna lentement vers lui. Et il l'observa ouvertement. La jeune femme arborait un visage candide mais la seconde suivante il se décomposa en crainte d'avoir été entendue et il mit un temps avant de se recomposer en malice enfantine. « Il veut que je sois sa potiche, ça serait dommage de le décevoir. Et puis : il pourra être utile en cas de besoin si le Sabbat a un pion politique parmi nous ! » Répondit-elle avec entrain.

Bon, l'Anarch devait concéder qu'elle n'avait pas tort et que c'était avisé de sa part. Mais une telle initiative politique était à marquer dans le tableau des événements. Ca n'empêcha pas l'homme qu'il était à se rembrunir. Même si elle allait faire de ce pseudo 'jeune' MacPherson un imbécile, cet imbécile là la toucherait ou même l'embrasserait. C'était insupportable ! Aussi profita t-il de ses propres sentiments à cet égard : il s'approcha jusqu'à pouvoir la saisir par les hanches et l'attirer contre les siennes.

Lia fit des yeux de biche pour répondre au regard prédateur dont il la couvait. Et il approcha son visage du sien en se penchant un peu pour se faire se frôler les nez et inhaler son parfum de la joue jusque sous l'oreille, près de la courbe de la mâchoire. Elle tourna la tête du côté opposé pour lui laisser le champ libre… Il la sentait troublée mais pas effrayée.

Les mains du Brujah se posèrent sur les petites épaules pâles de la Française et la gauche traça des cercles du pouce sur la rondeur fraîche. Puis elles remontèrent sur la gorge jusqu'aux joues pour les prendre en coupe. La rose posa ses doigts fins sur ceux posés sur ses joues. Mais ils restèrent là, sans bouger, presque pour s'assurer de la présence de ces mains sur son visage.

Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, ils brillaient de leur étrange couleur avec des reflets de lune argent et de lampadaires orange traversant la fenêtre. Nines baissa les yeux sur le corset de la jeune femme vampire. Le corset en soie violette brodée de lys… Ne laissait pas beaucoup voir la poitrine de face, mais d'en haut il en avait une belle vue, deux rondeurs juste comme il faut pour lui. D'ailleurs il la sentit frémir sous ce regard inconvenant. C'était un point de marqué. Nines avait presque envie de la taquiner en disant 'je ne suis qu'un mâle !' Mais il savait que ça serait se prendre son genou là où ça fait mal et la perdre. Il ne fallait rien dire… Seulement faire comprendre.

L'Anarch porta la coupe de ce visage jusqu'à ses lèvres pour prendre celles de la Toréador. Doucement en les effleurant d'abord puis en se posant sur elles, respirant le doux parfum. Y avait-il une chance pour qu'elle se rendît compte à quel point elle le frustrait ?

Une vraie drogue en presque quatre ans, une semaine sans la voir et il se sentait inerte, déprimé et anxieux. Et se faire transformer en cow-boy et se faire refroidir le soir même à ses avances ! Fallait pas porter cette nuisette après sept jours d'absence, bon sang !!

En vérité, Nines était fier de sa Toréador. Ca n'était pas une fille facile, a chaque fois il fallait la combattre pour arriver à l'obtenir. Et encore une fois, comme disait Jeanne Moreau : c'est en se rebellant que les femmes ont inventé l'amour. Le Brujah Anarch n'était pas du genre à se satisfaire de batailles gagnées d'avance. A combattre sans mérite, on triomphe sans gloire.

De la passion…

Comme lorsqu'il embrassait ses lèvres en prenant son visage en otage. Caressant sa langue de la sienne à l'intérieur de leurs bouches. Il n'y avait que des bruits d'aspiration. Mais la Française au parfum de jasmin sur la peau se détendait, elle avait fermé les yeux.

Le Brujah la souleva par la taille de ses deux bras autour d'elle et se retourna pour aller la déposer, assise sur la commode. Ayant le visage de jeune femme à sa hauteur, il tendit les bras et posa ses mains sur le meuble. Ses lèvres dévièrent sur la gorge pour la piquer et y faire un suçon alors que ses mains remontaient sous la poitrine. Il ferma les yeux une seconde puis quand il les rouvrit, la Scathach était tout en rouge avec un chaperon.

Nines papillonna des yeux, se redressa une seconde pour détailler ça alors que Lia détournait et levait les yeux. Il sourit légèrement en coin avant de revenir l'embrasser… La faire se pencher vers l'arrière… Au moins, elle avait saisi qu'il était aussi un loup…

« Pardonnez moi de vous déranger dans vos copulations… » Marmonna la voix désapprobatrice et cynique de Damsel.

Nines pensa : « et merde, » ce qu'il forma sur ses lèvres sans parler en baissant lourdement la tête avec déception. Quand il la releva ce fut pour voir le petit chaperon rouge en _Pretty Woman_. Les cuissardes, la jupe, la gavroche et la perruque rousse. « On régresse, » pensa t-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire face aux métamorphoses délirantes de la jeune femme qui faisait son plus beau sourire à Damsel. Le leader Anarch posa sa main gauche sur les yeux de la gamine pour qu'elle se calme et retourne à la normale.

Ce qu'elle fit et elle sauta de la commode en osant le coller. Elle va le rendre fou !!

Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et en vint à Damsel qui semblait assez énervée pour ne pas se marrer de la situation. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? – Demanda t-il sobrement.

-Une meute du Sabbat a été aperçue dans le centre ville, ici. A côté de l'Empire Hotel. »

Nines regarda la Toréador, en songeant que le tireur fou à la fête du maire devait sans doute être un membre de cette meute. « Ok, on y va, » dit-il avant d'attraper la main de la Toréador et de la tirer à sa suite. Valait mieux l'avoir à l'œil…

5

Nines avait essayé de m'allumer ou je … Non, si en fait, il a essayé ! Ca cuicuitait sec dans ma tête et au passage je remerciai tacitement Damsel d'avoir interrompu la scène.

C'était fou tous ces hommes qui me tournaient autour ! Un maire, un pervers espagnol, non en fait, deux pervers espagnols en comptant ma goule de détective et un Brujah mexicanos, aribariba.

J'ai mal à la tête…

Avais-je au moins une arme quelque part puisqu'on se lançait dans la chasse au Sabbat ? J'avais un poignard et mon _desert eagle_ dans ma besace que j'attrapai en sortant.

Une fois de retour vers l'Empire, il nous fallait éviter les flics. Nines arrêta sa moto près des ruines des Skyline Appartements. En partant, Damsel nous avait dit que Skelter devait être sur place. Une meute du Sabbat n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Ca voulait dire que soit le Sabbat avait pété les plombs soit il avait trouvé une faille dans notre défense.

Je suivis le Brujah qui entrait dans ce qui restait de l'immeuble des Skyline, c'était une habitude d'une meute de se cacher dans ce genre d'endroit.

Je m'arrêtai à l'entrée quand je sentis une aura bizarre. Je me tournai pour apercevoir une ombre se faufiler à ma gauche. « Nines, je crois qu'ils nous encerclent, » soufflai-je.

Le vampire se tourna vers moi et me fit signe de le suivre. On traversa le bâtiment en ruine de part en part en évitant les grues et autres ateliers et on se retrouva dans une ruelle. Ou plutôt au fond d'un magnifique cul de sac.

Je sortis mon flingue et vérifiai qu'il était chargé, oui, c'est bon. « Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

-On les attend. »

Ca c'est un plan du tonnerre de Dieu, pensai-je avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

La meute arriva sur nous rapidement. Ils étaient cinq : deux Brujah, deux Gangrel et une Nosferatu. Les quatre premiers étaient armés de mitraillettes et la troisième d'un chakram.

On s'entreregarda en chiens de faïence et je tirai la première rapidement sur le Brujah qui était en première ligne, et tout aussi vélocement je lançai mon pistolet qui tournoya. Et après un 'pouf' retomba dans mes mains sous forme d'un bâton magique avec une étoile à cinq branches en cristal au bout du bâton violet. En même temps de l'autre main j'avais tiré une carte de visite au hasard dans mon sac et la lançai pour la pointer avec mon bâton et ordonner en roumain la formation d'un bouclier ! Les balles des mitraillettes s'écrasèrent sur le bouclier ce qui faisait un très joli post-it multicolore devant l'écran comme un feu d'artifice !! w C'était trop joli ! Au tout début j'avais érigé une zone silencieuse pour que la police juste à côté ne rappliquât pas au premier échange de coups de feu !

Les vampires du Sabbat restèrent comme des ronds de flan, j'attendis patiemment qu'ils aient vidé leurs chargeurs sur le bouclier avant qu'ils ne se décidassent à faire autre chose. Quand j'entendis des coups de feu sur mon côté, c'était Nines qui était sorti du bouclier pour flinguer à tire-larigot sur eux.

Ma tête me fit un peu plus mal. Je soupirai et secouai mon bâton pour qu'il redevienne mon magnum et usai de célérité pour foncer sur le Brujah tout en lui tirant dessus en visant la tête, première esquive de sa part. Je sautai et lui envoyai mon pied qu'il attrapa alors je me laissai tomber et tirai en visant sa gorge. Frôlant ma jambe au passage. Il me lâcha et je me réceptionnai pour retourner sur ce Brujah en évitant un coup de poing qu'il m'envoya. Je sautai à un mètre au-dessus de lui et il me visa comme pour une partie de chasse au canard. Ah, si monsieur se mettait à utiliser Célérité aussi ! Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Il allait goûter de ma nouvelle invention : le super bluff ! Ainsi je mis mon _desert eagle_ rapidement dans ma poche et je le ressortis. C'était devenu un super lance-roquettes : Je le mis sur l'épaule en souriant comme une démente devant son air ahuri, visai à peu près et tirai la roquette !

BOUM !! XD

Je retombai au sol, pris mon poignard dans mon sac et détalai pour lui sauter dessus, le plaquer au sol en profitant de sa grande surprise hagarde et lui enfonçai la lame dans la gorge déjà au préalable trouée par mes soins. La tête tranchée il tomba en poussières.

Je me relevai quand deux mains se saisirent de ma tête pour me faire faire un tour !! O.O Merde la Nosferatu !! Je me penchai, et, après avoir regardé du catch une nuit de grand ennui, je la retournai comme une crêpe pour la coller au sol avec moi par-dessus. : Voyez que ça sert de regarder des sports Brujah ! Elle cria comme un cochon qu'on égorge, ho, je suis si lourde que ça ?

Des coups de feu dont le son porte plus loin maintenant ! Ah, mon bouclier s'est fait la malle ! J'achevai la Nosferatu une fois face à elle en lui décollant la tête des épaules à la main et la gardant plaquée sous moi. Relevant la tête et me relevant, je vis que Nines rejoint par Skelter en terminaient avec le dernier qui était un Gangrel. Je le rejoignis et une fois face au muret il me souleva pour me propulser et je composai ensuite pour la réception de l'autre côté. Les deux Brujah me rejoignirent après alors que la police débarquait. J'avais d'ailleurs bien senti la chaleur de leurs lumineuses lampes torches. Mon chef, Skelter et moi détalâmes en direction du Last Round.

« D'où tu sortais ce lance-roquettes, gamine ?? – Me demanda Skelter

-De ma poche ! – Répondis-je en souriant comme un chat malicieux.

-Ca ne lui a pas fait grand-chose.

-C'est pas de ma faute s'il ne croit pas assez en ce qu'il voit ! C'est assez dur de faire avoir une crise cardiaque à un mort-vivant ! Mais c'était cool non : »

1

Un lance-roquettes… Pendant une seconde Nines, Skelter et les Sabbatiques s'étaient mis en pause et avaient papillonné des yeux comme des hallucinés. La magie féerique avait vraiment le don de renverser n'importe quelle situation pour peu que, avec Lia à cet instant, ce fût drôle.

Le Brujah aurait été légèrement amusé à ce moment là si la situation n'avait pas été grave. Que des meutes du Sabbat osent pénétrer le territoire Anarch était de mauvais augure ! Cela alors que depuis trois ans ils avaient travaillé tous ensemble durement et chèrement pour que l'Etat Libre renaisse de ses cendres. Et le leader Anarch avait le pressentiment que si quelqu'un avait surpris le tour de passe-passe de la Toréador… Ca allait mal se passer pour elle en même temps qu'elle promettait une belle et bonne mise en garde.

De retour au Last Round, la Toréador avait immédiatement volé vers le juke-box mais pas pour mettre les _Blues Brothers_, non, elle mit '_Lecher Bitch'_ des _Genitorturers_. L'Anarch se dit qu'il aurait eu de quoi s'inquiéter gravement s'il ne s'était pas souvenu que ça avait été avec cette chanson que le Last Round avait été baigné lors de la première visite de la jeune vampire.

Elle monta ensuite à l'étage, ayant entendu les ricanements de Smiling Jack et Nines secoua la tête avant de s'adresser au barman qui travaillait pour lui : « tu nous montes trois Bloody Mary, » puis il plongea ses mains dans ses poches et fit un tour de ses camarades. Bien sûr tout le monde s'inquiétait à cause du Sabbat et ils avaient aussi entendu parlé de ce qui s'était passé à l'Empire Hotel.

Skelter qui en fin de compte adorait plus que tout emmerder fraternellement Lia (et elle le lui rendait bien) y alla de sa petite remarque entre deux fléchettes : « qu'on tire sur elle, elle devrait être habituée ! »

Nines haussa un sourcil en voyant venir gros comme lui la remarque très fine d'un Gangrel bedonnant nommé Siegfried qui ne manquait jamais une seule ouverture de Skelter… : « qu'on la tire comme un la… »

VLAN ! SHBROUF !

Ca c'était le son de la queue de billard que Nines avait attrapée pour la coller dans le ventre de Siegfried qui, pris par surprise, (ahaha) s'écroula sur le billard.

Skelter siffla entre ses dents en haussant les sourcils avant de sourire malicieusement. « Touchez pas à la petite princesse, les mecs, sinon je connais des queues qui vont se briser.

-Et des couilles aussi ! – Renchérit le Gangrel entre deux gloussements tout en s'écroulant.

-Tant que ce ne sont pas les pipes qu'on casse ! » Acheva Skelter en tirant ses fléchettes.

Nines se contenta d'un regard exaspéré en fronçant un sourcil et en haussant l'autre avant d'hausser les épaules et de reposer la queue de billard. Il monta les escaliers.

Ce n'était pas beaucoup mieux à l'étage. Nines pinça son arête nasale en baissant la tête. « Et merde, oui, les nouveaux… » Marmonna t-il en se plaçant à côté de Jack assis sur une table et fumant un cigare.

Car Nines avec tout ça avait totalement oublié de parler à Lia à propos des nouveaux vampires ralliés à la cause Anarch. C'était des jeunes d'une cinquantaine d'années de non-vie et oui, ils avaient entendu parler des prouesses de la Toréador en janvier avec ses pouvoirs magiques. Du coup ils doutaient fortement que ses anciens exploits eussent été de son seul fait. Et ils se tapaient un complexe de _newbies_ face à Billy the Kid.

« Elle va s'énerver, » lâcha pensivement Jack sans regarder son camarade qui hocha la tête en observant la scène à quelques pas.

Lia assise sur une chaise, jambes croisées et le coude gauche sur la table avait la tête tournée à l'opposée vers un trio d'adolescents vampiriques, mentalement et physiquement. Il y avait un blond, un roux et un brun. Le blond aux cheveux fins courts et en pagaille était le plus beau d'entre eux, c'était un Ventrue en pantalon moulant noir, chemise blanche ouverte. Il avait les yeux d'un bleu limpides par contre, en bon Ventrue, c'était le plus sournois. Il posait des questions sur son passé de mortelle auxquelles la Toréador se gardait de répondre clairement. Le roux à dreadlocks était le plus grand de tous. Un Brujah en short kaki mi-long, penché à demi, les jambes écartées plantées au sol, semblait le plus énervé et il plombait les questions de son camarade Ventrue d'autres beaucoup plus rustres. Et Lia se contentait de répondre par une question histoire de l'énerver un peu plus. Quant au brun, le plus silencieux il ne faisait que la fixer et c'était lui qui semblait le plus agacer la Française.

« Pfu ! Tout ça en fait c'est du pipeau ! En vrai t'es pas foutue de faire grand mal sans la magie ! – Lâcha finalement le rouquin en plantant ses poings sur ses hanches.

-Elle va lui casser la gueule en premier – commenta Jack en pointant son cigare sur le rouquin.

-Ou même de tenir debout, n'est-ce pas ? – Susurra le blondinet.

Jack ricana.

-Maintenant c'est lui qui va se faire refaire le nez en premier – commenta à son tour Nines qui se demandait qui il devait plaindre. Lia, ou les newbies ? Mais le brun ne dit rien.

-Ok les gars, j'vous bats tous les trois en même temps !

-Bah, avec la magie, bien sûr ! »

Là, la Toréador ne sut pas quoi répondre, elle papillonna des yeux. On n'avait encore jamais osé dire qu'elle ne faisait que tricher alors qu'elle était fière de ce qu'elle avait pu accomplir. Ses yeux céladon s'enflammèrent et ses lèvres se pincèrent convulsivement. Que sa nature féerique écrase ce qu'elle avait accompli ces dernières années la foutait dans une rogne apocalyptique. Mais aussi, ce manque de confiance de la part d'adolescents, car ils avaient tous les trois entre quatorze et seize ans d'apparence, nouvellement arrivés, la blessait.

« Tu l'aides pas, là, Nines ? – Demanda avec surprise Jack en tournant la tête vers le chef Anarch qui pointa le menton vers les nouveaux.

-Non, ça fera qu'empirer, mais eux là ils vont se faire réduire en bouillie maintenant.

-Oh, tu vas pleurer maintenant, petite ? – Fit le rouquin entre deux ricanements devant la tête que tirait Lia. Il eut le grand honneur de faire déborder le vase et de se retrouver en une seconde la joue écrasée contre la table avec une dague en plein milieu lui traversant la bouche et le placardant au meuble. Le Ventrue recula précipitamment en hoquetant de stupeur si bien qu'il heurta une table derrière lui et fit tomber une bouteille. Par contre le brun ne bougea pas et lâcha seulement son verdict « elle n'a pas utilisé de magie, ni aucune discipline évidemment. »

Jack ricana et Nines était plutôt impressionné mais non surpris par cet acte particulièrement sadique de la Toréador. Le rouquin l'avait bien cherché et Lia était très imaginative dès qu'il s'agissait de faire souffrir les gens qui l'emmerdaient de trop. Elle avait eu 25 ans pour s'entraîner mentalement à défaut de ne pas pouvoir mettre ses vengeances à exécution.

« Toi et tes potes vous avez intérêt à pas me pomper l'air, bande de chiens, parce que je vous préviens encore gentiment là, qu'on soit dans un putain d'Elysium ou non, je vous refais tellement la face que vous devrez ouvrir votre col de chemise pour chier ! C'est CLAIR OU JE REPETE ?! »

Le Brujah, vraiment très con, de l'avis de tous les siens ici présents, répliqua du mieux qu'il pouvait en ayant la bouche épinglée : « bâ Ahbrêt hahor ! »

Bats Albrecht d'abord. « Il est vraiment très con lui – fit Jack en se marrant.

-Elle va lui… » Commença Nines.

BANG ! Et SHRRR.

Nines hocha la tête, elle lui avait explosé la tête à bout portant. Ca faisait une recrue mais un trou du cul de moins. « Qui c'est qui les a trouvés ceux là ?

-Damsel.

-Oh, ça explique tout. » Techniquement on était dans un Elysium et les armes comme les disciplines étaient interdites. Mais les vieux dont Nines et Jack faisaient partie, avaient inscrit tacitement une nouvelle loi anarch pour la Tradition de l'Elysium : les nouveaux qui sont sincères ne méprisent pas à ce point la Rose de L.A, car emmerder la Rose et la mépriser revenait à cracher sur l'Etat Libre.

Moins poétiquement pour d'autres anciens, si on emmerdait trop Lia elle pourrait faire tellement la tronche qu'ils seraient privés de _Blues Brothers_ et de bagarres de saloon pour plusieurs nuits. On a les divertissements qu'on peut.

La Toréador épousseta la table pleine de cendres, heureusement pour elle qu'il n'y avait pas d'humains pour l'instant dans le bar ! Et elle se tourna lentement vers le blondinet Ventrue qui tremblait comme une feuille. Tirant sa dague de la table de l'autre main, elle la pointa vers lui. « Tu veux toujours parier sur mes compétences, muchacho ? » Grogna t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Le Ventrue secoua violemment la tête avant de déglutir. Le brun sourit. « Cool, on est débarrassé de cet abruti ! » Dit-il finalement en souriant à la jeune femme qui le regarda avec suspicion avant de ranger son attirail dans sa besace.

« Allez vous faire foutre, gamins ! » Lâcha t-elle et elle marcha vers Nines.

Le brun d'un geste véloce en profita pour lui mettre la main aux fesses.

Et d'un geste non moins, sinon plus véloce il se prit un poing dans la gueule et vola contre la table. Ce qui fit bien rire Nines. Voilà, ça allait peut-être la dissuader de mettre des jupes pareilles.

Ainsi démarra pour le plus grand plaisir de Jack et des vieux, une nouvelle bagarre digne d'un John Wayne au rythme de '_Everybody needs somebody_' des _Blues Brothers_.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 – Isabeau d'Anjou : la belle dame faucon tant convoitée par qui le malheur arrive

_Downtown Los Angeles, 9 août 2014, 5h30_

Quand le bar finit par se vider à l'approche des premiers rayons du soleil, je me demandai si je cramerais quand même à leur arrivée. Je jetais de temps à autre un regard noir au Ventrue et au brun qui collaient le fond du premier étage. Bande de petits cons va !

Ca faisait une demie heure que Jack était en train de me baratiner sur Garcia Salvador, à l'entendre ce Brujah était croisé entre un Ravnos, un Toréador et un Lasombra. Ce qui ne fallait pas entendre ! Salvador avait été baron de Chinatown auprès des Kuei-jin du Mandarinat, du fait il était très mal vu par Nines et les autres Anarch de L.A. Mais lorsque j'ai tué Ming Xiao, Salvador s'est retrouvé tout nu. Quand les Anarch ont reconquis Chinatown, Salvador a compris qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à suivre puisque le rêve d'Etat Libre qu'il partageait avec Nines avait toutes ses chances de renaître.

Sauf que, monsieur avait tricoté avec les Kuei-jin alors à cause de ça, Nines se méfiait énormément de Garcia. Même si Nines était le successeur de l'illustre Jeremy MacNeil, Salvador avait déjà trahi MacNeil une fois en rejoignant le Mandarinat, alors pourquoi pas son successeur ?

Maintenant le baron de Chinatown (même si le coin était inclus dans Downtown) était le leader des Nosferatu, j'ai nommé Gary. Gary n'aime pas être sous-chef alors on lui a laissé Chinatown.

Sans doute que Salvador cherchait à faire bonne impression à Nines en faisant s'asseoir politiquement les Anarch de Downtown à travers un pantin comme MacPherson.

Un pantin qui parlait de moi comme un lien entre les camps… Je me demandais bien ce qu'il attendait de moi. Salvador a du lui glisser ça à l'oreille. Mais réunir des vampires en tapant sur leurs ennemis communs, ça n'était pas la même chose que de mettre des politiciens d'accord. Si ? Non, quand même pas. Je n'ai encore jamais vu de compagne de politiciens allant éclater la tronche d'une limace géante à coup de lance-flamme pour plaire à tout le monde moi.

D'habitude les compagnes font de grands sourires à la foule et défendent leurs maris quand celui-ci a fait une connerie plus grosse que lui. Ou alors elles le coulaient (voir Hilary). La compagne du politicien c'était pratique pour l'image. Comme des fétiches pour faire plaisir au peuple. Genre on a Jésus d'un côté qui agit et se fait clouter à la fin, et la Vierge Marie de l'autre qui fait plein de missions caritatives.

C'est plutôt drôle de ne pas pouvoir concevoir un chef sans sa greluche.

Ahaha, et moi je peux parler alors !

« Pourquoi tu ricanes avec un rictus sur les lèvres ? » Me demanda Jack soudainement et sa question me fit redescendre sur terre. Il me regardait d'un air sérieux.

Je mis ma main droite derrière ma tête en me reculant sur ma chaise : « heu… » Réponse très élaborée entre 'je veux pas te le dire' et le 'je veux pas te mentir'.

« C'est cochon ? 8)

OO -NAaaaaaan euh !!

- Ah, ben ça ne m'intéresse pas alors, continue petite ! »

, Des fois, des fois Jack me court sur le haricot magique. Il fait comme si mais il tape très bien là où ça fait mal. Mon visage est un livre ouvert ou quoi ? Suffit que je pense à un truc qui a un rapport de près ou de loin avec Nines, et Jack veut savoir si par hasard ça ne serait pas du sexe ? Mais c'est pas possible ça ! Ils ne pensent qu'à ça en ce moment les Brujah ce soir ! Comment ça la faute à la jupe ? Oh pitié ! J'ai porté des tenues plus sexy et je ne me suis pas fait rentrer dedans tous les quarts d'heure par la même catégorie de vampires !

Mais quand même, je pouvais penser longtemps sur le chef et la greluche ! Parce que somme toute, même si aux dernières nouvelles ce n'est pas crié sur tous les toits, j'étais la greluche du chef.

C'est horrible, la greluche du héros c'est encore pire ! Non ! Je ne veux pas être une potiche !! ;;

La potiche de MacPherson j'm'en fous. Mais la potiche de Nines !

Attends cinq minutes bibiche, tu connais beaucoup de potiches qui font exploser des limaces géantes et des chiroptérains grandeur nature ? Qui menacent de dégommer la tête dudit chef en un moment de grand énervement et qui peuvent mourir d'une seconde à l'autre maintenant ?

Non mais la potiche du héros se fait toujours courtiser par tout le monde.

Ben la fille dans _Van Helsing_, elle était armée jusqu'aux dents aussi mais alors, ELLE, c'était une sacrée potiche ! Elle a rien foutu pendant deux heures. Un peu comme Saya dans _Blood+_. L'inverse ça s'appelle une héroïne ma grande.

La conversation avec moi-même me rassura sur un second point : je ne sais absolument pas gérer les situations amoureuses. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je n'ai aucun entraînement et c'est de la faute des trois couillons moins un qui m'ont mis un coup à ma confiance !

Comme par exemple, Nines m'allume, je fais quoi ?

A mon avis faut un décor favorable a une fornication qui fasse pas perverse.

Ah parce que Christoff dans le caveau c'était pas pervers ça ?

Heu, si, mais lui ne méritait pas un décor poétique. Nines dans le Manoir c'était bien.

Ouais… Poussiéreux mais je m'étais sentie plus tranquille.

Avant ou après ?

… Les deux… Je crois…

Donc on est d'accord, heureusement que Damsel est arrivée pour que la commode ne soit pas expérimentée. Sinon ça aurait cassé tout romantisme. Olala.

Même si, faut avouer que c'était vachement tentant quand même.

Oui mais ça c'est ton côté pervers qui s'exprime.

« Là par contre, c'est du sexe, » commenta Jack en se levant.

En réponse je fis mon plus grand sourire au Brujah en papillonnant des yeux, relevant le menton posé sur mes mains. Je me dis qu'il était tant que je rentre aussi avant que ça ne s'envenime chez moi.

Je me levai en marmonnant que je ferais mieux de rentrer à la maison et je descendis l'escalier en me dirigeant vers la porte quand j'entendis derrière moi les pas de Nines.

Tiens oui, au fait après que j'eus légèrement dégommé le rouquin, il avait été occupé à faire la morale aux deux survivants, les avait collés à Damsel qu'elle les briefe un peu puis certains l'avaient pris à part pour parler sans doute de la meute du Sabbat.

Mais maintenant il m'attrapa le poignet et me demanda où j'allais comme ça ?

« Ben, chez moi ? – Répondis-je en fronçant un sourcil en le regardant d'un air de totale incompréhension.

-Oh, ça non ! – S'exclama t-il en levant le menton et fronçant un sourcil en haussant l'autre. Ah, je sais que tu es plus grand que moi avec ton mètre quatre vingt !

-Pourquoi non ? » Demandai-je en me sentant m'irriter. Je fronçai les sourcils, rah bon sang j'avais envie de frapper le blondinet ! Par contre je ne me rendis compte qu'un peu après que je m'étais exclamée un peu fort parce que je m'étonnai que les derniers poivrots et vampires me fixaient. Ok, Lia, reste calme. Tu zigouilles tout romantisme. Respire par le nez.

Le Brujah m'observa un moment puis déclara aux derniers restant que le bar fermait. Le seul qui restait était le barman. Je ne sais pas à quoi tournait cette goule mais elle était vachement résistante pour rester debout jour et nuit. Ou alors il y avait un roulement parce que ça n'était pas toujours ce type au bar le soir.

Quand tout le monde fut sorti, je fus méchamment consciente du vide qui rendait le Last Round vachement plus grand. Alors, pleine de courage en me demandant mais bon sang, pourquoi je peux pas rentrer chez moi ? Je fixai mes pointures en calant mes bras derrière mon dos.

« Ok, alors, tu restes ici ce matin – déclara le Brujah.

-HEIIIIIN ? – Braillai-je en relevant brusquement la tête pour le fixer avec des yeux sortant des orbites, la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction et, si ça avait été possible, la crise cardiaque.

-Parce que mademoiselle, si tu restes à l'auberge, tu vas dépérir. T'as envie de ressembler à une fée desséchée ? – Répliqua le fou en face de moi, bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Le genre de regard que près de quatre ans de non-vie m'avaient appris à traduire comme suit : 'tu sais que j'ai raison et que tu as tort et que j'ai des biceps en derniers arguments coup de poing.'

-Non, monsieur – bredouillai-je, le regard mouillé accroché à son air effrayant comme un merlan frit.

-Ok, alors viens, » termina t-il avec un signe de tête pour ensuite me saisir la main. Histoire que je ne détale pas en route.

Je vais dormir avec Nines dans sa chambre. Je vais dormir toute la journée avec Nines dans sa chambre dans le Last Round. Je vais dormir toute la journée avec Nines, mon amant (aaaaaaah) dans sa chambre, à lui, dans le Last Round, seuls tous les deux.

Ok, pensai-je tout en marchant à sa suite, tirée par la main en fixant le plancher. Techniquement j'avais toutes les raisons du monde de crier alléluia !

Mais moi j'en suis restée aux fantasmes moi !! ;; J'ai pas de manuel 'comment passer une première 'nuit' chez votre copain sans vous couvrir de ridicule surtout si : a) vous êtes un vampire b) c'est votre patron, c) vous avez fait bien attention d'oublier de lui dire que vous avez légèrement tricoté avec un autre dans un mausolée… e) tout à l'heure il vous a allumée f) une bande de rigolos s'est moqué de vous g) ça vous rappelle de mauvais souvenirs h) y'a des hommes qui vous tournent autour et ça en devient hallucinant de chez 4ème dimension des chaussettes volantes.'

Et si je suis Anita Blake, c'est mieux ? Elle est brune aux yeux noirs, plus petite que moi, humaine.

Une fois au seuil, je levai la tête, Nines me tira à sa suite à l'intérieur et ferma la porte derrière moi.

Attention, voici la terrible Rose de L.A totalement pétrifiée de chez Collection Terreur.

Pour calmer mon appréhension je regardai autour de moi. Le Last Round était un endroit petit (même s'il avait été légèrement agrandi), alors il ne fallait pas s'étonner à ce que les chambres au second étage le soient aussi. En plus on n'y voyait pas à deux mètres là-dedans alors je tendis le cou et plissai des yeux pour mieux y voir. Le Brujah fit s'allumer une lampe ronde juste à gauche de la porte. Cette lampe murale elle me faisait penser à un petit soleil mais version plastique car l'abat-jour était en plastique blanc surfin, ça faisait papier calque. Derrière moi une porte en bois aggloméré brunâtre, devant moi un capharnaüm. Ouep, j'exagère : je distingue l'essentiel, le lit en travers en face de moi. Je crois bien que c'était un socle en bois, une planche, un matelas et un édredon noir.

Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi je repère le lit en premier ? Y'a un message subliminal en fluo de mon inconscient pervers ?

Une minuscule fenêtre de l'autre côté du lit était recouverte par un transistor noir épais tiré sur elle. Il y avait à droite du lit contre le mur, une table de nuit simple en bois marron avec seulement une lampe de chevet toute ronde et petite et un réveil matin à affichage digital.

Les murs étaient en béton grisâtre mais heureusement, de ci de là il y avait des posters scotchés rapidement dont certains coins se décollaient, enfin c'était surtout des photos de Los Angeles en noir et blanc. Des buildings, et puis là, des gens. Et si rares soient ces posters de tailles modestes, je me rendis compte que les photographies avaient été prises à différentes époques. Les buildings étaient de plus en plus hauts, le 'fog' de plus en plus dense et les gens de plus en plus misérables, surtout qu'en arrière plan on voyait toujours dans le flou quelqu'un en costume cravate.

La photo la plus récente était à ma hauteur et scotchée contre le placard mural métallique. C'était la Sang clair qu'en Janvier j'avais aidé à accoucher. Mais là elle était encore enceinte et avait l'air abominablement maladif. Son Sire, un caïtiff, avait été exécuté l'année dernière après décision exceptionnelle pour avoir donné l'Etreinte à une femme sans abri portant un enfant. Puis tout de même les Anarch l'avait recueillie, Damsel avait insisté, n'aurait-ce été que pour surveiller cette femme et ce qu'elle aurait pu révéler aux mortels. Aujourd'hui la mère et l'enfant se portaient bien tous les deux. Ils étaient retournés à une vie 'indépendante'.

Je demandai à Nines en me tournant vers lui, qui avait pris les photos, lui ? Je reconnaissais celle datant du début des années trente.

« Non, je les ai trouvées dans différents albums qu'un gars de Jérémy MacNeil avait entreposés ici, la toute dernière il l'a envoyée ici,» me répondit-il en retirant sa chemise de coton bleu foncé lâchée sur le lit et ayant éteint la lampe murale après avoir allumé la lampe de chevet.

Le voyant à moitié torse nu, je détournai les yeux sur la lampe de chevet en restant au même endroit. Mais j'avais sommeil en même temps que je remarquais que le Brujah s'était entouré de photos témoignant de la décadence de la cité. Des pauvres toujours plus pauvres et des riches toujours plus riches en haut de leurs tours d'ivoire. Et je relâchai mes épaules, me tournant pour faire face à mon chevalier Brujah et je frottai mes yeux des mains. Me rapprochant du lit, lâchai ma besace par terre, retirai mes ballerines en restant debout, attrapai sa chemise bleue pour la mettre. Je marmottai un « j'ai froid, » pour ne pas dire que je pouvais pas dormir sans un truc sur le dos et encore moins dire que je lui chapardai sa chemise à lui dans une crise de fan.

L'Anarch sourit très légèrement, il avait deviné.

« Bon d'accord je suis un livre ouvert. Mais contrairement à V.V y'a pas besoin de suivre mes lignes du doigt, » marmonnai-je en fourrant mon nez derrière mes bras. Aïe la chemise est à manches courtes. Je baille. Le soleil se lève.

« Allez, petite, » murmura le Brujah qui s'était mis pieds nus. Il tira l'édredon et s'allongea en premier dessus.

J'ai encore mes collants, je ne veux pas dormir avec ça. Hop, je les enlève. Chute sur le parquet sombre.

En fait, la jupe et le corset c'est super inconfortable aussi…

Olala…

Je fixai Nines en rougissant intérieurement comme une pivoine, me détournai, virai la jupe et le corset et fermai la chemise jusqu'au col ! Heureusement elle est trop grande pour moi donc ça va, elle couvre un peu les cuisses. ;;

Enfin je rampai jusqu'au lit en baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, faisant faire des yeux ronds à Nines quand je tirai l'édredon noir épais sur moi jusqu'au nez en étant couchée sur le côté gauche. La joue contre le matelas. Le Brujah tourné vers moi remarqua sobrement qu'il faisait au moins trente-cinq dehors.

« M'en fous, j'suis née prématurée moi monsieur, me faut de la chaleur, » barbotai-je.

Un lit pour une personne c'est super étroit pour deux. Mes cheveux étaient en corolle sur le matelas blanc et les yeux bleus de faucon de Nines juste en face de mon nez. Je sentis le bras du vampire sur ma hanche et sa main aux larges doigts frôlant le creux de mes reins. En m'endormant je vins contre lui, reprenant la bonne habitude de faire du patron mon oreiller. Voire, mon matelas. Les jambes entremêlées. Endormi, il était sur le dos, j'étais aux trois quarts étalée sur lui, la joue contre son coeur.

Mais ma Torpeur diurne ne fut pas reposante.

J'entrevoyais des images…

Sombrement entrecoupées.

Des malades.

Et des mourants. Tous étaient pauvres.

Tous étaient d'un lointain passé. Je me souvenais de leurs noms, de leurs visages.

Parfois même de leur voix avant qu'elles ne crient.

J'étais fatiguée, j'étais très jeune, les jours et les nuits s'enchaînaient à soigner les alités.

Ils toussaient, ils étaient en sueur. Peu mangeaient, beaucoup mourraient. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire cuire.

L'humidité, l'air vicié. Sonia… Maman ? Sonia repoussait courageusement le sommeil et je l'imitais.

Les deux parents d'un frère et une sœur sont morts ce matin. Sonia me les fait les surveiller pendant que les hommes valides creusent les tombes et qu'elle s'occupe de laver les cadavres exigus.

J'ai les paupières lourdes, les enfants sont plus jeunes que moi, qui va s'en occuper ? Ce sont de petits démons : ils aiment bien monter dans les pins et y tomber.

Je me réveille, il fait nuit, les petits ne sont plus là, dehors on fait des recherches avec des lucioles dans les mains brandies bien haut en appelant.

Une branche de pin.

La petite Sorcha et le petit Sacha se balancent au bout de cordelettes, entourés par les lucioles. Leurs petits visages éclairés dans la nuit noire ont des stries de sang. Leurs yeux clairs sont écarquillés sur moi et ils me tirent de longues langues.

On dit que la Banshee prédit la mort imminente d'un membre d'une famille par ses effroyables hurlements stridents.

Et si en réalité elle cherchait à chasser le Diable sans jamais y parvenir ?

Au même échec, mon cri s'échappa un instant puis son cortège mourut dans ma gorge alors que j'ouvrais les yeux, me mis à genoux sans rien reconnaître de ma chambre. Où suis-je ?! Je veux allumer la lumière !!

La lampe murale et la lampe de chevet exaucèrent ma supplique. Je regardai autour de moi nerveusement, aucune idée de l'endroit… Mes yeux tombèrent devant moi, se fixèrent sur lui, je fronçai les sourcils. Nines ? Dormait toujours.

Ah oui, il n'avait pas voulu me laisser rentrer au Manoir parce que j'oubliai rapidement mon côté vampire. Maintenant cernée par la Banalité, je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux pour éviter de perdre mon essence féerique que de faire un cauchemar. Me rappeler un épouvantable évènement d'il y a neuf siècles !

Les enfants… L'épidémie de grippe durant un hiver meurtrier… Et Alec qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce ! Cet enfoiré !

« Sorcha et Sacha… Parce que je m'étais laissé aller à m'endormir alors que j'avais été ordonnée de les surveiller !! Ils se sont pendus dans la forêt !! » Bafouillai-je, la gorge prise d'assaut par les larmes. Secouant le Brujah comme un prunier pour qu'il se tire de ce sommeil mortuaire et me rassure !!

Nines finit par se réveiller, je ne sais pas comment, seulement je tremblais des pieds à la tête et mes joues étaient des rivières aussi écarlates que les leurs. Mais il me colla contre lui, les bras autour de mes épaules et je me sentis tout de suite mieux, comme ça mes épaules ne pouvaient plus trop trembler. Alors je me rendormis brutalement.

_Downtown Los Angeles, 10 août 2014, 00h01_

Au véritable réveil je sentais une grande main lisser mes cheveux. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir d'abord le plafond éclairé. Puis focaliser sur le poignet gauche de Nines cerclé d'un bracelet de fer au-dessus de mes yeux et tourner la tête vers lui.

Le Brujah était déjà habillé de pied en cape mais avec une chemise noire.

Je jetai un coup d'œil sur le réveil pour lire l'heure et à la voir j'haussai un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ton cauchemar ? » Me demanda l'Anarch soudainement d'un ton teinté d'inquiétude retenue. Toutefois malgré la prudence adoptée en paroles, il tourna mon visage vers lui en me prenant le menton de deux doigts.

Je soutins son regard bleu assombri par des sourcils épais froncés. « C'était un vieux souvenir – commençai-je évasivement – parce que mon pouvoir ne veut pas céder au commun…

-Lia ! » Me prévint-il d'un ton impatienté, apparemment je n'y échapperai pas.

Je ne voulais pas me mettre en colère. Il avait raison de vouloir me forcer à équilibrer le Glamour et la Banalité… Dus-je en subir les cauchemars. Je devais donc lui raconter : « il y a eu une grave épidémie de grippe une année au village alors que j'avais dix ans. J'aidais ma mère Sonia avec les malades – commençai-je et je sentis tout de suite une boule se former dans ma gorge. Je baissai les yeux – les parents d'un frère et d'une sœur sont morts tous les deux un matin. Sonia m'avait dit de surveiller les deux enfants. Je me suis assoupie, » Je m'arrêtai. Les enfants je les voyais devant mes yeux, l'air trop calme. Pourquoi je ne me suis doutée de rien ? Ils étaient si jeunes tous les deux, quelqu'un du village les aurait pris chez lui, non ?

« Et ils en ont profité pour s'échapper et se suicider ? » Murmura t-il tout bas.

Assise sur le bord du lit. Je me retins à frapper le matelas du poing. Je les serrais si fort que mes ongles s'enfonçaient jusqu'au sang dans ma peau. « Oui… Quand je me suis réveillée on les avait cherchés toute la journée, on les a trouvés au bout de cordons dans la forêt… » Dis-je en un chuchotis, ma gorge me faisait atrocement mal. Comme si leurs cordes m'étranglaient pour me punir de m'être bêtement endormie alors que je devais les surveiller. Si Sonia ne s'était doutée de rien elle aussi, elle ne me l'aurait pas demandé.

« Ils savaient très bien qu'ils finiraient dans la boue – me murmura Nines en remontant mon visage vers lui.

-Mais ils avaient à peine huit ans… » Croassai-je. Je fouillai son visage en sentant d'autres larmes rouge sang couler sur mes joues.

Mais il ne répondit rien. Je ne vis que son air sombre, confirmant cette idée monstrueuse que dans l'horreur d'une catastrophe…

Des lucioles… Les enfants…

En neuf siècles j'en ai vu et perpétré, des horreurs. Mais en fait…

Il n'y avait que celles datant de mon humanité qui m'étaient terribles.

Je détournai la tête et la baissai, ainsi que mes yeux.

« Tu avais seulement dix ans, si elle n'avait pas été dans la lune, elle aurait eu la présence d'esprit de demander à un adulte de surveiller ces pauvres gosses.

-Elle me faisait confiance…

-Non, elle rêvait encore. Toi tu culpabilises encore – détrompa le Brujah d'un ton sans conciliation – n'est-ce pas parce que tu voyais leurs visages sur ceux des mômes qui t'ont traînée dans la boue que tu les as tous tués dans les flammes, Lia ? »

Sa voix était dure. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en baissant la tête au maximum. « Oui… » Confirmai-je après quelques secondes d'une voix grelottante après avoir dégluti. Nines avait raison. A ce moment là ça n'avait pas tellement été les enfants eux-mêmes et leur trahison susurrée par Alec qui avaient subi ma vengeance. Mais Sorcha et Sacha qui m'avaient rappelé aussi crûment que je ne les avais pas surveillés et qui m'en avaient puni.

Le Brujah assis à ma gauche tourna une fois encore mon visage vers lui et se pencha soudainement pour m'embrasser. Doucement. Sa main sur ma nuque, sous ma chevelure.

Entre ses paroles et ses gestes, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

Suis-je un rapace ?


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 – L'évêque d'Aquila, le saint père livrant au Diable deux âmes maudites

_Downtown Los Angeles, 10 août 2014, 1h30_

Une heure et demie plus tard le temps que je me calmasse et qu'on dressât le plan de la nuit, on avait été à la tour pour que je puisse me laver et me changer. Je crois que je ne reverrai pas le Manoir avant la fin de ma cure de désintox' au Glamour.

C'est dans la salle de bain qu'une question existentielle me vint à l'esprit : pourquoi Nines m'avait-il amenée précisément à la fête du maire ?

Après je mis un jupon bleu-vert, histoire de faire chier mon monde avec mes yeux, à volants asymétriques en viscose et un débardeur en viscose bleu gris, histoire de continuer à faire chier mon monde avec mes yeux, à bretelles fines et à motifs en dentelles sur l'encolure et à la base carrée. Au final je n'oublie pas les collants en nylon fin et de couleur lacté et mes ballerines vertes en cuir. C'est pas que j'aime pas les escarpins maintenant que je peux en mettre, mais puisqu'on dirait que je ne peux pas mort-vivre sans me faire tirer dessus… Les escarpins réduisent mes chances de surmort-vie de quelques pourcentages. C'est triste, du coup j'en ai deux ou trois pairs mais jamais l'occasion de les mettre.

Tes considérations sont futiles, bibiche, je te rappelle que tu t'es souvenu très romantiquement d'un moment particulièrement difficile de ton enfance d'il y a neuf siècles alors que tu étais invitée à dormir chez lui.

Obligée, pas invitée. Et puis tu m'emmerdes, ce qui est fait est fait. Ce soir je m'achète une Suzuki rouge pétant et je vais rendre visite à cette folle de Jeannette Voerman.

Plusieurs questions m'inquiétaient, d'abord ce Malkavien qui nous avait tiré dessus, qui visait-il réellement ? Moi, Nines ou le maire ? En tirant sur moi il était à peu près certain de pouvoir toucher Nines. Cela était fort possible car Nines était de nous deux, le seul au courant de cette fête et il m'y avait emmenée tout spécialement. Mais il pouvait aussi avoir visé le maire et c'était ce que les mortels allaient penser car, qui voudrait tuer une mangaka et un type non impliqué dans la politique ? A moins qu'il eut été ordonné d'éliminer un pion Anarch pour le Sabbat ?

Bref, finalement il était à peu près certain que ce Malk était du Sabbat.

Quant à l'assassinat de Péridot, il ne pouvait pas nous avoir entendus dans les toilettes hommes juste après son arrivée. Il avait été tué à l'extérieur bien avant la fête de l'Empire Hotel. Le Malk l'avait tué, l'avait traîné, avait probablement utilisé la voiture de sa victime pour se rendre à l'hôtel. Et le reste dépendait de son immense célérité pour nous tirer dessus, rester invisible et décharger Péridot à l'entrée. Ou le contraire, ce qui était plus simple : décharger Péridot à l'entrée, nous tirer dessus et s'enfuir en restant invisible. Or les Malk doivent apprendre cette discipline de célérité… Et il avait sans aucun doute manipulé de quelconque manière l'esprit d'Alonso pour embrouiller les choses à propos des toilettes. Et ça avait marché chez moi alors que je savais pertinemment que c'était impossible cette histoire de toilettes.

Il fallait que je demande à Jeannette si mes hypothèses étaient justes et si elle connaissait un Malkavien capable de telles prouesses. Et je me demandai aussi si l'attaque avait un rapport direct avec les meurtres dont j'avais entendu parler. Après tout pourquoi tuer Péridot en sachant qu'il serait impossible de me faire porter le chapeau plus de trois minutes ? Les Malk étaient fous, et celui-ci encore plus loin d'être stupide.

J'attendais aussi des nouvelles de Philippe à propos de Gareth MacPherson.

_Au même moment, à la mairie_

L'homme en question était assis dans un grand fauteuil en cuir noir, tourné vers l'immense baie vitrée derrière son aussi immense bureau de chêne dans une salle beaucoup plus petite aux murs tapissés de brun proche de l'or. Il portait un costume noir avec un foulard rouge plié dans la petite poche gauche de sa veste. Les jambes croisées et le coude droit posé sur l'accoudoir, un index sur la tempe. Le maire de L.A était seul, il était très tard et il était exténué. Pourtant même s'il avait les yeux clos, il ne dormait pas et réfléchissait encore à ce qui s'était passé l'autre soir.

Il aurait dû être concentré sur cette attaque terrifiante, sur l'enquête du meurtre de monsieur Péridot, sur le fait que Lia Vilorë avait été savamment éliminée de la liste des suspects alors que son attitude avait été plus qu'étrange et qu'elle avait été elle aussi visée, sur le fait qu'on avait tenté de l'éliminer lui aussi.

Presque toute la nuit du meurtre il avait été avec la police, son bureau, avec les avocats et jusqu'au FBI et aujourd'hui encore. L'enquête avait été menée au point mort à une vitesse fulgurante, comme celle des meurtres en série. Oui, Péridot avait été tué dans son jardin, mais aucune trace du tueur, aucun indice, le néant. Rien qui ne permettrait de joindre ce meurtre et l'attaque à ceux en série si ce n'est cette absence d'indice. On se battait contre un courant d'air. L'inspecteur chargé de l'enquête était en rage, le détective qu'il avait engagé hier soir semblait faire un double jeu… Seul le profiler du FBI semblait trouver une ligne mais il refusait obstinément de l'expliquer.

D'ailleurs, cet agent du FBI, Alejandro Renzo le troublait ainsi que Lia Vilorë.

Mais c'était elle qui le déconcentrait. Pourquoi lui tirer dessus ? Ca n'était qu'une femme et une dessinatrice, aucun intérêt à vouloir la tuer. A moins que les victimes précédentes eurent été blondes et bizarres. Or il n'y avait aucun lien entre les victimes. Le courant d'air frappait au hasard.

Oui, un hasard qui avait fait venir le tueur jusqu'à sa fête d'anniversaire, tuer un homme en rapport avec elle et tirer sur elle. MacPherson ne comprenait rien à cette nuit de folie. Et toute la journée encore il avait constaté à quel point ce tueur était cinglé.

L'enquête était au point mort. Les journalistes étaient comme des rapaces sur l'affaire depuis l'aube. Il était exténué.

Repassant encore et encore la scène devant ses yeux, il voyait cet illustre inconnu, Nines Rodriguez, s'inviter à son anniversaire avec la mangaka. Une haine farouche avait aussitôt enflammé son cœur, comme ça avait été le cas lors de sa rencontre avec Garcia. Etaient-ils amis, ou amants ? Cette Française et ce va-nu-pieds mexicanos ? Cette fille d'ailleurs, qui faisait tant parler d'elle. Copropriétaire du club Confession, mangaka à la renommée encore américaine, et pourtant il entendait dire aux quatre coins de L.A que cette femme était doté d'un pouvoir immense. Un peu comme une héroïne, quand son enquêteur prononçait le nom de Lia Vilorë, les informateurs répondaient toujours par un immense sourire indéchiffrable et une phrase du genre 'cherche pas à savoir quoi que ce soit sur cette petite blonde'. Ensuite on reportait qu'elle était toujours vue avec Nines Rodriguez. Et ce que l'enquêteur avait appris du mexicanos était en gros que ce type contrôlait la rue de L.A pendant que lui pensait la contrôler.

Gareth était le maire de la ville, il ne pouvait pas souffrir d'un tel manque de pouvoir sur les rues. Alors si la petite Française était l'arme de Rodriguez de manière inexplicable… Il allait la lui prendre comme Garcia le lui avait suggéré. Toutefois, il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, mais lorsqu'il l'avait vue il s'était senti immédiatement attiré par elle. Et le maire de L.A se sentait prêt à confronter ce gêneur de l'ombre.

Nines Rodriguez, aussi influent que banal. Selon la fiche d'état civil de Californie il était né à New York il y a une trentaine d'années. Sans attache familiale. Descendu à Los Angeles début 2000. Il gérait et vivait des bénéfices d'un bar non loin, nommé le Last Round, bar où se réunissaient les pires crapules de L.A. Et pourtant on le disait partout agréablement charmant et capable de diriger par l'exemple. Diriger par l'exemple… Une belle façon de dire qu'il était chef parce que personne ne voulait de ces responsabilités. Chef de qui ? De gangs, de vauriens ? Pour être le maître des rues de SA ville il tenait la racaille sous sa main !! Voilà ce qu'il faisait, ce hors-la-loi !

Quant à Aurélia Vilorë, bien que sa nationalité soit toujours française, elle avait changé de patronyme et ce qu'il avait découvert le laissait perplexe.

« Que pensez-vous, monsieur MacPherson ? – Questionna soudainement Garcia, derrière lui.

-Je veux en savoir plus sur Rodriguez. En fait, sur ses activités… Pourquoi un homme tel que lui se plairait-il à réunir autour de lui des partisans ?

-Rodriguez est anarchiste, monsieur, il croit que tous les politiciens sont mauvais et inutiles. »

Gareth ricana puis tourna avec son fauteuil vers Garcia de son prénom. « L'enquête est encore une fois au point mort, » murmura t-il à son nocturne conseiller.

L'Espagnole portait une chemise hawaïenne jaune sous une veste noire ouverte et à manches relevées jusqu'aux coudes avec un pantalon de lin de même couleur. Les mains dans les poches, il sourit en coin au maire et sortit une main pour lisser sa petite moustache. « Dans ce cas, monsieur, profitez pour séduire la señorita Vilorë. Je suis sûr que vous êtes inquiété, » répondit-il avec son accent Hispanique, roulant des r comme des roucoulements.

MacPherson sourit et baissa les yeux en soupirant d'amusement. « Il y a nombre de choses que je ne comprends pas à propos de cette femme.

-Les dossiers médicaux, si, señor, je sais. Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? C'est marqué : une série d'opérations à Paris.

-Payée par un certain comte Maximilien Valens de Paris, je sais, je sais. Mais ça me parait tout de même fort peu réalisable.

-Vous savez, la science ! » S'exclama Garcia en un haussement d'épaules de celui qui s'en contre fou du 'comment' : le résultat est là.

Gareth hocha la tête puis bailla. Coupant court à une remarque de Salvador, il rangea ses papiers dans ses tiroirs qu'il ferma à clef puis se leva. Il contourna le bureau en saisissant ses clefs au passage.

Salvador allait sortir en même temps que lui, lorsque qu'au seuil, jouant avec son énorme trousseau de clefs qu'il faisait tinter de l'index, le maire noir américain se tourna vers lui.

« Elle est étrange, dessinatrice avec une bonne renommée et lui est un influent inconnu travaillant dans son propre bar pour motards… Pourtant on les voit tout le temps ensemble. Dites moi, Salvador, quelle est leur relation exactement ?

-Ils sont amants depuis peu, señor Gareth, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'ils ne l'avaient fait qu'une fois depuis janvier. »

MacPherson sourit légèrement. Un point exploitable… Il en plaindrait presque Rodriguez !

Quant à Garcia, il se disait qu'il avait tout un roman à fournir à ce petit curieux de Gareth si celui-ci en venait à se demander l'évidence : comment cette jeune femme pouvait être l'élément rassembleur autour d'un homme travaillant dans un bar ? Réponse : ah, ces jeunes artistes français… Toujours en train de nous refaire la révolution romantique avec des gens qui parlent plus qu'ils n'agissent… Car, somme toute, il n'y avait aucune vérité dans cette idée de 'contrôle de la rue' que se faisait l'humain. Seulement, évitons d'expliquer à un membre du Bétail que son rival est un vampire contrôlant les rues des vampires…

n

_Downtown, 10 août 2014, 1h40_

Philippe Valoric avait sagement attendu le feu vert de Garcia Salvador pour s'introduire dans le bureau de MacPherson. Une fois armé de son fidèle trombone en face des tiroirs de l'imposant bureau plongé dans le noir, le détective crocheta les minuscules serrures.

Et fouilla les papiers sans vergogne, l'oreille tendue aux bruits de pas réguliers des gardiens de l'immeuble. Tout en fouillant les divers dossiers il se disait qu'aucun client encore ne lui avait fait prendre de si gros risques : s'introduire dans le bureau du maire pour fouiller dans sa vie privée. Mais aucun de ses clients n'avait été une femme vampire du clan Toréador au sang duquel il dépendait. « T'es devenu un junkie, Phil, des affaires dangereuses pour une drogue dangereuse et des filatures conjugales pour payer ton loyer et ta bouffe, » se marmonna t-il tout bas en mordillant son trombone.

Tout en fouillant le bureau il mettait en place les pièces d'un puzzle nommé Gareth MacPherson. Originaire du Bronx d'après l'article de journal du 31 juillet, découpé et soigneusement rangé dans une feuille plastique. Gareth était quelqu'un de propre sur lui… New-yorkais, diplômé de Lettres françaises, seul un type diplômé de Lettres françaises pouvait lire Pascal en langue originale sauf que le volume était plein de cornes. Gareth le lisait quand il avait le temps de respirer. Homme de 26 ans d'après l'article, divorcé avant son entrée en politique il y a 3 ans d'après les lettres de sa femme qui lui rappelait la pension alimentaire. Affaire banale s'il lisait entre les lignes et les lignes : son ex-femme n'a pas pu supporter longtemps la vie de 'couple', surtout qu'il lui interdisait de travailler. Elle lui rappelait de payer la pension alimentaire parce qu'il l'avait empêchée de faire ses propres économies. Philippe le déduisait du fait que les lettres s'entassaient au fond du tiroir de gauche. Or Gareth était droitier. Les choses à utiliser ou à répondre rapidement sont dans le tiroir de droite, le reste dans celui de gauche. « On est un peu castrateur et proche de ses possessions, monsieur MacPherson ? » Ricana Philippe avec cynisme.

Sa femme à lui… Elle avait sans doute trop travaillé…

Valoric fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête en se morigénant de se déconcentrer ainsi. Donc Gareth venait tout juste de gagner les élections à la mairie de Los Angeles le 31 juillet. Le précédent maire élu en mai 2013 étant mort brutalement. Ses arguments avaient été ceux d'un défenseur légèrement idéaliste d'après ce que le détective se souvenait. Mais la pointe d'idéalisme ça n'avait sans doute été que pour toucher les couches populaires sans les faire fuir. Ou pas ? MacPherson ressemblait à un filou mais peut-être qu'un type originaire du Bronx pouvait se sentir concerné par la pauvreté ? La population l'avait surtout élu pour sa jeunesse et pour ses origines face aux crimes qui sévissaient … Les vieux politiciens semblaient toujours à côté de leurs pompes quant à la violence urbaine.

Ouais, l'espoir fait vivre. Philippe haussa les épaules. Les maires étaient plus occupés à jouer à bisque, bisque rage avec ceux de San Francisco pour le titre de 'la ville la plus crade de l'Etat de Californie' qu'autre chose. Gareth avait une fille dont il partageait la garde avec la mère installée à San Francisco d'ailleurs. La gamine s'appelait Kita et avait quinze ans. Grande fan de _Rose's Mask_.

Philippe se laissa choir dans le siège et posa les mains à plat sur le grand bureau. Gareth semblait avoir besoin de la Toréador pour se trouver des alliés afin de sécuriser L.A et en même temps il cherchait à se remarier…

Et Garcia Salvador dans tout ça ? Que mijotait-il au juste ? Seulement faire du maire son pion face à ceux du Sabbat qui s'agite dangereusement, ainsi faire bonne figure et gagner la confiance de Rodriguez ? Seulement ça ? Chercher t-il à subtiliser la rose à travers son pantin et le retourner contre son rival ? Non, Philippe connaissait assez sa maîtresse pour savoir qu'il était impossible de la retourner contre son héros. Si Salvador pensait ça, il était aussi macho que son clown et sacrément con. Peut-être alors que Garcia ne cherchait vraiment qu'à protéger l'Etat Libre et se faire bien voir. Mais Valoric supposait que si le Brujah espagnol arrivait à entrer dans les bonnes grâces des Anarch de Downtown, il allait chercher à devenir leader à la place du leader. C'était une possibilité à envisager… « Je devrais enquêter sur Salvador aussi… » Décida Philippe en fronçant les sourcils et hochant la tête en pinçant les lèvres légèrement.

Il se baissa ensuite pour voir les autres tiroirs du bureau, un petit coup de trombone magique et il tomba sur des dossiers médicaux. Pas besoin de reconnaître le véritable nom de famille de la Française, seul le prénom suffisait pour savoir que ces dossiers étaient les siens… « Ah, c'était de ça dont ils parlaient… »

Philippe était pervers soit, mais il avait quand même une certaine morale surtout face à des dossiers médicaux qui lui pincèrent le cœur. Il se sentit inquiet, sa main droite passa nerveusement dans ses cheveux qui lui bouchaient la vue. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et cligna des yeux en déposant les dossiers sur le bureau face à lui. Ce qu'il ignorait de sa maîtresse blanche ou noire se trouvait ici, ses points faibles, son passé. Ce que Jack, Nines, Vlad Tépès et Beckett savaient. Qui faisait que ces puissants seigneurs de la nuit considéraient la jeune vampire comme un trésor… L'absurde ou le romantisme de la Toréador se trouvait dans ces chemises de papier beiges.

Ce qui faisait de la rose, la rose. Le bouton de la fleur.

Et qu'un mortel s'était procuré au mépris du secret médical. Comment avait-il pu ? Salvador l'avait aidé à trouver ces dossiers ? Pourquoi prendre la peine d'une enquête sur Vilorë ? Oui comme pour Gareth, pour la détenir en son pouvoir. Mais si Salvador…

Le Brujah espagnol allait trop loin !!

Le détective sortit un mini appareil photo et en prit quelques unes du dossier sans le lire. Une boule d'angoisse se formait dans sa gorge. Il sentait la gravité de cet acte, qu'il soit de Salvador ou de Gareth. Les dossiers étaient écrits en français, ce qui voulait dire qu'on avait vraiment fait le plus possible pour se les procurer. Gareth était-il capable de mouiller sa chemise et de se procurer illégalement un dossier médical ou Salvador l'avait bercé d'assurance ? C'était prendre beaucoup de risques pour manipuler une dessinatrice. Quelque chose comme le piratage de données françaises.

Gareth était-il prêt à tout et n'importe quoi pour accomplir ce pourquoi on l'avait élu ?

Un garde arriva, Philippe fit les yeux ronds et s'accroupit pour se cacher sous le bureau, heureusement il y avait un fond…

« Ah, y'a personne… » Marmonna le garde en balayant la pièce du fuseau lumineux et perçant de sa lampe de poche. Il referma ensuite à clef.

L'Hispanique attendit un peu. Il prit son temps pour réfléchir un peu plus à froid. S'était-il attaché à Lia ? Bien sûr que oui, il était sa goule. Mais il devait calmer le sang qui affluait et touchait son esprit. Que Salvador ou MacPherson en viennent à pirater des données d'un pays étranger comme la France JUSTE pour le dossier médical de la Toréador. C'était trop invraisemblable. Mais Philippe n'arrivait pas à considérer sérieusement l'hypothèse qu'on eut aidé l'un des deux. 'On' entendait le Sénéchal Maximilien de la Camarilla parisienne. Le Sire de Lia. Pourquoi le Toréador ferait-il une chose pareille ? « Bien, on dirait que je vais devoir faire le joli cœur devant Rodriguez. J'espère simplement qu'il ne va pas me casser le nez, » pensa t-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ah, c'était un vrai plaisir de pousser à bout le Brujah. Si protecteur envers la rose. Pouvoir effectif qu'il jalousait.

Philippe remballa son petit matériel dans sa besace en jean, alla jusqu'à la porte, colla son oreille dessus. Le garde devait être dans l'autre couloir. Un autre tour du crochet rendu magique par des années de fouille illégale, le détective ouvrit la porte et se faufila prudemment jusqu'à la sortie. En passant par les escaliers.

D'accord Salvador lui avait ouvert le chemin.

Mais l'Inspecteur Gadget adore renvoyer la balle en argent.

_Downtown Los Angeles_, _10 août 2014, 2h20_

En arrivant au Last Round, Philippe était en sueur, il faisait plus de trente dehors et il avait qu'une envie : virer son pantalon beige en viscose qui lui collait l'intérieur des cuisses. Il supportait à peine sa chemise blanche en lin et malgré tout son amour pour lui, il avait laissé son imper' dans la voiture. Mais pas son chapeau mou, son chapeau mou de détective était sacré.

Et en arrivant au Last Round, Philippe se dit qu'il aurait dû choisir un autre soir pour mettre son Brujah en sucre en rogne, parce que sa maîtresse s'en était déjà chargée à l'entendre. Lia l'avait semé pour aller on ne sait où. Enfin si, Nines savait où et c'était ça qui l'énervait le plus. Chez Jeannette Voerman. Philippe devina que ce qui foutait l'Anarch le plus en rogne c'était qu'il imaginait déjà la Toréador se laisser entraîner par les folles et sexuelles intentions de la sulfureuse Malkavienne. Le détective en montant le petit escalier y alla de son petit commentaire dans le dos du Brujah face à un Jack à moitié hilare. « Deux cinglées blondes dans la même chambre, il ne peut se passer qu'une seule chose ! »

Comme attendu, l'Anarch se tourna brutalement vers Philippe en le pointant du doigt de l'air le plus menaçant du monde. Qui fit seulement plonger ses pouces dans ses poches à l'Hispanique souriant. « Toi, ta gueule, si t'étais un homme tu ne te laisserais pas arracher la langue par une blonde cinglée ! » Clama Nines d'une voix méprisante.

Ca par contre, ça ne fit pas plaisir à Philippe qui fronça les sourcils, fouilla dans son sac et largua ses bombes photographiques sur une table avant de relever le menton et de foudroyer Rodriguez de deux yeux brun or. « Milles excuses, votre seigneurie qui s'est fait planter par sa nénette ! En attendant c'est moi qui maintiens la blonde en vie avec mon sang !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Nines d'une voix beaucoup plus calme en fixant les photos, il s'avança à deux grands pas jusqu'à la table face à lui et rassembla d'une grande main les clichés pour les dissimuler aux yeux indiscrets.

Jack fit comprendre des yeux au blond Ventrue nommé Richard et au brun Gangrel nommé Albrecht d'embarquer les humains présents autour d'eux au comptoir en bas. Histoire de pouvoir parler tranquillement. L'étage fut vidé et Skelter se posta en haut de l'escalier.

« Lia m'avait demandé de me renseigner sur Gareth MacPherson, lui et Salvador ont réussi à se procurer les dossiers médicaux et… – commença Philippe à voix basse en se rapprochant, mais soudain il vit Nines déchirer les photographies après les avoir regardées. – Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Ce fils de pute ne va pas l'emporter au Paradis, » grogna le Brujah entre ses dents et montrant ses crocs en foudroyant le détective de ses yeux bleus. Il fourra les clichés déchirés dans sa poche et s'en retourna à l'étage supérieur.

« Nines ! Calme toi gamin, prends les choses cool, » lança soudain Jack, une main dans la poche de son jean rapiécé et tirant sur son cigare de l'autre. Philippe regarda du coin de l'œil le légendaire Brujah Anarch, il se méfiait de lui autant qu'il admirait Jack. Et celui-ci avait certainement quelque chose dans la tête. De plus après un regard à Skelter qui s'était rapproché de lui, il comprit que l'affaire était beaucoup plus grave que ce qu'il pensait si Jack y allait aussi.

Le leader Anarch se retourna rapidement en haut du court escalier et frappa le mur du poing gauche. « Quoi ?!

-T'affole pas comme ça, garçon – continua Smiling Jack avec flemme en louchant sur son cigare. – La gamine sera assez grande pour renverser la vapeur. »

La remarque du Brujah fit naître un grand silence. Le détective vit le visage de Rodriguez se durcir comme du granit. Son regard bleu assombri et presque caché par ses cils froncés à l'extrême devint plus perçant. L'Hispanique réfléchit rapidement pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Jack voulait dire que la Toréador utiliserait la situation à son avantage contre Garcia Salvador. Gareth MacPherson n'avait aucune chance d'inquiéter Rodriguez : c'était un humain.

« Non, Jack, elle n'en sera pas capable – finit par dire sombrement l'Anarch du haut de l'escalier.

-T'as pas compris ce que j'viens de t'dire. C'est pas toi qui disais y'a presque quatre ans que tu étais impliqué dans un truc cinq cents fois plus gros que toi ou elle ? Maintenant le truc est cinq milles fois plus gros que toi ou moi. Mais pas pour elle. Enfin, pas trop gros.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? – Soupira Nines avec lassitude en revenant vers eux.

Philippe lui se disait que c'était cinq milliards de fois plus gros que lui tout seul.

-Je te dis juste que si Max veut récupérer son Infante et à défaut la faire autodétruire, il a intérêt à bouffer du Fer Froid pendant trois mois parce que tu peux être sûr que les Fées vont pas tolérer qu'on leur foute des bâtons dans les roues. Et en plus, il ne connaît pas l'état mental de Lia.

-Toi non plus. Moi si, et je te dis qu'elle sauteras.

-Ben si tu le sais, fais ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle le fasse pas… » Glissa Jack triomphalement.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 – La rançon du succès

D'accord, ma visite chez Jeannette n'aurait pas dû se terminer en partie de jeu de rôles. Mais est-ce ma faute à moi si la Malkave est inspirée ? J'allais quand même pas la forcer à coucher ce qu'elle savait en faisant mine de ne pas baver sur une superbe robe en velours gris souris quand même !

« Et les chevaliers accourent tous autour de la princesse pour l'honorer ! » Clama Jeannette du haut de ses talons aiguilles, en jupe écossaise blanche et bleue ultra courte qu'elle était. Une chemise nouée autour de la poitrine et ses éternelles couettes.

J'avais un doute sur le terme 'd'honorer', du bas de mon siège en souriant devant elle. Connaissant la vampire comme je la connaissais, oui, elle parlait de sexe. Et ça me faisait sourire. J'avais passé la robe moyenâgeuse par-dessus mes vêtements. On jouait à une partie dans un monde d'heroic-fantasy, d'accord c'était ma faute si elle était inspirée, mais elle n'avait qu'à ne pas être Malkavienne ! Et je ne serais sans doute pas là en train de m'amuser comme une folle.

Jeannette faisait ma femme lige et nous étions emportées dans un vaste complot contre le roi de Parifaël, patrie elfique s'il en est, car le comte MonthéChristoff projetait de se marier avec moi et ainsi accéder au trône en faisant assassiner le roi durant la nuit nuptiale. Vraiment lui, il n'avait peur de rien ! Et Jeannette avait comme plan de nous rendre incognito à l'antre du traître pour l'espionner pendant qu'il serait en train de comploter avec ses partisans ! « Prenons nos capotes, il risque de pleuvoir !

-Jeanneeeeeeeeeeeeeetteuuuuuuuuuh !! » Alors que je m'exclamais, outrée, tout en rougissant, elle me fit son plus beau sourire en me regardant de derrière ses longs cils noirs. Comme un chat face à son bol de lait. Le royaume était foutu si c'était elle qui s'occupait de le sauver !! « Il est hors de question que je finisse dans le même lit que cet homme, chevalier ou pas ! De toute façon, le seul que j'aime il…

-Il s'appelle Goliath, j'ai vérifié… » Susurra t-elle en se penchant pour souffler à mon oreille. Je piquai dans le rouge.

« Mais… Heu… Quand ça d'abord ?? » Bafouillai-je en portant ma main droite à mon oreille comme pour me protéger d'une arrivée de langue. Mais elle m'enfonça la capuche en soie noire sur la tête.

Toutefois la jeune femme mutine me sourit : « han, han, han, je ne te le dirais pas… » Fit-elle doucereusement en agitant son fin index droit devant mon nez alors que nous sortions du château pour tomber dans la rivière souterraine. « Il a les mains tellement grandes ! D

-J'ai peur de comprendre… Et puis je n'ai pas regardé ! Et puis est-ce que tout le royaume est au courant pour nous ? O.O»

Elle gloussa en me tirant par la main. Ma robe était alourdie par l'eau de la rivière ténébreuse alors que nous nous enfoncions dans le souterrain et ainsi passer inaperçu des gardes. Et après quelques minutes de marches nous arrivâmes à destination et à l'air libre. Trudy, ma chatte somali argentée me rejoignit soudainement en se collant contre mes jambes. Puis elle fila ventre à terre devant nous.

Nous étions dans le couloir de pierre menant à la jetée et j'entendais la mer aller et venir sur le rivage plus loin. En avançant jusqu'à voir la plage, nous vîmes un groupe de scélérats autour d'un feu de camp. Avec un petit hoquet effrayé, je me plaquai dos au mur.

« Oups – commenta Jeannette – des inquisiteurs, princesse, j'aurais pourtant juré que les chevaliers du Samedi seraient ici ce soir !

-Que fait-on ? – L'interrogeai-je avec angoisse, l'air suppliant pour qu'elle trouve une idée – ils vont vouloir nos percer comme des passoires sans discutaille !

-Oh, mourir une deuxième fois sera bien suffisant ! Mesdames !

-Mesdemoiselles ! » Corrigea gaiement Jeannette en levant l'index alors qu'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années tout en armure de cuir, un voleur inquisiteur, oh mon Dieu, nous pointait avec une arbalète lourde dans les mains. Il ressemblait à un vétéran : visage buriné, couvert de cicatrices avec un bandeau avec un cache œil sur l'orbite droit. Les cheveux poivre et sel coupés en brosse et des armes qui font boum-boum tout autour des hanches.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez en robe du moyen âge ? Avancez jusqu'au feu ! » Questionna t-il puis ordonna d'une voix puissante et en marmonnant dans une barbe qu'il avait très propre et courte. Les mains en l'air je lui tournai le dos en avançant gentiment vers la brochette de méchants en armure de cuir et armés jusqu'aux dents qui faisait un cercle autour d'un grand, grand feu.

« Oh ! Si j'avais su qu'on danserait nues autour du feu, j'aurais rejoint les méchants du Samedi plus vite ! » S'exclama Jeannette derrière moi.

Les méchants Inquisiteurs étaient trois et apparemment expérimentés, sans compter celui qui nous pointait avec son arbalète. Et ils avaient tous une épée sur une hanche et un fusil à pompe sur le dos. Le plus proche de moi ressemblait de pied en cape à un Duncan MacLeod version Christophe Lambert. Le second en face de moi de l'autre côté du feu ressemblait à l'Immortel Juan Ramirez. Ah, Sean Connery comme il était beau. Le troisième à ma droite ressemblait à rien si ce n'est à un croisement entre un Ecossais blond et un homme du Cro-Magnon.

« Tu parles de moi quand tu parles de sorcières ? » Marmonnai-je à l'intention de Jeannette. Le feu tuait ma fantaisie, le feu me rappelait le bûcher…

Une jeep noire était garée là à droite du feu. Mais quand je pus me retourner vers elle pendant que Duncan me liait les mains avec des menottes en acier je la vis tranquillement échanger une bourse qui sentait l'or jusqu'ici. D'accord, ça n'était pas des inquisiteurs mais des chasseurs de primes et j'avais oublié que y'en avait une énorme sur le marché pour ma pomme. Certains chasseurs se spécialisent dans le buttage de monstres en tout genre simplement si le fric y est. « Ah, tu m'as vendue, c'est sympa. Je peux savoir pourquoi ? » Lâchai-je en redescendant sur terre, j'avais cru que je pouvais avoir confiance en Jeannette mais je m'étais fourré le doigt dans l'œil, très, très loin. Et si ça se trouve c'était elle qui avait envoyé un des siens me trucider chez le maire.

La Malkavienne me fit son plus doucereux sourire. « Oh, petite puce, tu sais que je t'aime bien, mais voilà ! Le monde est ainsi fait ! J'ai besoin de bras forts et musclés comme ceux de Nines Rodriguez pour me protéger maintenant que le Sabbat débarque. Santa Monica sera la première touchée et c'est hors de question. Si tu t'étais contentée d'être son bras droit j'aurais pu. Mais non. J'ai besoin de ta position alors je dois t'évincer petit cœur. Je suis désolée, » me répondit-elle en minaudant et elle n'était pas désolée, elle était vachement contente et elle le montrait bien. Une main sur la hanche, elle plissa des yeux et une jambe. Ouais, Jeannette Voerman était diablement sexy. Et méchamment maligne.

Quelque part le fait qu'elle m'ait larguée pour des raisons matérialistes et non par jalousie me faisait la respecter. La seule chose c'était qu'elle s'imaginait pouvoir séduire Nines pour gagner sa protection. « Si t'es pas foutue de te défendre pendant une escarmouche, tu crèveras, Jeannette, » répliquai-je en gardant les yeux sur elle alors que les chasseurs de prime me faisaient monter dans la jeep. Sans doute pour me tuer plus loin.

Mais la Baronne de Santa Monica rit et son rire tinta comme deux verres de champagne en cristal qu'on entrechoque. « Oh, je ne crois pas, si je le lui souffle suavement à l'oreille en suivant les courbes de son grand corps, je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi de protéger une faible petite fille comme moi – pleurnicha t-elle à la fin.

-C'est parce qu'il m'aime qu'il me protège quand je suis débordée. Il ne le fera pas avec toi, tu n'es ni son élève ni son amante, et surtout tu n'es pas moi !

-Tu sous-estimes mes pouvoirs suggestifs, petite chérie, n'aie pas peur : ils te tueront vite. Je dirai que c'était le Sabbat et quand nous aurons vengé ta mort dans un bain de sang sous les rayons de la lune, il aura fait ton deuil ! »

Mais à la voir je savais que j'avais mis un coup à ses convictions, aussi fis-je de mon mieux pour cacher mes craintes. C'était vrai que j'ignorais l'étendue des pouvoirs de Jeannette et j'ignorais celle de Nines.

Une fois montée dans la Jeep, Trudy se faufila derrière mon dos contre la paroi en métal de l'arrière. Ils roulèrent vers Hollywood. Je gardai les yeux sur Jeannette jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un grain de poussière à mes yeux.

Elle sous-estimait gravement mes pouvoirs si elle comptait à ce que ces hommes aussi expérimentés soient-ils, me tuassent. Aussi décidai-je d'attendre de voir ce dont ils étaient capables. Qui a dit que j'étais suicidaire ? Non, je suis seulement la plus grande salope que la terre ait jamais portée.

_Hollywood Griffith Park Observatory, 10__ août 2014, 3h00 _

Ils m'emmenèrent à Griffith Park et quand ils me firent descendre de la Jeep pour prendre la cabine, j'essayai de les baratiner, juste pour voir s'ils étaient stupides ou très bien armés : « vous savez qu'on m'appelle 'la rose de L.A' ? Et aussi 'la péteuse de Santa Monica', 'la sorcière des Carpates', dernièrement c'est 'la potiche de MacPherson et la greluche de Rodriguez', vous êtes sûrs de chez sûrs de pouvoir me tuer ?

-Oh, pas nous… Les Loups-garous s'en chargeront – me répondit le pirate.

-Ah, je savais bien qu'y'avait une couille dans le potage. Et vous êtes bien renseignés ? Parce que qui vous dit que les Lycans vont me tuer ?

-Et pourquoi vous nous causez au lieu de nous buter ? – Demanda Duncan MacLeod.

-Parce que ça fait une semaine que je suis restée enfermée chez moi et qu'il se passe plein de choses quand je suis pas là, alors je m'informe. Juste histoire de bien suivre le film. » Et puis si je n'avais pas été une Fée je les aurais butés bien avant qu'ils m'emmènent chez les loups.

Ils me posèrent debout en plein milieu du parc est très loin de la cabine par où on était arrivés. Puis ils allèrent se planquer. Et je ne perdis pas mon temps à me tordre le cou dans tous les sens pour essayer de les suivre des yeux. Ils avaient étalé sur leur peau des onguents odorants pour tromper le flair des loups. Moi aucun parfum au monde ne me sauverait de l'instinct d'un protecteur de Gaïa. Mais ma nature de Fée peut-être. Je n'étais même pas sûre.

J'attendis à peine cinq minutes et toute une meute sous forme humaine me tomba dessus. Ils étaient cinq, grands ET larges. Tous portaient les cheveux longs emmêlés et parsemés de feuilles. En majorité typé caucasien aux cheveux et aux yeux clairs. Et ils étaient seulement en jean. Je ne rougis pas. Non, non.

Ils me reniflèrent de loin en m'encerclant. Je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas hurler. Je suis morte de trouille et je sais qu'ils le savent. Mais il ne faut pas que je le montre.

Celui qui semblait le plus fort et le plus blond avec des yeux verts et gris fit signe à ses camarades et ils s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer. Je respirai (enfin, façon de parler) un peu mieux et levai les yeux, la tête et la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. « Bonsoir, » lançai-je, une manière comme une autre de lancer 'c'est sur place ou à emporter ?'

Le Loup-Garou porta un index gros comme mon pouce à la barbichette qu'il portait. Je sentais le vent s'infiltrer à travers le velours trempé de ma robe et entre mes mains menottées. Mais je sentais surtout le regard vert sombre de celui qui allait bientôt m'arracher la tête et s'en faire un bol à céréales. « Je me souviens de toi, » commença t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus douce et sensuelle que je ne l'aurais pensé. Et cela me surprit tellement que j'en fis involontairement les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il se courba vers moi pour que nos nez puissent presque se toucher et dit plus pensivement, d'une voix soufflante et tiède comme une brise printanière. « Tu étais là le soir où le vampire a tué à lui seul l'un de mes frères guerriers. Et tu es celle qui s'est enfuie devant mon frère vaincu. »

En soutenant son regard et en ayant les narines assiégées par une odeur de fauve insoutenable, je me demandai ce qu'il voulait que je lui dise ? 'Désolée, j'm'en sors pas plus mal' ? « Je m'appelle Aurélia Vilorë du clan Toréador. Si vous voulez me tuer, faite le mais attendez-vous à perdre deux à trois personnes. Sauf si on discute. »

Il rit, un rire comme le grondement d'une cascade et malgré moi je frissonnai en rentrant la tête dans les épaules et le voyant se dresser du haut de son mètre soixante-dix et secouer ses larges épaules. Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi musclé. J'avais envie de hurler 'je veux mon Nines !!' contre les Loups-garous, comme je pouvais gueuler 'je veux mon ours en peluche' contre les cauchemars. « Tu es amusante, Aurélia Vilorë, on a beaucoup entendu parler de toi ces derniers mois. Alors laisse moi me présenter à toi : je m'appelle Steven Queelie. Les chasseurs de monstres qui t'ont amenée là t'ont menottée : puisque tu dois mourir je veux que ce soit avec une chance de te défendre ! » Dit-il avec déférence quand son rire se fut calmé. Et il fit signe aux siens de me retirer les menottes.

Je n'osai pas retirer ma robe, déjà parce que je serai empêtrée dedans et ensuite parce que ça gâcherait le possible effet de surprise que je pourrais avoir, alors je massai mes poignets en gardant les yeux rivés sur le chef qui s'appelait Steven. Pour tout dire, il avait le profil norvégien. Je savais peu de choses sur les Loups-garous, seulement que les Fées avaient de l'ascendant sur eux alors je devais tabler sur ça. « Vous allez me tailler en pièces tous en même temps, messeigneurs, ou votre chef aurait quelque honneur pour un duel ? » Questionnai-je en relevant le menton et en fixant le blond fièrement du haut de mon petit mètre soixante.

J'entendis les quatre autres Loups-garous tout autour de moi grogner et je me retins de frissonner, ok, note à moi-même si je m'en sors : ne jamais plaisanter sur l'honneur d'un Lycan, ça le met de mauvais poil. Mais Steven tout en mordillant son pouce me fixait d'un air pensif. « Tu as assez de renom pour mériter en effet un combat équitable Aurélia Vilorë.

-Appelez moi Lia – fis-je en souriant. Sous n'importe quelle forme je déteste mon prénom. Sauf quand il provient de la bouche de Karen, de Nines, de Vlad et même de Beckett. Et dans cet ordre.

-Mais aussi parce que des Humains veulent nous faire faire le sale boulot à leur place. »

Les autres Garous se dispersèrent alors que Steven grondait en me fixant et en répétant mon nom et ce qu'il savait de moi et je reculai prudemment. Je sentais son pouvoir commencer à faire son chemin dans ses veines. Et je me félicitai intérieurement d'avoir désobéi à Nines et d'être passée chez moi pour prendre mon épée et des munitions. La robe me gênait vraiment aussi je me mis à détaler en sautant à cloche pied vers l'intérieur des bois. Mes sauts de cloche étaient des petits bonds de deux mètres. Et tout en l'attirant vers les bois je sortis l'épée de mon dos et tranchai la robe. Elle tomba en lambeaux quand je posai un pied par terre et sautai ensuite jusqu'à une branche d'arbre. Me tenant d'une main au tronc, les pieds sur une grande branche feuillue, je scrutai l'intérieur du bois.

Ma tête m'explosa dans les yeux alors que je fixai les environs, je me sentis prête à vomir et j'embrassai le tronc d'arbre des bras. D'accord, je devais me débrouiller sans magie.

C'est à ce moment là qu'un loup monté sur deux pattes faisant deux mètres soixante-quinze me sauta dessus et me renversa du haut de ma branche, durant la chute j'eus juste le temps de lui tenir la gueule en respect avec mon sabre en guise de bâton. Mais une fois la dure chute encaissée, d'un geste de la mâchoire il envoya au loin mon épée Tal'Mahe'Ra qui s'enfonça dans le sol.

Je n'avais plus que mes mains pour l'empêcher de m'arracher la tête avec les dents, sous sa forme hybride il était trop lourd pour moi et si j'utilisais la magie ça n'était pas mieux !! J'utilisai la célérité pour tenter de combler mon manque de force. Lui assenant un coup de poing d'une main pendant que de l'autre je sortais mon _desert eagle_, mais je dus le lâcher pour retenir sa mâchoire encore. Il bavait contre mon cou. C'est cuit, je suis foutue.

Je tentais encore le coup de poing, saisis mon arme et tirai au petit hasard la chance. Il grogna, j'avais touché et je sentais le sang affluer de la blessure et s'infiltrer à travers le fin tissu de mon débardeur. La trouille et l'odeur de sang alors que je n'avais pratiquement rien bu depuis deux soirs firent s'agiter furieusement la Bête en moi. Et si j'ai beau être une Toréador, là j'aurais déchaîné tout et n'importe quoi qui n'était pas féerique. Il fallait que je lui tire dans la tête, balle en argent ou pas, le tire à la tête était toujours salvateur. Je sentis mon sang brûler et ce fut plus un hurlement de douleur qui s'échappa de mes lèvres alors que je poussais de toutes mes forces pour repousser le Lycanthrope.

Peine perdue : il se laissa tomber de tout son poids et lorsque je braquai instinctivement le canon au niveau de son visage, un grand coup de main griffue me l'envoya valser plus loin dans les herbes et m'arracha la peau en un trio de griffures du coude au bout des doigts du bras droit. En roumain je hurlai de toutes mes forces au Lycan d'arrêter ses conneries et les mains posées dans la masse grise de son pelage… Je l'envoyai à son tour voler le plus loin possible de moi dans un grand éclair violet. Ma tête m'explosa comme une bombe au napalm ou comme pour une gueule de bois et je me retournai brutalement sur le ventre pour gerber tripes et boyaux. Enfin, surtout des boyaux.

J'entendis les loups grogner et je me dressai sur les mains, coudes légèrement pliés pour lever la tête et les observer un par un de chaque côté, les défiant en roumain de m'attaquer. Car au point où j'en étais avec la magie, je pouvais me faire des carpettes de lupus sans regarder. Ma voix grondait et j'y voyais si clair dans la nuit que leurs formes dans les nuances de gris se détachaient le plus loin possible malgré le fait qu'ils étaient dans l'ombre. Je grognai en roumain des menaces et me relevai petit à petit du mieux que je pus. Les jambes flageolantes je tendis les mains vers mes armes au sol : l'épée dans la main droite tenue à l'horizontale pour faire barrage et faucher en cercle, et le flingue dans la main gauche par-dessus. Je balayai les endroits où guettaient les loups et entendis s'approcher celui qui m'avait attaquée, je me retournai en une virevolte vers lui et m'apprêtais à tirer quand il leva les mains, ayant repris sa forme humaine, à poil.

« Paix Faë vampire ! Le Caern de Protection t'es acquis et sache que ma meute est de la tribu Fianna. Elle et ta race ont un pacte ! J'ai été obligé de vérifier ce que je sentais chez toi.

-CA AURAIT ETE VACHEMENT PLUS SIMPLE DE ME POSER LA QUESTION, STUPIDE LOUP !! » Hurlai-je en explosant littéralement d'une rage mystique, une violente bourrasque m'enveloppa et ma peau y mêlait des vapeurs violettes et noires aux formes cauchemardesques. Mes yeux me brûlaient atrocement, mon corps entier se consumait et il me parlait de vérifier l'évidence en me trucidant presque ?! Alors que la Bête dévorait mes veines, il me faisait un cours de prudence !!

Mais le Loup-Garou resta stoïque, planté devant moi à quelques mètres, les jambes légèrement écartées et les pieds plantés dans le sol couvert de feuilles, d'humus et d'autres choses sylvestres. Il m'observait d'un air suprêmement calme les bras le long du corps. Pas à dire, une vraie statue grecque et l'attirail en prime.

Tout en rougissant comme un phare je me calmai aussi sec en remontant en urgence mes mirettes plus haut que la ceinture. J'étais maintenant seulement exténuée, fâchée après Jeannette et frustrée de n'avoir absolument rien obtenu sur le Malkavien tireur fou. Et j'étais surtout extrêmement embarrassée d'avoir un superbe mâle aussi… Oui, sexy qu'une nuisette en soie, en face de mes yeux innocents. Rappelons que j'avais semé Nines pour venir jusqu'ici. Alors à tout ce que j'ai dit précédemment ajoutons la culpabilité. Cette bonne vieille et collante culpabilité. Je fixai la pointe de mes ballerines en me raclant la gorge et haussant un sourcil, les mains derrière le dos. « Ok, vous n'êtes pas stupide, désolée, » bafouillai-je très bas en ajoutant intérieurement une prière : « et si seulement vous pouviez vous rhabiller… »

« Une grande Faë m'a prévenu que celle qui devait nous prêter main forte après des siècles de gestation était enfin prête. Mais j'ignorais que cette Fée était aussi une suceuse de sang.

-Ne parlez pas de sucer quand vous êtes nu comme un verre !! » M'exclamai-je en relevant des yeux ahuris sur lui, ce qui impliqua une vue rapide sur ce qui pouvait jouer le rôle de la sucette. Olalala ma tête va éclater.

Steven rit encore, au moins je fais toujours autant rire les mecs que je trouve séduisants. Beckett inclus. Il rit encore comme une grande cascade et son rire se perdit dans la forêt comme une promesse de joie de vivre et de bienveillance.

D'accord, s'il riait comme ça je l'aimais bien. Et aussi parce qu'il est beau, et surtout parce qu'il ne m'a pas tuée, et aussi parce qu'il est nu et que je suis une perverse légèrement obsédée en ce moment. « C'est de ta faute ça, Nines ! Te plains pas d'une infidélité si tu m'allumes comme une torche et que Damsel fout tout par terre ! – Marmonnai-je dans ma barbe.

-Mes loups sont partis raccompagner les chasseurs, je vais retourner à l'observatoire pour me rhabiller. Et sans doute vous expliquer ce que l'on attend de vous, Aurélia Vilorë.

-Je vous ai dit de m'appeler Lia – répliquai-je avec une légère impatience.

-Seulement quand je serai habillé et qu'on pourra se tutoyer ! » Répondit-il en se détournant gracieusement et mes yeux descendirent tous seuls sur ses très jolies fesses pour remonter aussitôt et penser à Nines.

Ah, si je pouvais voir les siennes comme ça aussi D ! Et je le dessinerai pendant qu'il dort nu et le croquis ornera le classeur de mes planches. Et quand mes collègues me demanderont qui est l'homme de ce dessin en gloussant, je répondrai en gloussant de même et avec une immense pointe de fierté que c'est mon patron ! D Elles seront médusées, ne comprendront pas, se poseront des questions et je me sentirai aussi comblée que la chieuse qui vient de rendre ses copines vertes de jalousie tout en laissant croire qu'elle couche avec son supérieur pour réussir et ainsi leur donner la perche de médire sur mon compte. Je laisserai couler cinq secondes le temps de savourer la tête qu'elles tireront et préciserai d'une touche romantique que mon petit ami est pour moi comme un noble seigneur. Après je verrai si elles comprendront la subtilité.

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait sourire comme ça ? » Me questionna soudainement le Lycan en tournant la tête vers moi qui le suivait.

Merde, faudrait que je commence à faire gaffe à ce que fait mon visage. Mon sang s'était calmé, ainsi je ne rougis pas mais j'en pensais pas moins. « Heu… » Finis-je par lâcher.

Et le Loup-Garou me fit un sourire et me lança un regard pétillant du genre : 'j'ai tout deviné, niark niark.'

Arrivés devant la lourde porte en verre et en acier de l'observatoire, il la garda galamment ouverte devant moi. Je le toisai « vous croyez vraiment que je vais passer devant un homme nu ?

-Oh, désolé, » fit-il l'air sincèrement surpris de sa gaffe, une main vint enfin dissimuler ses attributs aux yeux indiscrets. Et il passa devant moi, fila à travers le labo et j'entrai à sa suite. Il passa une lourde porte qui sembla donner sur un escalier en métal et en colimaçon.

Je grimpai l'escalier en prenant mon temps, en haut, il y avait une porte en bois aggloméré, blanche avec une poignet ronde. Je me rendis compte que j'avais toujours mes armes dans les mains et les rangeai.

En entrant après avoir quelques secondes fixé la porte et écouté le Loup-Garou à l'intérieur se dépêtrant avec des habits. Je me demandai ce que je foutais là sincèrement ? Devant la porte d'un Lycan qui venait tout juste d'essayer de m'exploser la tête pour être un vampire. Alors que je courrais après un vampire du clan de la Lune qui m'avait prise pour une cible à une foire, que j'avais semé Nines très peu gentiment et que le maire de L.A voulait probablement me mettre dans son lit histoire d'avoir un gri-gri rassembleur de partisans avec lui. D'ailleurs j'en vins à me demander encore pourquoi il avait besoin de moi texto ce jeunot ? Réponse : ah oui, c'est vrai j'oubliais, la situation politique de la Californie était aussi impitoyable que chez nous. MacPherson avait besoin de partisans pour appuyer ses futurs décisions, la joie !

« Vous entrez ou vous restez plantée là à grimacer à ma pauvre porte ? – Me demanda Steven Queelie d'un ton et d'un air incrédule.

-Désolée, je réfléchissais, » fut la seule réponse que mon cerveau fatigué parvint à trouver. Puis j'haussai les épaules en flanquant une droite à ma mauvaise conscience et entrai dans la pièce.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 – Une femme faucon n'a qu'un seul seigneur et maître, et pourtant : elle est libre

C'était visiblement un minuscule appartement, un sol en PVC beige un peu troué de partout, un lit en bois brun avec un dossier carré contre le mur à gauche de la porte. Ca me fit hausser un sourcil, visiblement Steven Queelie était du genre à s'écrouler sur son lit directement en rentrant du boulot. A gauche du lit il y avait une petite table de chevet avec une lampe en forme de rose bleue et une coupe à fruit remplie de bonbons, assez pour tenir un siège à Halloween. Il y avait une table en aluminium triangulaire en face de la table avec une unique chaise en bois. Le frigo se trouvait contre le mur adjacent de gauche à hauteur de la table, et à sa gauche il y avait un petit coin cuisine avec un évier en aluminium. Une porte au fond, au mur de droite devait mener à une salle de bain, une armoire en bois se trouvait à gauche de cette porte. Il y avait une grande baie vitrée au fond qui donnait sur le parc et une petite télé posée à même le sol avait un énorme muge en son sommet marqué : « l'homme est un loup pour l'homme et surtout pour la femme ». « C'est une réplique de cet idiot de fils du directeur dans _Dirty Dancing_ ! » M'exclamai-je toute sourire en m'étant approchée pour lire l'inscription.

Pendant ce temps je voyais du coin de l'œil que le chef de meute se sortait une bière. Et je crevais de jalousie. « Vous voulez bien m'en sortir une ? De bière ? Une tentative d'assassinat mérite au moins ça, » osai-je en me tournant vers lui, les mains sur les hanches. Et je vis les taches de sang sur mon débardeur. « En plus vous avez conchié mon débardeur avec votre sang, merde, à chaque fois que je me fais jolie c'est la même chose ! » Bougonnai-je. Elle est belle tiens, l'immortalité chez le clan de la beauté.

Sans mot dire il en sortit une autre de son frigo qu'il me décapsula et me tendit avec un petit sourire. Ses cheveux blonds emmêlés avaient été rapidement mais bien lavés. Je vis qu'il s'était vêtu avec un pantalon de pyjama noir en velours. Seulement. Allons, j'ai un lycanthrope d'allure européenne avec un torse quasiment imberbe à moitié nu (mais plus nu) devant moi. « Vous travaillez ici ? » Demandai-je avant de porter le goulot de la bière à mes lèvres et de lever le coude rapidement sans le quitter des yeux. L'alcool réconforta mon côté féerique, c'était un plus : j'allais bientôt pouvoir penser que l'idée de me faire engueuler par Nines ne m'inquiétait pas.

« Oui, je m'occupe des animaux du zoo et je garde l'observatoire. Je m'occupe aussi de faire le guide lors des visites.

-Wouahouh ! Pratique !

-Je suppose que tu n'as pas de temps à perdre – commença t-il en s'asseyant sur la table après un petit saut et je fis des yeux ronds – alors je vais t'expliquer rapidement. »

Ses paroles et sa façon de parler me rappelèrent quelque chose, ce que j'avais peu à peu appris sur les créatures surnaturelles me revenait petit à petit. Les Loups-garous ne m'étaient pas totalement inconnus. Et tout en l'écoutant m'expliquer j'ajoutais de moi-même des détails comme dans un rêve ou une chanson oubliée qui revient peu à peu à la surface de la mémoire.

Les Lycanthropes étaient des serviteurs de Gaïa, notre terre, la déesse mère, détentrice de ce fluide vital spirituel qu'on pouvait nommer 'magie'. Leur fonctionnement était un mélange entre les loups et les tribus indiennes. La tribu d'un Loup-Garou équivalait au clan d'un vampire. La meute était un groupe de Lycans dirigé par le mâle alpha et la tribu comme la meute avait un totem protecteur. L'esprit d'un animal le plus souvent ou d'une créature mythique. Le totem accordait des dons, des pouvoirs spécifiques. Et je me rappelai que les Loups-garous étaient alors très proches des esprits de la nature, totems ou autres, qui étaient eux-mêmes comme des serviteurs de Gaïa.

Les Lycans protégeaient les forces de la vie, la nature contre une entité mystique appelée 'le Ver' celui de la corruption et plus simplement de la destruction sans raison. Les Hommes avaient été anciennement régulés par les Loups-garous comme n'importe quelle créature de la chaîne alimentaire. Mais ils avaient arrêté et les Hommes avec la technique étaient à la fois des outils de la destruction de la nature et un de ses enfants.

Un Caern est, pour faire simple, un lieu naturel où la limite entre le physique (le matériel) et le métaphysique (le spirituel, la magie) était plus mince qu'ailleurs. En gros, un endroit où on avait plus de chance de voir des esprits. Pour les Fées, un Caern était une porte pouvant mener jusqu'à leur royaume magique d'Arcadie. Les Caern possédaient des pouvoirs spécifiques, de guerre, de guérison, ou autre chose et celui-ci en tant que Caern de protection garantissait à ceux qui invoquaient son pouvoir, une relative sécurité face à l'extérieur. Un Caern était souvent protégé par une meute qui s'y était installée et qui le défendait de génération en génération, cette meute était appelée un Sept et souvent pouvait invoquer l'aide du totem protégeant lui aussi le Caern. Le Cerf blanc était bien connu, et puisque la tribu Fianna était sous la protection de Cerf, Cerf blanc devait être très bien disposé à l'égard de ce Sept.

Les Fées qui sont des esprits nés de l'imaginaire humain, de cette force spirituelle dans chaque être vivant qui le constituait en partie, sont de pures créatures magiques. Les Changelins, les êtres-fées, sont des Hommes ayant plus que la moyenne un accès à la magie de Gaïa par leur grande force spirituelle que les Fées nommaient Glamour.

Les Fées considéraient les Loups-garous comme d'anciennes Fées ayant suivi une voie les transformant en des êtres ayant dévié leur pouvoir magique pour le lier aux esprits de Gaïa et protéger celle-ci.

Le fait était que les Fées et les Garous ont un ennemi mortel en commun : les Fomoris. Pour les Fées il s'agit d'anciennes Fées de la Cour Unseelie et à présent de Changelins ayant été corrompus par l'Obscurité que les Garous appellent le Ver. Les Fomoris veulent détruire Gaïa selon le désir du Ver et détruire le Songe selon le désir de l'Obscurité.

Les Vampires étaient des agents du Ver/de l'Obscurité. Car là où les Loups-garous régulaient l'Homme, les Vampires voulaient le voir proliférer. Mais selon ce bon vieux principe : le trop tue. Les Vampires seraient, selon les Fées, les descendants d'un Humain à l'esprit ayant été corrompu par celui d'une Fée démente et assoiffée de sang. Cet Humain aurait trouvé le moyen de se servir des pouvoirs occultes que la Fée folle lui avait transmis et en aurait ainsi tiré les Disciplines. Aussi il aurait ensuite trouvé comment transmettre sa malédiction de cadavre ambulant à autrui.

Si l'on considère que les Vampires sont des batteries de Banalité c'est parce que ce sont des monstres aux soucis bien matérialistes : survivre à n'importe quel prix, voir la dure réalité en face. Très peu 'cuicui les oiseaux' pour des Fées. Le monde est moche, pour un vampire y'a pas d'illusion à se faire là où les Changelins devront se voiler la face pour continuer à rêver et rester des êtres féeriques issus de rêves d'enfants.

Et moi je suis prise entre ces deux visions du monde. La face cachée et la face découverte. J'étais une batterie de Banalité et un mini être de Glamour. Et je compris que si j'étais le boum-boum ultime des Fées c'était parce que je générais beaucoup de Banalité et que je pouvais me servir indéfiniment de ma propre Banalité en me voilant la face pour la rêver. Comme je l'avais fait avec Jeannette. Plus la Banalité de mon existence damnée serait déformée dans un fantasme et plus le Glamour de mes Charmes serait puissant. En bref, j'allais devenir folle, immensément puissante mais totalement givrée. Coupée de la réalité que je ne serais plus du tout capable d'accepter et d'affronter.

D'un autre côté si j'abandonnais le Glamour j'allais tuer une partie de moi. Ma créativité, mon imagination, mon boulot de mangaka, ma passion. Est-ce qu'en devenant exclusivement un vampire je serais toujours une Toréador maîtresse d'un art créatif ? Ou alors une Toréador jolie potiche ?

Le reste de l'explication de Steven se colla à mon esprit pour penser à autre chose qu'à la manière dont j'allais mourir. Les membres de Fianna étaient de la tribu garou la plus proche des Fées. Leur totem était le Cerf, et ils étaient ceux qui invoquaient la Chasse Sauvage. Ils étaient les bardes, les fantasques. Généralement issus d'Angleterre et d'Irlande. Ca me fit repenser aux Leprechaunes. En fait, ma tutrice la Fée Scathach Lulainn leur avait annoncé la venue d'une alliée contre les Fomoris pour défendre ce Caern défendu par la meute de Steven. Le Sept au totem du Cerf Blanc. Et aussi foutre accessoirement des baffes aux Bonnets rouges et aux vampires.

« Pour les vampires, je veux bien taper sur les gars du Sabbat mais je ne peux que vous garantir que les Anarch se tiendront tranquilles. Et peut-être aussi se comporteront-ils en alliés pour ce qui est de taper sur ce qui les emmerde autant que vous, » fis-je en coupant Steven puis finissant ma bière.

« Le vampire nommé Rodriguez a tué un des miens !! Tu ne peux pas tolérer qu'un suppôt du Ver contribue à éteindre notre race ! – Menaça soudainement Steven avec autant d'emportement que si je lui avais mordu la main. Il me fixait d'un air à la fois douloureux et flamboyant de son regard vert gris en forme d'amande.

Je m'étais assise à côté de lui sur la table et sa proximité me donna de méchants, méchants frissons. Je fronçai les sourcils. « Ecoute Queelie ! Je sais qu'un sport international interracial consiste à se servir de moi !! Mais je ne vais pas regretter d'avoir combattu et vaincu mille horreurs et ma couardise pour arriver là où j'en suis : assez de pouvoir pour vivre comme je l'entends mon immortalité !! Si j'ai rejoint les Anarch c'est pour cette liberté de vivre ou de mourir et certainement pas pour agir en y étant forcée par un trou du cul qui a une semaine de plus que moi !!

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire !! – Répliqua t-il en portant ses mains à son visage et en secouant la tête, je sentais la rage monter en lui.

-Il y a neuf siècles j'ai joué le jeu d'Alec et j'ai été traînée dans la boue par ceux que je servais ! Puis un Tzimisce a fait de moi sa goule ensuite je suis tombée amoureuse d'un homme qui n'a jamais vu clair en moi et son aveuglement m'a forcée à être immonde et à supporter mille souffrances ! Puis j'ai dû aller contre mon sentiment pour me montrer relativement courtoise envers une femme que je déteste pour faire plaisir à ma famille !! Puis un connard de Ventrue me fait faire ses quatre volontés si je voulais rester en vie et je l'ai tué !! D'accord les Fées ont organisé tout de A à Z pour honorer le contrat qu'elles ont passé avec vous et je me retrouve coincée comme une conne entre la folie ou la mort ! Alors ne me parle pas, ne sous-entend même pas de faire du mal à ceux que j'aime vampires ou non ! Nines Rodriguez m'a sauvé la vie deux fois, que ça ait été calculé je m'en tape le cocotier maintenant ! Il m'a sauvé la vie, on m'a laissé le choix et j'ai choisi les Anarch parce que je n'ai pas à obéir aveuglément !

-Ce qui veut dire que tu n'es pas avec nous… »

Furieuse, je sautai de la table et je lui fis face en me mettant à hurler les larmes aux yeux, j'en avais assez qu'on me prenne de toutes les parts surgies de mon passé pour un simple objet de pouvoir ! Je levai le bras portant la bouteille et le détendis pour lui lancer la bouteille à la gueule.

Il esquiva en se penchant sur le côté et la bouteille alla se fracasser par terre dans un assourdissant bruit de verre.

« Non, je ne suis pas votre alliée dans le sens où les Fées veulent l'entendre !! Je n'appartiens ni à elles ni à toi !! Je veux suivre et soutenir Nines Rodriguez ses Anarch et son Etat Libre de Californie ! – Glapis-je, les larmes me tenaient à la gorge et mes cris étaient ceux d'une hystérique en pleine crise de nerfs – je veux avoir le choix de le gifler s'il m'énerve et de le laisser tomber si rien ne va plus entre nous ! Ce choix je ne l'aurais pas eu dans la Camarilla, vous ou parmi les Fées !! Ne me parle pas de tuer le seul homme à tout accepter de moi et à être honnête avec moi ou je deviens ton ennemie !! » Criaillai-je, ma gorge était en feu et je venais de pleurer comme une fontaine en même temps. Ayant mis tout ce qui me restait d'énergie dans cette violente rébellion, mes jambes me lâchèrent et je tombai à genoux.

Mon Dieu, j'aimais Nines : je me sentais en sécurité avec lui. J'avais finalement confiance en lui. En vérité, face à toutes ces manipulations autour de moi, c'était avec moi-même que je ne me sentais pas en sécurité.

Je veux rentrer et qu'il me serre dans ses bras en m'engueulant parce qu'il s'est fait un sang d'encre pour moi. Je ne veux pas devenir folle et je ne veux pas mourir… Aidez moi, je ne suis pas un atout majeur : je peux me jeter dans le feu.

« D'accord… Je suis désolé, j'ai compris : je ne toucherai pas au vampire – murmura doucement Steven qui sauta à son tour de la table et qui s'approcha, s'accroupissant pour relever mon visage d'un index sous mon menton. Il me sourit gentiment – je n'aime pas voir les jolies femmes pleurer. »

Espèce de boy-scout. Mais je répondis quand même légèrement à son sourire en essuyant mes joues rouges. « Merci, alors je parlerai de tout ceci à Nines – croassai-je.

-Je considère même que m'allier à celui qui a battu un de mes guerriers sera un honneur si nous arrivons à nos buts respectifs. Protéger Gaïa des Fomoris

-Je pense qu'il sera d'accord… Protéger Los Angeles des assauts des autres vampires et des Kuei-jin.

-Entendu, alors merci, Rose de L.A. Tu ne faillis pas à ta réputation de rassembleuse. »

Sa dernière phrase était affectueuse. « Désolée pour la bouteille cassée et la crise de nerfs, je vais nettoyer ça.

-Non, pas la peine. Je n'ai pas pensé combien ton état paradoxal était angoissant. Et puis cette bouteille me fournit la naissance d'une possible motivation pour ranger mon appartement, » répondit-il en roulant des yeux ce qui me fit glousser. Plus ça allait plus je l'aimais bien ce Loup-Garou. Si en plus il est aussi pantouflard que moi.

Ce qui me fit penser que ma semaine sabbatique en pantoufles me manquait furieusement. « Je vais y aller, avant qu'une blondinette totalement folle nommée Jeannette Voerman ne touche à mon… Patron… » Lâchai-je finalement en essuyant une fois encore rapidement mes joues et en me relevant avec l'aide de Steven.

Un jour j'arriverai à dire 'à mon homme' peut-être. C'est plutôt rigolo d'être très possessive mais infoutue de coller un possessif après des termes comme 'homme, amant, petit ami ect' à quelqu'un. Quand je réfléchis sur ce possessif et à sa suite j'ai un doute sur la légitimité de ce que je m'apprête à dire. Comme si je n'avais aucun droit à posséder quelqu'un tel quel. Le traumatisme de toute une vie et de neuf siècles de solitude et d'abandon.

Je déprime. Je dis un minuscule au revoir au Loup-Garou et marmonnai une sorte d'assurance : oui j'allais toucher deux mots à Rodriguez au sujet d'une alliance avec une meute de Lycanthropes en prévoyant un abri antiatomique parce que m'étonnerait qu'il ne me prenne pas pour une folle.

_Downtown Los Angeles, 10 août 2014, 4h45_

J'étais de retour à Downtown après un détour par Santa Monica récupérer ma moto neuve. Les Loups-garous m'avaient prévenu que les chasseurs avaient fui et n'avaient pas été tués. Donc ils n'avaient pas honoré leur contrat avec Voerman, donc ils allaient me poursuivre. Donc la prochaine fois je leur colle directement une balle entre les deux yeux en visant bien derrière la tête.

Je fis de mon mieux durant mon parcours pour ne pas me faire remarquer avec le sang sur mes vêtements. Cet enfoiré de disque solaire n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Trudy, cette maudite chatte m'avait suivie je ne sais comment, si enfin, elle a du sang de Brujah et si ça se trouve : Jack l'a dressée pour me filer. Elle sauta de mes genoux pendant que je coupais le moteur de la Suzuki et gratta à la porte du Last Round. « C'est ça, saleté de chat, fais moi remarquer, » marmonnai-je avant de descendre de moto. Je sortis de sous le siège un drap et empaquetai mon épée pour la cacher. Puis un kimono léger en lin blanc pour cacher mon flingue et les taches de sang en le fermant. Ca faisait très robe de chambre, tant pis.

Je brossai à qui mieux mieux mes habits puis me demandai ce que je trafiquais ? Jeannette avait essayé de me tuer, bordel ! Je fronçai les sourcils et ouvris la porte.

Le bar était plein à craquer, la musique était à fond, on n'y voyait pas à cinq mètres à cause de la fumée et ça embaumait l'alcool. Super, j'me sens beaucoup mieux au milieu des odeurs de drogues licites et illicites.

Je traversai le bar à grands pas en tenant l'épée dans son fourreau de la main gauche. J'entendais Jeannette miauler comme une chatte en chaleur à l'étage et quand je montai l'escalier en croisant Damsel, elle me demanda si j'avais joué dans l'herbe. Mais je ne m'arrêtai pas et n'écoutai pas la suite. Une fois les escaliers montés je vis la Malkavienne au fond près des fenêtres en train de coller mon… Patron. Et cette haine dévorante que j'avais contenue en entrant explosa en moi. Fini le respect que j'avais pour cette trahison matérialiste : Jeannette voulait me piquer ma place auprès de Nines et j'allais la tuer au lieu de lui donner une seule chance de m'évincer !!

Le leader Anarch avait porté son regard bleu sur moi et la Malkavienne suivit son regard. Elle tourna son visage vers moi pile au moment où mon poing droit vola vers sa jolie figure mutine ! Mais Nines me saisit le poignet gauche d'une main et le poing de l'autre puis m'attira directement contre lui si bien que je rentrai en collision avec son torse. Son nez fila contre ma gorge et il renifla pendant que moi je frissonnai en fixant un point devant moi. J'étais exténuée mentalement et physiquement et me retrouver soudain collée au Brujah me faisait avoir des fourmis partout. Il sentait le tabac, l'alcool fort et surtout il s'était nourri il y a peu de temps car sa peau était chaude et odorante. En comparaison j'étais glacée, je sentais le sang, j'avais roulé dans l'herbe avec un fauve de quatre cents kilos sur le bide.

« Tu sens le loup… » Murmura très chaleureusement Nines en remontant son nez près de mon oreille et je sentis tout mon corps trembler de haut en bas et mes dents claquer. Mais il tourna la tête pour regarder Jeannette d'un air sombre.

La Malkavienne feint un sourire innocent mais se garda de tout commentaire. Un bon point pour elle.

Maintenant je ne savais pas si j'allais la ruiner ou l'épargner. Aussi détournai-je légèrement la conversation « j'ai parlé au chef de meute de Griffith Park, je dois te parler – soufflai-je au vampire, bien qu'en vérité je n'aspirais qu'à une douche et un plumard.

Nines me fixa une seconde d'un air mêlé de colère et d'inquiétude puis il lâcha – plus tard, tu as besoin d'autre chose. »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Jeannette qui partait sans dire au revoir. Elle se tourna vers moi à l'escalier et son regard amusé semblait vouloir dire qu'elle savait de quoi j'allais parler à Nines et qu'elle se sentait en sécurité à présent.

Or Nines fit comme hier soir, il déclara la fermeture du bar et tout le monde, exceptées les goules de services, quitta les lieux. Trudy se glissa entre mes jambes alors que je suivais le Brujah vers sa chambre, je m'emmêlai les pieds dans l'animal et manquai de m'étaler par terre mais l'Anarch me rattrapa par les bras. « Rude nuit, saleté de chat, » lâchai-je en fixant le sol. Pourtant j'aime Trudy sauf quand elle me fait tomber.

Le vampire grogna puis me souleva dans ses bras et me porta jusqu'à son lit.

A peine allongée je fermai les yeux et me sentis m'endormir, les membres ankylosés, j'étais tellement crevée que j'avais l'impression d'être sur du coton et ainsi durant un moment indéfinissable. Puis j'entendis Philippe murmurer près de moi et embrasser ma joue. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à cet idiot ? Si j'ai envie qu'il me fasse des papouilles j'lui demanderais avant ! Mais il avait un corps chaud et réconfortant alors je me sentis dans mon sommeil me redresser légèrement et attirer sa gorge jusqu'à mes lèvres à la bouche grande ouverte. Perçant sa peau fine de mes crocs puis sucer son sang de l'artère par les deux aspérités.

J'ai tellement soif !! Son sang est comme du lait alors que le sang est d'habitude comme un alcool empoisonnant. Le sien me réconfortait, normal, c'était aussi le mien. Du sang de Fée coulait dans ses veines. Du sang vicié… Vicié…

« Lia, ça suffit ! » Ordonna Nines et j'obéis immédiatement en relâchant cette partie de moi que je pouvais dévorer sans crainte.

« Je suis… Fatiguée… » Chuchotai-je, les yeux toujours fermés en me laissant aller sur le lit. Le soleil n'est pas encore levé, mais je suis si fatiguée… Et je me réchauffe doucement sans douleur. Le Brujah dit quelque chose à Philippe mais je ne compris pas quoi. Je me tournai sur le côté et me mis en chien de fusil, les bras croisés sur le ventre.

Quelques minutes plus tard je sentis Nines me soulever pour me glisser sous le lourd duvet jusqu'au cou puis il s'assit au bord du lit. Mais je ne voulais pas, moi, qu'il restât au bord du lit, je lui pris le poignet et le tirai vers moi jusqu'à ce qu'il se couche à côté de moi. J'avais peur des Loups-garous moi.

Le Brujah m'entoura les épaules de ses bras et je glissai mon petit nez contre son torse. L'odeur de tabac et d'alcool fort et puis d'after-shave et de déodorant Brut. Des odeurs que je connaissais bien dans ma famille.

Là, je me sentais en sécurité.

Mais pas pour longtemps. Peu à peu je me sentis oppressée, comme si je ne pouvais plus bouger. Il y a des choses horribles dont je ne veux pas me souvenir.

Les cris d'un bébé. Je suis en train de lever les mains bien haut au-dessus de ma tête et je foudroie la gorge d'un nouveau-né avec un athamé.

Le sang coule à flot sur l'autel d'argent en forme de pleine lune. J'ai devant les yeux une lune rousse éclairée par des langues orange qui dansent d'allégresse. Et je vois se refléter des masques grotesques qui chantent dans leurs yeux des litanies au Diable.

Au sein de la lune rousse flotte un petit corps flasque à la bouche ouverte.

C'est moi qui tiens dans ma main l'éclair écarlate ayant tracé dans la petite gorge un fleuve. Dans ma poitrine bat un tam-tam qui m'insulte et le miroir cramoisi me renvoie l'image d'un visage sans âme.

Je me réveillai en sursaut mais incapable de bouger, mes membres sont tétanisés et j'attendais la mort. Puis je tremblai en essayant de m'asseoir mais il y avait un poids contre mes seins. L'odeur de sang m'écrasa au visage les clichés de mon souvenir et je me débattis pour pouvoir m'asseoir et repousser au loin ces immondices. Ca n'était pas ma faute.

Bien sûr que si, ça l'était, incapable idiote, incapable de se rebeller contre le sang qui t'a enchaînée. J'essayai de bloquer le film intégral de ce que j'avais oublié. Ah !! Nines !! La Banalité va me tuer et avec elle le Glamour va me rendre folle !! C'était ce que tu cherchais ?!

Je plongeai mon visage dans mes mains et pleurai en abandonnant. Oui, j'abandonne et je laisse ce film d'horreur se rappeler à moi. Je l'ai fait, j'assume, je mérite cette souffrance parce qu'elle ne rendra jamais la vie au nouveau-né que j'ai égorgé. La terrifiante vérité que sur mes mains il devait y avoir le sang de tout un chaudron de sorcière !! J'ai participé à une réunion satanique !!

Un rire sardonique s'échappa de ma gorge, il était tremblant, je tremblais et la seule chose que je trouvai à faire pour égrainer ces frissons fut de me balancer d'avant en arrière en enfonçant mes ongles dans mes bras. Revoyant le film cliché par cliché s'écrasant sur mes yeux. Mes rires se mêlaient à mes sanglots de manière chaotique.

Je finis par prendre conscience d'une présence autour de moi, deux bras aux muscles comme ceux d'un bûcheron autour de mes épaules me serrant si fort que ce fut une idée de douleur qui me tira de ce cauchemar. Je feulai en cherchant instinctivement à respirer de manière rythmée, ma poitrine s'écrasait sous un poids qui m'enfonçait vers le sol, comme si je m'étais donné un coup de marteau sur le doigt mais que le corps entier avait été le doigt.

Je sentais mon dos pressé contre le torse de cette présence, mon dos était à l'abri et mes côtés étaient gardés. Je parvins à sentir l'odeur musquée de mon homme et m'y raccrochai pour pouvoir ouvrir les yeux. Je vis enfin la chambre telle qu'elle était. Je pris conscience que Nines me tenait fermement dans ses bras, mon dos contre son ventre, ses bras autour de mes épaules, ses jambes le long des miennes et sa joue droite contre ma joue gauche. Et j'entendis ce qu'il me disait amoureusement à l'oreille, avec une douceur que je n'avais jamais soupçonnée.

« Reste avec moi, ici, dans le présent, Aurélia. Je ne te laisserai jamais aller ailleurs. –

Je soupirai, soulagée, en murmurant et répétant ce qui me rassurait : – je suis ton trésor. »


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 – Séparés

_Downtown Los Angeles, 10 août 2014, 23h15_

Je me rendormis dans les bras de Nines une fois rassurée. Et il me sembla que seulement quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées entre le moment où je fermai les yeux et celui où je les rouvris. Le lit était vide à côté de moi, l'enveloppe bleu nuit du matelas était froissée mais la place était vacante. Je levai les yeux sur le réveil à affichage digital pour voir qu'il était quand même très tôt dans la nuit. Moment que choisit mon portable pour sonner et je m'éjectai plus ou moins vite du duvet pour répondre en extirpant l'engin infernal de ma besace qui était restée ici.

Victoire !! « Allô ?

-Mademoiselle Vilorë ?

-Elle-même.

-Bonsoir, on m'avait dit que vous étiez impossible à joindre la journée mais je n'y ai pas cru.

-Désolée d'avoir bousillé votre forfait – fis-je, cynique. Commençait à me courir sur le haricot l'illustre inconnu, là.

-C'est Gareth MacPherson au téléphone – fit-il sans faire mine de relever le cynisme – je voulais vous inviter au restaurant.

-Oh ! Pardonnez-moi – mon œil – je suis surprise !! Quand voudriez-vous ?

-On m'a conseillé – ah, à 'on', comprendre sans aucun doute Garcia Salvador – de vous emmener en un endroit nommé _Red Moon_. Il n'ouvre qu'après minuit.

Un restaurant tenu par des vampires et pour des vampires dans Beverly Hills, hum, on y recevait aussi des humains quand ils avaient assez d'argent pour prendre une table. Mais au nom du restaurant l'image de l'autel rouge en forme de lune me fit dire – non !

-Vous ne voulez pas y aller ?

-Si, pardon je… parlais à mon chat qui grimpe sur le rideau, si bien sûr. Je serais ravie d'y aller ! »

Tu parles, j'avais envie de rester au lit ouais !

« Je viendrai vous prendre en voiture dans une heure, ça ira ? Où dois-je me rendre, à votre demeure à Hollywood ? »

Valait mieux pas s'il m'attendait devant. « Non, j'ai une chambre à l'ancienne tour Ventrue, retrouvez moi là-bas ?

-Très bien, j'y serai et j'ai hâte de vous revoir ! » Me lança t-il, la voix chargée de… De choses non identifiables pour mes oreilles innocentes.

De sexe.

« Mais à quoi je pense moi… » Grognai-je en fusillant mon portable des yeux. Je veux bien que le maire de la ville veuille mettre sa potiche dans son lit, mais là quand même il exagérait. Ou alors ça lui a échappé ? … Naaa.

Donc j'avais un rencard avec un mec. Ben putain, si on m'avait dit que je devais attendre d'avoir 29 ans et d'être transformée en vampire à 25, j'aurais pris ça pour la pire mauvaise blague des prochains millénaires. En plus si on ajoute le fait que ce type est le maire de Los Angeles, mon pantin, et qu'il croit qu'il pourra faire un rodéo avec moi dans le rôle du cheval, ben il se gourre. Oh God ! Mais ! « Je suis presque trentenaire ! O.O

-Attends d'avoir mon âge et tu pourras faire des yeux ronds, » grogna Nines dans mon dos, ah oui, j'avais tourné le dos à la porte. Le Brujah tout en parlant avait glissé ses bras autour de mes hanches et noué ses mains sur mon bas-ventre. Oh. La. La.

Est-ce que Nines avait entendu ma conversation avec Gareth ? Il était jaloux, oh que j'aime quand on est possessif avec moi, je sens sa colère sur et sous toute ma peau, ça me faisait un drôle d'effet surtout que c'était la première fois que j'avais une telle conscience aigue des sentiments de l'Anarch.

Surtout quand il pressait son ventre et son bassin contre mon dos et mes fesses.

Au début de l'année, Karen était venue à Los Angeles et Nines et elle s'étaient encore envoyé des vannes avec moi au milieu de leurs jalousies. Bien que je les aime tous les deux, Nines avait dû accepter que ma meilleure amie, Tzimisce ou non, était tout pour moi. Ma loyauté allait d'abord à elle, surtout que la situation dégénéra rapidement et que j'aurais laissé tomber les Anarch si ça m'aurait permis de sauver Karen. Nines avait compris ça sans que moi j'arrive à l'expliquer. Je les aimais, mais je la connaissais bien avant tout ça.

« Karen… Si je devenais folle ou si je mourrais… » Soufflai-je en fixant le sol, angoissée.

Le Brujah me serra un peu plus fort jusqu'à me faire un peu mal, assez pour que je redescende sur terre. « Ca n'arrivera pas, mais si ça peut te rassurer, on peut l'inviter à nous rendre visite, » murmura t-il près de mon oreille. Encore tout doucement, j'avais l'impression d'être un petit chiot mort de peur qu'on rassure.

Mais j'étais rassurée à ce qu'il me serrât si étroitement dans ses bras au lieu de me repousser. Je posai mes mains sur ses avant-bras et baissai la tête en fermant les yeux. J'étais calme maintenant, cette étreinte me réconfortait.

« Lia, » commença soudain Nines près de mon oreille, et à son ton je savais de quoi il allait parler.

Et je ne voulais pas en parler, je n'en avais pas le courage. « Je dois y aller, » coupai-je en me retournant du mieux que je pus vers lui.

Il fronça les sourcils et je vis sa mâchoire se contracter, son air dangereux me donnait de méchants frissons et des idées peu catholiques. Sa colère mêlée de jalousie était un feu passionné qui le rendait encore plus sexy qu'en temps normal.

J'avais envie de lui virer sa chemise estivale bleu nuit pour toucher ses épaules. Alors je déglutis et baissai les yeux, mais là encore ça ne m'aidait pas : il avait sa chemise à manches courtes aux trois quarts ouverte sur son torse couvert d'un marcel noir.

Et cette saloperie de tissu moulait méchamment bien ce qu'il y avait dessous : un poitrail musclé et solide comme du roc. Mon Dieu, dire que dans ma jeunesse je craquais sur des jeunes Japonais à peine musclés et maintenant je fantasmais sur le prototype du mâle tout comme il faut. Pas un Arnold Schwarzenegger, pas un mannequin mais pas une lavette non plus. Entre Schwarzy et le mannequin.

Je relevai finalement les yeux sur son visage pour voir ses yeux bleus briller comme des diamants glacés. Les rides profondes sur son front me donnaient des démangeaisons aux doigts, et la barbe éternellement naissante autour de ses lèvres et sur son menton n'arrangeait rien aux démangeaisons. La couleur pâle cuivrée de sa peau et de ses lèvres fines. Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent là et le vampire me contourna sans me quitter des yeux. Son bras musclé frôla mon épaule nue et je frissonnai en serrant les dents et levant les yeux au ciel pour invoquer de l'aide. Sauvez-moi de mes instincts primaires s'il vous plait, parce que c'est pas très poétique ce que j'ai dans le crâne.

« Tu sais que Garcia est derrière tout ça, » me glissa Nines en se penchant vers moi et le souffle de ses paroles glissa contre ma gorge, et sa petite barbe picota ma peau et son nez frôla mes cheveux. Sa voix me réchauffait avec sa fureur contenue, un grognement.

« Je sais, mais je… me demande aussi… s'il mijote un coup fourré ou s'il cherche à nous renforcer, » croassai-je en fixant le plancher, ma gorge était nouée. Je me rendis compte que je crevais d'envie de le déshabiller et de jouer au docteur. Quelle honte. En fait, miraculeusement, on n'avait pas couché ensemble depuis… Heu… La première fois… Huit mois, c'est long.

Non, c'est pas long, c'est vertueux et bordel je sais pas comment ça marche !! 

Je vais quand même pas, moi, me jeter sur lui je suis un vampire mais pas une vamp.

« Je m'en fous, Lia, tu connais la réputation de Gareth MacPherson ? Tu sais ce qu'il pourrait te faire ? – Répliqua l'objet de tous mes fantasmes dans mon dos. Arg.

-Un congélateur ? » Piaillai-je à toute vitesse en me retournant vers lui.

C'est là qu'il me saisit brusquement par la taille et me colla si étroitement contre lui que je hoquetai de surprise. Devinez pourquoi ! « Il a été élu pour rendre les rues de Los Angeles sûres, si tu le gênes il risque de se débarrasser socialement de toi… Tu veux vraiment te retrouver sous les caméras et qu'ensuite cette image de compagne du maire te plombe les ailes ? – Souffla t-il près de mes lèvres.

-_Rose's Mask_ est terminée, et je ne survivrai pas à tout cela… » Répondis-je en un chuchotis d'agonisante…

Finalement, à moitié sans l'avoir voulu j'avais fermé le cercle de mort, de sang et de sexe. Et cette dernière remarque fut suivie d'un baiser brutal du Brujah contre mes lèvres.

Je hoquetai à l'intérieur de nos bouches et fis mine de le repousser en posant mes mains contre son torse mais il me saisit les doigts dans les siennes et aussi sec me fit croiser les bras dans le dos, au creux des reins.

C'était un baiser dévoreur, comme le premier qu'il m'avait donné au Lucky Star Hôtel à Hollywood après que j'eus essayé de le tuer. A cause de Judas. De la même manière Nines me surplombait de sa hauteur, ma nuque pliait vers l'arrière par la pression de sa bouche et il était impossible de s'y soustraire. En plus, j'avais les mains dans le dos et les bras coincés.

Sa langue jouait à réchauffer ma bouche, à toucher ma langue et à la caresser. Ses lèvres échauffaient les miennes en les quittant et les frôlant et les frottant. Les piquant et les goûtant de la langue. Ses lèvres avaient le goût de sel et de piment et sur sa peau il y avait ce parfum pour homme frais et piquant. Il garda mes lèvres au bout des siennes et je crus qu'il allait rompre, mais non ! Il revint encore, me gardant un peu plus contre lui, mes mains et ses bras s'enfonçaient dans mon dos. Son corps contre le mien et ces infimes espaces entre nous n'étaient que plus intolérables par l'ardeur qu'ils concentraient comme les forces indestructibles de deux aimants qui se repoussent.

Il entama ma gorge, suçotant directement un point précis très sensible chez moi et je papillonnai des yeux alors que ma tête tombait sur le côté pour offrir. Passant la langue sur mes lèvres enflées et le goûter, le respirer. Tomber pratiquement à la renverse alors que ma gorge prenait feu et se dénouait comme libérée et emplie de charmes.

Ses mains libérèrent les miennes et se portèrent sur mes hanches. Sentir à travers les jupons de ma jupe ses mains posées si bas sur mon corps me fit frémir et je glissai mes mains dans ses cheveux bruns courts et légèrement bouclés. Juste au-dessus de sa nuque.

J'entendis vaguement qu'il pleuvait des cordes. Et au souvenir de la tempête de la première fois, l'idée me vint de poser un lapin à MacPherson pour une excuse bidon. Après tout, il était très louche que je me montre si rapide à répondre à une invitation d'un maire. D'accord, pas louche : normal.

Ce Brujah allait me rendre folle de désir, huit mois c'est long ! Il remontait ma gorge de petits baisers en suçotant ma peau. Mes doigts glissèrent le long de sa nuque et je le fis frissonner, je descendis sur les épaules puis sur le torse pour prendre les pans de sa chemise et les écarter pour la lui faire retirer. A peine avais-je tiré le tissu que ce parfum musqué me tourna la tête. Ses grandes mains dont je sentais les larges anneaux aux doigts glissèrent sur mes fesses alors qu'il revenait investir ma bouche.

« Nines… » Soufflai-je près de ses lèvres en entrouvrant les yeux. Nines tournait le dos à la fenêtre. A la fenêtre il y avait un nouveau-né ensanglanté qui écrasait ses petites mains et sa joue gauche sur la vitre en me fixant d'un œil. L'espace d'une seconde je me pétrifiai en me rappelant la trajectoire du poignard dans mes mains. L'horreur s'empara de moi et balaya tout le reste et je poussai un cri médusé en m'expulsant des bras de mon Anarch.

« Lia ?! » M'appela t-il mais mes yeux refusaient de regarder autre chose que ce cauchemar. Nines se retourna, je lui criai de ne pas le faire en tendant une main vers lui mais juste alors que le vampire allait poser les yeux sur la fenêtre, la vision disparut.

J'étais épouvantée, mes yeux se baissèrent sur mon débardeur taché de sang et le dégoût fit monter la bile dans ma gorge, me faisant poser les deux mains sur les lèvres en déglutissant dans un rythme hystérique. J'allais des yeux de la fenêtre battue par la pluie à Nines. Et l'espace entre les deux se remplissait de flash de mon cauchemar. Je déglutis et parlai dans un chuintement rapide pour ne pas vomir « je vais y aller !! » Puis s'en attendre je détalai en manquant de m'étaler dans l'escalier. Je n'entendais plus rien, seul un bourdonnement et des mélopées sataniques résonnaient dans mes oreilles. Je sentis vaguement que je bousculai quelqu'un dans ma course mais ne m'arrêtai pas jusqu'à enfourcher la Suzuki et filer. Loin, loin, loin. Où ça ? Pas le Manoir…

Mon Dieu, mon Dieu !! Qu'est-ce que j'ai vu ?? Qu'est-ce que c'était ?? Ne me dites pas que le spectre de cet innocent a eu le temps de grandir pour se venger de moi ?! Non, pitié, non pas ça !!

La Tour était vide, il était trop tôt et trop tard. Je montai directement à l'étage de ma chambre. Et une fois dedans, je vomis dans les toilettes jusqu'à avoir l'impression qu'au moins une partie du sang sur mes mains était dans la cuvette.

1

Nines se rua à la suite de la Toréador quand elle sortit de sa chambre, il tendit la main et faillit presque attraper son poignet mais elle bouscula Valoric rien qu'en pantalon sans le voir. Le temps d'échanger un regard d'incompréhension commune et elle était déjà partie sur sa moto.

« ET MERDE ! – Rugit l'Anarch en frappant le sol du pied en se courbant pour frapper de tout son poids et lever les bras.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Philippe à voix basse et avec ombrage.

Nines releva les yeux sur lui et ils échangèrent un regard… Philippe connaissait ce regard angoissé, c'était celui d'un homme craignant de dire à voix haute ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Dire que celle qu'il aimait devenait folle et qu'il la perdait irrémédiablement. Cette tourmente il l'avait connue et la douleur il la connaissait encore. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne souhaitait à personne, même pas à Nines Rodriguez.

« Je vais la suivre, » déclara t-il en enfilant sa veste beige pour son pantalon beige. Il sortit ensuite à grands pas. Il savait où elle allait de toute façon.

Nines suivit Valoric des yeux et resta figé à regarder l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée longtemps après que le détective l'eut descendu. Il frissonna et finit par détourner les yeux et la tête avant de se retourner vers sa chambre. Fermant la porte derrière lui lentement puis marchant vers la fenêtre battue par la pluie. « Qu'est-ce que tu as eu ? » Demanda le Brujah dans un chuchotis glacial où l'anxiété perçait comme une aiguille sa peau.

Ce matin il n'aurait jamais pu se tirer de son sommeil diurne s'il n'avait pas ressenti dans son âme le supplice de la Toréador. Ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang, c'était un autre lien que peu de vampires encore moins que les humains pouvaient se vanter d'avoir. Ca avait été un pincement au cœur, puis un vraie inquiétude et ensuite il s'était peu à peu réveillé pour en ouvrant les yeux, n'avoir qu'un cri déchirant dans la gorge.

Mais elle avait été en train de pleurer en se balançant comme une enfant et il avait ressenti la caresse de la démence envelopper la jeune femme. La peur l'avait fait la serrer un peu trop fort contre lui mais ça l'avait ramenée.

A quoi Lia avait-elle rêvé pour être dans cet état, pire encore que la soirée d'hier ? Des enfants qui se pendent et ensuite ? Quoi ? Bon sang ! Quoi qui poussait Lia à ne pas lui raconter ?!

Le Brujah lança son pied contre le mur de la fenêtre en jurant entre ses dents serrées. Pour le coup il devait faire confiance à Valoric !! Mais si ce trou du cul de MacPherson ou ce traître de Salvador lui faisaient quoi que ce soit, Nines serait le premier à lancer les hostilités ! Histoire de se débarrasser une fois pour toute de ce cancrelat de Salvador !

Mais si les cauchemars de sa petite gagnaient en intensité... Devait-il choisir à sa place ? La pousser à aller vers le sang de Caïn ? Elle était tellement compliquée qu'elle serait capable de le haïr pour ça si le choix ne lui plaisait pas. Et lui ne voulait pas la perdre, jamais, d'une manière ou d'une autre… Pas comme ça. En Torpeur c'était résoluble… Mais… Pas 'ça'. « Tout ça c'est la faute de ces salopes de Fées !! Si elles n'avaient pas tout manigancé pour Ecaterina…! » Cracha t-il en fusillant le charmant reflet que lui renvoyait le carreau de la fenêtre.

Une belle jeune femme au visage ovale, à la peau blanche de lys, aux longs cheveux noirs de jais lisses de soie et aux grands yeux ronds couleur de cendres. Elle avait un petit nez en trompette et des lèvres fines toujours rieuses, un front haut et un petit menton volontaire. De taille moyenne elle portait une robe moyenâgeuse violette et noire déchirée artistiquement en bas et aux manches. A ses pieds il y avait des escarpins à talons hauts très pointus.

Son sourire amusé donnait envie au vampire de tirer sans crier gare. Il se retourna lentement vers l'intruse. « Je suppose que vous êtes une Fée ?

-Exact – répondit-elle d'une voix caressante comme la soie et mince, Nines se surprit à frissonner et ça ne lui plut pas du tout. Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna complètement en face d'elle – mon nom est Lulainn. J'ai été et suis toujours le mentor, la marraine et la tutrice d'Ecaterina de la Maison Scathach. Ma filleule nous est indispensable, vampire. Ou du moins nous avons travaillé trop longtemps sur son potentiel pour la laisser à des agents de l'Obscurité.

-Allez vous faire foutre !! Vous ne faites que l'utiliser depuis le début !

-Ca n'est pas votre cas ? » Répliqua t-elle d'un ton intrigué en penchant la tête de côté d'un air surpris.

Cependant Nines savait que cette phrase n'était pas innocente et il serra les poings. Se battre contre une Fée était inutile, stupide et dangereux. Surtout quand c'en est une d'une maison réputée pour ses talents guerriers. « Ca l'était, ça ne l'est plus. Elle est libre. Elle est Anarch ! » Répondit-il en remontant le menton et la regardant de haut, une immense fierté et un défi ouvert à la Changelin transparaissaient dans sa voix.

Lulainn éclata de rire, un rire comme une pluie scintillante, la gorge déployée et la tête renversée en arrière. Son rire était enchanteur mais l'Anarch, à la grande surprise de la Fée, sembla insensible. Cela inquiéta, contraria et ravit tout en même temps la Scathach qui baissait la tête en souriant avec éblouissement tout en regardant Nines dans les yeux. « Tu es un abruti, Nines Rodriguez, si tu penses que tu arriveras à défaire la loi du Destin ! Je suis venue te prévenir que je briserai ce lien qui t'unit à ma pupille. Elle retournera aux siens !

-Si je suis un abruti qui n'a aucune chance de l'emporter, ça n'était pas la peine de me mettre en garde et de vous déplacer ! – Fit Nines avec un ricanement contenu dans son sourire en coin.

-Nous sommes de facétieuses et cruelles divinités dans les histoires d'amour… Bonsoir, Nines Rodriguez ! » Termina Lulainn avec une révérence gracieuse avant de disparaître en un battement de cils.

Quand elle fut partie, le leader Anarch compta jusqu'à soixante avant de s'autoriser à s'écrouler sur le bord du lit.

« Il semble… Que j'arrive toujours quand la situation s'y prête le moins, » fit remarquer la voix raffinée de Beckett quelques minutes plus tard. Nines releva la tête et les yeux sur le Gangrel en pantalon gris et chemise de coton beige. Lunettes noires sur les yeux et feutre sur la tête. Ses boucles noires jouaient près de ses épaules et affinaient son visage déjà long. Il était appuyé de l'avant-bras gauche levé contre le chambranle de la porte et les pieds en chaussures noires de ville croisés.

« Super, sa Majesté Beckett nous fait l'honneur d'une visite – grogna Nines – plus que Dracula et Karen et vous serez au complet ! – Finit-il par s'énerver en se relevant, rajuster sa chemise et se diriger à grands pas vers le Gangrel pour le dépasser et sortir de la chambre.

-Ah, toujours aussi emporté à ce que je vois. Il est bon de voir que des choses ne changent jamais – répondit avec cynisme l'érudit vampirique – malheureusement le prince Vlad, aux dernières nouvelles qu'il m'a laissées, n'a aucun moyen de nous rejoindre car il est occupé avec mon très cher rival Tzimisce. Sascha Vykos – dit-il en suivant le Brujah jusqu'en bas du bar qui était totalement vide cette fois.

-Va te faire foutre, » fut la seule réplique marmonnée sombrement par le Brujah à propos de la remarque cynique de son hôte. La goule du soir avait été se pieuter au réveil du vampire. Il passa derrière le comptoir, sortit deux verres à whisky, trouva la bouteille et en versa dans les verres en se contrôlant ensuite pour ne pas réduire la bouteille en miettes en la reposant trop brusquement. Nines poussa le second verre vers son rival évincé en portant le sien à ses lèvres. Quelque part, et ça le faisait drôlement chier de l'admettre, la visite de Beckett était un réconfort. C'était les connaissances du Gangrel et sa volonté qui avaient tiré Lia de la Torpeur en fin d'année dernière. « Que vaut cette visite ?

-L'inquiétude, j'ai été en Irlande et en Ecosse pour mes recherches et certains de mes contacts passionnés par les Fées m'ont rapporté qu'un important mouvement se produisait entre les Balor, les Bonnets Rouges et les Scathach. D'aucuns n'ont pas osé parler à voix haute du retour des Fomoris mais ils le pensaient si fort que c'était lisible dans leurs yeux. La Maison Scathach est censée être une maison perdue, et il parait que la cour féerique du Haut Roi David de Concordia est en effervescence. On parle même de contact avec la principauté de San Francisco. »

Là Nines s'étrangla dans son verre et manqua de tout cracher à la tête du Gangrel qui avait relevé ses lunettes sur son front et qui buvait une gorgée. « Sérieusement ??

-L'une des cour du Haut Roi se tient dans la forêt de San Francisco – expliqua Beckett calmement – une bataille importante se prépare et les Fées semblent vouloir empêcher les autres créatures surnaturelles de les gêner. Maintenant sachant ce qu'il en retourne à propos d'Ecaterina, je me sens… Inquiet. Que se passe t-il ? » Et à cette question, le regard tricolore de Beckett s'assombrit.

L'Anarch le regarda lui aussi quelques secondes. Puis lui raconta toute l'histoire. A la fin Beckett gardait le silence en fixant son verre et le Brujah le fixait.

« Je crois savoir que les cauchemars d'un Changelin surviennent lorsque la Banalité menace de réduire le Glamour. Au lieu de perdre en Glamour, le Changelin évacue la Banalité par un cauchemar. Mais ceux d'Ecaterina sont trop liés à des souvenirs refoulés…

-En neuf siècles j'ai peur de tout ce qu'elle a pu faire d'horrible, » dit Nines à voix basse en plissant des paupières.

Beckett releva la tête pour le dévisager. « Une goule aussi vieille ne peut survivre sans un apport journalier du sang de son maître et le sentiment d'amour qui va avec… Mais elle a pu sauvegarder une part de libre arbitre qui a gardé l'horreur de ses actes serviles. »

Encore un autre silence entre les deux vampires. Beckett réfléchissait au moyen d'enrayer la descente aux Enfers à travers les cauchemars et Nines cherchait comment botter le cul de Lulainn, de Garcia et de Gareth. Oubliant presque l'activité du Sabbat.

« J'ai une idée mais elle ne va pas te plaire, » fit soudain un peu trop joyeusement Beckett en souriant en coin. L'Anarch se contenta de répondre stoïquement d'un haussement de sourcil piqué – en tant que Gangrel j'ai des fonds communs avec les Lycanthropes.

-Ah oui, j'les avais oubliés ceux là – bougonna Nines en se rappelant ce dont Lia devait lui parler. Le chef de meute de Griffith Park.

-Et les Loups-garous sont proches des Fées. Si j'ai raison, je devrais pouvoir créer une hétérogénéité du Glamour et le réduire doucement en l'attirant à moi. Mais cela demande à ce que je puisse tenir les mains de la Toréador durant son sommeil…

« Puis quoi encore ?! » Avait très envie de beugler Nines en trucidant le Gangrel de ses deux yeux bleus mais sa possessivité n'allait pas aider à sauver Lia ! – Très bien.

-Oh ! Tu ne t'offusqueras donc pas ? Voilà qui me surprend !

-J'ai cru comprendre que le légendaire Beckett n'était pas un trou du cul qui profite des situations, j'ai tort ? » Lâcha Nines d'un ton menaçant auquel le Gangrel ne répondit que par un sourire, le menton levé limite carnassier.

Son point commun avec Karen c'était d'adorer faire chier Nines et de le jalouser. « Je suis un gentleman, non un rustre derrière un beau costume nommé MacPherson ! »

Et à cette phrase, le Brujah pensa que Lulainn n'était pas étrangère à la panique de Lia…


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 – Des capitaines de la garde nommés Marquet, quand y'en a plus, y'en a encore !

Quand je me sentis mieux une fois sous la douche ayant remplacé la baignoire, dix à quinze minutes plus tard, j'entendis quelqu'un entrer et j'avais envie de gueuler parce que mon épée et mon flingue et le reste de mes affaires étaient chez Nines. Et merde. Je levai la tête de sous le jet et ouvris légèrement la porte de douche, au même moment la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit.

Sur Philippe.

Détail très embarrassant et très drôle : l'habitat de la douche était vraiment transparent, même pas de motif à la con ou d'effet prismatique pour dissimuler. A notre époque on ne faisait plus rien pour respecter la pudeur. J'avais eu qu'à fermer la porte à clef.

« Oh, je vois que y'a tout là où il faut ! De l'esprit et de la conversation ! – Siffla Philippe, un sourire léger aux lèvres et la voix un peu tremblante de soulagement. Qu'est-ce qu'il a avec ses yeux brun doré tous mouillés ?

-Sors d'ici… Ou viens sous la douche mais ne reste pas planté là.

-Quelle invitation tentante pour l'Espagnol que je suis ! Mais je préfère décliner, maîtresse. Je n'ai pas envie qu'un certain Mexicain me refasse le portrait, » répondit ma goule précipitamment en souriant et fermant la porte sur lui. Là, pour le coup il me surprenait. Je n'ai pas du lui inspirer assez d'amour pour qu'il me frotte le dos.

Une fois seule je me rendis compte que cette arrivée m'avait sortie de ma catatonie. Je me lavai avec mon savon préféré qui sentait bon le jasmin et me lavai les cheveux. L'usage du rasoir était tombé dans l'oubli. Quelle chance à ce que j'eusse un rendez-vous important la nuit de mon Etreinte !

En même temps j'observai et retraçai mes cicatrices du doigt. Un long trait derrière chaque jambe, une pièce à chaque talon, une autre à chaque abducteur. Et le petit trou au genou gauche. « Je t'en foutrais moi, de l'esprit et de la conversation, » marmonnai-je en mimant les formes en question. Je ne suis jamais les jambes nues. Je porte toujours un collant en nylon pour dissimuler un minimum les cicatrices derrière mes jambes et j'ai banni les nus pieds de mes rangs de chaussures. J'allais penser que Nines et Beckett étaient totalement hors du coup pour me trouver désirable… Toutefois l'exemple de l'héroïne de roman Anita Blake et de ces cicatrices beaucoup plus spectaculaires me réconforta. Elle était courtisée par le Maître vampire le plus sexy de Saint Louis, alors…

Je finis par sortir de la douche et m'enroulai les cheveux dans une serviette, une autre nouée autour de la poitrine une fois que je m'eus séchée. Puis je sortis comme ça de la salle de bains.

Philippe était debout en face de ma fenêtre de l'autre côté du lit en tatami qui renvoyait les lumières multicolores de la ville. Il se retourna vers moi, je remarquai qu'il ne portait qu'un pantalon beige et une veste associée, ouverte.

« Mais c'est pas vrai, vous avez tous décidé de m'allumer ce soir ?! – M'exclamai-je, les mains sur les hanches en roulant des yeux – ça suffit ! Philippe, dis moi ce que tu as appris sur Gareth. J'ai rendez-vous avec lui au _Red Moon_ dans moins d'une heure !

-Il est divorcé, avec une fille, machiste et peu fréquentable – résuma Philippe en plongeant les mains dans les poches. Ses boucles noires dansaient sur ses épaules. Lui avait l'allure d'un mannequin. Vive le judo et une pilosité peu importante ou alors il se faisait épiler le torse. Oui, non, je vois mal Philippe Valoric détective privé arrogant prendre cette peine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'peu fréquentable' ? Nines m'a dit qu'il avait été élu pour rendre les rues sûres.

-Et les moyens dont il use pour satisfaire l'électorat démontrent qu'il ne reculera devant rien pour arriver à ses fins. Il est dangereux, Lia.

-Nines me l'a déjà fait comprendre, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que si on laisse Garcia avoir la main dessus, on sera d'autant plus mal avec les meutes du Sabbat. Et toi tu me caches quelque chose, dis le !

-Il a ton dossier médical, » lâcha t-il de but en blanc.

Pour le but c'était gagné : j'étais ébaubie, pour le blanc c'était gagné aussi : un long silence s'installa. « Quoi ? Tu peux me la refaire ? » Bafouillai-je en me laissant tomber sur le bord du lit, la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds.

Il se planta en face de moi et me regarda dans le blanc des yeux, les sourcils froncés et l'air résolu. « Il a ton dossier médical, je pense que Garcia l'a aidé à l'obtenir, il a enquêté sur toi à cause de ta réputation. Je pense qu'il voulait savoir ce que tu cachais et ce que tu avais de si exceptionnel.

-Je vais faire des sorbets avec ses pruneaux ! » Menaçai-je les dents serrées, je levai la tête pour toiser Philippe d'en bas – j'espère pour toi que tu n'as rien lu !! Ou je te jure qu'il t'en cuira !

-Je suis un pervers manipulateur, mais ça… – commença t-il et je sentis sa colère menacer d'éclater. J'avais touché un point extrêmement sensible – que tu sois ma maîtresse ne te donne pas le droit de m'accuser d'un truc pareil !! – S'emporta t-il et il me saisit par le bras pour me relever et me secouer. Si bien que ma serviette tomba. Mais Philippe n'y prêta pas attention.

-J'ai tous les droits sur toi, Philippe Valoric. Je suis ta maîtresse. Tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir avant de me menacer… – Soufflai-je en baissant la voix et la chargeant d'un ton intimidant. Ne me tente pas à passer mes nerfs sur toi, Philippe…

Le détective Hispanique me lâcha brusquement. Puis après une seconde, se pencha pour ramasser ma serviette et m'envelopper avec en me prenant dans ses bras. Ce qui était une technique de séduction très probante pour s'approcher de moi. Un sourire narquois fleurit sur ses lèvres. « Tu es comme une gosse qui a peur qu'on découvre qu'elle a tapé dans la boite à gâteaux – susurra t-il.

-Imbécile. Je continue à vouloir le manipuler, ne serait-ce pour lui faire payer son indiscrétion. Et à Garcia Salvador aussi.

-Il va te poser des questions, tu ne pourras pas mentir sans lui faire avoir des interrogations qui pourraient le faire aller plus loin.

-Je sais que mon Sire Maximilien a bidouillé mon dossier médical en y collant une grosse opération miracle. Un jour ma maman m'a appelée, le lendemain de cette prétendue opération. Maximilien lui avait demandé la permission pour la forme, la veille. Elle l'adore depuis.

-Il va tenter de jouer sur ça. Te miner le moral.

-Il peut toujours dilapider sa salive. Raconte moi les détails de son divorce et de sa vie.

-Tu ne vas pas jouer les nunuche ? – S'étonna Philippe en mordillant mon lobe d'oreille.

-Il est trop tard pour ça. Il veut une rassembleuse, il aura une rassembleuse mais il ne s'attend plus à ce que ce soit une idiote.

-Ou peut-être que si, c'est un macho, sa femme l'a largué parce qu'il voulait la cantonner à son rôle d'épouse. Il s'attendra à une 'femme' et pire encore, à une écervelée.

-Parce que je suis blonde, Française et dessinatrice de manga ? Alors il va descendre sur Terre. Tant et si bien que c'est moi qui le mènerai par…

-La queue.

-T'as tout compris – souris-je – soyons Toréador jusqu'au bout ! Maintenant dis moi tout. »

Et Philippe me raconta tout ce qu'il avait pu déduire d'une fouille dans le bureau de MacPherson, ce qui m'impressionnait grandement. « Aussi te recommanderai-je de profiter que le _Red Moon_ soit un endroit trop chic pour une tenue trop contemporaine.

-Et qu'est-ce à dire ?

-Qu'une lourde et encombrante robe de soirée sera la plus merveilleuse et attirante ceinture de chasteté, » répondit-il en souriant et j'éclatai de rire.

Une demi heure plus tard, Philippe avait ramené du Manoir une splendide robe du 19ème siècle d'époque fin victorienne que mon prince m'avait offerte pour mon anniversaire. Faite sur mesure. Elle était arrivée en février.

C'était une robe à corsage baleiné à multiples pinces et découpes, avec une pointe devant et dans le dos, la fermeture était dissimulée et à agrafes au devant. Il y avait un grand décolleté rond ruché avec deux petites pointes de col, jupe trompette à moulage juste devant avec incrustation d'un V renversé. V dont la pointe débute à la taille avec les pans de la jupe auxquels il est relié, surpiqués, créant un effet de jupe superposée. Pendant qu'au dos les plis et replis s'entassent de chaque côté de la médiane pour donner une ampleur à laquelle s'ajoute la queue de robe. Ce qui tient lieu de mancherons est tout simplement une bande de paillettes montées sur un fil tricoté en chaînette, complétée du côté coude de dentelle noire. Ailleurs les paillettes sont répandues sur une dentelle, elle-même traversée de galon ruché. Partout ailleurs un fin satin noir et une doublure de soie pour le corsage.

Le corsage remontait et mettait en valeur ma poitrine, affinait ma taille et surlignait avec la lourde jupe de satin la rondeur de mes hanches. La queue de robe traînait légèrement au sol, juste assez pour faire rêver d'une valse. Les mancherons amincissaient mes bras et mes épaules.

En fait la robe que je pleurerais jusqu'à la fin des temps si elle était abîmée.

Je n'aurais jamais cru ça mais ce fut un homme, en l'occurrence Philippe, qui m'aida à m'habiller. « Tu fais une parfaite habilleuse, qu'est-ce que tu sais faire d'autre ? – Demandai-je pour le taquiner en souriant pendant qu'il était accroupi à ajuster la queue de robe.

-Je coiffe et j'apporte le petit déjeuner au lit – répondit-il en riant légèrement tout en se relevant, les mains sur les cuisses et faisant craquer ses os – tu veux que je te coiffe comment ?

-Comme tu veux. »

Debout devant lui, Philippe me tressai plusieurs mèches de cheveux en cascade les unes sous les autres derrière ma tête en y ajoutant un ruban bleu sombre tirant sur le gris à certains reflets. Lui aussi aimait bien faire chier le monde avec mes yeux.

Puis je me maquillai d'un fard à paupières uni avec ma peau pâle mais légèrement doré. Mes cils seraient chargés avec le contour de l'œil de rappeler la robe en étant légèrement soulignés et allongés avec le pinceau noir. Le fond de teint était un dur exercice duquel Philippe se tira à ma place haut la main. Quant au fard à joue il n'était là que pour donner de la couleur vivifiante.

Le détective finit par m'offrir son sang. On termina miraculeusement par des escarpins en satin noir. Je n'avais pas dérogé à la règle mais j'avais des bas à la place de collants.

_Downtown Los Angeles, 11 août 2014, 00h20_

Quand enfin nous entendîmes une voiture se garer, j'allai à la fenêtre tout en passant un châle. C'était bien une longue et sombre voiture qui s'était arrêtée devant la tour. Et adossé, oh tiens, un gorille en costume. Je ris en me retournant vers Philippe « Ne sors qu'après notre départ, » lui dis-je avant d'y aller la bouche en cœur. Toutes mes affaires sont chez Nines, misère de misère.

La goule hocha la tête mais garda le silence, m'ouvrant la porte, m'accompagnant dans l'ascenseur, étrange que la tour soit toujours aussi vide. Mais j'ouvris la porte de sortie seule après avoir écouté anxieusement mes talons claquer sur le sol marbré du grand hall.

Aussitôt fus-je sortie que le prototype type du gorille caucasien chauve comme un œuf mais bâti comme une armoire normande me souhaita bonsoir et m'ouvrit la porte arrière de la voiture. Là se tenait Gareth MacPherson dans un costume de soirée en noir et blanc, les genoux croisés et les mains jointes sur ces genoux.

Je sentais devant lui la présence de Garcia Salvador et une vague de peur soudaine me fit planter mes ongles dans mes paumes tout en souriant à Gareth de l'air le moins forcé possible et en montant en voiture.

A peine fus-je assise à côté de lui sur les fauteuils en cuir qu'il me saisit habilement la main droite pour y faire un baisemain. « Vous êtes délicieuse, très chère, » souffla t-il contre ma peau de sa voix veloutée qui m'enveloppait et je maudis de tout mon être le frisson qui courut le long de mon dos en soutenant le regard brun lumineux et chatoyant à l'instar du sourire aimable qui étirait ses lèvres charnelles.

Mais quelque chose me faisait peur et j'oubliai ce que je devais dire et faire exactement. « Merci beaucoup pour cette invitation, monsieur MacPherson, » répondis-je humblement en essayant d'avoir quelque contrôle de ma voix pour qu'elle soit plus assurée. Je fis un grand vide dans ma tête, ce que je devais faire ? Cet homme avait fouillé dans mes secrets avec l'aide du chien à l'avant, il allait me le payer, s'il me veut il devra être esclave de son désir !

Cette pensée là fut reprise et étouffée par cette peur insidieuse, de cette proximité. Ce maire noir Américain était tellement grand qu'il devait se tasser pour entrer dans l'habitacle, pourtant c'était exactement comme s'il allait se ramasser pour me sauter à la gorge comme un fauve. Son regard sombre était soyeux et ses paroles choisies en faisaient quelqu'un de raffiné. Pourquoi avais-je peur qu'il me touche ? Dans l'air il y avait comme une menace, dans son odeur il y avait un prédateur qui me dépassait.

Ce fut à mon tour de me tasser près de la porte, comme une biche aux abois, et le trajet en voiture fut un silence et après quelques secondes j'essayai de le meubler en me concentrant sur pourquoi j'étais dans cette voiture. Je lui posai des questions mais il ne répondait que vaguement et m'en posait d'autres qui m'étourdissaient. Et pourtant il n'était pas si difficile de répondre de la manière la plus adéquate possible, mais cette atmosphère, si je ne répondais pas avec assez d'éléments, il allait me sauter dessus. Je savais qu'il jouait les intéressés à l'art… Pourtant…

« Vous n'aviez pas un mentor à l'école de Paris ? Je pense par exemple au célèbre Maximilien Valens. Ce comte est aussi nocturne que vous et tellement sujet à scandales en France ces dernières années.

-Monsieur Valens a été mon père d'art… Mais je me suis vite sevrée de son influence pour atterrir à L.A, et vous monsieur MacPherson ? – Tentai-je en m'exhortant à rester calme. Ne pas montrer ma peur. Il me fixait encore et encore – n'avez-vous pas été influencé par certaines personnes encore aujourd'hui ? » Demandai-je à mon tour en concentrant une rage sur Garcia Salvador à l'avant qui pouvait nous entendre malgré la vitre noire qui séparait les deux compartiments.

Et Gareth sourit, encore ce sourire velouté. Il baissa les yeux et se réinstalla sur le siège en regardant devant lui avec ce sourire collé aux lèvres. Je devine qu'il a très bien saisi mon allusion et l'insulte déguisée. Sa main gauche se posa sur son genou puis il tourna légèrement la tête vers moi pour me répondre avec ses yeux sous ses longs cils noirs me dardant comme de sombres joyaux. « J'ai des alliés, des alliés tels que vous si vous voulez vous considérer comme telle. Ceci est une simple invitation à dîner, Aurélia, parce que vous me plaisez. Ai-je eu tort de chercher à faire votre connaissance ?

-Non… – Tant que ça ne dépasse pas sur une connaissance de literie, pensai-je en forçant un sourire de la manière la plus naturelle possible.

-Je suis rassuré ! – S'exclama t-il avant que sa main gauche ne se soulève du genou pour se poser sur le siège, et son auriculaire frôla la soie de ma robe au niveau de ma cuisse.

Je dus me mordre la langue et faire mine de sourire légèrement pour ne pas frissonner de ce contact tellement léger mais tellement chargé. Philippe qui me parlait d'une ceinture de chasteté, et merde, il n'avait pas prévu le barrage à hormones ou à un putain de sex-appeal alimenté par une terreur qui faisait se tenir la biche tranquille en face de la panthère ? Mon Dieu au secours ! Je vais me faire bouffer !!

Une fois arrivés au restaurant après un lourd silence, Garcia tout en noir m'ouvrit la porte et j'eus une violente envie de lui écraser le visage contre la portière. Puis Gareth me donna son bras pour marcher.

Le _Red Moon_ était tout ce qu'on attendait d'un restaurant chic de Beverly Hills : grand, une façade amidonnée, fastueux, bourré à craquer et qui coûte les yeux de la tête. Dans un instant de lucidité je me dis que le maire avait intérêt à pousser la galanterie jusqu'à laisser tomber l'idée de partager la note.

Le décor intérieur était extrêmement sobre, des tons doux et chaleureux, de la moquette dorée sur les murs, des tableaux de style Renaissance de ci de là, des fleurs en vases de cristal. Le comptoir était dans une immense salle dallée de marbre blanc et noir. La luminosité n'était pas trop extrême par des lampes murales en forme de croissant de lune. Garcia nous ouvrit le chemin mais en vérité je pense que tout le monde avait reconnu le maire.

Seulement j'avais totalement oublié la très probable présence de nuisances qu'on appelle 'journalistes'. A peine étions-nous entrés que des flash me blessèrent les yeux, des micro fleurissaient, des caméras s'infiltraient de partout autour de nous et à chaque espace entre nous. Je plissai des yeux pour tenter de diminuer au mieux cette lumière qui m'aveuglait encore mieux qu'un mortel.

Je suis une Toréador mais absolument pas une mondaine et ma première leçon fut : ne pas laisser le temps à quelqu'un d'autre de répondre à votre place aux nuisances journalistiques. C'est ce que fit Garcia avant que j'y comprenne quoi que ce soit :

« Monsieur le maire, il n'y a toujours aucune avancée dans l'enquête au serial killer, la police semble encore une fois au point mort : certains disent que l'assassin a été engagé pour vous discréditer et prouver votre incompétence jusqu'à aller vous attaquer lors de votre fête. Qu'avez-vous à répondre à ça ? – Demanda une petite blonde brandissant un micro d'une voix énergique et avec d'immenses yeux verts ronds et rouges comme ceux d'une toxico'.

-Ces sornettes n'ont aucun sens, si vous aviez été bien informés vous auriez su que monsieur MacPherson était pas le seul visé : la jeune femme ce soir à son bras a été une importante cible, » répliqua Garcia dans son mauvais anglais et avec son accent espagnol effroyable mais ses paroles avaient fait mouche. Et je me rendis compte maintenant que rien n'était gratuit en politique et surtout pas une invitation. Je suis tellement naïve par moment que je me mettrais littéralement du plomb dans la tête. Toute une poignée de vautours à forme simiesque braqua son infernal arsenal audio-visuel sur moi qui ne pus m'empêcher d'exorbiter les yeux.

« Mademoiselle, quel est votre nom ?

-Mademoiselle Aurélia Vilorë est une mangaka française.

-Quelle est la nature de vos relations avec le maire de Los Angeles ?

« Potiche et moyen de diversion, » pensai-je en ouvrant la bouche « je…

-Privée et personnelle (synonyme people de 'amoureuse' uu), mademoiselle Vilorë a été invitée personnellement à la fête d'anniversaire et à ce restaurant par monsieur.

-Pourquoi chercherait-on à vous abattre, mademoiselle ?

-Mademoiselle Vilorë a une certaine influence dans cette cité, en plus de sa relation avec monsieur le maire, la tuer et le plus sûr moyen pour un détracteur de réduire la volonté ou les possibilités de monsieur le maire quant à la réussite des buts fixés par son mandat. »

Garcia a répété son texte, j'en suis sûre et certaine et je suis faite comme un rat sur une feuille de chou. Je dus me résigner à sourire à cette brochette de requins mais après quelques temps à laisser les flash me titiller le courroux, je lâchai avec une douceur sirupeuse et mon plus beau sourire : « la politique est une Commedia dell'arte dont j'ai l'expérience. Qui dis que je ne suis que mangaka ? Demandez à monsieur le comte Maximilien Valens à Paris si je ne suis pas la 'fauteuse de troubles' de 2011 du haut de la tour Eifel. Cette nuit et une autre où il me doit la vie. » Hein, Max, coltine toi les emmerdes pour changer. Tu ne pourras rien dire de compromettant à ces gens et tu inventeras de grosses demi vérités rien que pour t'amuser.

Gareth, Garcia et moi échangeâmes un regard le temps d'un battement de cils. Ne me faites pas chier les gars, j'ai neuf siècles de mensonges et manipulations masculines derrière moi. Mensonges, et horreurs, et cauchemars.

Les journalistes me regardèrent, ils prenaient tous des notes pendant que d'autres questions fusaient mais j'avais vite appris ma leçon et je répondis plus vite que Garcia tout en souriant joyeusement. Si l'on est ambiguë personne ne comprend.

« Quel coup de pub ! N'est-ce pas, mon ami ? – Glissai-je à l'oreille de l'immense noir Américain alors qu'on pouvait enfin fendre la foule jusqu'à notre table.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à cela, ça me charme. Etes-vous dangereuse ?

-Ca dépend de quel côté du danger vous vous trouvez.

-Je préfère être le danger en question… » Souffla t-il en se penchant vers mon oreille pour y glisser un baiser et un coup de langue si discret que je faillis ne rien sentir sauf que justement je me sentis trembler alors qu'il avait son bras gauche autour de mes reins. Et merde, un macho qui me fait clairement comprendre qu'il ne conçoit pas une femme plus dangereuse que lui !

Tout en l'écoutant je voyais du coin de l'œil que les toilettes des autres femmes étaient beaucoup plus communes ou contemporaines que la mienne. Du coup, pleins de regards en majorité émerveillés et en minorité jaloux. Ca me fit un petit plaisir.

Garcia disparut lorsqu'on nous fit entrer dans une pièce plus intimiste, la table ronde napée de blanc, parée de porcelaine et d'argent et ornée d'une unique bougie blanche était minuscule et mise pour deux. Les chaises n'en étaient pas : c'était des tabourets. La lumière de la pièce était tamisée et cela réconforta grandement mes yeux.

MacPherson me tint le tabouret et tout en prenant mes jupes et en m'asseyant je compris l'avantage séducteur non négligeable des tabourets : Gareth devait se baisser vers moi pour tenir le fond, frôler ma nuque de son visage et pratiquement sentir mes fesses près de ses pouces. « Ca ira comme ça ? – Demanda t-il trop doucement avec sa voix de velours.

Je déglutis – très bien, merci. »

Durant ce repas je m'évertuai à éviter ses pieds, à éviter son regard et à éviter ses mains malgré toutes ses tentatives pour me faire du pied, pour croiser mes yeux et pour frôler ma peau. Je l'entendais me poser des questions de cette voix douce et attentive mais je ne répondais que de manière évasive en ne mangeant et ne buvant pratiquement rien.

De plus en plus ce dîner me faisait penser au dîner fatal, le contenu de mon assiette me faisait penser au nourrisson sacrifié sous mon couteau. Je savais qu'il avait fouillé dans mes secrets avec Garcia, qu'il savait tout. Qu'il se posait des questions sur moi et qu'il doutait de ma réputation.

Oui sûrement, il en doutait, là il essaie de m'arracher la vérité des lèvres en faisant le gentil innocent alors que je sais qu'il sait que je sais qu'il est un connard manipulateur sous des airs de saint. Je suis sûre que dans son fort intérieur il doit se demander comment garder son ambiguïté et rester en même temps le gentil de l'histoire. M'utiliser et après faire le martyr alors que dans mon dos il cancane. Avec quels mots ? Pitié sans aucun doute. Cancaner dans mon dos et feindre la gentillesse pour avoir ce qu'il veut !! Qu'est-ce que je fais là, moi, à m'offrir stupidement aux stratagèmes de ce type ?!

Je ne vais rien contrôler, je ne contrôle rien, bientôt je verrai mon esprit sombrer dans l'irréel ou dénué d'intérêt. Et lui en face me terrorise, il me regarde avec des yeux tellement féroces qu'il déchire la vérité !

Un bruit de verre brisé, le son cingla mon ouïe jusqu'à presque en faire saigner mes tympans et je vis mes mains trembler, mes veines pulsaient derrière mon front. Le vin de la coupe fracassée s'était répandu sur le marbre blanc comme une marre de sang autour d'un corps brisé.

Je me levai précipitamment en relevant les yeux sur MacPherson, mais trop tard, en reculant je me heurtai au tabouret renversé et manquai de tomber, le maire me rattrapa immédiatement.

Il me fixait encore avec sérieux et un soupçon de menace dans ses sourcils froncés, trop intensément pour que je ne me sente pas me recroqueviller, terrorisée.

Alors tant pis pour tout. Je n'allais pas continuer ce jeu malgré tout ! « Permettez-moi de retourner chez moi… Monsieur… Vous et moi… Savons que ce rendez-vous est une mascarade.

-C'en est une pour ce soir, mais je poursuivrai. »

Son ton résolu et sans pitié me glaça. Je ne pus qu'y voir que fourberie nécessaire, une partie de moi fut mortifiée et je me sentis vaseuse.

Je tombai en contemplation du reste du monde sauf Gareth, pour y trouver la beauté du rêve.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 – Quand un loup solitaire toise l'Evêque et son capitaine

Je sortis de ma contemplation de la beauté dans la voiture de Gareth MacPherson. Il était en train de remplir une coupe qu'il me tendit de la main droite avec un léger sourire et les paupières plissées. C'était une coupe de champagne et ma gorge était sèche d'anxiété. Le sang serait mon seul remède mais je pris la coupe tout de même en le remerciant d'un léger hochement de tête. Boire une gorgée et sentir cette vase revenir à l'assaut de mon esprit et de mon corps.

Je sentis une légère secousse et la coupe dans ma main droite ne tenait plus que par un équilibre précaire, ce terrifiant géant se pencha vers moi, je tremblai soudainement de peur sans rien oser, quoi qu'il s'apprête à faire. Comme poser sa main sur ma joue et approcher ses lèvres.

Un gouffre de vent charriant les odeurs du centre ville, je me sens malade. La coupe m'échappa des mains mais je ne l'entendis pas tomber.

« Toutes mes excuses pour cette interruption cavalière – fit une voix au raffiné accent britannique, un soupçon de cynisme.

-Mais ! Qui êtes vous ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?! » S'insurgea d'une voix grondante le maire, et sa voix sonnait comme des claques retentissantes me faisant continuer de trembler. J'entendis un reniflement et je tournai la tête vers cette voix.

Pour y voir… Qui… Mon Dieu, qui ? En plissant des yeux et me concentrant sur ce visage presque grisâtre je reconnus enfin Beckett qui lançait par-dessus son épaule la coupe de champagne avant de me saisir par les bras pour m'extraire de force de la voiture.

A vrai dire, aussi facilement que de retirer ses ailes à une mouche. « Un ami de mademoiselle – répondit distraitement le Gangrel archéologue légendaire en me soutenant contre lui. Mes jambes étaient coupées et j'avais la tête lourde – qui serait tenté de vous donner une leçon judiciaire pour l'avoir droguée, mais nous n'êtes pas SI stupide pour m'en donner l'occasion, n'est-ce pas ? – Sourit Beckett, j'entendais son sourire dans sa phrase.

-Non… Pour le moment ! » Grogna MacPherson.

J'entendis la portière claquer derrière moi, puis la voiture démarrer. Un instant s'écoula avant que je ne me sente comme 'diluée', homogène… Ainsi peu à peu je pus reprendre mes esprits et prendre une grande inspiration pour me concentrer. Saisissant la chemise beige de Beckett dans mes mains. Ah, je suis contre lui mais c'est pas mal. Il sentait presque l'éther, et la poussière aussi. « Merci, Beckett, » arrivai-je à lâcher en récupérant le reste de mes facultés. Les motrices principalement et le reste, jusqu'à sentir son avant-bras au creux des reins. Je relevai la tête vers lui en papillonnant des yeux pour y voir plus clair. Il avait un chapeau feutré beige sur la tête et ses lunettes noires sur le nez, les cheveux noirs fins légèrement bouclés qui encadraient son visage triangulaire le rendaient encore plus mince. Et toujours sur ses fines lèvres ce bon Dieu de sourire en coin.

« Oh, de rien, j'adore sauver les si belles demoiselles en détresse.

-Je réfute pour 'belle'.

-Ne me gâchez pas mon plaisir, Aurélia. Maintenant où est-ce que je vous escorte ? » Me dit-il tout bas en gardant son faux air innocent concentré en son seul sourire.

Je le regardai, je me sentais vraiment comme 'diluée' et ça allait mieux. Je me retournai pour regarder autour de moi : on était en plein dans un trottoir de Downtown, près de l'Empire Hotel et je repensai à cette soirée. Le constat était affolant, je fronçai les sourcils en réprimant un frisson. « Gareth MacPherson me terrorise, je ne comprends pas.

-Permettez moi de vous éclairer : Gareth MacPherson est un Loup-Garou.

-Ah, d'accord. … QUOI ? » Hurlai-je, les yeux exorbités. Beckett devait me raconter des salades !

Mais il gardait un air sérieux puis il soupira avant de prendre mon châle dans ma main et de le mettre sur mes épaules. « Ah, il y a encore des choses que vous ignorez, jeune caïnite. Neuf siècles n'y changent rien. Gareth MacPherson appartient, d'après mes contacts, à la tribu des Marcheurs sur Verre. Les Loups-garous citadins jusqu'au bout des crocs. Mais il ne l'assume pas et ignore tout autant le surnaturel qu'un simple mortel. Il doit sentir que vous êtes une caïnite et je me rappelle que vous n'êtes pas très efficace en face d'un Lycan.

-Ils me foutent la pétoche. Et Nines me botte le train si j'utilise la magie…

-Quel vilain langage dans une si jolie robe – me morigéna t-il d'un petit ton déçu.

-C'est Vladislav qui me l'a offerte, comment vous la trouvez ? – Souris-je en m'accrochant à son bras. Je me sentais de mieux en mieux dans cette dilution inexplicable.

-Elle vous va à ravir, jeune Toréador, un magnifique écrin pour un bien beau bijou, » répondit-il d'un ton et d'un air mi entendu mi amusé. Ce qu'il y a de bien avec Beckett c'était ce jeu des civilités ridicules mais là, ça me faisait tellement plaisir en sachant qu'il avait une tendre inclinaison pour moi.

Ca m'étonne aussi.

Ce que me disait Beckett à propos de MacPherson me ramenait à Steven et je parlais bientôt au Gangrel du Sept de Griffith Park. Quelque chose là-dedans, dans cette discussion que j'avais eue avec le Loup-Garou me perturbait. « Les Fées prennent Caïn pour une Fée déchue, et si nous étions vraiment les descendants de cette fée folle et si Caïn n'était pas celui de la bible ?

-Que diriez-vous si je vous disais que les Hommes inventent leurs fées comme ils inventent leurs dieux et ses sbires ? Allons, la réalité présente est la même très chère. Vous recommencez à vous poser trop de questions sur le bien fondé des choses telles que vous les voyez et voulez les garder – me dit-il à voix basse en ayant pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir en silence et immobile de visage.

-Mais vous êtes archéologue !

-Vous confondez encore l'histoire et la critique, je ne cherche pas la véritable genèse de notre création pour… 'Revoir'… Ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. Seulement je cherche la genèse que cache les mythes. Et que Caïn soit un mixte entre un humain possédé par une fée folle revient simplement à demander qui est Lilith. La constitution des Antédiluviens ne peut-être que antérieur au christianisme, lors des trois cités. Les premiers fragments du livre de Nod sont d'influence hébraïque. Qui a rédigé le livre de Nod et quelles sont nos origines ? Voilà ce qui m'intéresse. Il est fort probable que 'Caïn' soit un surnom choisi. »

Je secouai la tête, force était d'admettre qu'il avait raison dans l'immédiat. Mais aussi vite, mon appréhension d'ordre existentielle sur ce côté-là s'effaça. Une partie de moi me murmurait qu'alors il n'y avait pas de Rédemption, pas de salut de l'âme, même pas de damnation. Alors quoi ? Pourquoi je m'inquiétais pour mon âme ? Qu'elle finisse à rien ou à autre chose, les mystères du monde des esprits, l'Umbra, étaient épais pour moi. Après tout je m'étais bien réincarnée.

Est-ce que le bébé avait une notion de 'je' sensible ? Est-ce qu'il avait une âme ?

Bien sûr que oui, on ne sacrifie pas des poupées au Diable. Comme la fumée des encens, l'âme s'envole vers les dieux…

Et après on a fait flamber le sang… J'avais oublié ça…

Il pleuvait tout à coup, je n'avais pas fait attention à ça non plus. Beckett me traîna sous un porche. Et j'écoutais les gouttes de pluie fracasser le sol et tenter vainement de le nettoyer. C'était une pluie fine, une pluie rafraîchissante. Peut-être avait-il fait très chaud la semaine dernière. C'était comme si les âmes retombaient.

Si je meurs je vais devoir affronter les âmes de ceux que j'ai tués en Umbra. Et le bébé aussi, ceux qui l'ont recueilli. Je ricanai, tête baissée en fixant le sol « je suis un peu lâche sur les bords – chuchotai-je pour moi-même.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne vous raccompagne pas chez monsieur Rodriguez ? – Glissa le Gangrel avec un ton prudent qui me fit lever les yeux vers lui et sentir sa main autour de la mienne fermement pressée me fit légèrement sourire.

-Dans cette robe ? Au Last Round ?

-Ou ailleurs… – Sourit-il avec une voix susurrée.

Je le regardai en me demandant – c'est quoi ce plan ?

-Suivez moi simplement, princesse, et vous saurez. Mais confirmez moi une chose : que vous n'allez plus avoir le moindre contact avec ce monsieur MacPherson… »

J'hochai la tête docilement en serrant les dents, savoir que cet homme était un Lycanthrope ne diminuait en rien la peur qu'il m'inspirait. C'était une peur soumise, pas une peur combative. C'était la peur que Vukodlak m'avait inspirée et avait scellée en me faisant sa goule.

5

_Downtown Los Angeles, 11 août 2014, 02h10_

J'avais arrangé mon châle pour protéger mes cheveux de la pluie. Beckett et moi prîmes un taxi pour aller à Chinatown. Je n'allais jamais à Chinatown parce que je n'avais rien à y faire et que j'en ai soupé des gangs de la mafia locale. Une fois arrivés devant le portique qui marquait l'entrée au quartier de Chinatown, Beckett sortit le premier, vissant son feutre sur sa tête puis me tenant la porte d'une main en me tendant l'autre pour m'aider à descendre. Beckett tout en galanterie. Je descendis et le Gangrel régla le taxi avant de me mener à son bras jusqu'au restaurant le _Red Dragon_.

Je connaissais le patron, il avait été un fervent féal de Ming Xiao et il m'en voulait énormément de l'avoir tuée. Mais allez dire à un politicien comme lui à la tête du quartier que sa bienfaitrice est un suceur de sang oriental !

Ainsi entrés, la jeune femme chinoise en longue robe tunique turquoise et au brocart d'or me vit, fit des yeux ronds tout en fronçant ses délicats sourcils noirs, fronça son petit nez, remit en place une mèche échappant à son chignon noir derrière son oreille gauche et s'avança vers nous avec un joli déhanchement. A deux pas de moi elle marmonna d'une voix musicale : « vous n'êtes plus la bienvenue ici, mademoiselle Vilorë !

-Je sais, mais je…

-Mademoiselle est mon invitée, ainsi vous prierai-je d'être affable, madame, » coupa Beckett avec douceur et fermeté à la fois.

Cependant ça porta ses fruits et la jeune chinoise baissa humblement la tête et les yeux en serrant les mains. Elle murmura un « bien sûr, excusez-moi, » avant de s'en retourner au petit pupitre qui tenait lieu de réception.

Je retins un soupir spontané puis échangeai un regard avec le Gangrel mais il avait toujours ses lunettes noires. Dites moi ce que nous faisons dans un restaurant ? Aux dernières nouvelles, le _Red_ n'avait pas de chambres pour ses hôtes. Le Gangrel m'entraîna jusqu'à l'ascenseur dissimulé derrière les tapisseries rouge et or, derrière la réception sur le mur de droite. Une fois à l'intérieur il enfonça le chiffre moyen.

Dans l'ascenseur nous ne dîmes rien, une fois arrêtés au bon étage, nous marchâmes dans un petit couloir sombre aux murs tapissés de rouge bordeaux et parsemé de lampes comme des libellules.

Enfin une porte en bois avec une énorme vitre prismatique qui prenait pratiquement toute la longueur, Beckett l'ouvrit devant moi et tint la porte ouverte sur une minuscule chambre beige. Il y avait une grande table ronde en noyer au centre qui prenait quasiment toute la place, une petite fenêtre ronde aux cerceaux rouges sur le mur de gauche et le lit était un vieux matelas posé à même le sol dans le coin en haut à gauche, près de la fenêtre. C'était charmant, de petites lampes murales aux quatre murs offraient une lumière douce à mes yeux. Et je remarquai enfin que la table était jonchée de papiers, en fait ça n'était pas une chambre maintenant que je faisais attention. C'était une salle qui ne devait pas être souvent utilisée et où on avait posé ce matelas à la hâte pour l'hôte.

« Est-ce que le vieux de Chinatown vous doit quelque faveur ? » Demandai-je à Beckett en entrant puis en me tournant vers lui alors que je l'entendais fermer la porte derrière lui.

Le Gangrel ne sourit ni ne répondit à l'instant, il fixait quelque chose derrière moi et marcha à grands pas vers la table.

Je le suivis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit devant la table, et jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive la Brujah Ella. Une grande Hispanique yeux marron foncé et aux cheveux noirs ramenés en catogan ainsi qu'à à la peau hâlée. L'Infante de Smiling Jack qui avait été un membre du gang Bloods de Compton se tenait debout à l'autre bout de la table en face de nous. Elle portait un jean taille basse troué par endroits et une veste en cuir noir ouverte sur son soutien-gorge de même couleur sous un haut en collant semi transparent noir. Son visage avait de jolis traits et ses yeux étaient assez petits pour que vous vous y sentiez à l'étroit quand elle vous regardait, son nez était menu et droit et son front assez haut et libre pour qu'on ait de la place où viser. Quant à ses lèvres n'en parlons pas, elle avait, comme dirait mon père, une bouche à tailler des pipes. Elle avait l'air plus jeune que moi mais elle avait un an de plus en tant que non-vivante. Elle souriait fièrement en ignorant royalement Beckett, son visage respirait une intelligence sournoise. « Quelle magnifique vraie fausse héroïne que tu fais, Lia – susurra t-elle en levant le menton et étirant sur ses lèvres brillantes et pulpeuses un sourire mordant.

-Que faites-vous ici, qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Beckett.

Cependant, à partir de 'héroïne' je n'écoutais déjà plus et me détachais de la scène, je n'aime pas ces mots. Ils sonnent faux. Je m'approchai de la table alors que le Gangrel avait fait le tour pour s'approcher d'Ella et je posai la main sur le dossier violet. Pour l'ouvrir et y voir mes vrais nom et prénom, le parcourir des yeux et me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de ce fameux dossier médical. Je fis les yeux ronds et soulevai toutes les feuilles ! Non ! Tout est là ! Tout ! Absolument TOUT ! Et ELLE avait tout lu ?! Mais combien de personnes ont ce dossier à l'heure actuelle ! Combien pour s'amuser de ce qui y est écrit ?!

J'allais la réduire en cendres, elle, ces bouts de papiers et surtout elle, je vais lui écraser le visage sur la table et frapper jusqu'à n'y voir qu'un masque de sang !! Elle n'aura plus d'yeux, il n'y aura plus que de la chair décomposée qui se détachera de sa face ! Je lui lançai le dossier au visage en imaginant que toutes ces feuilles étaient coupantes comme du verre. Oui !! ET ALORS !! Pourquoi tout le monde a décidé de me rappeler le passé !! C'EST TELLEMENT FACILE DE REDUIRE DES CRIS AU NEANT !! Je vais te faire taire, petite pute !! Plus JAMAIS tu ne pourras jeter tes yeux noirs sur ça pour y pleurer ton mépris !! ET JAMAIS tu ne pourras les faire tourner autour de toi pour que les rires fusent !!

« Ecaterina ! Calmez-vous ! » S'écria le Gangrel en me saisissant par les épaules au milieu d'un ballet de papiers noirs. Ella s'était plaquée contre le mur près de la fenêtre et pointait un pistolet automatique sur moi d'un air déterminé, mais je sentais sa peur effleurer ma peau. Veux-tu voir ce qui roule et roule sans arrêt dans ma tête à présent, chérie ? Rien qui n'a de rapport avec toi, non seulement tout, tout ce dont je me souviens de ce soir là… Et des soirs suivants, et encore, et encore et encore ! Je voulais me jeter sur elle pour lui arracher les yeux « qui t'a donné ça ?! Où les as-tu eus ?! » M'entendis-je m'époumoner, pas pour frapper son esprit mais pour me faire entendre à travers tout ce vacarme que fait mon sang. Je me propulsai pour passer le barrage mais Beckett tenait bon dans son rôle et ses mains sur mes bras nues me retenaient plus sûrement que n'importe quelle force physique. Ce contact me diluait trop !!

Je reculai précipitamment pour échapper à ce barrage, mon sang menaçait de me faire imploser, il voulait s'exprimer !! Une onde de chaleur torride m'encercla et allait s'enflammer… Là… Bientôt si je ferme les yeux, je n'y verrai que des ténèbres à éclairer ! Je me sens faire une chute fatale…

Et le feu se rétracta comme s'il avait été violemment douché. La chute fut stoppée brutalement. J'ouvris grands les yeux pour y voir du bleu. Ensuite un visage. Je sentis le châle tomber à ma place et libérer mes cheveux blonds. Dans mon dos il y avait un bras et des doigts glacials sur le mien gauche.

J'entendis les feuilles tomber au sol.

Enfin je reconnus Nines. La honte et le dégoût me donnaient l'envie de mourir pour débarrasser le monde. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ça aussi violemment… Je fermai les yeux et des larmes portant l'odeur du sang coulèrent sur mes joues. Me laissant aller, les membres lourds.

Jusqu'à sentir l'autre main du Brujah sur ma hanche gauche. « Ella… » Marmonna t-il en un grondement bas.

Silence.

« Une fille asiate. Une folle. Elle me l'a filé – lâcha la Brujah en un murmure entre secret et un autre ton indicible.

-Je sais pourquoi tu as fais ça – commença t-il avant de me soulever – Beckett, s'il te plait. »

Et je changeai de bras pour sentir immédiatement une onde renflouer et apaiser ce flot intérieur, Beckett marcha et me déposa sur le matelas. J'ouvris les yeux pour croiser les noirceurs de ses lunettes noires, et mes mains se levèrent pour les lui retirer pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

Rouge et or, comme les bêtes. « Je suis désolé, cet endroit devait être sécurisant et j'ignore comment Diable celle-ci est entrée ici – me dit-il en posant sa main droite sur mon front alors que Nines, plus loin, poursuivait.

-Tu es indépendante maintenant, Ella ! Et privée des Bloods ! Je devrais te buter pour ce que tu viens de faire, t'as pigé ?!

-Les Bloods ! Ils ne savaient rien avant qu'elle ne lâche le morceau ! C'est facile pour elle de tout dévaster ! Tout ce qu'elle a, on l'a aidée pour l'obtenir !! Toujours quelqu'un derrière elle !! »

Je ricanai, mon rire hésitait entre rire et larmes, il fluctuait entre les deux à la manière du sang qui me rongeait les veines.

« Voudriez-vous, tous les deux, alléger cette pièce de votre présence ?! » Gronda le Gangrel avec un ton si courtois qu'il jetait un froid sur les humeurs que dégageaient les Brujah. Il avait une main sur mon front et l'autre autour de ma main gauche. Sa colère épaississait mon sang ainsi que l'atmosphère, et il la réprima avec un violent effort qui me laissa pantoise de déception. Pour ne plus ressentir que le calme.

J'entendis Ella marcher et sortir, fermant la porte.

« Beckett… – Souffla l'Anarch avec hésitation.

-Dehors, monsieur Rodriguez, à moins que vous ne vouliez aggraver la situation et alourdir l'ambiance. Remerciez-en votre 'Ella' – répliqua le Gangrel acerbement – Gareth MacPherson est votre principal problème. »

J'entendis l'Anarch soupirer puis partir. Et je gardai les yeux rivés sur Beckett mais les tournai pour voir les papiers et les photos du dossier éparpillés par terre. Je plissai des yeux et ils s'enflammèrent pour disparaître en une multitude de petits tas de cendres.

« Reposez-vous, jeune caïnite, il n'y aura pas de cauchemars, » me murmura le Gangrel en descendant sur mes yeux la main qui avait été sur mon front.

1

Dans les rues de Chinatown, Ella attendait la sortie de Nines devant le _Red Dragon_. Elle fixait la fenêtre où se trouvait la Toréador. Une telle faiblesse d'assurance et elle était la terreur de L.A ? Un assez bon pirate passait par là et elle était éjectée de l'arène. Ella savait qu'on ne gardait pas de secrets : on les brûlait une fois lus.

« Ella – lâcha le très secoué Nines Rodriguez, en vérité la Brujah aussi était choquée, mais elle se contrôlait.

-Ne gaspille pas ta salive, je sais que j'ai fait une connerie et que j'ai déclenché un truc dément. T'es sûre qu'elle est Toréador et pas Tremere ? – Répliqua avec acidité la jeune femme Hispanique en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et haussant un sourcil. En fait elle avait coincé ses mains pour les empêcher de trembler.

-Je te le répète au cas où la merde entre tes deux oreilles est trop noire – menaça le vampire en s'approchant à grands pas. Fronçant les sourcils jusqu'à saisir la Brujah par l'épaule et en un éclair la plaquer contre un mur dans la ruelle noire et froide – fais moi encore un coup de jalousie comme ça et je t'envoie à la Mort Ultime !!

-Pour quelle raison ? Parce que j'ai perturbée ta petite amie ? – Souffla t-elle en soutenant le regard bleu électrique de l'Ancien Brujah qui la tenait plaquée au mur avec le bras sur sa poitrine.

-Ce n'est pas de la rivalité là, Ella, c'est de la mesquinerie de perdante – répondit-il dans un murmure méprisant en la regardant de haut, les sourcils haussés.

-Ta gueule, Rodriguez ! Je n'ai pas perdu contre cette fille !

-Oh si ! Tu as perdu ! Tu t'es lâchement attaqué à une faiblesse morale au lieu de t'y prendre par la voie des armes !! Je sais que tu es bonne escrimeuse, Ella. Y'a que ceux qui s'avouent perdants qui s'attaquent à leurs ennemis par la bassesse ! T'es-une-perdante-Ella – articula t-il froidement en se reculant.

-J't'emmerde Nines ! Je la transformerai en rondelles ta petite chérie !

-Essaie toujours ! Et pour quoi, je te le demande ? Je croyais que tu ne supportais pas mes idées !

-Tu es un putain de petit idéaliste qui ne veut pas comprendre que c'est écraser les autres ou être écrasé ! Y'a pas de société égalitaire ! Mais t'aurais dû être mon Sire, plutôt que cet enculé de Smiling Jack ! »

Silence, Nines recula légèrement pour être en face de son ancienne élève. Il la fixa, les bras le long du corps et baissa la tête pour la regarder plus sombrement sous une pluie qui reprenait. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns courts et mouillés. « Choisis ton camp, mais je t'interdis de profiter des faiblesses de Lia qu'on t'aura indiquées ! Soit t'as un tant soit peu de sens de l'honneur, soit tu crèves. Compris ?

-Tu aimes le rôle du chevalier, n'est-ce pas ? – Cracha Ella en grimaçant de mépris à son tour et battant des paupières pour chasser l'eau de ses cils.

-Pour ça, oui, mais ça ne te regarde pas. Tu as assez fait de dégâts pour ce soir, va t-en ! » Grogna le Brujah en se déportant sur le côté pour tendre le bras en signe pour la Brujah de s'en aller.

Et Ella après avoir bronché courut vers la sortie de Chinatown, héler un taxi.

Nines resta planté là un moment, les mains derrière la tête. Il leva la tête vers la fenêtre à son tour et ferma les yeux. Lia était calme… Elle allait passer un jour sans cauchemar. Grâce à Beckett.

Le vampire décida d'aller rendre visite aux Loups-garous de Griffith Park. Il voulait prendre les devants, Beckett lui avait fait savoir que la dernière meute du Sabbat n'allait pas être la dernière. Il devait se rendre à Griffith Park et parler au chef de la meute garou. Sans Lia.

Sans la rose pour faire se mélanger leurs deux sangs surnaturels.

L'ombre, autre chose que les vampires du Sabbat se préparait à frapper. Les Bonnets Rouges.

La pénombre de la forêt d'Hollywood, la Maison Scathach se préparait à recevoir ses horribles hôtes avec l'aide des Loups de Fianna. Les bois et la nature de Griffith Park recevaient des pièges artisanaux en leur sein.

Dans le Manoir, Lulainn assise sur le lit souriait sous la lumière de la lune. Elle avait le sentiment que sa filleule se penchait vers sa nature féerique.

Tout en sachant qu'aux abords d'Hollywood, venant de Mexico, et proche de Downtown, venant de Floride plusieurs meutes sabbatiques se préparaient à l'attaque de l'Etat Libre.

La pénombre d'un portique de l'ancien Temple de la Vertu Dorée, une jeune chasseresse de démons aiguisait son sabre d'une main en tapotant son clavier informatique de l'autre pour rire des propos suggérés.

L'ombre, dans un cycle d'influence. Une Balor quelque part écrivait ces propos amusants.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 – Ni nuit ni jour, ni jour ni nuit éclipse disparition et lumière

_Hollywood, Griffith Park,_ _11 août 2014, 04h35_

Nines était dans Griffith Park, sortant juste de la station téléphérique et marchant dans la petite pleine en bordure des bois qui s'étendaient devant lui. Son _desert eagle_ coincé au creux des reins dans son dos. Ca n'était pas qu'il avait une franche envie de dégainer à la première alerte, mais un peu quand même. Un seul Loup-Garou sous forme Crinos avait failli le buter, et il avait des doutes sur l'accueil qu'il allait recevoir sans la présence de Lia.

Il marcha en se répétant que s'il ne tentait pas cette alliance, ils allaient être tous massacrés par le Sabbat et il devait protéger les vampires qui avaient mis leur confiance en lui. Une fois dans les bois, ses sens étaient assaillis par l'odeur d'humus, d'animaux et par les couleurs nuancées de la nature éclairée par la pleine lune. Passant la main gauche dans ses cheveux, il leva la tête pour voir l'astre nocturne à travers les feuilles sombres de chêne. « Exactement comme ses yeux, plus poétique qu'une comparaison avec une huître, » murmura le Brujah avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait et de rouler des yeux pour cause de sentimentalisme insolite. Pour compenser immédiatement il pensa en détournant les yeux avec un minuscule petit sourire en coin, deux doigts sur sa petite barbe : « si je lui fais ça comme compliment, est-ce qu'elle acceptera enfin mes avances ? »

Il entendit un raclement de gorge et il se retourna en un mouvement, la main sur son arme dans son dos tout en se couvrant intérieurement de noms d'oiseau pour cette erreur d'inattention. En face de lui se trouvait un grand blond pâle aux yeux gris-vert. Les cheveux longs légèrement ondulés, et portant juste un short long vert feuille. Musclé, le visage norvégien souriant orné d'une barbichette et des Nike vertes à virgule blanche aux pieds. « Nines Rodriguez, c'est drôle je vous voyez plus grand – commença familièrement l'inconnu en jouant à enrouler sa barbichette autour de son index.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je m'appelle Steven, Steven Queelie. Je suis le chef de la meute au milieu de laquelle vous vous trouvez – répondit-il d'une voix guillerette, un brin insolente. Dans son regard vert feuille on lisait de l'amusement bienveillant.

-Je ne suis pas ici pour me battre avec vous, ou alors je suis en crise suicidaire mais ce n'est pas le cas : Aurélia…

-Je sais – coupa Steven en levant gracieusement la main droite et fermant les yeux – un pacte a été décidé entre moi et la fée vampire. Nous vous aidons à renvoyer les vampires ennemis dans leurs pénates. En échange vous nous prêtez main forte contre les troupes fomoriennes de Bonnets Rouges et de Balor.

-C'est ce qui a été décidé ? – Souffla Nines suspicieusement en plissant des paupières et rangeant son arme. Entièrement focalisé sur les paroles de Steven il ne prêtait pas attention aux autres autour de lui.

-C'est ce qu'un ancien pacte entre les enfants de Fianna établis en ce Caern et les membres de la Maison Scathach a dicté. Ecaterina Gavril est ce qui nous a été promis pour défendre ce lieu il y a des générations. En échange nous apportons notre aide à la Maison Scathach en toutes circonstances.

-Gavril ? » S'étonna Nines, jamais encore il n'avait entendu un patronyme après le prénom d'Ecaterina.

Steven pencha la tête de côté en regardant le Brujah avec un petit air intrigué, les yeux plissés en portant une mèche emmêlée derrière son oreille. Le Loup-Garou mesurait un mètre soixante-dix et sa peau était laiteuse mais ça faisait que donner une allure plus dangereuse à sa silhouette musclée. A peu près autant que Nines. Et le Lycan étudia de haut en bas le vampire. « Gavril est le nom roumain pour 'Gabriel' l'homme fort de Dieu, le miséricordieux Gabriel. C'est le nom qu'a fini par définir la lignée de guérisseuses roumaines dont est issue la sorcière. Vous ne saviez pas ?

-On ignorait le nom de famille, » répondit Nines en haussant les épaules avec l'impression nette que c'était un détail important qui avait été admirablement bien dissimulé ou rendu vide de sens par la suite. Ecaterina…

Steven sourit doucement.

Le Brujah pensa qu'il avait ce sourire beaucoup trop gentil pour qu'on ait pas envie de le protéger, un peu comme Lia. « Vous êtes vraiment un Loup-Garou ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Vous avez l'air trop gentil pour une bête de deux cents soixante-quinze kilos – fit Nines en relevant le menton et levant les épaules, les mains dans les poches. Il commençait à se sentir à l'aise avec Steven malgré les autres autour de lui.

-C'est ce qu'ils disent tous avant que je ne leur tombe dessus, » répondit Steven en souriant comme un petit lutin malicieux.

Nines se surprit à sourire en coin à son tour. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir plaisanter avec un chef de meute lycanthrope uniquement vêtu d'un short. « Est-ce que notre accord est conclu, alors ?

-Si vous promettez sur votre honneur que vos vampires nous aideront contre les troupes fomoriennes et qu'ils nous laissent en paix en ce Caern.

-Je le promets, sur mon honneur de Brujah.

-Waouh je n'en demande pas tant ! » S'exclama Steven en tendant la main et ignorant royalement le grognement et le regard noir du Californien au sang épicé.

Le Brujah leva le bras pour tendre la main tout en disant : « alors votre meute nous aidera contre le Sabbat.

-Promis sur mon honneur ! Sabbat, Kuei-jin, invasions de cafards géants… »

Nines baissa la tête pour pouffer nasillement puis serra la main du Loup-Garou sans hésitation, échangeant un regard franc avec Steven.

Tous les deux savaient que cet accord malgré leur bonne volonté commune, tomberait à l'eau si Lia ne faisait pas le raccord parmi les troupes des vampires et des lycans.

« J'vous invite à boire un cou (p) ? – Sourit Steven jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Je l'ai déjà faite cette blague – répliqua Nines en souriant légèrement – nous devons convenir d'un moyen de nous contacter. »

Le blond soupira en roulant des yeux et passa un bras autour des épaules de son nouveau meilleur pote en disant l'air de rien : « rabat-joie… »

Quand le leader Anarch et le chef de meute Fianna convinrent de l'utilisation si tant pratique du portable et à défaut, du messager… Steven posa enfin la question que Nines croyait ne jamais entendre : « pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue avec vous ? »

Le lycan avait posé la question du haut d'une branche d'arbre pour mieux voir la lune et Nines était un bras tendu contre l'arbre. La question était délicate et douloureuse ainsi le vampire réfléchit à la réponse en regardant le sol tapissé d'herbe. « Elle fait des cauchemars… Elle a besoin de repos.

-Des cauchemars de Changelin je présume ?

-Je ne sais pas trop… Seulement qu'ils sont terribles.

-Je ne devrais pas dire ça mais : vous devriez la pousser vers vous… » Murmura doucement le lycanthrope avec une légère hésitation dans la voix, faisant lever les yeux à Nines pour croiser le regard mélancolique du blondinet.

« Que voulez-vous dire par 'je ne devrais pas' ? – Demanda t-il soupçonneusement.

-J'ai le flair quand il s'agit des gens et de leur émotions. Nous les Fianna sommes des bardes qui aiment chanter les amours contrariés et tragiques. Le vôtre va en être un si vous continuez comme ça…

-Continuer comme quoi ?! – S'emporta Nines qui se rappelait à cette seconde que ça n'était pas lui qui permettait à la Toréador de se reposer mais Beckett ! Ce même foutu Gangrel qui l'avait tirée de la Torpeur en décembre !! – Arrêtez de parler à demi, merde ! Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?! J'ai neuf siècles et 25 ans de retard pour deviner ses cauchemars et contredire ses idées !!

-Ecaterina Gavril a été promise au chef du Sept du cerf blanc de ce Caern, » lâcha Steven avec tristesse, les yeux verts sombres baissés sur un Nines qui resta sidéré : les yeux ronds, les sourcils haussés et la bouche ouverte.

Puis il fronça les sourcils et montra les crocs en fusillant son ancien meilleur pote des yeux. « Quoi… ? » Grogna t-il d'un ton si bas que Steven trouva la corde très bien pincée pour faire vibrer n'importe qui.

« Le Sept est ici depuis des siècles, de génération en génération nous protégeons ce lieu. A la formation d'Ecaterina par Lulainn, il a été convenu par le Rite de la Roue de l'Infortune que l'alliance entre la Maison Scathach et notre Sept ne serait effectif et efficace qu'en se soldant par… Heu… Une union.

-Un coït.

-Oui, » couina Steven en regardant la lune très intensément avant d'entendre un bruit d'explosion suivi d'impressionnants craquements. Ce sont les phalanges de Nines contre le chêne tricentenaire.

« ELLE NE… JAMAIS ! » Hurla Nines et vraiment pour s'époumoner de manière impressionnante comme un loup hurlant à la lune ce qui fendit un petit peu plus le cœur sensible de Steven. Forme Crinos 275 kilos tout en muscles.

« L'union sera censée représenter le rayonnement de la Banalité solaire du vampire sur le Glamour lunaire du Loup-Garou et la toute puissance de celui-ci projetée sur nous.

-Je ne comprends pas… – Soupira l'Anarch démoralisé qui se soutenait le front contre l'avant-bras contre l'arbre.

-Tout ce qu'il y a à comprendre c'est que l'éclipse du vampire en faveur de la fée sera définitive. Ecaterina appartiendra au Caern.

-Elle est Toréador.

-Pas si elle doute d'en être digne.

-Comment vous pouvez savoir ça ? »

Steven regarda la lune à travers une feuille de chêne plongée dans la pénombre. « Elle pleure du sang quand elle songe être autre chose que vôtre. »

3

_Chinatown Los Angeles,_ _12 août 2014, 22h55_

J'avais dormi sans rien rêver, rien d'autres que de gentils murmures dans un anglais élégant. La voix de Beckett sur fond d'écume de mer allant et venant. Quand j'ouvris les yeux le Gangrel étendu à côté de moi était encore dans le mortel sommeil de Torpeur. Je le regardai un moment avant de me redresser et de me relever ensuite pour me diriger vers la minuscule fenêtre. Y voir le reflet du mari Leprechaune qui fumait sa pipe et me retourner vers lui pour marmonner « qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?!

-Vous croyez que c'est une vie, ça ? Avoir besoin d'un vampire comme celui-ci pour parvenir à fuir vos cauchemars ? »

Je rentrai la tête dans les épaules et détournai les yeux vers Beckett sans répondre. Je savais qu'il avait raison mais je ne voulais pas le formuler.

« Ces visions ne cesseront que lorsque vous irez vers votre vraie nature et quitterez la Banalité du vampirisme. Vous n'êtes pas un vampire. Vous êtes une enchanteresse guerrière Scathach. La meilleure de toute, Ecaterina Gavril.

-Ne prononcez pas ce nom, les Gavril étaient des guérisseuses. Pas des assassins. Je ne suis plus une Gavril.

-Vous voulez continuer à revivre vos crimes à travers les cauchemars des Changelins ?

-Je ne veux pas devenir une folle non plus ! – Grognai-je en lui tournant le dos. Je tremblais…

-Alors vous voulez avoir à vous demander tous les soirs si on ne se rit pas de vous dans votre dos, maintenant que votre dossier est… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais il n'y avait pas besoin. Je portai les mains en coupe sur mon visage, l'esprit déchiré. J'avais trop honte de moi et trop peur de ne pas savoir si oui ou non mon secret avait été vu par d'autres vampires. Ella n'allait sans doute pas se priver de faire du bouche-à-oreille et de ruiner ma réputation. Les Anarch marchent au mérite… Mais qui ne s'empêcherait pas de superposer l'image de moi au passé sur ce que je suis au présent jusqu'à effacer les traits de ce présent comme un calque trop épais.

Nines n'aurait pas cette double vision falsifiée…

Mais ai-je encore l'impression de mériter réellement le sang Toréador maintenant ? Plutôt que celui Nosferatu…

Avec tout ce sang dans un chaudron, et les papiers dans une chemise.

Beckett doit pouvoir retourner à sa tâche, non ? Et Nines se préoccuper de l'Etat Libre au lieu de ma folie douce…

Je suis en train de fuir le regard des autres en me tournant vers les jolis sourires entendus de celles qui savent tout depuis le début et qui ont tout fait pour que ce soit ainsi.

Je me tournai vers Dogal qui me sourit gentiment et me dit « je suis désolé, enchanteresse. C'est votre fatalité en tant que personnage du Songe. »

Que pouvais-je faire d'autre à présent que de hocher la tête tout en ayant les yeux tournés vers Beckett ? « Si je ne bois plus de sang, je tomberais en Torpeur.

-Le sang des Fées vous sera absorbable puisque que ce sang coule dans vos veines. »

Dogal se retrouva soudainement devant moi et tira sur ma robe. Je me penchai et m'accroupis, les avant-bras sur les cuisses pour voir Dogal me tendre la main qui ne tenait pas la pipe. Je la fixai, sa ridicule petite main fripée et boudinée avant d'entendre que mon ami nodiste se réveillait et nous avait remarqués. En tout cas je l'entendis prononcer mon nom et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit je tendis la main gauche pour toucher les doigts de la main gauche de Dogal.

Le Glamour, je suis certaine que c'était lui, se mit à briller à mes doigts d'une lueur rubis comme le sang sous la lumière du soleil. Puis il s'étendit en poussière lumineuse et vermillon tout le long de mon bras, lorsqu'il arriva à ma poitrine et traversa mon cœur mort celui-ci battit une fois comme pour une cloche de cathédrale quand on marque un évènement. Une brise chaude souffla sur mon visage et l'air se réchauffa autour de moi. Quelque chose prit forme dans mon dos, je sentais des tourbillons frissonnants de Glamour chatouiller mes épaules et le creux de mes reins si bien que les chatouilles me firent cambrer le dos et me relever précipitamment. Je fermai les yeux en tendant les bras pour attraper un roc que j'étais seule à voir.

Ca finit lorsque le Glamour me fit tourner sur moi-même et fermer les volets sur le monde : de grandes ailes de papillon membraneuses et de couleur rubis se replièrent sur moi puis se déplièrent pour disparaître avec moi.

Les Prodigues du Peuple de l'Automne que sont les humains, ceux qui furent des Fées mais qui sont marqués par la Banalité ne doivent pas voir ainsi l'aspect d'une Fée.

Ils pourraient frapper en disant « je ne crois pas aux fées. »

2

Beckett était transi. La Frénésie montait en lui avec la disparition de la Toréador encore plus vite que d'habitude. Retirant ses lunettes il se leva et les serra si fort dans sa main droite qu'elles se brisèrent et il les jeta vers la table en rugissant à pleins poumons. Puis il se dirigea vers cette maudite table qui avait porté ces abominables paperasses et la renversa en un mouvement rageur des bras avant d'y placer un coup de pied bien senti qui creusa un trou à la mesure de celui dans son âme résultant de son échec. Des échardes volèrent jusqu'au pas de la porte.

Le Gangrel porta les mains à son visage pour couvrir ses yeux, mais tout ce qu'il voyait derrière l'écran noir de ses paupières était cette transformation de la vampire en fée. La perte de la Française sur la voie de la Folie. L'Indépendant et légendaire archéologue nodiste n'était pas du genre sentimental mais l'échec pour quelque chose lui tenant à cœur lui était insupportable. A peine avait-il trouvé la solution qu'une imbécile foutait tout par terre !

Aurélia pouvait se vanter de le fasciner de la même manière que l'histoire caïnite : derrière les voiles des mythes qui la faisait passer pour une fable il y avait un impressionnant pouvoir qui s'était forgé avec la bénédiction de Caïn. Le charme qu'elle exerçait sur lui c'était de donner 'aux mythes' un pouvoir apaisant. C'était le seul que Beckett ne voulait pas raisonner et auprès duquel il souhaitait de temps en temps se distraire pour repartir à l'assaut de ce qui constituait peu à peu le Livre de Nod. Et découvrir si Caïn est une fable ou une légende non vivante…

Il était hors de question pour lui qu'elle soit autre chose que l'héroïque Toréador anarchiste Lia Vilorë. Hors de question qu'elle se détache totalement de l'histoire caïnite, hors de question qu'elle disparaisse de sa non vie.

Une certaine Brujah allait le recevoir de gré ou de force et payer pour avoir aidé le peuple féerique à obtenir l'abandon de la Toréador.

Beckett saisit son cache-poussière laissé sur le matelas et son feutre beige. Il sortit ainsi sous forme de chauve-souris par la minuscule fenêtre qu'il avait préalablement ouverte…

1

_Au même moment au Last Round_

Le Brujah se réveilla en sursaut, le poignet sur le front et allongé sur son lit sur le dos. Se redressant lentement en fouillant un point devant lui. Il massa sa nuque et peu à peu ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa peau alors qu'il avait de plus en plus la certitude qu'il avait perdu. « Juste à l'instant, c'était comme si j'avais eu un arrêt cardiaque… » Pensa t-il et tout en même temps ses yeux ne cessaient de chercher quelque chose de perdu qu'il était vital de retrouver. Un mélange entre colère et angoisse « Lia a… » Murmura t-il d'abord mais il se mordit la langue pour ne pas terminer cette phrase.

Lia a choisi les Fées.

La Scathach a éclipsé la Toréador.

« Non… » Souffla l'Anarch en papillonnant des yeux et relevant la tête, il s'éjecta hors du lit, se propulsa, bottes aux pieds, hors du Last Round, en jean noir et en juste corps blanc. En répétant cette négation de plus en plus rapidement comme si ça devait y changer quelque chose par sa simple volonté. L'onde de chaleur tiède qui avait suivi les quelques jours de pluie fine l'accueillit à l'extérieur. Cette nuit devait être agréable, mais pour Nines elle était cauchemar éveillé.

Leur lien était toujours là. Il était tendu et solide mais il était menacé. Il était là, mais menacé.

Le Brujah tout en cherchant à s'accrocher à quelque chose au milieu de la vague opaque et ténébreuse de panique se précipita moitié en courant moitié en marchant vers sa moto pour bousculer Jack au passage « hey ! Gamin !! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! » S'exclama bruyamment le corsaire pour parvenir à se faire entendre par le taureau qui fonçait tête baissée. Une expression nouvelle et choquante se trouvait sur le visage du leader Brujah et Jack ferma son propre visage en fronçant les sourcils. Observant l'Anarch partir en direction de Chinatown. « Ce n'est pas bon du tout… » Marmonna d'une voix basse et grondante Smiling Jack décidant de rendre une petite visite à Garcia.

1

A l'intérieur de Chinatown, Nines croisa Beckett ayant volé des lunettes de soleil et venant dans sa direction. Le Brujah stoppa brutalement sa moto sur le trottoir d'une ruelle pour l'instant vide et descendit pour pointer son flingue sur le Gangrel qui avait des griffes au bout des doigts. « Tu devais veiller sur elle ! » S'écria t-il en sentant monter l'envie de décharger sa colère et son désespoir maintenant mêlés de rancœur sur le supposé fautif.

Beckett saisit Nines à l'épaule et y planta ses griffes en montrant ses crocs proéminents, Nines affichait lui aussi un air menaçant en tournant pour parvenir à coller le dos du Gangrel contre la palissade qui marquait la frontière de Chinatown. Puis il lui colla une balle dans l'épaule du bras qui le tenait par les griffes. « Vous ne pouviez pas tenir l'autre Racaille en place ?! » Répliqua dans un grognement presque animal Beckett en repoussant violemment le Brujah. Comme un policier se dirigeait vers eux en courant à plusieurs mètres, ils lui jetèrent un regard puis s'entreregardèrent. Le Brujah remonta sur sa moto et se dirigea vers Compton. Le Gangrel se fit la belle en courant jusqu'à une ruelle sombre où il se transforma en chauve-souris en volant aussi dans cette direction.

A Compton ils étaient deux à vouloir la tête de la Brujah indépendante. Chacun dans son propre mélange de colère et de désespoir d'avoir perdu la Toréador contre les Fées.

Pourtant ils n'arrivèrent pas jusqu'à elle.

Au lieu de tomber sur Ella, une conversation entre deux jeunes passants dont l'un lisant le journal leur tomba dans l'oreille : « elle est mignonne la petite copine du maire.

-Fais voir ? Ah ouais pas mal ! Comment elle s'appelle ?

-Wouah ! Elle est Française, hey ! Aurélia Vilorë, drôle de nom pour une Française. »

Nines et Beckett s'entreregardèrent encore. Le Gangrel roula des yeux derrière ses lunettes avec un grognement de mécontentement et un petit coup de vent arracha le journal des mains du lecteur qui jura, se retourna et vit deux hommes avec le même journal mais pas trace du sien. « Merde ! »

Pendant ce temps le Gangrel et le Brujah se partageaient la feuille de chou : « 'Aurélia Vilorë ici au bras de Gareth MacPherson est non seulement une mangaka mais aussi la cible du tueur en série' – lisait Nines – putain de merde !

-Cet homme est malin, je me demande si Garcia lui a soufflé ce plan – se demanda Beckett.

Et Nines qui s'était retourné pour résister à l'envie de déchirer le journal en plusieurs morceaux, se retourna encore pour pointer ledit journal de l'index et cracher avec mépris d'une voix grondante – Garcia est un trou duc' et un idiot du village ! Il savait juste que MacPherson saurait faire bon usage des infos qu'il lui trouvait ! » Mais en vérité, la bêtise de Garcia était d'avoir visé juste…


	14. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 – Il était une fois…

J'étais de retour dans le Manoir. Ni vraiment calme ni vraiment perturbée. J'étais comme sur du coton. Le choc ? Peut-être ne voulais-je pas me rendre compte des implications de ce changement fatal. Le Glamour de ma demeure m'inspirait de la somnolence. Aussi étais-je pour défaire ma robe, la ranger et prendre un bain.

C'est une fois nue dans la baignoire que ce sentiment étouffant de fatalité dont parlait le Leprechaune me serra les épaules. Lia Vilorë…

N'existera plus désormais.

J'étais une enchanteresse des Scathach. Ecaterina Gavril.

J'arpente les chemins du Songe comme adorable arme de ma Maison contre les Fomoris et leurs alliés.

Et bien qu'il y ait toujours dans ma poitrine cet amour ineffable, il est voué à me retenir dans le Songe par crainte de cet autre monde méchant. Même si je suis lâche… Je ne suis pas assez forte pour supporter les doutes et les regards ombreux de ces autres êtres de la nuit. Je sais qu'en décembre Judas avait déjà ouvert la bouche. Mais ça n'est pas la même chose que toute une vie contenue dans un classeur exposée aux yeux étrangers.

Je voulais enterrer mon ancien 'moi' avec mon Etreinte, être une nouvelle personne avec un nouveau nom qui n'aura que la connotation que je lui aurais choisie. Mais je n'ai que traîné mon linceul avec moi en espérant que personne ne le remarque.

« Ecaterina, ma filleule… Mets ceci et écoute moi, » murmura soudain une douce voix dans mon dos. Je me retournai pour voir une femme aux yeux gris cendre, à la peau laiteuse et aux longs cheveux noirs de jais. Elle était très belle et sa voix était douce et chaude comme du velours. Elle était aussi grande que moi et porta sa main droite aux longs doigts fins dans mes cheveux. Assise sur le rebord en porcelaine, elle portait un collant bleu ciel, un minishort en jean bleu et un haut semi transparent à col de même couleur.

« Lulainn ! » Dis-je en couvrant ma poitrine avec mes bras.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, un sourire mutin éclaira son petit visage aux traits fins et il s'élargit pour m'illuminer de son amour. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur lunaire si nacrée que l'expression 'bienveillance maternelle' s'imposa à mon esprit et me fit soupirer de soulagement. Libérée d'un grand poids, celui de la solitude. Elle m'indiquait de l'autre main des vêtements qu'elle avait posés sur la chaise près de la coiffeuse au fond à gauche. « Laisse moi d'abord te baigner, tu m'as tellement manqué ma petite Hécate. »

Ainsi la seconde mère de ce lointain passé qui m'avait retrouvée me lava les cheveux et les parfuma. Me lava le corps et le parfuma.

Plus trace du sang sur mes mains.

Plus de trace de ses mains sur mon corps.

Pure et vierge sorcière de guerre.

Ensuite Lulainn m'habilla d'une robe mi-longue au corset à agrafes, il était vert pastel aux couleurs passées, aux motifs damassés de glycines et de roses dont les pans étaient des volants se dégradant en forme de feuilles de chêne. Enfin d'un collant vert. « Je dois te présenter à notre cour. En un autre temps il y aurait eu une grande fête pour ton retour parmi nous mais l'heure est à la guerre.

-Où se trouve cette cour ? » Demandai-je en l'observant se mouvoir avec la grâce d'une divinité. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre de ma chambre en me tenant par la main. Ses longs cheveux noirs bouclaient autour de son visage et de ses petites épaules. Elle était si jolie que je l'imaginais aussi délicate qu'une poupée de porcelaine.

Alors qu'elle se tournait vers moi, son sourire était doux et lumineux comme le miel et ses yeux gris brillaient si joliment. « Nous sommes réunis à Griffith Park. »

J'aurais dû m'en douter, mais je ne dis rien.

_Griffith Park, Hollywood, Los Angeles,_ _12 août 2014, 23h25_

Nous nous rendîmes donc au parc proche de la ville d'Hollywood. La nuit était très douce et la lune nous éclairait gentiment entre les feuilles des arbres.

Lulainn me tenait par la main en me guidant à travers les arbres, le sol sous mes pieds presque nus était froid et coupant mais je marchais pour faire le moins de bruit possible et mes pieds se posaient à peine.

On arriva dans le Caern, autour d'un petit feu se trouvait assemblée la meute d'un Steven qui était assis jambes croisées à même le sol devant le feu et face à nous. Certains de ceux que j'avais déjà vus me saluèrent parfois de sourire ou alors de hochement de tête. Il y avait aussi des femmes et ELLES tiraient la tronche.

Je baissai les yeux et je me rendis compte en ce moment de solitude que mes pouvoirs de vampire n'étaient plus. Il ne devait me rester que la guérison rapide et la crainte du soleil et des flammes à l'inverse des autres Changelins. Plus de célérité, plus de force, plus de résistance.

Arrivée près du feu je relevai les yeux pour entendre Lulainn parler en celtique irlandais mais je ne comprenait pas. Au 12ème siècle elle m'avait instruite en roumain. Elle s'adressait à un groupe de Sidhe qui se tenaient derrière le feu, dans l'ombre des arbres. Je pouvais voir leur forme féerique : oreilles pointues, cheveux sombres ou clairs, traits surfins, yeux de différentes couleurs merveilleuses et haute taille. Auras éblouissantes. Je me demandai ce à quoi je ressemblais moi.

Mais bientôt Lulainn me fit signe de m'approcher de ce groupe et elle me parla en roumain. Dans ce groupe de cinq il y avait trois femmes dont une flamboyante rousse aux yeux d'or portant un arc. Son regard m'hypnotisa autant que les boucles tout autour de son petit visage. Elle était plus grande que moi. Elle me souriait aussi avec ce mélange de gentillesse et de délicate timidité.

« Ailìs, Aisling – la rousse tourna la tête vers Lulainn – Aoife, Aidan et Alastar… Les deux frères et les trois sœurs de la famille Maeve. Je vous présente Ecaterina de la famille Gavril, elle nous a enfin rejoints.

-Gavril, c'est cette lignée de guérisseuses roumaines que lord Mihai a découverte durant l'Eté ? – Demanda d'un ton très sobre l'un des deux garçons aux lumineux yeux verts et aux longs et lisses cheveux châtains.

-Celle dont son Excellence nous abat les oreilles depuis des mois – fit remarquer, acide, une des filles qui était brune et qui leva le menton, ferma les yeux, fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

-D'ailleurs l'Excellence te fait remarquer, Ailìs, que tes derniers échecs pour retrouver l'assassin en série sont encore tout frais dans ma mémoire. Dois-je le rappeler à la tienne ? – Sourit très mielleusement Lulainn en dardant sur l'arrogante un regard perçant.

Celle-ci baissa la tête « non, Excellence, pardonnez-moi.

-On verra plus tard – passa ma marraine en se tournant vers moi avec un sourire – Ecaterina. Parmi la cour de son Altesse Scathach, je suis la comtesse Lulainn. En tant que telle je dois m'assurer de la stratégie à adopter contre nos ennemis sur le champ de bataille… Les Maeve sont ma plus fidèle baronnie. Aisling est l'aînée et porte le titre de baronne.

-Mais je n'ai pas besoin de titre honorifique, Ecaterina, vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom – me souligna celle que j'aimais bien de la voix qu'on adopte pour rassurer une souris.

Ca tombait bien, je me sentais comme une souris de labo – comme vous voudrez, » répondis-je en évitant d'afficher mon égarement.

Aisling me sourit encore gentiment puis se tourna et je suivis son regard vers les loups-garous, elle croisa le regard gris vert de Steven puis revint à Lulainn. « Commençons-nous, Excellence ? » Demanda t-elle humblement en baissant le regard.

Lulainn hocha la tête puis fit signe à celui qui avait parlé un peu plus tôt. Il fit une courbette, se retourna, partit et revint avec une cape en velours gris nuage qu'il déposa sur mes épaules avant de nouer le cordon tressé doré. Il remonta aussi la capuche sur ma tête et se recula.

« Ecaterina, va te tenir en face du feu avec monsieur Queelie. »

Je baissai la tête puis obéis. Le Lycanthrope blond et moi échangeâmes un regard et il semblait désolé.

Lulainn vint après quelques secondes et se tint dos au feu. Elle sortit une épée du fourreau qu'elle venait d'attacher à sa ceinture et m'ordonna de poser un genou à terre.

Je m'exécutai avant de sentir Steven prendre ma main et faire pareil que moi. Surprise, je tournai la tête vers lui mais il ne quittait pas ma marraine des yeux et je suivis son regard, le cœur serré dans un étau.

Ma marraine me cita le serment d'allégeance d'une voix solennelle et cela me donnait l'impression de mourir alors que je répétais ses mots, malgré tout… J'avais la gorge serrée. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, je ne l'avais jamais eu, l'ennuie avec la magie c'est qu'elle cache un destin. « Je vous jure fidélité ma Dame. Vos ordres sont mes désirs, et puissent mes services vous satisfaire toujours et ma vue s'assombrir si je devais faillir. Telles les marées à la lune, ma volonté est vôtre, ma Dame et lige. » Le serment prononcé je fermai les yeux en retenant ces larmes stupides. Ca n'allait me servir à rien de pleurer, seulement à donner l'impression à certaines que j'étais idiote. Et à elles, je pouvais leur botter le cul en toute sincérité.

Steven serrait fort ma main, ça me réconforta un peu.

Ma Dame me fit dire en entier mon nom et mon prénom en face d'un petit miroir de main et dans un éclair blanc, il se transforma en une épée dans son fourreau de cuir noir et ceinturé au début, au milieu et à la fin par un carcan de métal. Il y avait deux anneaux, un au début et un au milieu pour l'harnacher à la ceinture. Lulainn tira la lame et la fit étinceler à la lueur de la lune. Blanche du pommeau jusqu'à la pointe, c'était une épée impériale de mousquetaire. Une longue lame à double tranchant aussi longue que celle d'une rapière et aussi fine qu'une flamberge. Une garde striée et fine dont chaque extrémité s'arquait vers la lame, un pommeau à une main striée et le sommet du pommeau formait une boule ouvragée en forme de couronne ronde. La garde comportait un rubis incrusté et gravé des armoiries de la Maison Scathach : une tête de licorne devant une tour de garde.

C'était à vue d'œil une épée légère, facile au maniement et adéquate pour s'assurer une certaine distance de l'ennemi quand on n'a pas la force d'un combat trop rapproché. Et elle était étincelante.

« Ecaterina, ton Legs est celui de paladine. Tu ne dois jamais refuser un défi noble et te battre pour de hauts faits. Tu es donc adoubée à mon service et celui de la meute en tant que Paladine de Fianna, » déclara Lulainn avant de toucher chacune de mes épaules de la pointe de cette épée.

Elle était en Fer Froid… Mais elle signifiait tellement pour moi que je voulais la voir comme la plus étincelante des épées de paladine.

« Tu serviras les loups, mais pour le moment les loups te suivrons. Toi qui a appris à les commander. Appelle-en un. »

Lulainn me tendit l'épée posée dans ses mains plates. Je la reçus, saisis la garde et pris le fourreau en me relevant. Une corde magique bleu ciel éclaira mon visage lors de son apparition lorsque j'approchai le fourreau de ma taille et de ma large ceinture en cuir marron sur la jupe. La corde passa par les deux anneaux du fourreau et s'enroula cinq à six fois autour de ma ceinture puis en bandoulière sur mon épaule droite.

« Tu devrais enquêter sur ce tueur en série qui t'as en réalité pour cible, ma petite Hécate. L'un de mes meilleurs agents… – Lulainn rit en relevant les yeux au-dessus de mon épaule – t'aidera.

-Même si je ne sais pas très bien comment on pourrait mettre la main sur cette personne, » fit une voix grave et au léger accent espagnol derrière moi, je ne l'avais pas entendu s'approcher et je sursautai en me retournant brusquement !

Pour la description du type c'était simple : Antonio Banderas physiquement coupé avec Fox Mulder pour le costard et le badge. « Le F.B.I ?! Mais ! C'est vous le Profiler qui travaille avec mon serviteur, Valoric !

-Je préfère travailler avec cet illuminé de Dick Tracy plutôt qu'avec les empotés de flics du coin, » avoua Alejandro Renzo en relevant ses lunettes de soleil pour que je voie ses yeux marron.

Je l'observai, il avait l'air trop sérieux pour aimer Philippe.

« Alejandro, il se pourrait que vous devriez revoir toutes les victimes avec Dame Hécate.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est un membre du clan Malkavien – fis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à Steven qui ne m'avait pas lâché la main. Il semblait attendre quelque chose, Lulainn m'avait ordonné d'appeler un loup. Ca avait l'air de l'attrister.

-Ainsi, elle verra peut-être quelque chose que tu ne peux pas voir. Retrouvez ce vampire et tuez le après lui avoir fait dire pour qui il travaille.

-Moi je propose Eithlinn et… Eithlinn ! – Bougonna Ailìs derrière Lulainn qui roula des yeux :

-Eithlinn a échoué en décembre, elle n'est pas assez stupide pour réessayer !

-Sauf si elle sait que c'est capital.

-Ailìs ça suffit… – Susurra Lulainn en se retournant vers l'intéressée, encore de cette voix trop douce pour être honnête, puis elle en revint à moi – appelle un loup.

J'hochai la tête et allai obéir, m'éloignant de l'assemblée pour avoir un assez grand espace de vide autour de moi.

Silence et odeurs de la nature, plantée dans cet espace, les pieds quasiment nus posés au sol humide et odorant, je sentais ce petit vent frais couler sur mon visage. Je fixai un point noir à l'horizon, les oreilles remplies des bruits des animaux tous proches. Les yeux distinguant mille et unes nuances de gris, de blanc et de noir. Je relevai lentement la tête vers la lune au travers des feuilles d'arbres et commençai peu à peu à lui adresser la parole dans un long murmure en roumain.

« Si quelqu'un avait l'humeur

De lire au fond de mon cœur

Il lirait

Tout qu'il vivrait

Et du tout m'en finirait.

Terre, puisses tu prendre feu ! »

C'était une plainte, j'en profitai à ce que seule Lulainn comprenne pour exprimer la solitude et le chagrin que je ressentais maintenant face au destin. Pour ces sorts…

Je savais qu'elle voulait de moi à ce que je lance ce charme, l'appel aux loups dévoreurs comme Fenris. Elle voulait m'entendre hurler à la lune, ça n'était pas juste ça n'était pas juste. Mais c'était comme ça, il fallait continuer, il y a ma voix qui meurt, soulevée vers la lune par mes mains tendues vers le ciel et il y a mon corps qui reste sur terre parmi les mortels et les immortels.

Comme un étau glacé qui presse le cœur et le pèse, faisant monter aux yeux des larmes amères.

Un loup répondit à mon hurlement pour lui incompréhensible, derrière moi c'était un loup noir de belle taille aux yeux vert et gris. Il frotta sa tête contre mon genou et je me laissai tomber à côté de lui.

Cacher mes mains dans son noir pelage. Sentir la douceur de sa fourrure nocturne.

Je sais qu'elles ne vont pas rester blanches longtemps…

« Ainsi un loup Fianna a choisi de répondre à ton appel. Il sera ton compagnon, » murmura doucement Lulainn avec un léger sourire bienveillant.

J'hochai la tête sans la tourner vers elle. La capuche de velours baissée sur les yeux. Il se mit à pleuvoir du sang sur mes joues contre la fourrure noire.

_Downtown Los Angeles,_ _12 août 2014, 00h00_

Steven n'aimait pas la situation. D'abord parce qu'il avait assez de cœur pour avoir compati au tourment de Lia, ensuite parce que le chant funèbre roumain le lui avait brisé et qu'enfin il savait que pour lui, la fin ne justifiait pas toujours les moyens. D'accord ils étaient dans une guerre qu'ils étaient peut-être en train de perdre et qu'il ne fallait pas perdre mais… Son honneur lui disait de rattraper l'erreur de son ancêtre et de rompre le contrat, ou au moins de le rendre plus humain.

D'accord, il y avait aussi son côté bardique qui lui soufflait qu'il n'avait rien de plus poétique et mignon qu'une histoire d'amour entre une Changelin à l'âme pluriséculaire réincarnée en vampire et un autre vampire qui ressemble au chef de chantier avec son petit marteau. Il voulait les aider, en bon personnage entremetteur, à roucouler au balcon sous un clair de lune drapé de brumes.

Il se sentirait aussi lâche, s'il devait sa victoire aux plaies d'une jolie fille, rouvertes et salées de force.

Lulainn devait sans doute être de son opinion mais elle n'était que comtesse, elle avait ses ordres. Peut-être que s'il essayait de lui en parler…

Pour le moment il devait donner un indice au chevalier de la demoiselle en détresse.

Le Lycanthrope blond en jean et basket soupira à fendre l'âme en décrivant des cercles avec la tête pour détendre sa nuque. Il se trouvait devant le Nocturne Theater. Un de ses contacts lui avait appris que ça chauffait façon fusion de chez maréchal-ferrant parmi les Anarch. La situation était explosive, donc, nous étions plutôt chez l'alchimiste.

En gros, Garcia avait sans doute attendu la visite de Smiling Jack pour savoir qu'il était temps d'organiser une réunion Brujah et disputer la légitimité de Nines Rodriguez à la tête de l'Etat Libre avec un argument implacable. Il avait réussi à convaincre assez de Brujah pour justifier une réunion anarch au Nocturne. Son argument choc, son seul et unique argument basé sur cette opportunité que lui avait apportée Jack sur un plateau c'était que Nines était infoutu de réunir et diriger sans la Toréador. Bref qu'il était un incapable du moment qu'on lui retirait son petit marteau. « Ahlala, » soupira Steven en écoutant avec ses oreilles sensibles le bordel de boucaniers que faisaient les Anarch à l'intérieur. Et ce n'était pas la sono qui braillait du hard métal qui allait couvrir l'ouïe du Lycanthrope en face de la porte.

Il ne passa pourtant pas par la porte, il passa par les égouts et remonta jusqu'aux coulisses. Il marcha en évitant stratégiquement les quelques vampires qui s'y trouvaient et s'approcha du rideau tombé.

A écouter, Jack s'en voulait assez d'avoir donné l'occas' à Garcia de faire le mariolle, il usait de sa notoriété pour convaincre les nouveaux partisans de l'aspirant Garcia, et ainsi montrant qu'il soutenait Nines. Et si le légendaire Smiling Jack soutenait un jeunot comme Rodriguez c'était que ledit Rodriguez était meilleur que le non moins légendaire Garcia Salvador.

Et Nines se débrouillait très bien pour user de ça aussi, il gueulait (et gueulait tellement fort pour son tour qu'il gueulait plus fort que Garcia au tour précédent, donc il avait raison) : « Salvador était le successeur logique de Jeremy MacNeil, parfait ! Alors il lui succède en allant faire un ma-jong avec les Kuei-jin ?! Haha ! Mon cul si CA c'est de la succession pour l'Etat Libre de Californie ! »

Tapons là où ça fait mal : Garcia traître. « Aha, bien vu, facile mais bien vu, c'est bien d'être fourbe, continue garçon !! » Marmonna tout bas pour lui-même Steven en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Ah, il l'aimait bien ce Rodriguezou. Il n'hésitait pas à utiliser des évidences, des vieilles rancoeurs plutôt que de jouer trop fin !

Garcia avait bien tenté le coup, très bien, sauf qu'il avait méchamment sous-estimé son rival et la logique lapidaire. Quoi qu'il puisse dire à présent, il avait l'animosité de toute une salle remplie à 90 de Brujah rancuniers sur le dos. Difficile à balayer. Ne jamais sous-estimer cette technique. Toutefois, dans un élan de projection dans le futur (ce que les chiens ne sont pas censés avoir, mais auraient quand même des fois), il lança à peine plus fort que Nines : « et que compte faire Rodriguez maintenant ?! Le Sabbat se prépare à attaquer de parts et d'autres ! Nous ne sommes ni assez armés ni assez nombreux pour les contenir et les repousser ! Tu proposes quoi ? Un petit pacte en agitant une rose en P.Q ? »

Rires sonores dans la salle, « haha, quel comique ce type, » marmonna encore Steven en se retenant de glousser. Il entendit quelqu'un laisser échapper un rire léger et typiquement anglo-saxon. Le cœur irlandais du Lycanthrope connut un regain de « trucidons du Saxon ! » Et il tourna vivement la tête vers le futur mort qui s'ignore pour croiser les yeux rouges et jaunes de Beckett.

« Ah, t'es là toi ? – Lâcha Steven en murmurant le plus bas possible avec beaucoup d'amusement auquel répondait son interlocuteur, et quelque fois, rare partenaire aux échecs. Oui, Steven était un contact de Beckett, mais c'était bien parce qu'il était Gangrel et super drôle.

Beckett fit un signe de tête vers la scène avec son super fun sourire en coin de la mort, ce qui fit d'autant plus sourire le Lycan en chef qui comprit qu'il fallait en revenir d'urgence à la scène qui se jouait en ce moment même.

Car Garcia Salvador avait commis l'erreur monumentale que commet tout Espagnol : il agite une cape rouge sous le nez d'un taureau, et après il s'étonne de se faire arracher la culotte par des cornes.

En l'occurrence, sous l'insulte, le taureau mexicain (les plus dangereux, d'après Steven) fonçait sur le matador en soufflant. Le bruit des talons de ses bottes se répercutant lourdement dans toute la salle. Nines hurla de tous ses poumons, si fort que le Lycanthrope et le Gangrel firent la grimace en portant une main à leurs oreilles maltraitées : « en tout cas je ferais beaucoup mieux que d'abandonner les miens pour sauver mes fesses !! Où est-ce que tu étais, torchon de culs mandarins, quand LaCroix s'est installé ?! »

Echec et mat, le hurlement digne d'un Loup-Garou forme Crinos en super rogne matinale fit scander les Anarch qui répétaient la question en ajoutant divers mots fleuris, ce qui permit à Steven d'élargir son jargon d'insultes. Pour des rimes, bien sûr. La palme du vocabulaire et de la voix la plus bruyante était attribuée à Smiling Jack qui échauffait méchamment la foule. Rodriguez, sachant qu'il venait de gagner et d'arrêter définitivement le statut de Garcia auprès des Anarch (peste, à éviter, voire à persécuter et à tuer, voir 'chasse aux sorcières édulcorée'. Garder quand même certains gays et certaines jeunes femmes.) Sortit son flingue et le pointa sur la tête d'un Salvador passablement refroidi. « Ouvre encore la cave à merde qui te sert de bouche pour faire allusion à Aurélia, et je te fous dans une urne, » murmura t-il très bas et sombrement, dans une sorte de grognement menaçant animal. Celui d'un loup dominant face à un petit nouveau qui veut faire le grand. « Tu as peut-être protégé les Caïnites qui t'ont fait confiance avec le Mandarinat, mais tes couilles ont ramolli quand la Camarilla nous a envahis ! T'as quitté ton poste, on m'a choisi pour diriger à ta place. N'oublie pas le danger que représentait LaCroix pour nous et la Camarilla, n'oublie pas que c'est moi qui aie conclu un pacte avec le Sénéchal Toréador de Paris pour obtenir ce 'charmant poison'. T'as rien foutu pendant ce temps alors que tu avais les mains plus libres que les miennes ! »

Ils se regardèrent un moment, le regard bleu glacé de Nines prêt à tirer et celui noir et non armé de Garcia. Qui s'inclina, tête et buste penchés vers le bas. Assez pour signifier qu'il acceptait sa défaite mais pas assez pour considérer son cadet comme un leader.

C'est le moment que choisit Steven pour faire son entrée en scène après un rapide échange de regards avec Beckett. Il prit son élan et fit un bond en avant sur la scène en écartant les bras.

« BORDEL PUTAIN SURTOUT NE TIREZ PAS SUR CET ALLUME !! » Beugla Nines à la ronde alors qu'une quarantaine d'objets boum boum se pointaient sur un Steven tout content de son petit effet. Qui fit une pirouette sur un pied et s'inclina à 90 vers Nines totalement largué.

« Alors si ça t'intéresse, je viens te dire que A : le Legs de Lia est celui de Paladin, elle doit accomplir des exploits et B : est tenue par l'honneur de toujours accepter un défi noble.

-Défendre son honneur, ça compte ? » Demanda immédiatement le Brujah gravement.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 – Morbide fascination

_Downtown Los Angeles,_ _12 août 2014, 00h10_

Après que Garcia eut été expédié dans l'autre monde qui s'appelle 'exil du côté de Chinatown', Beckett, Nines et Steven s'éclipsèrent vers Compton. Ils marchèrent d'abord à pied où Steven explicita les Legs. « Le principe est que chaque Changelin tient un rôle dans le Songe et doit s'y tenir, les Legs c'est un peu la distribution. Mais si tu penses à un duel avec je ne sais pas qui, Nines, va falloir que ce soit un challenge pour que ce soit relevé.

-Je ne pense pas me tromper si j'avance que Aurélia n'a plus ses pouvoirs vampiriques, n'est-ce pas ? – souligna Beckett qui se trouvait à l'écart des deux autres, sur leur droite.

-Faut ajouter à ça qu'on peut lui interdire l'usage de la magie – murmura Nines avec tout de même beaucoup d'appréhension.

Steven ne lui avait pas expliqué pourquoi il l'aidait, mais là il n'arrivait pas à se méfier de ce type.

« Oh, à plus ! Nous on va à Compton ! » Fit soudain Steven en se planquant dans une ruelle d'un pas de côté.

Beckett l'imita aussi vite et Nines se retrouva tout seul dans la rue. Il regarda autour de lui en grognant après ces deux imbéciles quand du coin de l'œil il saisit une mèche blonde.

Une petite silhouette dans une cape passait devant lui à une distance ridicule, aussi silencieusement qu'un mirage pieds nus et en collant dans le brouhaha du centre ville. Des cheveux blonds frappaient les bords de la capuche en rythme alors qu'elle marchait.

« Lia ! » Murmura t-il avant de piquer un sprint pour la rattraper et prononcer son nom plus fort, mais malgré leur proximité, elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Alors il cria, elle tourna la tête vers lui brusquement.

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux, Nines parce qu'il voyait Lia sous sa forme féerique de manière inexplicable : plus qu'un mirage, c'était une apparition. Une peau lumineuse, blanche comme de la porcelaine, à reflets nacrés, des lèvres d'un pâle rose pastel brillant comme de l'eau. Des cheveux qui l'auréolaient d'une douce lueur lactescente dans la nuit. Et surtout des iris semblables à deux soleils englobant un globe noir lunaire. C'était un jaune si lumineux qu'il brillait comme pailleté.

Lia c'était surtout parce qu'elle craignait la confrontation, alors cette seconde de stupeur passée, elle se retourna et détala.

« Ah, non, non, non, non, non !! » Marmonna Nines avant de partir en flèche, bousculant du monde au passage alors que la fuyarde esquivait sans problème et avec la grâce d'un courant d'air. C'était comme si ses pieds ne touchaient pratiquement pas le sol ! « Bordel de merde ! » Jura le Brujah qui sentait monter la moutarde jusqu'à son nez ! Alors il accéléra le pas et slaloma, braqua dans un virage serré, manqua de peu de s'étaler en glissant sur un malheureux papier gras mais gagnait peu à peu des centimètres sur l'espèce de blondinette qui le fuyait ! Bon Dieu comme il avait horreur de ça !

Mais elle ne se retournait même pas pour voir d'où il en était !! Elle avait soit vraiment la pétoche soit était très sûre de le semer ! Pour la seconde solution, c'était plus qu'improbable ! Les marches d'un bâtiment officiel maintenant !! Les putains de minuscules et glissantes marches d'un putain de bâtiment officiel !! Nines n'allait certainement pas glisser et tomber sur le cul sur des nom de Dieu de marches de bâtiments de politiques, putain !

Par contre, elle, si ! Le nylon sans doute !

Toutefois avant qu'elle ne tombe, penchée vers l'arrière comme elle était, le Brujah la rattrapa par les épaules et les ceintura. Immédiatement il eut un ouistiti dans les bras ! Elle battait méchamment des jambes pour lui échapper ! « Du calme Lia ou on va se briser le cou sur ces foutus escaliers !! » Brailla t-il mais sans lâcher prise !!

Seconde suivante, elle s'était calmée, ce qui n'empêcha pas le Brujah d'être suspicieux. Il la redéposa doucement à terre mais sans desserrer son étreinte. Ce qui fit qu'il avait le nez dans ses cheveux. Leur parfum était encore celui du jasmin.

D'ailleurs il le lui souffla à l'oreille et il fut très satisfait des tremblements qui montèrent jusqu'aux joues… « N'oublie pas que nous avons une alliance avec les Fianna… » Murmura t-il, Steven leur ayant rapidement exposé la situation. Elle se détendit et hocha la tête, là il consentit non sans un certain regret à la lâcher. Elle se tourna vers lui et observa à la ronde les quelques pèquenots qui observaient la scène avec curiosité, ceux là n'avaient pas l'air émerveillé ou apeuré de l'apparence de la jeune femme. Sa capuche était tombée dans son dos et Nines remarqua des pointes qui dépassaient. La tête penchée, intrigué, il leva la main pour soulever la chevelure près de l'oreille. Elle avait des oreilles pointues, comme les elfes !

« Quoi ? – Demanda nerveusement la jeune femme en lui faisant baisser la main de la sienne, puis renonçant au contact comme si elle s'était brûlée.

-Rien, » murmura t-il en la fixant dans les yeux. Il avait dans l'idée qu'il fallait mieux ne rien dire.

Ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire, et Lia surtout sans le regarder, mais elle avait irrémédiablement l'air triste.

« On peut parler ?

-Pour dire quoi ? »

Nines roula des yeux en grognant puis lui saisit le poignet pour la tracter à sa suite « tu me suis, un point c'est tout ! »

Malheureusement, il y a deux choses auxquelles Nines ne prête pas attention : la loi de Murphy et les pubs d'after-shave : « je crois qu'elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas vous suivre, Rodriguez. »

Nines et Lia se tournèrent pour voir par-dessus leurs épaules, Gareth MacPherson les mains dans les poches de son costume trois pièces blanc. Le Brujah avisa enfin qu'ils se trouvaient sur les marches de leur bâtiment préféré : la mairie. « Attends ton tour, MacPherson, y'a d'autres mâles avant toi pour être son partenaire. Non en fait, toi t'es pas en lice puisque tu veux juste la monter, » cracha Rodriguez qui venait de s'enflammer en deux secondes maximum rien qu'à la vue du maire à la peau sombre comme ses yeux. Il avait monté les marches jusqu'à l'autre sans pour autant lâcher la main de la Française qui serrait la sienne.

Gareth regarda le Californien en chemise bleue et sous-vêtement noir avec un air con descendant. « J'ai déjà un avantage sur toi, Nines Rodriguez : la presse… » Susurra t-il avec un sourire tout aussi auto satisfait en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

« La presse – singea Nines en faisant une grimace dégoûtée – très bien. Dans le même genre que ce qui se trouve derrière toi ?

-J'ai eu une affaire très importante avec le représentant de Bordeaux. »

Des flashs, des flashs et des flashs.

« Ca ne te gêne pas d'étaler ton linge sale en public même pour faire le joli cœur ?

-Non, bien au contraire…

-D'accord ! – Répondit Nines avant de déporter les yeux sur la mare de harengs qui flashait à tout va. Il se déporta pour être bien en vue avec Lia – à macho, macho et demi.

-Macho, macho man… – Chantonna soudainement la Française avant de hoqueter comme si elle retombait sur Terre avant de couiner – ne fais pas ça !

-Rodriguez ?!

-Je fais ce que je veux, ma petite ! » Répliqua t-il, et avant que Gareth ne l'attrape par l'épaule pour le faire reculer, il plaqua contre lui d'une main au creux des reins la magnifique lunatique et livra aux caméras et aux micros un baiser typique de sa personne.

Le même genre de baiser que le premier au Lucky Star hôtel en décembre, en plus rapide, en plus foudroyant et plus marquant. Si bien que sa charmante victime n'opposa aucune résistance et participa. Nines était aux anges, s'il n'avait pas totalement oublié le reste du monde et la présence de Gareth, il aurait bien continué l'instruction de sa petite.

Malheureusement, ce n'est pas pour ce soir qu'il pourra administrer son enseignement ! Parce que bien que foudroyant, c'était un baiser éclair puisque Gareth le choppa par l'épaule pour le détacher en criant au loup ! Toutefois, geste malheureux de Gareth (huit mois d'abstinence, et même pour de simples baisers, c'est très long !) MacPherson se retrouva avec un poing bagué en plein visage, son nez se brisa dans un grand craquement, il se retint l'édifice nasal sans tomber. Pendant que les journalistes hurlaient et que Nines rattrapaient la main de Lia pour fuir à toutes jambes les gardes du corps du maire !

« Là au moins il aura du mal à faire ce qu'il veut avec les feuilles de chou ! » Pensa Nines tout en courant !

3

Nines avait défoncé le nez de cette enflure de MacPherson ! OO

Maintenant j'étais planquée avec lui dans le Nocturne Theater. La salle de représentation était vide, le théâtre était toujours désert. Le Brujah avait l'oreille collée à la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les pas de course des gardes du corps dépassant le bâtiment. « Trou du cul, » marmonna t-il alors que j'en profitai pour descendre quelques marches.

Les lèvres encore enflées et une monstrueuse envie libertine. Mauvais. Au lieu de ça je lâchai les robinets de la colère que je réprimais… Même si je devais la garder pour plus tard. « Ah bravo Nines ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?! » Hurlai-je en serrant les poings.

Il se retourna vers moi et descendit avec non moins de colère dans la voix. Et comme il descendait vers moi, je descendis vers la scène. « A part sauver tes fesses d'un enfoiré qui avait les médias pour te faire faire ce qu'il voulait ?! Non, je ne vois pas du tout !! » Railla t-il d'une voix forte. Et comme je ne pouvais rien répondre à ça, je descendis plus vite, en jetant un petit coup d'œil derrière moi.

Bump ! Le creux de mes reins s'envoya l'arête de la scène, je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas crier mais des larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Après je me retrouvai en sandwich entre la scène et le corps de Nines qui m'encerclait en posant les mains sur la scène. Un bras de chaque côté de moi qui avait les mains dans mon dos aussi sur la scène. Et les mains coincées.

« Ce qu'a fait Ella était déshonorable, elle veut te battre en combat singulier, » murmura t-il, trop près de ma bouche à mon goût.

« Ah bon ? Déshonorable tu trouves ? C'est plutôt normal de taper là où ça fait mal !

-Alors tu vas devoir défendre ton honneur contre elle, non ? » Souffla t-il en me fixant, le nez frôlant le mien. Je baissai les yeux.

Je dus admettre que oui, et j'y trouvai un certain réconfort. Si je lui bottais le cul…

« Comment te sens-tu parmi les Fées ?

-Comme une arme biodégradable, » lâchai-je sans réfléchir, le pire c'est que c'était ça. Et la manipulation de Nines me semblait floue. Je savais qu'il me manipulait mais j'en avais rien à foutre. C'était comme prendre de l'acide, se planter sur les railles d'un TGV et le voir arriver avec une morbide fascination. Maintenant j'étais plus calme, sans pour autant relever les paupières. Sa proximité était maintenant plus fascinante que dangereuse.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Lulainn est la seule que je connaisse, les autres… Sauf Aisling, les autres sont méfiants et indifférents – chuchotai-je en relevant les yeux finalement et ne plus décrocher de son regard bleu.

-Lia… – Fit-il très doucement en portant sa main gauche sur ma joue pour lisser ma pommette du pouce.

-La rage est mon réacteur, Nines, plus je hais, plus je tue et dans des proportions dévastatrices. Ca me laisse à genoux avec un chaudron de sang sur les mains. C'est ce qu'elles appellent 'Ecaterina Gavril', joyeuse guérisseuse. »

Alors la folie était bien un moindre mot. Pour tout, tout fuir. Mais maintenant que Nines m'agitait un défi sous le nez, un défi qui me permettrait de montrer à tout le monde que ce dossier ne compte plus…

Joyeuse guérisseuse, le souffle du vent sur ma peau et celle d'Alec écorché par les feuilles mortes de la forêt. Je lâchai un rire nerveux et repoussai Nines sans conviction mais il recula quand même, et je montai sur la scène. Pour tomber à genoux. Nines avait l'air inquiet et troublé. Je lui souris légèrement alors que je repassais dans ma tête tout ça.

« Ecaterina…

-Les femmes de ma famille étaient toutes des sorcières blanches dévouées au village. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait moi ? Tellement dévouée que j'ai accédé au savoir magique de la Faërie comme prévu. J'ai tué tout le monde, j'avais déjà tué deux enfants…

-Ca n'était pas ta faute !

-Tu parles – je tremblais comme une feuille, ma mémoire allait plus vite que mon récit – une sorcière blanche qui… – Je regardais le plafond en essayant de tourner le passé en ridicule, en une longue, très longue mascarade – j'ai aidé Morgane la Fée à trahir Lancelot et Guenièvre. »

Un récit fictif dont je n'avais jamais fait partie autrement que dans ma tête pendant neuf siècles.

« Quoi ?!

-Et j'ai égorgé un nourrisson lors d'une messe noire, j'ai fait tellement d'autres choses ensuite et avant… Un vrai récit épique… Ce sang sur la vasque, comme une lune rousse. Elles veulent que je sois aussi horrible durant la bataille. Neuf siècles que j'attends… Qu'est-ce qui va se passer après ? »

Je continuais comme ça mon monologue avec curiosité, jusqu'à ce que je sente deux mains prendre mon visage en coupe pour l'avancer, et au milieu d'une phrase le Brujah m'embrassa. Je tremblai contre ses lèvres en fermant les yeux, il avait fermé les siens.

« Vas-tu les laisser te faire répéter le passé ? Bats Ella, elle aura des avantages sur toi, et personne n'oseras mettre en doute tes capacités.

-Et après ? J'ai prêté serment, je ne peux pas me battre contre Lulainn.

-Alors je le ferai !

-Non !! Elle a été là à la place de ma mère ! En plus j'ai plus de chance de perdre contre une Brujah que de gagner ! Parce que tu devras m'interdire la magie, n'est-ce pas !

-Lia… » Soupira t-il en fronçant les sourcils et gardant ses mains sur mes joues. Il avait l'air démoralisé…

« Je suis désolée… – Murmurai-je en baissant la tête comme je pus – je dois seulement survivre jusqu'à la bataille. C'est tout ce qu'elles attendent de moi… » Glissai-je. Puis je me relevai pour partir.

« Très bien, dans ce cas elles ne diront rien si tu restes avec moi ce soir ! – S'exclama t-il en se relevant à son tour.

-Je… Je dois retrouver le tueur en série, c'est après moi qu…

-Alors tu restes avec moi, soit on l'attire soit on le cherche. Tu as prêté serment pour lui aussi ?

-Non… »

Il releva triomphalement le menton en haussant un sourcil et croisant les bras. Je souris légèrement puis baissai les yeux. « Envoie Valoric sur le coup, tu n'as jamais été douée pour les investigations.

-J'aurais imité Monk. »

Il fit un bruit nasal de rire en baissant la tête sur le côté et je secouai la mienne en fronçant un sourcil.

« Philippe a ramené tes affaires chez toi, quand j'avais le dos tourné, gentille goule, » marmonna t-il ensuite avant de s'avancer vers moi et de me tirer par la main.

-Où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Chez toi, je suis sûr que tu n'as pas pu te reposer tranquillement – répondit-il avec l'air de dire que j'avais l'air d'un zombi – en tout cas une nuit et grâce à Beckett. Tu as besoin de plus de repos.

-Tu peux le dire : je pète les plombs – raillai-je nerveusement – parce que toi tu comptes me laisser dormir ? – Questionnai-je avec ironie, sachant très bien même à cet instant ce qui traînait dans l'air.

-Si c'est si gentiment proposé ! – Convint-il, une fois dans la rue.

-Je me demande, » répondis-je sans préciser quoi. En fait j'étais beaucoup trop crevée.

_Hollywood Los Angeles, 12 août 2014, 0h45_

Nines avait vraiment peur que je ne lui fausse compagnie si jamais il desserrait son emprise sur ma main droite.

Une fois chez moi, la porte étant ouverte grâce à Philippe qui avait planqué les clefs sous le tapis devant le seuil, je m'attendais à une belle embuscade dans mon hall. Mais non, le calme plat. Le seuil passé, j'étais vraiment soulagée d'être rentrée. Trudy n'était pas là et je le remarquai tout bas, flûte mon chat ! Bah, elle rentrera plus tard.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour marcher au radar vers ma chambre et m'étaler sur mon lit. Quand une idée sacrément saugrenue me traversa l'esprit et je me relevai pour filer dans la salle de bain me changer. Mon beau pull blanc comme seule robe de nuit ! Le format XXL, comme ça je nage dedans et je m'y sens super bien !

En revenant dans la chambre je heurtai une grande masse et fus immobilisée « heu, heu » barbotai-je.

« Tu es vraiment très crevée, ma petite, » constata Nines et je secouai la tête pour revenir sur Terre.

« Oh ! Un nounours géant ! » M'exclamai-je. Comme je menaçai de m'étaler contre lui, le Brujah me porta jusqu'à mon lit et me borda. Comme je refusais obstinément de lui lâcher le bras, il retira ses chaussures, se coucha à mon côté et me garda contre lui. Mon nez n'était pas loin de son torse et je respirai goulûment son odeur. Epicée, miam.

Il avait sa main gauche sur ma hanche gauche, la hanche avec son grain de beauté préféré.

Chacun couché sur le côté, mon propre bras libre se trouvait aussi sur sa hanche.

C'est dans un silence total, de temps à autre troublé par le passage de voitures, que je m'endormis.

Il me semblait que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis des lustres mais ça n'était pas vraiment un sommeil réparateur, c'était un gouffre sans fond, même la Torpeur était plus sereine. C'était un sommeil qui se remplissait de fatigue morale, qui débordait parce qu'il ne dissipait pas les angoisses qui créaient la fatigue.

Pourtant ce fut un sommeil sans cauchemar.

De loin je sentais de temps à autre que Nines caressait ma tempe ou ma hanche ou ma joue de ses doigts.

_Hollywood Los Angeles, 12 août 2014, 4h35_

Quand je me réveillai j'avais l'impression de ne pas m'être reposée.

« Tu as une sale mine.

-Merci, » lâchai-je avant de sentir comme une boule se former contre mon estomac. Je me levai et allai à la fenêtre « dans deux heures il fera jour. Il faudra deux jours au Sabbat pour attaquer par le Sud, directement sur Downtown. Peut-être ratons-nous une importante réunion pour un plan de bataille. Quand partira t-il ? Les alliés des Fomoris attaqueront par le Nord. Quand ? Qu'a prévu Steven pour les contenir sur les collines d'Hollywood ? – Murmurai-je pour moi-même, sans ajouter pourquoi Nines était là au lieu de préparer ? – Tu perds ton temps.

-Stop – ordonna t-il en se levant pour se tenir derrière moi – Queelie et nous sommes alliés, d'accord ? Les Fianna sont aussi alliés aux Scathach. Alors nous sommes une ligue. Et qu'est-ce qu'ont les autres ?

-Désordonnés, aucun moyen de former une force cohérente.

-Très bien, alors tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Oh, ça je voyais très bien ! Mais ça ne m'empêchait pas d'avoir des aigreurs d'estomac comme pour une méga gueule de bois post festivités de fin d'année. Ou un anniversaire désastreux. « Attirer le Sabbat dans les collines. Pendant que les Fianna se battront contre les agents Fomoris ?

-Et les Scathach seront sûrement assez intelligents pour profiter du terrain. Et du Caern. »

J'hochai la tête « je dois en parler à ma dame.

-Ouais… – Marmonna Nines avec mauvaise humeur – et moi à Queelie. Lia… »

Je posai ma main sur la vitre en ayant les yeux captivés par la pleine lune. Le ton de Nines ne prévoyait qu'une question embarrassante. Je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes hanches et me rappelai que je ne portais que mon grand pull blanc. Il y avait encore entre nous ce dangereux espace de séparation qui concentrait un air tampon qui chauffait peu à peu.

« Oui ? – Murmurai-je en baissant et tournant légèrement la tête vers lui, les yeux baissés.

-Pourquoi tu as abandonné ? – Souffla t-il contre ma nuque, nouant ses bras contre mon ventre et se rapprochant encore un peu.

-Je ne peux pas fuir plus longtemps ce sortilège… Et puis…

-Et puis ? – Demanda le Brujah, les lèvres contre ma nuque, près de la naissance de mes cheveux, je fermai les yeux.

-Je ne veux pas… Faire comme quand j'étais humaine et me demander si cette personne qui est mon camarade pense que je n'ai rien à faire parmi eux – soupirai-je en tremblant. C'était un sentiment difficile à expliquer. Une façon de vivre pénible – tu sais combien les gens sont superficiels… »

Il me fit tourner vers lui et mes omoplates touchèrent la vitre froide à travers le fin lainage. Je gardai les yeux baissés alors que ses mains se posaient sur mes bras, il déposa un baiser sur mon front, bénédiction qui me fit frissonner encore. Puis son index gauche fit se relever mon menton. « Je sais que tu risques de mourir en usant de tes pouvoirs destructeurs pendant la bataille, Lia, tu ne peux pas me cacher ça. »

Je plissai les yeux, que pouvais-je répondre ? C'était vrai. J'espérais pouvoir bientôt en terminer.

Nines afficha un air entre colère et tristesse, les sourcils froncés de douleur mais les lèvres entrouvertes sur ses dents serrées. Il ressentait ce que je ressentais et ça le blessait. Alors bizarrement l'air entre nous me parut plus électrique, attirant et dangereux. Le Brujah se pencha soudainement pour embrasser mon cou en me tenant par les bras. Le contact surprenant de ses lèvres à cet endroit sensible précisément, au juste milieu entre le dessin de ma mâchoire et la base de mon cou, me fit fondre une première fois.

Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules puis près de son cou alors qu'il suivait la courbe de ma mâchoire de petits baisers jusqu'à mon menton.

Il humidifia ma lèvre inférieure du bout de la langue pour la prendre entre les siennes, la mordiller, la suçoter rapidement et coller sa bouche contre la mienne. Ses mains descendues le long de mes flancs sur mes hanches, me pressant soudain contre lui et pulvérisant brusquement cet espace tampon. A travers les tissus trop fins, c'était les muscles sous sa peau cuivrée que je sentais se mouvoir lascivement, j'imaginais la texture de sa peau brillante et humide qui se mouvait sous une chaleur impossible. Comme ce baiser, et les mouvements de caresses de sa langue qui goûtait la mienne. De ses lèvres qui se refermaient sur les miennes pour les réchauffer, les savourer.

Je faisais de même, lui subtilisant parfum sur parfum en fermant les yeux pour mieux les apprécier. Le sel et l'épice, la poudre et le sang. Quand sa langue fut écorchée par les pointes de mes crocs, je goûtai son sang sur la mienne. Il envahit mes narines et mes sens. Mais battu, rendu délicieux par la douce chaleur moite des cajoleries des langues. Mes mains sur sa gorge glissèrent sur ses joues, passant et se frottant sur la barbe naissante autour de ses lèvres et sur son menton. Le bout des doigts effleurant les pommettes saillantes et touchant sa peau rude et sèche.

L'Anarch rompit doucement le baiser et me couva du regard, prenant lui aussi mon visage en coupe et lissant mes pommettes sous ses larges pouces, déposant son front contre le mien.

Mes doigts fins effleurèrent ses lèvres fines du bout des ongles alors que je scrutais son visage dont l'envie me prenait de couvrir de baisers. Et pas seulement le visage d'ailleurs. Je rougis et pris feu comme une allumette, baissant les yeux. « Nines ? – Soufflai-je en déposant mes mains sur les siennes contre mes joues.

-Il y a une chance sur deux pour que tu y restes… Beaucoup, beaucoup trop tôt. Je ne sais pas comment éviter ça, aucune solution applicable en moins de vingt-quatre heures ne me vient à l'esprit, et tu souhaites y rester – chuchota t-il, me faisant relever le visage. Fronçant les sourcils, sa voix était enrouée.

Je me pinçais les lèvres en soutenant son regard qui me noyait.

-Si tu croyais que je n'allais pas être écœuré pour ça, tu t'es trompée, Aurélia.

-Je ne…

-En moins d'une semaine le monde s'écroule, » murmura t-il plus durement, presque en colère et je sentais ses doigts se resserrer sur mes joues, je voyais son regard bleu se blinder.

Il serra les dents, je passai le dos de ma main droite sur la barbe de son menton sans le quitter des yeux. « C'est ce qui arrive entre un Brujah et une Toréador, il paraît – répondis-je avec un certain chagrin – toi tu n'abandonneras pas L.A pour autant, n'est-ce pas.

-Non, mais j'aurai quand même échoué à te sauver toi aussi. Ca va me rester sur le cœur. »

Une phrase laissée en suspension planait entre nous… Alors si ça doit être la dernière nuit ensemble…

Nines revint m'embrasser de façon possessive cette fois-ci en encerclant mes hanches de ses bras pour plaquer le bas de mon corps contre le sien alors que mes mains se posaient sur ses joues et remontaient pour passer sur ses oreilles et enfin mes doigts se mêlèrent à ses courts cheveux bruns. Il me fit tourner vers l'intérieur de la chambre sans s'écarter une seconde de moi, à travers le ridicule des tissus c'était de pire en pire. Je ressentais parfaitement l'ardeur sous sa peau, la rudesse de ses mains qu'il glissait sous mon pull pour caresser mes flancs puis mon dos tout en me guidant jusqu'au lit et m'y faire asseoir.

Question futile : pourquoi en deux fois c'était sur ce même lit ?

Réponse : on s'en fout de toute façon tu vas pas vivre assez longtemps pour tester d'autres plateformes.

Il me fit lever les bras pour me retirer le pull et glissa son visage près de ma poitrine en me soutenant des mains sous les épaules, ses lèvres contre ma gorge descendaient rapidement jusqu'à mes seins et il embrassa la chair qui les séparait.

L'air contre ma peau nue était une torture, j'avais la chair de poule et je n'imaginais qu'un seul remède. Sa main droite ne quitta pas mon épaule alors que la gauche effleurait la courbe de mon sein gauche, caressant la chair de poule du bout des doigts et du pouce alors ses lèvres couvrirent le mamelon pour que sa langue puisse jouer avec. Voilà, ce remède là. Brrr !

Je soupirai en fermant les yeux, laissant ma tête tomber vers l'arrière et en m'agrippant à ses épaules pendant qu'il me faisait avancer sur le lit en me soulevant par son bras autour de ma taille. Il me fit allonger, mais la tête à peine posée sur l'oreiller, je me rassis pour : essayer de le manger par la bouche. J'adorais le goût salé et la texture mielleuse de ses lèvres fines. L'odeur poivrée de sa peau, son goût cuivré, et lui virer –enfin– cette damnée chemise ! Il y avait deux choses que je voulais absolument faire… Non, en fait trois et j'avais souvent bavé en fantasmant : d'abord parcourir des lèvres TOUT son corps, ensuite l'avoir sous moi et enfin le faire chanter !

« Je me sens comme une truite dont le gastronome se demande à quelle sauce il va la manger – commenta Nines en haussant un sourcil. Mais je voyais bien que ses yeux bleus brillaient de satisfaction.

-Seulement une truite ? Pourtant c'est fou le nombre de choses rigolotes qu'on peut faire avec un dessert, » répondis-je d'un ton guilleret en souriant, tout en glissant mes mains sous son sous-vêtement bien sûr. Et les passer sur son ventre sans le quitter des yeux.

Il soutint mon regard pendant une seconde puis ferma les yeux en grognant. Pendant ce temps tout en remontant mes mains jusqu'à son torse (et commencer à trouver que ce morceau de tissu me gâche la vue) je lui chuchotais certaines images épicuriennes à propos des fraises d'un gâteau. Puis le sous-vêtement s'envola.

« J'espère que ton regard brillant ne prévoie pas de m'enfoncer une fourchette dans le bide, » fit l'Anarch au bout de quelques secondes. Et je crus percevoir dans sa voix une certaine difficulté à articuler.

Puis tout s'enchaîna dans un beau silence seulement dérangé par le bruissement de draps froissés. Nines roula sur le dos à ma place et je m'évertuai à jouer avec sa peau que j'imprimais de baisers à mon nom, avec son souffle que je volais encore lorsqu'il allait être sur le point de le reprendre… Et avec ses yeux et son nez. Dissimulant certains de mes agissements avec mes cheveux ou les approchant assez près de son visage pour qu'il respire leur parfum…

Nines Rodriguez, Brujah Californien anarchiste probablement mexicanos de son état et physiquement plus âgé que moi de 9 ans, était absolument délicieux !! Ca n'était pas seulement le goût de sa peau, si atypique, ni même le parfum associé. C'était sa silhouette, la manière dont se mouvaient les muscles sous sa peau, les reflets et les nuances de celle-ci brillante de sueur. Ah c'était charme et force tout en même temps !! Le chef de chantier avec son petit marteau, hum !! Non, Kinu, dessinateur de merde, sors de mon esprit. Y'a une différence fondamentale entre tes mâles totalement disproportionnés à l'air niais et la silhouette harmonieuse de Nines ! Les gays et moi n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs et j'interdis qu'on pense que y'a une ressemblance. D'abord ils ont tous les gueules enfoncées dans les épaules. Et puis le premier qui me conseille de dessiner les hommes comme ce type pour qu'ils soient beaux, comme certaines personnes de ma connaissance je le castre et je l'éventre. Et j'interdis aussi aux gays (et au reste du monde) de baver sur mon Nines.

« Qui est celui qui ne sait pas qu'il est mort ? » Murmura Nines à mon oreille, et je revins sur Terre toute occupée sur son épaule d'ailleurs, pour avoir une inspiration et filer vers le bas-ventre.

« Des types qui sont interdits de bave sur toi, » répondis-je contre sa peau.

Ses doigts caressant mon cuir chevelu avaient tout pour m'encourager dans mon exploration, très, très loin. Et les gémissements que je lui arrachais étaient une vraie mélodie à mes oreilles ! Sauf qu'il ne me laissa pas aller jusqu'au bout (flûte, ahaha, le pantalon ayant mystérieusement 'glissé' entre temps) et qu'il me renversa à son tour sous lui.

C'était comme si à défaut d'autre chose, sa peau fusionnait avec la mienne. Mais je me rendis compte que je l'avais diablement enflammé car ses lèvres et ses mains étaient brûlantes et agréablement moites. Ce fut à mon tour de passer à la cuisson et comme pour se venger de moi, ses mains et ses lèvres passaient à des endroits subtilement sensibles. J'avais la gorge sèche à force de soupirs et assez de fièvre pour faire n'importe quoi. Comme par exemple encercler mes jambes sur ses hanches et presser pour l'attirer stratégiquement contre moi.

L'Anarch me donna un autre baiser possessif à pleine bouche. Le baiser que j'adorais où il me marquait de sa fiche d'état civil complète. Le baiser qui faisait voir des points de toutes les couleurs devant les yeux. Et le baiser qui fait taire vos premiers gémissements à la pénétration.

Il me saisit les doigts de chaque côté de l'oreiller et y mêla les siens tout en s'enfonçant doucement, de plus en plus loin. Je ressentais à travers lui et sentais contre mon bas-ventre son effort pour ne pas être brusque. Allongé sur moi sans m'écraser, un poids rassurant, un contact charnel dévorant et un voile agréable. J'allais mourir heureuse par overdose en aspirant goulûment son odeur cuivrée et embrassai la courbe ronde de son épaule couverte d'une fine pellicule rousse de sueur.

Serrant ses doigts entre les miens alors qu'il allait puis venait plus loin graduellement. Entre deux soupirs et deux baisers doux ou passionnés, c'était moi qui jouais une mélodie de gémissements en accompagnant ses mouvements des miens.

Et me cambrer en un cri plus bas mais plus long que les autres en entendant et sentant Nines se joindre à moi.

Le Brujah se laissa tomber sur le dos à côté de moi puis m'attira contre lui, un bras autour de mes épaules en tirant les draps sur nous. Je soupirai d'aise et posai ma joue gauche contre le côté droit de son torse avec mon bras droit tendu en travers.

J'étais heureuse.

Nines jouait de ses doigts d'une main au-dessus de ma tête dans mes cheveux blonds. Il les lissait, mèche par mèche en silence.

Je levai les yeux sur lui pour voir qu'il fixait le plafond d'un air pensif, les paupières plissées. Mais il me remarqua et baissa la tête et les yeux vers moi. Je posai la main sur son menton barbu. Il me sourit légèrement et tracta mes fesses pour m'étaler sur lui. Comme parfois quand je le prenais pour mon matelas. Il soupira longuement en jouant avec les pointes de mes cheveux. Je souriais.

Cependant je le sentais amer. « Nines, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu souris, c'est bien – souffla t-il.

-Mais ?

-Je voulais que tu te débarrasses du rôle de la colombe, j'aurais préféré que ce soit avant… »


	16. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 – Complexe de Billy 'the Kid'

_Hollywood Los Angeles, 12 août 2014, 23h35_

Je dormis comme une pierre et de manière beaucoup plus reposante, de cinq heures du matin à onze heures et demie du soir. Ce qui me réveilla ce fut la soif.

J'avais la gorge sèche, très sèche et je savais que seul du sang féerique me conviendrait. Je me redressai et m'assis sur le lit sans prêter attention au drap qui tombait sur mon ventre et découvrait ma poitrine. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux emmêlés puis sur mon visage en fermant les yeux et considérai mon lit. Pour voir Nines couché sur le ventre, les bras sous l'oreiller et le drap qui descendait jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses. : Ouh que c'est mignon tout ça :) Un sourire entre lubricité et attendrissement se glissa en catimini sur mes lèvres pendant que mes yeux ne quittaient absolument pas le tableau.

Je repensai à ce qu'il m'avait dit et mon sourire devint plus amer, je tournai la tête vers la fenêtre pour y fouiller la nuit des yeux. Quelques minutes où je me remémorai comme pour un diaporama détaché, les souvenirs de mon village. Mais d'images en images, mon détachement se mua en colère cachée. Je fermai les yeux et tendis le cou avant d'enfin me décider à m'extraire du lit après avoir déposé un baiser du bout des lèvres entre les deux omoplates de Nines et encore une fois aspirer avec gourmandise son parfum. Il frissonna et alors que j'allais me lever en lui tournant le dos, je sentis sa main sur mon poignet me tirer en arrière ! Prise par surprise, je poussai un petit cri et me retrouvai la tête contre son épaule, dos contre son torse, les épaules encerclées par ses bras et un baiser sur les lèvres. Un baiser doux et légèrement licencieux d'un amant qui s'assure que vous êtes toujours là et qu'il ne rêve pas. Sauf problème c'est qu'en répondant de même, je m'échauffais très vite…

Surtout quand ce fourbe a une main qui s'assure que le reste est là aussi en se posant sur son grain de beauté préféré. Et j'ai les hanches très sensibles aux caresses. Son autre main était toujours autour de mon poignet droit mais caressait la zone sous mon pouce dans ma main. Il était très difficile de garder la tête froide, surtout quand je suis adossée à lui, nu à nu. « T'as pas bientôt fini de m'allumer ? » Fis-je avec amusement du bout des lèvres en ayant fait reculer légèrement son visage des doigts posés contre son menton.

Mais Nines ne sembla pas goûter la plaisanterie même si un minuscule sourire en coin fit semblant de poindre, je savais qu'il était trop inquiet et je ne pouvais que plisser les yeux et lui caresser la joue en faisant 'chut' et voulant le consoler. Mes doigts jouaient avec les poils de sa petite barbe et c'était les souvenirs d'il y a quatre ans qui me revenaient à l'esprit.

« Je me demande si c'est ton côté suicidaire qui te faisait finalement enterrer tout le monde, » me dit-il en un murmure, se souvenant lui aussi.

Je lui souris légèrement avec langueur en baissant les yeux sans répondre. Parce que je n'avais plus la réponse et que je ne souhaitais pas la retrouver.

Le Brujah se tendit avec humeur, mais il me donna un autre baiser plus résolu avant de dire qu'il fallait que je vienne avec lui à la tour parce qu'il fallait placer l'alliance avec les Fianna et les Scathach de manière officielle.

On s'habilla donc et la soif se rappela à moi. Ce fut sur le tas et vite fait que je m'habillai dans la salle de bain, et mis un bustier en dentelle rose avec un laçage sous la poitrine avec un ruban en satin avec des motifs de roses avec la doublure en maille. Une jupe courte en maille de coton et à ceinture basque drapée, ornée sur le côté de petits liens tressés. Et pour finir des collants blanc semi transparents avec des motifs brodés de roses et de papillons dorés avec des escarpins roses à lacet en croix, en croco synthétique et un talon de 7 centimètres. Je me retins de dire que mettre des escarpins était le moyen le plus fun de mourir (connement).

Quand j'en ressortis, Nines s'était rhabillé et il cherchait son flingue, je lui pointais mon pull par terre en souriant à demi alors que mon regard était attiré par mon épée dans son fourreau. Mon épée occulte de la Tal'Mahe'Ra alors que ma rapière féerique était elle aussi dans son fourreau mais sous ma cape de velours. La rapière était la plus proche de moi puisque je m'étais accroupie pour ramasser ma cape, mais mes yeux en revenaient à gauche, là où gisait ma lame.

Je serrai les dents et détournai les yeux de la lame occulte pour me saisir de la rapière d'argent et la ceinturer autour de mes hanches, passant ensuite la cape et tirant la capuche sur ma tête après avoir relevé mes cheveux sur mon crâne avec une pince. Je me tournai vers le Brujah en sentant son regard dans mon dos, il me fixait d'un air sombre avec son _desert eagle_ dans la main gauche, pendue contre sa cuisse. Mon expression devait être plus d'une calme résolution que triste. Enfin j'espérais.

1

_Downtown L.A,_ _13 août 2014, 00h00_

Quand ils retournèrent au centre ville avec la Suzuki rouge de la Française, le voyage se passa en silence. Un silence qui malgré tout n'avait pas été pesant. Nines avait réfléchi à la situation car si elle avait abandonné, lui certainement pas ! La notion de destin il ne voulait rien en savoir, ça n'était pas en se pliant à une quelconque volonté qu'un Brujah pouvait vivre libre et encore moins quand c'était un Anarch !

En prime, le Brujah savait que Lia, même si elle souhaitait vraiment en finir, regrettait cette situation. Mais elle avait les mains liées. Il y avait forcément un moyen de renverser ça, de briser les chaînes… « Tout a commencé avec le Rituel de la Roue… Tout doit finir avec lui, » songea le vampire. Quelle était la réponse à sa question ?

Il espéra que le duel avec Ella la lui fournirait.

Cependant, un début de réponse allait lui être donnée par quelqu'un de beaucoup plus ambigu qu'Ella.

Une fois arrivé à la tour, Jack ne sembla pas surpris par l'apparence féerique de la jeune femme, ce qui ne manqua pas d'intriguer Nines. Les autres caïnites non plus ne semblaient rien remarquer. Lia se tenait dos à l'ancien bureau de LaCroix, debout et calme devant la petite assemblée qu'ils formaient avec Gary, Jeannette, Garcia et Isaac. Ainsi que Skelter et Damsel flanquée de ses deux recrues survivantes : les adolescents de cinquante berges Richard le Ventrue blond et Albrecht le Gangrel brun.

Même Jeannette ne semblait rien voir…

Mais Nines surveillait Garcia, l'Espagnol avait constamment un sourire en coin léger, mais bon sang, bien présent alors que la Française déclarait fermement d'une voix posée qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendue avant… Que par l'accord tenu entre la tribu Fianna du Caern de Griffith Park et la Maison Scathach, ainsi que celui entre cette même tribu et les Anarch de Downtown, la Maison Scathach apportera son soutien aux vampires lors des futurs conflits avec le Sabbat.

Beaucoup étaient largués : comprenez les recrues, Damsel, Skelter, Gary et Garcia. Gary, le Nosferatu assis paresseusement sur le canapé à droite du bureau, demanda de vive voix pour quelle partie la Toréador se prononçait ainsi. Et c'est avec un pincement au cœur que Nines et Jack s'entre-regardèrent alors que la Française répondait d'une voix imposante qu'elle parlait au nom de la Maison Scathach et de la Tribu Fianna. « Parce que je suis Ecaterina 'Hécate' Gavril, paladine Fianna et chevalier Scathach ! »

Une brutale fusion de colère envahit la pièce et souffla sur la Française méconnaissable : les yeux chinés glacials, plissés et totalement détachés du courant agressif qui remplissait la salle à ras bord de son ambiance ardente. Les vampires détestaient et craignaient autant les Lycanthropes qu'ils méprisaient et se méfiaient des Changelins. Cette ligue était impensable et inacceptable !!

Tous ou presque s'en exclamèrent à Nines, et Garcia alimentait le courant pendant que Jack essayait de le tarir. Mais ce fut Lia qui d'une voix de tonnerre grondant, balaya d'une claque les esprits : « si vous préférez mourir une seconde fois c'est votre problème ! Mais ne me faite pas perdre mon temps avec vos simagrées de couards aux pensées pleines de fiel ! »

Nines grinça des dents en se tournant vers Lia montée sur le bureau pour les surplomber d'un regard écrasant d'une malveillance qui ne demandait qu'une bonne raison de démontrer sa cruelle rage. Elle posa ses yeux dorés sur chacun des vampires et même sur lui sans changer d'expression.

Puis le Brujah regarda les autres sous la menace d'un pouvoir destructeur déchaîné. Garcia le Téméraire était pratiquement littéralement en train de faire dans son froc. Jeannette couchait les oreilles en se cachant derrière Jack qui faisait semblant de ne rien voir. Damsel montrait les crocs, Skelter était nerveux du pistolet. Gary tirait une tronche de trois kilomètres, Richard était beaucoup moins 'Cœur de Lion' et tremblait de peur. Isaac observait gravement la Française.

Alors qu'Albrecht avait sorti les griffes. « Tu te crois assez forte pour battre tous les Caïnites ici en un battement de cils ?! Abrutie ! » Râla t-il avant de bondir avec une agilité et une vitesse animale vers le bureau, griffes en avant.

La suite de la scène se passa si vite que même Nines sentit un frisson électrique courir le long de sa colonne de manière irrépressible. Lia se déporta sur le côté droit et fit un petit bond vers l'arrière des deux pieds joints, quand Albrecht se tourna vers elle avec un mouvement circulaire du bras droit pour lui arracher la gorge, elle fit basculer vers l'arrière son fourreau pour dégainer dans son dos et balayer de son épée l'espace de droite à gauche. A l'inverse du mouvement du Gangrel. Ainsi elle lui entailla tout l'intérieur de l'avant-bras et quand il voulut faire pareil de son bras gauche, elle retourna son épée et la lui planta dans l'avant-bras, se laissa tomber sur le dos pour éviter un retour du bras droit, l'emportant avec elle dans sa chute, coinçant son pied sur le ventre de son adversaire et l'envoyant voler de l'autre côté avant de se relever. En garde l'épée à la main. « Je n'ai usé d'aucune magie quelle qu'elle soit. Imagine ce que je pourrais faire en usant de la magie au combat… » Murmura t-elle entre ses dents en concentrant sa rage sur Albrecht ceinturé par Jack.

Elle se tourna ensuite d'un mouvement brusque accompagné d'un claquement de sa cape vers le reste des vampires et fouetta l'air de sa lame, bras armé, tendu sur son côté. « Vous avez besoin de notre aide contre le Sabbat ! Et nous de la vôtre contre les Fomoris et leurs suivants ! C'est vous qui décidez, Anarch ! Chacun se bat de son côté et tout le monde y passe, ou on se ligue et on a de très bonnes chances de s'en sortir vivants ! »

Nines ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à cette fin de phrase et leurs regards se croisèrent, le Brujah était en colère contre la Changelin pour ce beau mensonge de convenance. Il détourna les yeux et observa les autres Caïnites. Il savait que Jack était prêt à marcher, ainsi qu'Isaac car tous les deux savaient de quoi l'Enchanteresse était capable avec ses pleins pouvoirs. Jeannette semblait plutôt intéressée car elle ne doutait pas de la qualité de Lia en tant qu'arme mortelle et Albrecht venait d'être l'outil d'une démonstration. Skelter et Damsel pensaient la même chose voire plus, parce qu'ils étaient effrayés par Ecaterina. L'avis de Garcia ne comptait que peu dans la balance à présent, seul Gary devait être convaincu. « Alors, que décide les Nosferatu ? » Demanda Nines après avoir consulté du regard chacun des autres.

Le Nosferatu dans sa grotesque tenue élégante et n'ayant pas bougé de son canapé répondit sans quitter Ecaterina des yeux : « je veux une preuve, chef… – ricana t-il à son tour – je ne suis pas stupide. Pas au point de me fier à une démonstration de force d'une sorcière sur un imbécile de Gangrel à l'ego démesuré qui se fait un complexe de Billy 'the Kid' ! » Cracha t-il et des postillons illustrant bien son ton giclèrent d'entre ses lèvres.

Ecaterina descendit du bureau en ignorant Albrecht relâché par Jack, elle ignorait aussi le discours du Nosferatu, attitude surprenante qui irrita tout le monde. Elle se dirigeait vers Garcia qui se tenait debout, raide comme un piquet de clôture.

« Une preuve comme quoi, Gary ? » Questionna Nines en s'approchant subrepticement de la Française en regardant vers le leader Nosferatu. Il posa sa main droite sur l'épaule de la Sidhe qui ne quittait pas Garcia des yeux. Le problème de Nines c'était que Gary était fin observateur et très bien informé.

« Comme l'a fait remarquer ce Gangrel dans un moment d'intelligence, vous n'êtes pas capable de battre plusieurs vampires en même temps… Plus maintenant, chef – le problème de Gary c'était que Nines allait sauter sur l'occasion.

-Vous proposez un défi, Gary, Albrecht et Ella contre Lia !

-Je suppose que cela serait satisfaisant si l'un des deux, ou les deux, mourraient… Ca réduirait le taux de stupidité concentré dans deux clans différents.

– Grognement de la part des intéressés, et sourire sous cape chez la Malkavienne, le Toréador et le Ventrue.

-Et les Nosferatu feront le lien entre les fractions alliées… »

Nines hocha la tête et la tourna vers Albrecht, un regard lourd fit comprendre au cinquantenaire aux longs cheveux bruns dans un corps d'adolescent que c'était tout bénéf. pour lui… Sauf s'il mourrait, évidemment. Mais il ne doutait pas de gagner, n'est-ce pas. Ainsi il hocha la tête avant de brosser ses habits froissés et tachés de sang. Alors le leader Anarch put en revenir à la Changelin qui avait relevé le menton.

Il regarda Garcia.

Et fut médusé de voir que le fier Espagnol gardait les yeux baissés.

« Je vais contacter votre petite filleule, » fit savoir Damsel avec cynisme en se dirigeant avec Skelter vers la porte de sortie du bureau.

Jack hocha la tête et sortit à son tour en interpellant Salvador qui releva les yeux et croisa ceux de Nines qui y lut du ressentiment. Lia s'était fait un ennemi… Qui sortit à son tour, suivi d'Isaac, de Gary, de Jeannette et des deux recrues.

Une fois seuls, le Brujah se planta devant la Changelin et saisit son menton pour la faire le regarder.

Et comprit que ce qui rendait le regard jaune de la Sidhe aussi brillant que le soleil…

C'était la rage de vengeance.

Ce qui uniquement animait Ecaterina depuis neuf siècles et ce qui allait la tuer.

Qui l'avait tuée depuis déjà fort longtemps. Et ça lui faisait pitié. Et ça le révulsait.

3

_South Central L.A,_ _13 août 2014, 00h35_

Environ trente minutes plus tard ce n'était pas seulement les Anarch de Downtown et des quartiers avoisinant sous l'influence de Nines qui se trouvaient rassemblés dans une rue déserte du quartier défavorisé au sud du centre ville. C'était aussi ceux de Santa Monica, de Hollywood, de Chinatown et du reste de la métropole.

La petite foule des vampires formaient une arène autour de nous trois en plein milieu de cette rue bordée de graffitis. La même rue où Nines m'avait sauvé la vie contre trois truands du Sabbat.

Mais cette fois ci j'étais seule, avec une épée et dépourvue de pouvoirs vampiriques non négligeables comme la force, la résistance et la vitesse.

« C'est un combat au premier sang – déclara Nines au fond derrière le Gangrel devant la foule, les bras croisés – le premier qui laisse une trace de sang a perdu.

-C'est trop gentil d'éviter que je l'étripe – raillai-je en me tournant à demi vers lui.

-C'est surtout toi que je ne préfèrerai pas voir étripée par un monstre poilu, » répliqua t-il sans humour.

En gros j'étais dans la merde jusqu'au cou parce que j'avais en face de moi un Gangrel beaucoup plus âgé armé d'un colt anaconda. Et si je pouvais le battre, il fallait ensuite que je brode avec une Brujah armée d'un katana. Et d'après sa posture je pouvais dire qu'elle savait manier son arme au moins aussi bien que moi.

Je tournai avec le Gangrel, commençant par le jauger, il était bon tireur ça se voyait, mais c'était un frimeur, ça se sentait. Je n'avais pas encore tiré ma rapière parce que de toute façon, il avait un flingue et moi pas.

« Ca va s'faire pendant une roulette de L.A, » lâcha le Brujah avant de me lancer une batte de base-ball que j'attrapai au vol. Je gloussai, un duel avec un jeu violent anarch, c'était tout Nines ça. Il fait les duels maisons dès qu'il en a l'occasion.

Albrecht aussi avait sa batte, le jeu était simple et très con : c'était chacun à son tour qui frappait l'autre.

Le Gangrel fonça sur moi beaucoup trop vite pour que je le voie bouger sur les trois mètres sur six qui nous séparaient. Au second clignement de paupières il était sur moi comme escompté et je fis un bond sur le côté droit alors qu'il frappait l'air verticalement dans le vide, levant la batte à mon tour bien serrée dans mes mains, fronçant les sourcils je frappai l'arrière de sa tête de toutes mes forces pour parvenir à le faire tomber en avant au sol.

Je reculai ensuite en petits bonds rapides pendant qu'il se relevait en grognant, il fonça à nouveau vers moi et frappa horizontalement cette fois mais je m'étais reculée pour lui asséner un coup sur le crâne, bondissant ensuite avec ce levier, je fis un soleil au-dessus de lui et me réceptionnai derrière lui, accroupie ! Il s'était retourné pour balayer l'endroit où ma tête aurait dû se trouver si j'avais été debout, et je me relevai en soulevant la batte de bas en haut pour la lui placarder sous le menton !!

« Rapide mais pas très intelligent, » me moquai-je en reculant vite fait de petits bonds de danseuse. J'avais envie de l'énerver, pour le moment je savais que j'avais pu prévoir ses coups par ce que je savais déjà de lui.

« Allez Albrecht MERDE ! T'as cinquante ans de baston derrière toi !! Te laisse pas faire par une tapette de Toréador !

-Je ne suis plus une Toréador ! Fourre plus loin le sceptre que t'as dans le cul, Ventrue ! » Répliquai-je en hurlant mais je n'étais pas encore assez stupide pour détourner mes yeux du Gangrel !

Celui-ci tout décoiffé avec des cheveux bruns volant tout autour du visage se mit à grogner comme la Bête qu'il était et ce brusque changement d'attitude (que j'avais bien cherché) me prit par surprise : j'écartai les bras en faisant des yeux ronds, me prenant ensuite la batte de base-ball en plein dans le plexus solaire ! Un humain se serait écroulé avec des pleurs pour sa respiration décédée mais moi ça me fit seulement très mal. Surtout qu'il levait la batte une seconde fois, malgré les règles, pour me frapper !

BANG !

Albrecht cracha son sang à quatre pattes sur l'asphalte pendant que sa batte trouée tombait au sol dans un bruit assourdissant.

Je me relevai en gardant ma batte dans la main. Il avait levé ses bras au-dessus de sa tête pour me fracasser le crâne, mais rien ne lui avait dit que j'étais sonnée du plexus solaire. Et rien ne m'avait empêché de lui briser les dents en lui donnant un grand coup fauché en visant bien la joue et la mâchoire. Dommage pour lui qu'il ait eu les dents serrées de rage.

Nines se jeta sur lui pour lui foutre son pied au cul, le canon de son _desert eagle _levé dans sa main gauche fumait toujours du coup qu'il avait tiré pour l'empêcher de me frapper une seconde fois par tricherie.

J'époussetai ma tenue, humant l'odeur du Brujah contre ma peau. Et me demandant si ça avait été inconsciemment que je m'étais gardée de me laver.

Le Brujah en question, alors que je relevai les yeux sur cette bande d'imbéciles, traînait le Gangrel déloyal à sa suite et le balança à la foule avec un autre coup de pied au cul. « Je pense pas que cinquante ans t'ont été suffisants pour savoir te battre à la loyal ! Connard ! »

« J'adore quand il jure – soufflai-je avec un petit sourire attendri.

-J'pense que moi aussi – renchérit une voix féminine à l'accent espagnol. Je me tournai vers cette voix et y vit Ella. Un katana dans la main droite.

Ma main se serra sur le manche de la batte de base-ball. Je la fixai jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne ses yeux vers moi et les fasse ronds devant ma colère ! Je sentis un brusque excès de peur courir sur sa peau et je m'en délectai. Relevant le menton je la considérai de haut, avec tout le mépris que je portais à une femme qui usait de moyens bas pour m'évincer ! Sale garce ! « J'espère que tu es aussi bonne en escrime que tu l'es en lâcheté !

-Va te faire mettre, la campagnarde ! – Cracha t-elle en m'invectivant d'un mouvement brusque de la tête. Les sourcils froncés et les traits pincés.

-C'est déjà fait, chérie, si tu veux un autre dossier sur cette opération je peux tout te raconter ! » Raillai-je en plissant des yeux, susurrant cette proposition d'une voix aguicheuse.

Je hais les femmes comme elles, qui sont attirantes, savent qu'elles le sont et n'hésitent pas à user des plus bas moyens pour se débarrasser de leurs rivales ou de leur souffre-douleur pour montrer ô combien elles sont puissantes. Et quand elles sont prises sur le fait, elles pleurnichent en niant tout en bloc. C'est comme ça qu'on se retrouve à se faire menacer par une personne qui avait été bien attentionnée à votre égard. Parce que personne ne résiste aux mignonnes petites pleurnichardes qui ont toute une batterie de mensonges et de faits soi-disant atténuants pour se faire défendre par d'autres idiotes.

Comme les bâtons de colle sur la tête en histoire.

Oh oui, j'adore feindre l'envoi de bâtons de colle sur mon crâne et fondre en larmes en histoire, juste pour faire comparaître la pauvre petite chérie devant le grand méchant principal adjoint. Et me faire menacer et traiter de menteuse par une fille que j'aimais bien.

Je ne vais pas seulement te faire mordre la poussière, Ella, je vais t'arracher les yeux et la langue et te les faire manger.

1

Le leader Anarch sentait dans ses veines une brutale colère l'enflammer comme une torche, menaçant de le faire entrer en Frénésie. Le rapide échange de paroles entre les deux jeunes femmes avait été immédiatement suivi de cette rage qui le força à se détacher de la scène pour se concentrer sur sa Bête.

Elles engagèrent le combat, chacune armée de son épée. Le Brujah avait pensé qu'Ella saurait se défendre pendant quelques temps, maintenant il était persuadé qu'elle allait se faire piétiner par la Française. Car c'était la même rage dans ses veines qu'il voyait se refléter dans les yeux de soleil d'Ecaterina.

A quoi pouvait-elle penser pour être dans cet état ? La lâcheté d'Ella l'avait beaucoup plus blessée que ce qu'on aurait pensé. Mais Nines savait qu'il n'y avait pas qu'Ella. Il y avait tout un concept représenté par la Brujah Indépendante. Tout un chargeur de ressentiment.

L'Anarch papillonna des yeux et serra les poings de ses bras croisés pour contrôler sa Bête mais elle était folle. Il serra les dents mais ses crocs décontractés lui percèrent la lèvre lui faisant goûter son sang. Du sang à sa Bête qui sembla se calmer légèrement.

Il entendait au loin le bruit crissant des lames qui s'entrechoquaient. Et il rouvrit les yeux pour voir beaucoup plus nettement dans la nuit, les yeux flamboyant et entrevoyant quelque chose de monstrueux derrière elle…

« Nines ? Tu vas bien ? – S'enquit Skelter en posant sa main droite sur son épaule gauche, le faisant frissonner d'irritation, il n'apercevait plus la forme monstrueuse.

-Skelter, tu vois rien d'inhabituel chez Lia ?

-A part qu'elle est totalement en train de se déchaîner sur Ella, non.

-Ses yeux…

-Quoi, ses yeux ?! Mais ils sont bleus ses yeux !! Merde, mais qu'est-ce que t'as, Nines ?! »

L'intéressé ne répondit pas, il fixa son attention sur le combat. Skelter ne voyait pas, il était seul à voir cette apparence féerique. Qu'était cette forme qu'il avait entr'aperçue ?

Ella avait du mal à répondre aux assauts de Lia malgré les avantages de force et de vitesse ! La Scathach surenchérissaient sur son agilité et une volonté implacable. Elle n'insistait pas plus d'un demi centième de seconde si Ella parvenait à parer, elle portait un autre coup, et un autre et un autre. Et brouillait la perception de la Brujah trop concentrée sur sa force de frappe.

Lia partait et revenait sur la Brujah, c'était une danse exténuante et la Changelin avait les jambes toujours en mouvement dans un rythme plus diligent qu'Ella, le comble de ce que clamait le dossier.

Ella n'était pas idiote, elle savait que la rapidité se faisait au détriment de la stabilité, mais voilà, elle n'avait pas le temps de porter des coups puissants ! Et elle commençait à faire de plus en plus d'erreurs par la frustration et la perte de ses moyens.

Le Brujah entendait des murmures impressionnés dans la foule derrière lui et tout autour. Il tendit l'oreille sans quitter les escrimeuses des yeux qui semblaient mener un bien mortel ballet. Même les Toréador semblaient de plus en plus orgueilleux. C'était le principal, et Isaac parmi eux se montrait le plus loquace.

Vint le moment où Ella usa de son épée comme d'une massue, Lia s'était déportée d'un bond gracieux à côté d'elle et lui transperça le flanc de sa rapière jusqu'à la garde. Transperçant la Brujah de part en part et lui plaquant l'autre main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher d'exprimer sa douleur à travers un quelconque cri. Alors qu'une giclée de sang s'écrasait sur le bitume et coulait le long de la lame rouge dépassant du corps de la vampire.

Lia lâcha son épée, elle allait lever le genou droit pour l'envoyer au visage de la Brujah en la faisant se baisser de force !

Nines allait intervenir, il savait que la Française allait re-décorer le sol avec les tripes de celle qui l'avait diffamée quand une balle traversa l'épaule de la jeune femme blonde, la faisant reculer de force vers l'arrière !!

Les vampires se dispersèrent pour trouver le tireur.

L'Anarch vit une jupe écossaise rouge et noire être éclairée par les phares d'une voiture.

Et la Française s'élancer à sa poursuite.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 – Sorcellerie Chapitre 16 – Sorcellerie

Quel dommage que la tireuse ou le tireur travesti ait raté son tir ! Moi quand j'avais un contrat sur la tête de quelqu'un, je ne le loupai jamais…

Ma proie courrait très vite, plus vite que moi à travers les rues décrépies et mortes et j'étais d'une humeur massacrante. Il me fallait l'arrêter maintenant ou la retrouver plus tard. Bien que j'aurais pu faire les deux, j'optai pour le 'plus tard' par un profond sadisme. Ainsi je m'arrachai quelques cheveux, les tins devant mes yeux à la verticale en tirant à chaque extrémité et murmurai une longue formule roumaine, rimes comprises, pour obtenir exactement ce que je voulais : un arc de diamant. J'accélérai, elle n'était pas loin de prendre un tournant, aussi m'arrêtai-je brutalement, tirai une corde fictive de l'arc tout en continuant à incanter sur les valeurs de la terre et du sang. Visai le cœur approximativement et lâchai le trait !

J'entendis un cri féminin perçant et souris avant de m'élancer une nouvelle fois les lèvres closes, l'arc disparut. Ma proie avait disparue mais là où je l'avais frappée de ma flèche de diamant cristalline, il y avait maintenant planté dans le sol une flèche d'un rouge rubis sanguin. Je m'arrêtai devant elle pour admirer la couleur avec un petit sourire sadique avant de mettre ma capuche puis me pencher pour la retirer. La couleur était merveilleuse. Elle rappelait un sang éclairé par la lumière de la lune. Le sang noir d'un vampire.

Je ris doucement « j'espère que ce gibier commence à me craindre, » murmurai-je en souriant, les yeux plissés considérant le vide de la nuit. Quelles adorables ténèbres.

Quelle adorable couleur.

Le sang me manque.

Quand je sentis une main lourde aux relents d'égout se poser sur mon épaule gauche. Je tournai la tête pour croiser le visage poisseux et vaguement menaçant d'un clochard plus grand que moi. Oh je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Ses grands yeux bleus globuleux comme ceux d'un poisson et autant humides miroitaient droit dans les miens. Il avait une espèce de barbe inégalement taillée qui lui envahissait le visage comme une gangrène de sorte qu'il était impossible de ne pas remarquer les pustules qui fleurissaient sur ses traits. Fantasme ou réalité. Ses lèvres si fines presque inexistantes étaient pincées en un rictus d'une tremblante agressivité. Je voyais surtout ses lourds, emmêlés comme une toile et crasseux cheveux noirs qui décoraient sa tête comme un balais à chiotte ainsi que la serpillière vaguement jaune pisseux qui lui servait de chemise.

Je lui fis mon plus doux sourire : « c'est ça que tu veux, monsieur le pauvre ? Que je te la donne pour que ça t'aide à survivre, cette flèche en rubis… » Susurrai-je d'un ton faussement consentant en plissant les yeux fixés sur les siens.

Son visage pourri se crispa, ainsi que les serres qui lui servaient de doigts sur mon épaule nue. Il hocha la tête et allait ouvrir la bouche, un relent de pourriture et un aperçu de ce qui était pourri. Je fis mine de prendre peur en secouant la tête et en reculant. Ainsi lorsqu'il tendit l'autre bras pour m'attraper l'autre épaule, je lui tins la tête par les cheveux et lui plantai la flèche dans la gorge.

Il s'affaissa lentement à genoux en me fixant d'un air bêtement éberlué, son expression me ravit autant que la vue de la vie quittant ses yeux de poisson, et le sang qui jaillissait de la plaie dans un bruit d'aspiration baveuse. Alors qu'il déglutissait convulsivement, sa tête tremblait pendant qu'il cherchait à respirer. Il mourrait en pleine rue comme un chien à mes pieds.

J'ouvris peu à peu la main pour relâcher ses cheveux, le bras tendu au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'il s'étalait sur le dos. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, l'autre main tenant la flèche de rubis sanguin. « Ce n'est pas bien de voler, c'est encore moins bien d'invoquer ma générosité, » dis-je, sûre qu'il n'était pas encore mort puisqu'il était secoué de dernières convulsions alors qu'il se noyait dans son sang.

Quand il ne bougea plus du tout je l'observai. Son beau cadavre. Mon sourire avait disparu, j'avais envie de le démembrer, lui et cette pauvreté ingrate et violente !! Je m'accroupis, les avant-bras sur les genoux pour avoir la bouche au-dessus de son visage aux yeux révulsés, reniflai et crachai.

Et Nines plaignait les petites gens… Un ricanement emplit la nuit.

Je me relevai et revins à l'endroit où je m'étais trouvée puis me tournai vers l'endroit où ma proie avait disparu.

Je vérifiai autour de moi qu'il n'y ait personne puis m'agenouillai, plantai la flèche dans le sol exactement à la verticale de la lune puis incantai, la main gauche parallèle à la flèche derrière elle et la droite sur mes yeux.

« Ce sang tiré du cœur par une flèche cardiaque,

Par cette main généreuse tirée d'un arc terrien.

La volonté mienne de le voir saurien,

Sous la forme d'un fil rouge aphrodisiaque. »

Les rimes étaient là, les mots clefs et la continuité de l'idée aussi, pour le rythme tant pis. Ca suffira.

Sur l'écran noir de mes yeux je vis se former ce fil rouge qui allait me mener jusqu'à ma proie où qu'elle soit. Je rouvris les yeux pour voir la flèche s'être dissoute en mince filet de sang traçant une ligne sur le sol.

Je me relevai et suivis ce fil rouge rubis.

J'entendis un grognement derrière moi et me retournai pour voir le loup noir courir vers moi, ses yeux verts brillant au milieu de la nuit son pelage… Il était suivi de vampires. Ces formes noires dont on ne voyait que les crocs blancs.

Le loup se braqua pour renifler le cadavre du clochard et je l'ignorai, je replaçai correctement ma capuche et continuai de suivre au petit pas de course ce fil.

?

Steven reprit forme humaine quand Nines eut la bonne initiative de le tirer sans vergogne loin du tas de viande froide alors qu'il allait s'en faire un casse-dalle.

Le Lycanthrope prit un grand bol d'air pour calmer ses instincts primaires pendant que le vampire examinait le cadavre. « Dis moi que je ne l'ai pas vue tuer ce type comme on arrache les ailes d'une mouche.

-Si, tu l'as vue, et moi aussi, » détrompa sombrement l'Anarch dans un murmure proche du chuchotis.

Steven grogna en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds, l'autre sur sa hanche presque nue. Lui qui portait un jean taille basse. Il était nerveux alors il regarda autour de lui. Ignorant sans le faire exprès Skelter et un Beckett qui sortait de l'ombre. « Fait chier, fait chier, fait chier, » marmonna t-il en tapant du pied droit sur le sol.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Nines, s'étant relevé et se tournant vers le Loup-Garou, il vit Skelter siffler entre ses dents, les yeux jaunes sur le corps à la gorge ouverte. Et Beckett poser un genou à terre à l'endroit même où la sorcière s'était agenouillée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Becky ? » Demanda expressément Steven pour se changer les idées.

Soupir exaspéré du Gangrel. Ricanement du Brujah.

Mine de rien voir une petite blonde toute fragile tuer de sang froid un clochard et cracher sur son visage, ça le chanstiquait, le Steven. Il avait envie de vomir.

Il y eut un silence entre les quatre hommes. Steven et Nines s'entreregardèrent. « L'alliance, faut prendre la température des vampires… »

L'Anarch passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant et ils regardèrent en direction de Beckett.

Qui était déjà parti.

2

Beckett suivait sous sa forme de loup gris la piste de sang qu'il flairait. Il n'avait pas tellement été secoué par l'acte cruel de la sorcière, il avait vu beaucoup plus gratuit de la part de Tzimisce. De plus, ce clochard avait assisté a une partie de la scène de sorcellerie, si elle ne l'avait pas tué, lui l'aurait fait.

Le plus inquiétant pour le légendaire Gangrel était ce qu'il entrevoyait des conséquences de l'entêtement des Scathach, il doutait fort que quelqu'un puisse contrôler Ecaterina si celle-ci venait à 'exploser'.

Il avait assisté aux deux duels ainsi qu'au lancement du sortilège et à la mise à mort du sans-abri. La rage était le plus puissant des instruments de guerre. Les Garous en premier lieu, les Gangrel puis les Brujah savaient cela.

Encore plus s'il s'agissait de celle d'une femme fragile et conditionnée par le ressentiment qui semblait échapper comme d'un robinet mal fermé qui n'attendait qu'une pression la plus minime pour se répandre. Lia connaissait déjà ça, revoir certains éléments à travers une forte rancune qui les déprécie. Encore une fois, Ecaterina était pire.

Les Fées avaient forgé une parfaite machine à tuer.

Il fallait faire quelque chose avant que cette parfaite machine ne finisse mal.

Pour l'heure, le Gangrel se rapprochait d'une partie plus ou moins habitable de South Central. Il passa devant un vieil immeuble d'appartement miteux qu'il fouilla en suivant toujours la mince et légère piste de sang. La cible d'Ecaterina était passée ici mais elle était repartie. Le Gangrel reprit sa forme humaine et inspecta l'appartement. Il y avait un ordinateur portable abandonné là, encore allumé. Lia l'avait piraté car il était ouvert sur une archive de conversation. Il la lut rapidement pour retenir deux informations importantes : l'une des personnes s'appelaient 'Doll'.

Mais l'autre s'appelait 'Eithlinn'. « C'est un nouveau jeu parmi les Changelins : 'voyons voir qui aura le plus cinglé des vampires femelles de cette ville', » murmura t-il avec un soupirant cynisme et un irrépressible sourire en coin. « Mais je doute que cette 'Doll' soit plus disciplinée qu'Ecaterina… » Ajouta t-il en menant son index sous sa lèvre inférieure. Si ça avait été le cas, la vampire aurait détruit l'ordinateur en le balançant par la fenêtre du haut de ce quatrième étage. Non, elle jouait avec un peu tout le monde.

Le vampire passa une main dans ses longs et raides cheveux noirs. Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans ce refuge, et s'il en jugeait par le vide interstellaire du frigo, ça n'était même pas une planque pour la semaine.

Eithlinn, il connaissait ce nom depuis son petit tour en Irlande, ses contacts alliés aux Scathach n'avaient eu que ce nom à la bouche et il en avait eu une description immanquable : c'était la jeune fille qu'ils avaient croisée à Avalon alors qu'ils étaient partis sauver Lia du Tremere. Une jeune fille typée asiatique, de courts cheveux noirs aux reflets cramoisis, un petit visage pour des yeux violets. C'était la Sidhe Balor qui avait manipulé le Tremere Adrian pour se débarrasser d'Ecaterina une première fois, et sûrement avait-elle aussi manipulé les Mages par le passé pour le même but. Maintenant elle avait engagé un vampire.

Le Gangrel haussa les épaules avec agacement. L'orgueil des Sidhe à manipuler les races qu'ils méprisaient pour leur propres querelles… Ce qui le révulsait dans cet orgueil était qu'ils ne contrôlaient rien du tout et étaient comme des enfants qui lynchaient leurs camarades avec des boomerangs.

Il s'en retourna pour reprendre sa piste…

3

_Downtown L.A,_ _13 août 2014, 01h35_

J'avais pu lire l'archive de cette 'Doll' à Eithlinn, je connaissais ce nom d'Eithlinn de part ce que m'avait dit Dracula à son propos en début d'année. C'était une Balor et elle avait tout manigancé avec le Tremere Adrian.

Le fil rouge me fit traverser South Central et revenir à Downtown à moitié en marchant l'autre en clignant des yeux sur quelques mètres. Je marchais à présent en plein centre ville à pied en suivant mon petit filet de sang. J'avais du mal à rester concentrée à cause de la masse de gens dans les rues, certaines épaules me bousculaient alors que j'avais les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Je traversai la rue et continuai sur celle d'en face quand un klaxon strident me fit relever les yeux et faire la grimace. Quand je vis que juste à ma gauche une berline grise était encerclée par trois gorilles, je me retins de poser la main sur la garde de mon épée, heureusement j'avais excessivement bien fermé ma lourde et longue cape de velours pour que personne ne remarque le fourreau.

« Mademoiselle Aurélia Vilorë, s'il vous plait – me fit très doucement, un peu trop même, le gorille en costume cravate tout en gris avec les lunettes noires en prime et chauve comme un œuf. Un bon prototype.

-Vous vous êtes sentis obligés de me klaxonner ? – Demandai-je avec agacement en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'avais pas encore bu de sang, pas encore ! Ca n'était pas le moment de me faire chier !!

Mais je n'allais pas m'énerver en pleine rue, j'allais buter le gars dans cette maudite berline, qu'il ait assez de fric pour se payer des gardes du corps ou non !

Je changeai donc radicalement d'expression et fis mon plus gentil sourire au gorille en hochant la tête et disant 'd'accord', je marchai ensuite vers lui et il m'ouvrit la porte de la voiture.

Toutefois je ne regardai pas encore à l'intérieur, je restai les yeux vers ceux du garde du corps et me plantai devant lui pour lever une main douce et lui retirer ses lunettes de soleil. Une sorcière doit toujours pouvoir avoir un contact visuel avec sa victime pour lui lancer un charme… Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais quand je plongeai mon regard chiné dans le sien bleu-vert, il se fendit d'un sourire béat et un long frisson courut sur son échine. Je fis la bouche en cœur pour mimer un bisou puis, une fois le charme lancé, regardai chacun de ses coéquipiers avant de sourire et d'entrer dans la voiture.

Une partie théâtrale de moi-même me fit lever les yeux pour considérer l'intérieur de la voiture et son occupant que lorsque la portière arrière se referma sur moi.

Au temps pour croiser le visage félin de Gareth MacPherson, le nez en parfait état. Suis-je bête, c'est un lycanthrope. Et dans une tenue bizarre : il portait une chemise en soie noire qui suggérait tellement de choses que ça en était indécent. Et un pantalon en cuir qui moulait ni trop ni trop peu et qui… Je fis les yeux ronds et me collait dos à la portière, mains derrière moi. Merde !!

Il me souriait comme si jamais Nines ne l'avait ridiculisé en public. Un sourire de ses lèvres sensuelles brillantes qui me fit m'enfoncer les ongles dans la peau pour ne pas frissonner. Ses yeux chocolat plissés étaient pires que tout le reste. Et n'oublions pas de mentionner sa taille impressionnante : il faisait deux mètres tout de même ! « Allons, Lia, je ne vais pas vous manger, détendez-vous… – Me susurra t-il d'une voix onctueuse qui semblait caresser ma gorge même des quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient

-Que faites-vous dans cette tenue ?! – M'exclamai-je, la gorge nouée.

-Elle vous plait ? – Me demanda t-il en élargissant son sourire pour montrer ses dents étincelantes.

-Vous êtes un trou du cul, MacPherson, n'imaginez pas une seconde arriver à quoi que ce soit avec moi !

-Oh, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas senti votre regard gourmand le long de mon corps… »

Je déglutis, là il devait sans doute marquer plein de points. Ce n'était pas comme si j'étais habituée à contrôler mon expression quand un homme me faisait des avances, puisque cet évènement avoisinait le zéro absolu. En l'occurrence c'était moi qui faisais des avances, et juste pour leur faire un prélèvement sanguin…

La voiture démarra, je me retournai vers la fenêtre en jurant entre mes dents, merde, mon fil !! Merde !! « Arrêtez cette voiture, maintenant !! » Ordonnai-je ! Quand je me tournai vers le noir Américain, il était assis juste à côté de moi, genou contre genou. Et nez à nez. Je sursautai. C'était toujours un Loup-Garou, c'était toujours un dominant, c'était toujours un mec musclé de deux mètres et moi une mouche d'un mètre soixante.

Il me sourit, son nez aquilin touchait pratiquement mon petit nez droit. Il avait le bras droit au-dessus de mes épaules et sa main reposait sur mon épaule droite. Je l'entendis inhaler. « Vous portez l'odeur de Rodriguez…

-Alors je suis ravie d'apprendre de votre ton de voix que cela vous met en colère – sifflai-je du mieux que je pus en reculant mon visage. Et sans détourner les yeux – et si vous êtes gay, je vous bute sur le champ. Maintenant arrêtez cette voiture, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer !

-Moi, être excité par cette brute sans éducation ? – S'étonna t-il en faisant des yeux ronds de surprise, puis il ricana avant de se déporter d'une fesse un peu plus près, et si ça lui était inutile, en tout cas il frotta la mienne à travers les tissus – ne soyez pas ridicule. »

Cette fois-ci je frissonnai. Il exhalait la menace par toutes les pores et pas seulement la menace. Le sexe aussi. « D'accord, je suis ridicule et vous êtes un salaud, les choses sont claires. Vous avez violé mon intimité en volant ces dossiers médicaux, je vous ferai pendre pour ça ! » Soufflai-je. Et ce rappel aux faits ranima en moi quelque chose que le plus fort des prédateurs avait intérêt à ne pas énerver.

« Nous ne sommes plus à l'âge des colonies…

-Vous non, moi si. »

Cette fois-ci c'est lui qui frissonna. Je le vis froncer ses épais sourcils.

J'en profitai : « où voulez-vous m'emmener ? – Souris-je docilement, ce qui le déstabilisa un peu plus.

-Chez moi, » répondit-il avec un peu moins d'assurance et avec un léger sourire hésitant.

L'espoir fait vivre très cher. Dans votre cas uniquement. Je ne répondis rien et reconsidérai sa tenue, cette fois-ci un profond mépris s'afficha dans mes yeux et il inspira profondément d'agacement.

« Je changerai cette lueur dans vos yeux, Vilorë, ça ne sera plus avec mépris que vous me regarderez, mais encore avec gourmandise, » grogna t-il en un murmure si bas et menaçant que je fus trois fois plus terrifiée de constater que mon envie de lui arracher les glandes s'était évaporée. Je sentis l'index de sa main gauche suivre la ligne extérieure de ma cuisse gauche, de la hanche jusqu'au genou. Et Nines sait combien j'ai les hanches sensibles. Je frissonnai et ouvris la bouche en même temps, voulant en profiter pour protester mais le dominant juste en face de moi saisit mes lèvres comme on saisit la justice et glissa sa langue dans ma bouche.

Il avait enfoncé ses doigts dans mon épaule jusqu'à me faire mal et pressait pour m'obliger à m'approcher de lui pendant que son autre main remontait de mon genou jusqu'à remonter ma jupe. Le collant n'arrangeait absolument rien, il empirait tout et j'étais terrorisée.

Je posai les mains au hasard pour le repousser sauf que je les avais posées sur son torse, que j'eus une décharge électrique causée par le pouvoir féroce qui courait sur sa peau, que je sentais les courbes et les mamelons de ce que suggérait la soie. Qu'en prime il se pressait contre moi pour m'empêcher de le repousser des bras, que ma nuque dans cette position me faisait mal, qu'il n'arrêtait pas de chercher à m'exciter avec sa langue, que malheureusement ça marchait mais parce que l'instinct était inspiré par la peur de donner au dominant ce qu'il voulait sinon ça allait être pire ! Et qu'il avait remonté ma jupe jusqu'à ma hanche.

Les mains proches de sa peau je sentais non seulement son pouvoir mais aussi tout ce qui l'animait, son énervement, sa frustration, sa détermination à me dominer et surtout son excitation. Pas besoin de descendre jusqu'à son entrejambe pour savoir qu'il prenait son pied.

A sentir ça c'est moi qui m'enflammait une nouvelle fois, moi, me faire dominer par… Par un enfoiré de politicien qui me rappelait Alec ?? Me faire dominer tout court par un autre homme que Nines Rodriguez ?? Un homme qui jouit quand il s'impose aux autres ?? Moi ?! Alors que j'avais brisé Alec, que cet homosexuel avait joui de ma main au-dessous de moi ?! Pas question que je me laissasse dominer par un mec qui écrase sa partenaire !!

Je me détendis. Je le fixai droit dans les yeux. La voiture roulait toujours, on fut ballottés par le passage sonore d'une bouche d'égout. Il relâcha sa prise sur mon épaule et relâcha enfin mes lèvres après les avoir mordillées et léchées.

« Vous êtes répugnant – souris-je – vous avez l'intention de me violer sur cette banquette, c'est charmant. »

Son visage se crispa, je l'avais blessé, mieux : j'avais frappé juste et ça le troublait. Beckett m'avait dit qu'il rejetait sa nature de lycanthrope. Sans doute aussi tout ce qui accompagne sa personnalité et qu'il reléguait à sa nature prédatrice.

Je baissai les yeux sur son entrejambe en passant négligemment la langue sur mes lèvres. Ca allait l'exciter, il le savait et moi aussi. « On dirait que oui… » Susurrai-je dans un souffle appréciateur en ronronnant. Mon loup tu vas voir qui est la dominante ici. Je ne commande pas aux animaux sauvages des forêts pour rien !

Son souffle accéléré par l'excitation connut un nouveau passage de vitesse. Le fait que je lui fasse miroiter un viol sur banquette arrière en toute connaissance de cause, et en prime que je puisse y prendre du plaisir avec lui plus qu'avec Nines. Voilà qui comblait toutes ses attentes.

Ah les hommes… Quelle bande d'imbéciles ! Vraiment, s'il n'y avait pas Nines, Beckett ou Vladislav pour relever le niveau…

Il sembla se crisper une seconde, le genre de crispation de la bonne conscience qui essaie d'étrangler la mauvaise avec de l'air. Puis son visage se fit de nouveau sombrement séduisant et il se pencha à nouveau vers moi pour lécher ma lèvre inférieure et glisser sa langue entre mes lèvres. Il passa son bras droit derrière mon dos et sa main glissa sous mes fesses pour les peloter. Je me raidis et cherchai à me dérober, ce qui le fit grogner d'envie. Si profondément, les lèvres détachées mais proches des miennes et les yeux rivés sur mon bas-ventre que je laissai un frisson de peur parcourir mon corps. Puis son autre main sur ma hanche s'invita vers l'intérieur de ma cuisse tandis qu'il humait ma gorge et suçotait la peau. Bien décidé à remplacer l'odeur de Nines par la sienne apparemment. « Je ne vous prendrai pas de force, » parvint-il à articuler.

Cause toujours.

« Vous non, moi oui… » Répétai-je suavement en voyant sa gorge à ma portée. Je glissai mes mains sur sa tête, l'attirai un peu plus vers moi, ouvris grande la bouche, plongeai mes crocs et bus enfin du sang frais avec quelques notes de féerie.

Il gémit d'une voix forte, pris par surprise alors que j'aspirais son sang. Il avait un sang fort et puissant qui me remplit rapidement de chaleur…


	18. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 – Doll, la poupée de sang Chapitre 17 – Doll, la poupée de sang

_Downtown L.A,_ _13 août 2014, 01h50_

Tout en buvant je me concentrai sur la vitre noire qui séparait l'arrière de la voiture du conducteur. Les mains derrière sa tête je le gardai contre moi en sentant son souffle chaud haletant contre ma gorge. Ce n'était pas sur lui que j'étais concentrée, mais sur le garde du corps que j'avais enchanté tout à l'heure. Je fermai les yeux pour me concentrer sur l'image de ses yeux. Je cessai de boire et ne passai pas la langue sur les marques de morsure… Je gardai MacPherson hébété contre moi et chuchotai à l'adresse de ma victime enchantée. « Arrête la voiture sur le bas-côté… » Soufflai-je en articulant le plus longtemps possible les syllabes et gardant les paupières closes.

Quelques secondes plus tard à répéter mon ordre, le véhicule s'arrêta. Je m'extirpai du poids du maire pour ouvrir la portière, sortir à l'air libre !

Génial, une nationale surchargée en pleine ville. Je me dépêchai de m'éloigner de la voiture en courant, et ce fut éclair par éclair que je pus revenir à mon fil rouge. Du temps perdu à cause d'un imbécile. Ce sortilège ne fait effet que pendant une heure !

Je pus suivre le fil que pendant dix minutes avant qu'il ne disparaisse en un battement de cils dans la direction de la route pour Santa Monica. « Et merde, » lâchai-je entre mes dents, promettant milles souffrances à Gareth si je n'avais pas mis la main sur cette vampire cette nuit !

Maintenant, qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ?

J'étais au bord de la route de Santa Monica totalement dépourvue. La Malkavienne pouvait s'être réfugiée sur le territoire de Voerman… Ou quitter la ville et lâcher le morceau. Et même si je me rendais à Santa Monica je n'avais aucun moyen de la repérer.

Je réfléchissais les mains sur les hanches quand je sentis une présence maléfique derrière moi, je me retournai en reculant pour voir Beckett marcher tranquillement vers moi à quelques mètres. « Vous m'avez suivie, » constatai-je en me détendant légèrement et haussant un sourcil.

Le Gangrel me gratifia d'un de ses sourires en coin exaspérants qui méritaient tellement un revers de la main. « Et vous avez perdu votre gibier, il me semble.

-Pas pour longtemps, vous pouvez repartir à vos recherches contre la Géhenne, monsieur Beckett – le congédiai-je avant de lui tourner le dos.

-Vous avez perdu votre proie et ça vous met de mauvaise humeur, soit, je peux comprendre ça facilement mais – l'entendis-je soupirer – ça n'est pas une assez bonne raison pour m'inciter à faire ce que je ne veux pas faire. Mes excuses si cela peut vous déplaire, jeune Ecaterina. »

Ce qualificatif de 'jeune' sur un ton paternel légèrement cynique me fit broncher et me retourner vers lui la main sur la hanche gauche. Sauf que quand je me retournai, il était tout juste en face de moi et je sursautai. « Beckett !!

-Hmm… Mauvaise fille. Ne vous ai-je pas recommandé de ne pas vous approcher une fois encore de ce monsieur MacPherson ? » Me morigéna t-il d'un ton faussement innocent qui contenait un univers de doutes. Surtout qu'il avait levé la main droite pour toucher son menton en un geste très ironique d'interrogation. De plus il avait retiré ses lunettes noires et son regard jaune et rouge plein de reproches me mit mal à l'aise.

« Comme Nines et ma goule avant vous, Beckett, mais cet idiot ne m'a pas laissé le choix, c'est d'ailleurs à cause de lui si j'ai perdu ma piste trop tôt. Maintenant à moins que vous n'ayez une suggestion intéressante à faire pour retrouver cette demoiselle du Clan des Fous… » Répliquai-je en laissant ma phrase en suspend. Je n'ai pas envie que le Gangrel me chaperonne comme un gentil papa. Encore moins comme un ami puisque ça ne mènera à rien sinon à lui faire perdre son temps.

L'ennui avec lui c'est qu'il est borné au moins autant que Nines. « Ca tombe bien que vous me posiez la question parce que figurez-vous : j'en ai une ! – S'exclama t-il en souriant et levant les mains au niveau de son visage – qui est d'utiliser le célèbre Art dans lequel votre Maison excelle : la divination. »

Je le regardai du coin de l'œil. « Je n'aurai qu'une vague idée de l'endroit s'il m'est inconnu…

-Essayez quand même.

-Vous avez un cristal de quartz ?

-Quoi ? »

Je le fixai en haussant un sourcil. Il secoua la tête avec un air désappointé et je soupirai légèrement avant d'hausser les épaules. « Préparez-vous alors, je n'ai jamais vraiment utilisé cet art, » prévins-je quand j'eus une idée. J'allais me dissimuler dans une petite ruelle et tirai mon épée dans un minuscule rayon de lune pour m'y refléter et me regarder dans les yeux.

Je soufflai sur la lame et y fit briller le reflet.

Une force semblable à une bourrasque me retourna l'esprit et la perception, mes yeux plongèrent dans la lame et traversèrent un rideau avec la violence d'une projection sonique !

Puis je me sentis balancée dans un lieu, je vis des tas de squelettes de voitures empilés les uns sur les autres.

Brutalement je me sentis chuter, ou plutôt expulsée, aveugle et sourde !! Les membres aussi lourds que l'acier, je sentis deux bras sous les miens me soulever et me relever. « Brother Salvage… » Croassai-je, à Santa Monica il n'y avait pas milles endroits avec des carcasses de voitures empilées. Beckett me soutint et me tourna vers lui. Un peu trop vite à mon goût, j'avais envie de vomir, stoïquement il se déporta sur le côté pour me laisser voir le mur et vomir du sang dessus.

_Brother Salvage, Santa Monica,_ _13 août 2014, 02h10_

Vingt minutes plus tard nous étions arrivés en taxi à Santa Monica.

Mais durant ces vingt minutes, le trajet fut un calvaire pour les nerfs. J'avais collé mon dos contre le siège en croisant les bras. Beckett avait regardé par la vitre avec un bras sur la portière de l'autre côté de la voiture. Les dix premières minutes se distillèrent en un pesant silence.

Je craquai la première : « Beckett ? – Hésitai-je d'une voix de petite fille qui me donna envie de me donner des baffes.

-Oui, jeune fille ? – Nota t-il, et j'eus envie de lui foutre une baffe. Mais il n'avait pas tourné son visage vers moi.

Je soupirai – que voudriez-vous que je vous dise ?

-Rien qui puisse être débattu à l'écoute d'oreilles étrangères, j'en ai bien peur. »

Je me renfrognai.

Et dix minutes plus tard : « Aurélia ? – Me fit-il alors que ça avait été mon tour de regarder le monde passer par ma vitre.

-Oui, Beckett ?

-Pourquoi répondez-vous à ce nom ? » Remarqua t-il d'un ton bas, il attendait la réponse à quelque chose qu'il soupçonnait, puisque j'étais tombée dans son piège rhétorique.

Je ne dis rien jusqu'à ce que la voiture s'arrête, à ce moment je répondis que c'était, en effet, très inapproprié. « Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi m'appelez-vous par le nom de quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Et ce fut lui qui eut un silence pensif jusqu'à la grille de la station essence abandonnée Brother Salvage. « Parce que c'est avec ce nom là qu'on vous connaît et qu'on vous apprécie. »

Plus que jamais j'avais envie de lui griffer le visage alors qu'il me fixait à travers ses lunettes noires.

En ouvrant la grille je constatai que rien n'avait changé dans ce terrain vague : des cadavres de métal empilés en montagnes et en collines un peu partout sur un grand espace.

Je remis en place ma capuche quand j'entendis un bruit à ma gauche. Beckett s'avança légèrement quand le profiler et Philippe sortirent de la cabane abandonnée de la station décrépie.

Alejandro porta sur le Gangrel un regard hautement intéressé du scientifique qui se demande quel scalpel serait le plus approprié pour la dissection de cet animal étranger alors que Philippe faisait le con et sautait à mon cou.

« Tu sens l'Eau de Cologne du maire par-dessus le parfum naturel de Rodriguez… En tout cas c'est un beau mélange d'effluves de sexe – me souffla t-il à l'oreille en me serrant diablement fort contre lui.

-Va te faire foutre toi aussi, ma petite goule d'amour espagnole – grognai-je tout en passant les bras autour de son cou.

Il rit contre la courbe de mon épaule avant de murmurer, lèvres contre ma peau qu'il embrassait – on a suivi une piste très intéressante de victimes. En l'occurrence elles n'avaient rien à voir les unes avec les autres mais elles avaient toutes un morceau de papier quelque part dans le sexe, justement.

-Dis moi qu'il n'y avait que des femmes – suppliai-je en fermant les yeux.

-Non, il n'y avait que des hommes – s'amusa t-il cruellement

Je vais re-gerber – et ces papiers ?

-Un puzzle pour une carte de visite de cet endroit, il a fallu re-autopsier dans l'intimité chaque anciennes victimes parce que Mulder ici présent a découvert que le profil du meurtrier.

-De la meurtrière – précisai-je en me détachant enfin de lui pour adresser un regard cynique à 'Mulder'.

-De la meurtrière… Etait celui d'une salope.

-Pourrait-on aller l'attraper maintenant ? – S'impatienta Beckett d'un ton exaspéré en jetant à Alejandro un regard au moins aussi exaspéré en ayant relevé ses lunettes noires.

Celui-ci lui fit un sourire minimaliste avant de tirer un pistolet de son holster de hanche et de le tenir à deux mains face à lui, les bras tendus vers le bas. Il s'avança en premier. J'attendais de voir qu'il perde quelques poils face à une Malkavienne.

Philippe, Beckett et moi nous entreregardâmes avec un mot d'ordre tacite en commun : ne pas prévenir Mulder.

n

Ca avait été un sacré calvaire de faire équipe avec cet Alejandro Renzo ! Philippe s'était vite souvenu d'une des principales raisons pour lesquelles il n'avait jamais eu de coéquipier : il fallait toujours qu'il tombe sur un type qui pétait plus haut que son cul. Et maintenant prenez ce type et multipliez le par cinq avec la mention spéciale 'F.B.I' et vous aurez Alejandro en action. Toujours à tout garder pour lui, qui vous envoie faire les basses besognes sans vous informer des détails…

Un peu comme un supérieur hiérarchique. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait quitté la police.

Maintenant il avait hâte de tomber sur l'infâme créature qui lui devait une journée et même plus en compagnie d'un agent fédéral. Ca devait valoir au moins un litre d'huile bouillante.

Et ça lui a rappelé tellement de choses désagréables…

Mais pour l'heure il s'inquiétait pour sa maîtresse. Elle portait une légère odeur corporelle marquée 'Nines Rodriguez' surplombée par une odeur artificielle que portaient des millions de mâles à travers le monde mais, de ce qu'il en savait, que de tous les mâles en lice autour de sa maîtresse, seul Gareth MacPherson en portait.

Et ça c'était hautement intéressant. Pas seulement pour son côté manipulateur mais aussi pour son côté pervers qui voyait déjà le Brujah mexicanos engager un deuxième tour de literie seulement pour virer ce parfum de Gareth. Philippe se disait aussi tout en marchant et souriant jusqu'aux oreilles en fin de queue, qu'il était plus que probable parce que parfaitement logique que Gareth ait fait des avances très poussées à la Française simplement pour, lui aussi, remplacer l'odeur de son rival par la sienne. Le seul regret du détective fut de ne pas avoir été là pour envoyer son poing au visage du maire à la place de Nines.

Ou de Beckett, d'ailleurs. « Que de monde autour de cette jolie folle, » sourit-il en lui-même. Une jolie folle qui lui rappelait tellement sa défunte femme depuis quelques jours…

Pour se changer les idées, il en revint immédiatement au jeu de 'mâles' entre Rodriguez et MacPherson. Il fallait absolument qu'il soit présent quand l'Anarch au tempérament de feu allait répliquer à ce qu'il allait humer… Héhé. Héhé…

La goule Hispanique suivit ses compagnons, l'agent spécial Mulder devant, deux mètres plus loin c'était Lia, suivie de lui. Beckett ayant décidé de faire le tour pour avoir un élément de surprise en leur faveur.

L'Hispanique vêtu d'un pantalon en coton noir et d'un sous-vêtement blanc, avec son chapeau de détective sur la tête (faut pas plaisanter !) Avait à la main droite son pistolet favori : un Llama M62. Il suivait à un mètre de distance sa maîtresse dont il ne distinguait que la sombre cape se découpant à peine dans la nuit.

Quand Alejandro qui était arrivé à l'espèce de château d'eau rouillé revint sur ses pas l'air mécontent et l'air de dire qu'il n'y avait personne dans cette « vieille latrine à chef-d'œuvres en péril ! »

« Oh, quel dommage, Mulder pense s'être planté ! » Pensa Philippe mais en souriant tellement fort qu'Alejandro lui adressa un regard noir contenant un container de promesses de morts.

Lia l'ignora superbement alors qu'il l'avait saisie par l'avant bras pour lui faire rebrousser chemin. Elle lui adressa son regard 'toi si tu veux encore pouvoir te gratter le bas du slip demain matin je te conseille de me lâcher dans tous les sens du terme.' Et Alejandro, le fier Alejandro s'exécuta en serrant les lèvres et le visage comme si un scorpion mortel venait de lui piquer les parties.

La Scathach avança jusqu'au pied du château d'eau et fit signe à sa goule de la rejoindre d'un bras tendu derrière elle. Philippe qui n'était pas tellement porté sur le masochisme (s'être presque fait arracher la langue pour de pensées malheureuses lui ayant amplement suffi, merci) arriva jusqu'à elle au pas de course alors qu'elle continuait d'avancer entre les pieds de fer du château.

Il y eu un tir qui ricocha sur deux des quatre pieds ! Lia se retourna vivement, faisant voler sa cape par-dessus son épaule gauche et referma sa main sur la garde de son épée pour la tirer au clair d'un moment à l'autre. « Philippe ! Reste près de moi ! » Ordonna t-elle en sondant tout autour d'elle sous le château et devant elle.

Le détective obéit en sondant lui aussi l'espace sombre et glacial de ce lieu de fer du canon de son arme dos à dos avec sa maîtresse. Il remarqua qu'Alejandro faisait pareil mais à l'extérieur de la zone 'château'.

« Sors de l'ombre ou je t'en ferai sortir !! – Menaça Lia d'une voix forte et grondante qui résonna sur chaque barreau et chaque paroi de métal.

Des rires féminins aussi caressants que du miel résonnèrent de partout – parce que tu penses qu'il te suffit de menacer pour qu'on t'obéisse. Jouons un peu d'abord, Aurélia Vilorë, je veux savoir ce que tu vaux vraiment.

-Mais y'en a marre de vos petits jeux à vouloir me jauger ! Nom de Dieu !! » Râla la Française en se redressant et levant les bras d'exaspération. Philippe la voyait pratiquement fumer par les oreilles.

Toutefois les rires fusèrent encore, et ce rire faisait grincer les dents du détective qui continuait à sonder de son mieux l'espace mystérieux duquel le son semblait provenir de partout. Quand du coin de l'œil il vit un visage rond et pâle se détacher de manière morbide de la nuit. Des cheveux roux flamboyant et un œil droit violet. Il se retourna pour ne voir que les ténèbres. Et commença à avoir peur.

« Commençons doucement par quelques petites questions du devin du dimanche, ô sombre cauchemar, et si les élucubrations de ton esprit malade me plaisent nous nous frottons l'une sur l'autre avec les prolongements de nos bras – fit cette voix juvénile toute sucrée d'un ton glacial qui n'avait plus rien d'amusé.

-Parce que tu crois que je ne peux pas te botter le train quand même ? – Railla la Scathach en regardant autour d'elle.

-Regardez mon visage,

Je ne mens jamais ;

Je suis la fenêtre sur l'âme,

Peu importe ce qui est caché.

Certains voient en moi la mort,

Là où d'autres voient la vie ;

Me renier, beaucoup l'ont tenté,

On dit que je mens, que je ne rends pas justice

Mais à tout ceux qui ont subi pareil préjudice :

LE MENSONGE EST LEUR PROPRE VIE. Vous avez dix secondes ! Ahahaha !! »

Gros silence. Lia répétait l'énigme silencieusement alors que ses lèvres bougeaient tandis que Philippe entendait cette voix égrainer les secondes, il commença à franchement paniquer quand à 7, Lia dit calmement : « Tu es un miroir, ça va on sait, cinglée de Malkavienne. »

La femme soupira comme très ennuyée. « Oh, vous n'êtes pas drôle ! » Se marra t-elle hystériquement après, et Philippe eut des fourmis dans les jambes, ce rire lui donnait l'idée de fuir !! Quand il entraperçut encore une forme ravissante aux cheveux roux tressés autour des oreilles.

« AAAaaaLLlloOnSs !! Ne tremble pas comme ça petit double triste de la lune noire ! Je ne suis pas ta double moitié ! Je le suis ? – Chuchota ensuite la voix féminine avec beaucoup d'interrogation dans la voix.

Philippe sursauta lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle s'adressait à lui, il dut faire un énorme effort de volonté et serrer les dents à s'en péter la mâchoire pour ne pas hurler. Sa maîtresse l'attrapa par les épaules et lui flanqua une claque retentissante qui eut le mérite de le ramener sur Terre. Il inspira un grand coup et jeta un regard à Alejandro qui faisait le tour du château d'eau à en juger par les pieds qu'il apercevait. Puis il retourna son attention vers sa maîtresse, pour ne pas la voir à côté de lui, il la vit grimper les barres de métal.

« Oh, la Rose grimpante me piquer l'index dormir jusqu'en mille ans ! – S'exclama la petite voix devenue enfantine – Janus doit savoir ! Oh oui – s'assombrit-elle soudain, lui faisant sentir un frisson le long de la colonne – Janus sait pour le doublon aux sangs mélange !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce jeu de mot pourri ?! – S'écria t-il en tirant au hasard, la balle se répercuta sur une autre barre.

-Phil, si tu perds ton sang froid je te refroidis moi, » lâcha Lia qui continuait à grimper pour saisir une jambe et tirer en éternuant apparemment exprès !!

Une jeune femme rousse apparemment asiatique et vêtue en tout et pour tout d'un body string violet et de cuissardes noires à talons aiguilles tomba sur le dos.

« Merci, Beckett, » murmura Lia en descendant avec l'aide du Gangrel. Mais l'attention de Philippe revint bien rapidement sur la Malkavienne qu'il braquait de son arme. Alejandro les rejoignit et tira sur le corps. La Toréador lui donna un coup sur les mains et lui subtilisa son arme, pour la braquer elle-même sur la Malkavienne de la main gauche et la pointer de son épée de la main droite.

La jeune femme se mit lentement et sensuellement à genoux comme un félin, sa peau était blanche d'albâtre et le violet faisait ressortir sa pâleur mortelle comme ses cheveux roux dont une lourde frange barrait son front. A quatre pattes elle tourna la tête vers eux doucement, ses yeux étaient de deux couleurs : le droit était violet et le gauche gris argent. Ses lèvres sensuelles étaient soulignées d'un rouge violet, ses joues étaient parées d'un fard de même couleur et ses paupières d'un cuivre brillant. Sur ses lèvres Philippe lut le sourire le plus taquin qu'il ait jamais vu.

Il déglutit sans baisser son arme. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le mettait dans cet état ? C'était un autre vampire, folle à lier, mais un vampire quand même.

Il préférait les Toréador à tous les autres. Les Malkavien le terrifiaient.

« Hello, mon biquet, tu es bien mignon toi, » susurra la vampire s'étant agenouillée face à eux les cuisses outrageusement écartées. Elle avait pour ainsi dire des seins qui valaient le détour, et agréablement soulevés par le corset de dentelles. Sans parler de la taille de guêpe et des hanches soulignées. La goule Toréador déglutit encore. Elle afficha un air trop triste alors que la seconde précédente elle souriait joyeusement.

« Aurélia, tue-la par pitié ! – Croassa t-il en se sentant à mille lieux de la scène.

-Je ne la toucherai pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas répondu à une question – décida sa maîtresse d'un ton glacial.

-Qui est ?? Pose ta question, cauchemar ardent ! – S'exclama la Malkavienne d'une voix caressante en mouvant son torse comme une liane.

-Qui es-tu ? Et je parle à la personnalité qui a été engagée par Eithlinn pour me tuer.

-Je suis… Doll !! – Souffla t-elle en se reculant, les mains écartées, avant de s'exclamer dans un rire hystérique et de se relever en même temps très rapidement pour sortir un flingue de sa cuissarde gauche – et je sais qui vous êtes tous ! Toi, d'ailleurs doublon tristounet, laisse-moi tarir les larmes de ta mer et te chuchoter de la langue que ton double moitié était comme toi… Janus l'a abandonné alors le petit miroir s'est !! Brisé !!

-Stop ! » S'exclama la Toréador avant de s'élancer sur la Malkavienne pour un échange de coups de feu.

Philippe se mit à tirer aussi, Lia se lança sur le côté et fit un roulé boulé pour se dissimuler derrière une barre. Alejandro l'imita pendant que Beckett plaquait la Malkavienne au sol.

On entendit un suave « hum… Tu es croqué toi…

-Beckett ! Lâche la !

-Non, ne me lâche pas, t'es trop lourd… » Minauda Doll en frottant sa cuisse contre celle du Gangrel « elle n'est même pas jalouse… »

Mais l'archéologue lâcha un soupir exaspéré et relâcha la Malkavienne en se relevant. La gardant ensuite les mains dans le dos contre lui.

La Toréador s'approcha avec une dague et saisit le menton de l'Asiatique par l'index et le pouce gauche. La dague levée de la main droite vers la joue de la vampire. « Que t'as offert Eithlinn pour ce boulot ?

-Plein de mecs… »

Lia sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, un véritable sourire profondément amusé auquel la Malkavienne répondit. Philippe sentit que ces deux esprits fous pouvaient communiquer, et ça lui faisait froid dans le dos.

« Reconsidère le contrat, Malk… Aucun homme qu'Eithlinn pourrait te fournir ne pourra te satisfaire…

-Ohh écoutez donc ce que me susurre à l'esprit l'émissaire du noir ! Eclaire mes nuées, mon cafard métamorphosé !

-Parce qu'Eithlinn est une sadique, pas une salope…

-Voilà qui change tout le tour de manège, mon monstre onirique… » Fit Doll dans un murmure, le sourire aux lèvres, le menton levé et les paupières plissées.

Elles se sourirent d'un air entendu et Beckett relâcha totalement la Malkavienne qui disparut brutalement. Les vampires restèrent immobiles, Philippe glissa subrepticement sa main autour de celle de sa maîtresse. Pas pour la réconforter, mais pour se rassurer lui.

« Je reviendrai après avoir jeté quelques coups de langue entre les raies de la marchandise… » Pleurnicha Doll au loin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alejandro était parti faire un rapport à Lulainn et Lia l'accompagna.

Philippe et Beckett se retrouvaient ensemble, tournant le dos à la grille.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 - Le serment de Longue Route Chapitre 18 - Le serment de Longue Route

_Griffith Park, Los Angeles, 13 août 2014, 02h50_

Quand on arriva aux bois avec Alejandro, je retrouvai la rousse Aisling avec Lulainn assise sur une souche, les genoux serrés entourés par ses bras, discutant en simultané avec Steven et Nines. La baronne se trouvait derrière Lulainn en tant que protectrice alors que Steven avait posé un genou à terre, regardant ainsi ma marraine dans les yeux tandis que le vampire tirait la tronche.

Je me dissimulai alors qu'Alejandro les rejoignait devant moi. Son pied fit craquer une branche et ils tournèrent tous leurs visages vers lui. « Nous avons découvert l'assassin, votre Excellence, c'est un vampire femelle du nom de Doll. Engagé par Eithlinn d'après dame Ecaterina.

-Où est ma filleule ? » Demanda Lulainn en souriant avec gentillesse à Alejandro. Celui-ci se retourna et sembla désappointé de ne pas me voir derrière lui. « Elle était là.

-Inutile de jouer à cache-cache, ma fille, ce que je disais à monsieur Rodriguez et à monsieur Queelie, je le répèterai devant toi mot pour mot, » prévint doucement ma marraine en souriant un peu plus, un petit sourire amusé.

M'en fous, je restai perchée dans un arbre.

« Dame Ecaterina, s'il vous plait, ne faite point l'enfant, » supplia d'une voix douce cette charmante Aisling en fouillant l'espace autour d'elle des yeux.

Je vis Steven toujours en simple jean sourire en jouant avec son bouc blond, il jeta un regard à Nines qui regardait dans ma direction et suivit son regard. Du coup tout le monde fit comme lui et Aisling s'avança pour grimper à mon arbre !!

« Descendez !! » Grognai-je en fouettant l'air de la main mais elle m'ignora et s'assit à côté de moi en passant sa main sur ma tête, faisant chuter ma capuche sur mes épaules, elle repassa sa main dans mes cheveux avec un gentil sourire. Cette fille là est irrésistible.

« Jolie planque, » commenta t-elle avec un clin d'œil, et je rougis parce que j'ai dans l'idée qu'elle me trouvait mignonne à bouder.

D'ailleurs pourquoi je répugnais à descendre ? Parce que Nines était là avec Steven et Lulainn dans un lieu enchanté et ça me perturbait, c'était moi qui me sentais comme une étrangère à la réunion. Je détournai les yeux de ceux d'Aisling et de Nines pour regarder en face de moi. Puis me décidai à descendre du haut de ma branche en sautant au sol. Réceptionnée en douceur par un peu de magie élémentaire du vent. Et me présentai devant Lulainn en m'efforçant d'ignorer les deux Prodigues, un genou à terre devant ma Dame. La main droite sur le cœur. « La vampire était une Malkavienne du nom de Doll, votre Excellence, je ne l'ai pas tuée mais j'ai pu la convaincre de revoir son engagement avec notre ennemie…

-Si tu parvenais à en faire une alliée, ce serait amusant effectivement – commenta Lulainn d'une voix douce à peine audible avant de poser sa main sur ma tête – relève toi je dois te répéter ce que j'ai dis à nos deux amis. »

J'obéis et me relevai. Je sentais dans mon dos le regard insistant de Nines, et celui plus inquiet de Steven. Ces regards me donnaient des frissons que je pus réprimer en me concentrant.

Lulainn se releva à son tour tandis qu'Alejandro se plaçait à sa gauche et Aisling revenait à sa droite. « Après un vote et grâce au talent oratoire d'Aisling j'ai pu convaincre les nôtres d'accepter l'alliance avec les Anarch. Mais cela se fait à une seule condition, tu dois prêter le serment de Longue Route. »

J'hochai la tête en sentant que l'idée d'un autre serment ne plaisait absolument pas à Nines, mais il ne savait pas que celui de longue route avait sûrement directement à voir avec la bataille à venir.

Lulainn regarda par-dessus mon épaule et son visage se durcit. Je devinai qu'elle devait regarder Nines. Elle me prit la main et m'amena à l'écart où nous fûmes encerclées par des Fées que je n'avais pas remarquées. Il y avait un immense Satyre aux longs cheveux en kilt et barbe rousse et aux yeux bleus qui me regardait avec crainte, je me souvins que j'avais eu des déboires avec certains d'entre eux. Parce que durant ma fuite des Carpates j'en avais croisé un particulièrement lubrique et… Il a mal fini. Je me souvins que malgré sa force exceptionnelle il est mort avec un tisonnier dans le cul. Après je crois que je l'ai écorché… Ce souvenir me fit honte d'autant plus que j'étais leur arme de guerre… Je devais m'attendre à des actes de vengeances séculaires… Il y avait aussi un Troll, je le voyais bleu aux longs cheveux et à la longue barbe blanche, deux mètres cinquante, une épée large à chaque hanche à sa large ceinture de cuir et portant un long manteau en cape bariolée autour des épaules et du corps. Il me regarda à son tour de ses yeux petits yeux noirs sur son visage nordique. Un visage impénétrable. C'étaient les Roturiers de la Maison Scathach mais n'empêche, c'étaient eux les guerriers. Il y avait d'autres Satyres et d'autres Trolls, je voyais aussi quelques Eshus enrubannés et d'autres Sidhes.

« Les Bonnets Rouges et les Balor seront sur nous dans deux heures tout au plus. Nous avons un rituel à accomplir avant cela, Hécate. Chaque représentant de l'alliance doit y assister. Mais pour le moment, tu dois prêter serment, » m'informa Lulainn en me faisant tenir en plein milieu de l'assemblée féerique.

Je sentais le Satyre me regarder avec beaucoup d'animosité et je l'entendis commencer à chuchoter autour de lui. Les bourdonnements des murmures alla rapidement en crescendo jusqu'à me donner le tournis. Bon ça va, je sais que je suis une bête de foire, maintenant ne vous inquiétez pas trop parce que je vais mourir d'une façon ou d'une autre !

« Silence les Boucs ! » Tonna Lulainn en levant la tête, sa voix amplifiée porta comme un coup de tonnerre qui fit s'agenouiller les Satyres.

Les Trolls gardèrent un silence solide comme le roc sans me quitter des yeux. Les Sidhes échangeaient des regards et je me sentis très seule au centre du cercle.

Lulainn revint à moi et passa sa main droite sur ma joue. Son regard m'inspira de la tristesse et d'énormes regrets ce qui m'inquiéta. J'allais ouvrir la bouche quand elle m'attira ensuite contre elle en me serrant des bras autour des épaules. Me chuchotant tendrement à l'oreille les termes du serment, je m'agenouillai ensuite, la main droite sur le cœur et récitai sans surprise. « Ceci je jure : je promets d'invoquer à travers rage et haine ce pouvoir fatal pour défaire tes ennemis ou de perdre mon honneur, de déchaîner mon coeur et son pouvoir vengeur ou de jeter mon épée, de faire trembler la terre, hurler les loups et provoquer la foudre ou de ne plus jamais Rêver. Toi et le Ciel m'êtes témoins, qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Un lourd silence flotta au-dessus de ma tête comme une épée de Damoclès. Les yeux baissés je sentais tous les Scathach me regarder solennellement. Puis j'entendis du remue-ménage en face, de l'autre côté du cercle. Lulainn ne se retourna pas mais j'entendis Steven et Nines :

« Rodriguez pour l'Amour de Dieu !! – Supplia Steven entre deux grognements et bruits de débattement.

-Que Dieu aille se faire foutre !! Lulainn !! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce serment ?! – Rugit le vampire si fort qu'il était lui aussi le tonnerre. Je supposai qu'il se débattait avec Steven qui devait le retenir de foncer dans le tas.

-Taisez-vous, Nines Rodriguez, vous n'oserez pas interférer dans la marche du Destin car sinon notre alliance est caduque, » répliqua ma marraine sans me quitter des yeux. Elle surveillait ma réaction, elle avait sans doute peur que je me rebellasse. J'haussai les sourcils au lieu des épaules. Je savais ce qui m'attendait depuis un moment déjà et si Nines était une tête de mule, il le savait aussi.

Après cela, les Fées se retournèrent gracieusement en bloc vers les deux Prodigues : le vampire et le Loup-Garou. Lulainn fit un signe à Aisling qui s'approcha de moi et m'attira d'un bras autour des épaules pour me diriger vers la clairière du bois. Là se trouvait le Feu de Paille. Le feu féerique qui était le cœur du Lieu Enchanté et lui fournissait son Glamour. Un joli petit feu multicolore au centre d'un cercle de pierres des fées.

Steven nous rejoignit avec Nines et quelques loups à leur suite. Le vampire lançait au Loup-Garou des regards noirs et meurtriers que le Lycanthrope blond ignorait de son mieux. Steven se plaça en face de moi de l'autre côté du feu. Nines vers ma gauche, faisant un effort visible pour concentrer son regard sur les flammes multicolores. Je me demandai s'il pouvait vraiment les voir. Lulainn était vers ma droite et elle prit ma main gauche et celle gauche de Steven, nous faisant joindre les doigts au milieu des flammes magiques.

J'entrevis les loups et les fées nous encercler gravement. Nines releva la tête pour fixer ma marraine qui gardait la tête baissée. Elle tendit la main gauche à son tour au-dessus des nôtres et le vampire joignit ses doigts aux siens de la même manière.

Je regardai Steven droit dans les yeux, il les détourna en ayant les épaules secouées d'un rapide tremblement. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? A défaut, je regardai alors les flammes.

« Ce soir seront invoquées les forces de la nature et ses représentants à travers un émissaire du cauchemar – commença ma Dame à voix basse, ses paroles me ramenèrent aux qualificatifs dont avait usés la Malkavienne pour me nommer – devant le Glamour nous sommes réunis. Les Enfants du Songe.

-Les Enfants de Gaïa – souffla Steven avec hésitation.

-Les Enfants de Caïn – lâcha Nines sombrement.

-Pour insuffler le souffle à la chose, la Créature, l'Horreur tapie dans les ténèbres extérieures, l'émissaire d'un Dieu de Vengeance et de Colère. Par les Rêves.

-Par la Rage.

-Par le Sang.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi – soufflai-je la gorge serrée. Je ne connaissais pas ce rituel mais il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que la chose c'était moi.

-Apportez l'enfant, » murmura gravement Lulainn en se tournant vers Aisling. Ces mots me glacèrent, je tournai vivement la tête vers la Sidhe pour déchiffrer son visage. Elle semblait horrifiée, je voulais la secouer comme un prunier pour la faire parler mais Steven retenait ma main fermement jusqu'à me faire gémir de douleur.

Je ne parvenais pas à exprimer mes craintes à voix haute, ma bouche était ouverte d'hébètement. Un enfant ? Quel enfant ?! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce rituel ?! Ne me dites pas que…

Aisling revint avec un bébé nu et endormi dans les bras. Je sentis ma rapière s'illuminer.

« Lui qui Songe sera Objet de Rage et son Sang se répandra sur la Terre pour l'émissaire d'un Dieu de Vengeance et de Colère, » acheva lugubrement ma marraine. Elle murmura ensuite un mot magique et nos quatre mains furent traversées par une dague chimérique. Le sang coula sur le Feu de Paille et se transforma en une vasque rouge.

Rouge… Comme une lune rousse… Comme dans mon rêve !!

Aisling déposa le nouveau-né sur la vasque et un hurlement glacé menaçait d'échapper à mes lèvres convulsivement serrées. Je voulais lâcher la main de Steven mais il me tenait fermement !! « Non !! Pas question !! Marraine, pitié !! Je ne veux pas le refaire !! – Hoquetai-je en un chuchotis pitoyable.

-Tu ne l'as jamais fait avant, » s'étonna légèrement ma Dame, mais j'avais les yeux rivés sur l'enfant endormi.

Quoi ? Un rêve prémonitoire ?

« Lulainn ! Cette alliance n'aura pas lieu si vous demandez le sacrifice d'un enfant ! – Hurla Nines.

-C'est trop tard, Rodriguez, vous avez prononcé les mots du rituel ! »

Un rire hystérique me secoua, je rejetai la tête en arrière pour lâcher ce rire vers ces maudites étoiles, rire qui se mua en ce hurlement glacé qui réveilla l'enfant qui se mit à bramer. « Non ! » Grognai-je en revenant subitement poser mes yeux sur Lulainn qui resta de marbre.

« Tu as prêté serment, Ecaterina, tu sais qu'il n'y a que la mort pour toi. »

Je gémis, mon bras gauche trembla et avec lui ma main jointe à celle de Steven, je posai l'autre main sur mon visage, la bouche ouverte sur un cri silencieux. Les larmes rousses sur mes joues. « Alors la Mort fera son office aveugle ! » Grognai-je avant de tirer l'athamée de ma main libre, Steven me lâcha l'autre main.

J'entendis vaguement Nines hurler de jeter cet athamée alors que mon pouvoir magique les avait tous les trois rejetés contre les fées formant le cercle et que je levai les mains jointes sur l'arme au-dessus de ma tête.

Lulainn, si tu attends à ce que j'enfante un monstre, tu vas en avoir un !! Je chantai un requiem roumain dans la tourmente d'une puissante bourrasque et tous les mots magiques des autres Scathach pour m'empêcher d'incanter s'écrasaient pathétiquement sur le mur de Sylphe ! Les loups hurlèrent à la lune et les Lycanthropes se changèrent en criant sous leur forme de loup pour se joindre aux clameurs des enfants de la nuit. Pour couvrir leurs cris je m'époumonai à réciter les mots qui me passaient par la tête. Il était drôle que je me souvienne de ce poème… Le poète s'appelait Mihai, comme mon père féerique :

« _**Stoluri, stoluri trec prin minte**_

_**Dulci iluzii. Amintiri**_

_**Ţârâiesc încet ca greieri**_

_**Printre negre, vechi zidiri,**_

_**Sau cad grele, mângâioase**_

_**Şi se sfarmă-n suflet trist,**_

_**Cum în picuri cade ceara**_

_**La picioarele lui Crist.**_

**En volées traversent l'esprit**

**Mes illusions. Les souvenirs**

**Murmurent comme les grillons**

**Des vieux murs, à n'en plus finir,**

**Ou tombent lourds et caressants,**

**S'écrasent dans mon âme triste,**

**Comme tombent les rares gouttes**

**De cire ardente aux pieds du Christ.** »

Et je plongeai l'éclair d'acier dans la gorge du nouveau-né braillard.

1

Le vampire accolé à la foule avait les yeux écarquillés devant le déchaînement de puissance d'Ecaterina, une violente douleur lui traversa la poitrine quand la sorcière infernale égorgea l'enfant. Il vit le sang répandu s'élever et tournoyer autour des mains d'Hécate tendues vers le ciel. Un soudain orage gronda et un éclair bleu frappa les doigts blancs.

L'Enchanteresse s'écroula au sol après que ce même éclair les eût frappés tous les trois. La vasque de sang se désintégra sur le Feu de Paille.

Un violent silence l'écrasa, et avec lui le reste des participants.

Nines papillonna des yeux, la tête lui tournait, la Bête se déchaînait et cherchait à répondre aux appels des loups.

Un massif loup noir se détacha des autres et s'approcha du corps inconscient de la sorcière. Il renifla ses cheveux et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il avait les yeux verts. Les autres loups le rejoignirent et les entourèrent.

Le vampire déglutit, ses yeux bleus se déportèrent sur le cadavre sanguinolent de l'enfant.

Il entendit des gémissements et des pleurs sourds, cette musique sembla calmer la Bête obsédée par l'odeur de sang frais et jeune. Il put détourner les yeux pour les porter sur l'origine de ces pleurs et voir que Lulainn en était la source pitoyable.

La Scathach était à genoux, le visage dans ses mains, entourée par Aisling qui semblait ne rien comprendre. Et bien que les cris étaient déchirants, la colère brûla le cœur et la raison du Brujah qui se lança vers la Sidhe pour l'attraper par les cheveux. Mais Aisling qu'il croyait si douce et peu encline à la violence, lui darda son épée sous la gorge aussi vite qu'une abeille.

La comtesse pleurait à chaudes larmes, ses cris finirent par dérouter la rage de Nines qui soupira en tremblant. Il se recula prudemment et se tourna légèrement vers les loups.

Ils continuaient à hurler à la lune et dévoraient de façon audible le petit corps.

Nines eut envie de vomir. La bile lui monta irrépressiblement à la gorge, ses jambes flageolèrent et il tomba à genoux en s'obligeant à regarder le ciel au-dessus de lui. Les yeux lui piquaient ainsi que la gorge.

Il savait qu'Ecaterina avait perdu la raison.

Et avec elle, toute la retenue et le respect qui pouvait lui rester.

« Vous l'avez provoquée, vous saviez que saine d'esprit elle n'aurait pas le même pouvoir que lorsqu'elle a détruit le village… » Souffla t-il avec un grand effort pour articuler sans vomir. Si seulement les loups pouvaient bouffer plus vite...

Parmi les geignements cruels de la comtesse il parvint à distinguer un méprisable « oui ».

Son dégoût physique se mua en dégoût psychique. Nines baissa la tête et soupira en secouant la tête, les mains sur les tempes. « Elle ne va pas seulement se défouler sur l'ennemi, vous le savez ça ? Vous êtes folle ! Vous aussi !! – Gronda t-il en serrant les dents, ses crocs percèrent sa lèvre inférieure. Ce qu'il comprenait c'était cette justification pitoyable et prévisible de Lulainn entre ses plaintes.

-Et je l'aurais empêché si j'avais pu !! J'aurais empêché cette folie, Nines Rodriguez !! Vous n'êtes pas le seul à l'aimer ! Elle est comme ma fille depuis des siècles !! Mais… Mais j'ai mes ordres !! Cette folie provient de l'esprit cruel de notre princesse !! – Elle rit soudainement, un rire cynique et amer – la princesse Uathach la Terrible a sous-estimé son arme !! Ecaterina tuera nos ennemis, mais avec notre propre vitalité !!

-La vôtre seulement…

-La vôtre, Nines Rodriguez avec celle de Steven Queelie, servira à la rendre quasiment invulnérable !

-C'est tout ce que je serai parvenu à faire pour elle, il faut croire… » Répliqua t-il tristement.

?

_Griffith Park, Los Angeles, 13 août 2014, 03h50_

Il n'était sans doute pas écrit que la bataille pour Los Angeles dût durer jusqu'à l'aube. Steven veilla la sorcière avec ses loups jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se réveille. La meute n'avait laissé de l'enfant que des os qu'elle enterrera.

Les éclaireurs Banshides Scathach apprirent que l'armée féerique ennemie serait là dans une dizaine de minutes. Un membre de la meute essoufflé revint à son tour et informa le leader Anarch que les meutes du Sabbat commençaient à saccager les rues de Downtown ainsi le vampire partit avec trois membres de la meute. Steven saisit un regard par-dessus l'épaule de Nines sur le cercle de ses loups. Son expression était ravagée de colère et d'amertume.

Lorsque l'Enchanteresse s'éveilla, elle ne semblait pas fatiguée, pire : elle semblait très en forme. Alors Steven put se rendre compte que le sortilège vampirisait l'énergie dès l'instant qu'elle eut les yeux ouverts : il se sentait lui-même légèrement indisposé mais elle ferma rapidement les yeux et s'agrippa à sa fourrure. Murmurant en langue inconnue d'abord puis murmurant à son esprit. Non pas qu'elle eut quelque pitié, mais qu'elle comptait bien s'économiser pour la bataille…

Elle allait sans aucun doute tous les tuer.

Le loup noir gémit en frottant son museau contre la joue de la sorcière et lui lécha l'oreille. Elle passa ses bras autour de son encolure et s'agenouilla face à lui, il la sentit enfouir son visage et ses mains ensanglantés dans son épaisse fourrure.

L'odeur du sang l'excita, il se mit à grogner et lapa ce qu'il pouvait du visage de l'Enchanteresse.

Les Sidhes et les autres Fées Scathach assemblés autour du cercle des loups se dispersèrent pour s'organiser au combat.

Aisling se détacha du groupe et obligea doucement l'Enchanteresse à se relever, voyant qu'elle gardait les yeux fermés. Elle la guida gentiment vers l'arrière camp des Scathach. Ecaterina gardait la main droite sur le dos du loup noir qui l'accompagna.

A l'arrière camp au plus profond de la forêt, les Scathach se préparaient au combat et les loups reprirent forme humaine pour aller vérifier les pièges qu'ils avaient amoureusement préparés pour leurs ennemis. Steven reprit forme humaine à son tour et demanda à Aisling de le laisser avec Ecaterina. Il allait s'occuper d'elle.

Méduse posa ses mains sur le visage de l'Irlandais puis elles descendirent sur sa gorge, elle commença à serrer quand il les lui écarta fermement. Il la mena en silence jusqu'à une tente et lui fit prendre un bain.

Dans une bassine en bois, il fit couler les seaux remplis d'eau chaude parfumée au jasmin. C'était la tente que Lulainn avait réservée puis préparée à sa filleule.

Lulainn qui avait le cœur brisé par le devoir. Steven ne savait rien des ordres séculaires de Uathach mais il devait reconnaître à la comtesse une dévotion au Songe qui lui coûtait de cruels sacrifices.

Des sacrifices que lui n'était pas prêt à faire même pour Gaïa. Même pour sa propre vie et celle des autres, il ne profiterait pas à ce que la sorcière infernale soit nue, aveugle et privée de force physique dans son bain pour l'y noyer.

Ç'aurait été manquer de respect aux souffrances de Lulainn.

Et mépriser l'amour que sa tribu chantait, l'amour tragique d'un vampire à une enfant de fée.

Au lieu de ça, Steven en bon camarade et en bon barde chercha à meubler le silence rythmé par les sons des préparatifs dans la nuit. Et même s'il monologuait, il était certain qu'elle l'écoutait. Quand il passait l'éponge sur ses épaules lors d'une plaisanterie sur l'alcool, il la sentit tressaillir sous l'impulsion du rire.

Puis il put l'aider à s'habiller. Il y avait une ample robe médiévale blanche en coton et flanelle, avec des manches amples à partir du coude. Taille empire avec une fermeture de dos descendant jusqu'au niveau de la taille, bordée de petits oeillets argentés et lacée d'un ruban liséré gris perle.

Toutefois il ne pouvait pas deviner qu'Ecaterina riait pour bien autre chose que sa plaisanterie sur l'alcool.

Elle riait pour l'effroyable image du nouveau-né égorgé.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 – La bataille de Los Angeles Chapitre 19 – La bataille de Los Angeles

_Downtown, Los Angeles, 13 août 2014, 04h20_

Lorsque Nines revint à Downtown, il croisa presque immédiatement une meute du Sabbat composée de cinq membres. Un Gangrel, deux Brujah, un Lasombra et un Salubri. L'Anarch les croisa à l'ombre de l'hôpital abandonné. Seul il put s'arranger à isoler puis éliminer le Lasombra avant de devoir prendre la fuite en tirant derrière lui ! Quelques mètres plus loin dans une sombre ruelle où il les attira, il grimpa de fenêtre en fenêtre le bâtiment du Hollowbrook Hôtel ! Sur le toit du bâtiment il sortit son _desert eagle_ et recula pour mettre un genou à terre et se préparer à tirer.

Le Gangrel hirsute laissa voir sa vilaine tête, Nines visa la tête et tira trois coups sans se laisser déstabiliser dans sa visée par le déplacement latéral de sa cible. Le Gangrel n'eut que le temps de poser un pied sur le toit quand il prit feu !

Toutefois le Brujah vit du coin de l'œil un mouvement derrière lui, il sentit une main lourde s'écraser sur son épaule, il se laissa tomber en arrière pour plomber à bout portant la tronche du Brujah anti-tribu qui avait voulu le prendre par derrière !! Malheureusement l'ennemi aux crocs pourris eut vite fait de lever un bras portant un bouclier d'acier et ainsi protégeant son visage ! De l'autre main il baissa le bras pour asséner un violent coup d'étoile du matin aux bras de son adversaire !! Nines grogna quand l'arme lui arracha son pistolet des mains sous le choc, son _desert eagle_ alla tournoyer au bord de l'immeuble.

L'anti-tribu allait lever son arme une nouvelle fois pour écraser le visage de l'Anarch, Nines tendit in extremis les bras pour lui saisir les mains refermées sur le manche de l'arme, bandant ses muscles pour mesurer sa force à celle de l'anti-tribu. L'étoile du matin à quelques millimètres de son visage. Il rugit et tira de toutes ses forces pour entraîner son ennemi dans le mouvement, le faisant voler au-dessus de lui mais le Brujah anti-tribu ne relâcha pourtant malheureusement pas son arme. Alors que Nines parvenait à s'accroupir tout en bataillant pour garder le contrôle de la trajectoire de l'arme, l'anti-tribu sur le dos tira à son tour et Nines le laissa faire juste assez loin pour user de plus de force et lui administrer l'étoile du matin sur les couilles. L'anti-tribu eut une bonne raison de gueuler comme un putois qu'on égorge.

Nines retint l'arme de la main gauche pendant que de la droite il flanquait une droite rageuse à son adversaire, il entendit un craquement sec, il s'empara de l'étoile du matin pendant ce laps de temps de désorientation de l'adversaire pour faire de la purée avec sa tête. Le Brujah anti-tribu prit feu comme une torche et termina en tas de cendres. Il restait le second anti-tribu et le Salubri. Il se précipita pour aller récupérer son _desert eagle_ et longea le bord du bâtiment en balayant l'air au cas où un Sabbatique se trouverait là.

Pas question que L.A cède !! Pas question que le Sabbat s'installe !! Le Brujah enveloppé dans un trop lourd silence eut le temps de ressasser ce qu'il avait vu. Et de se rappeler ce qu'il avait perdu. Lulainn avait brisé Lia. Est-ce qu'il allait les laisser faire si Elles tentaient de détruire leur création avant que celle-ci ne les réduise en poussière ? Et s'il le faisait, que pouvait-il faire et attendre maintenant qu'elle avait perdu l'esprit ? Il sentait que leur lien de véritable amour se dissipait minutes après minutes.

Un mouvement à sa gauche ! Il se redressa, visa approximativement et tira le plus vite possible sur sa cible ! Un tas de cendres en plus. Lequel des deux derniers restait-il ?

Nines déglutit en baissant lentement le bras gauche, la main fermement serrée sur le manche du magnum 44. Il regarda l'horizon, et les couleurs rouges et noires de Los Angeles qui s'étendaient tout autour de lui. L.A était sa demeure depuis près de quatre-vingt ans, et depuis 2003 il avait succédé à l'illustre Jérémy MacNeil à la tête de l'Etat Libre.

Il aurait pu bien souvent lâcher l'affaire, les Kuei-jin, la Camarilla, le Sabbat, les chasseurs, les catastrophes naturelles, les maladies… Mais ça ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit d'abandonner cette existence. C'était la sienne.

Les Brujah sont de très mauvais tricheurs et de mauvais perdants. Pour ça qu'ils évitent de perdre.

L'Anarch tressaillit de surprise quand il entendit des coups de feu juste derrière lui, il se retourna, prêt à tirer quand son regard tomba devant un cadavre s'enflammant et brandissant une hache. Derrière, lorsque le tas de cendres se fit, se trouvait Philippe Valoric dans le costume complet du détective des années trente, imper compris.

« Merci, » dit Nines en se rapprochant de la goule de la Française.

Philippe hocha la tête. Et pour la première fois ils se comprirent.

2

Beckett était en imperméable lui aussi, son imper d'aventures… Si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça. Accroupi au bord d'une gargouille en haut de l'ancienne cathédrale du centre ville juste en face de l'ancienne tour Ventrue. Il observait de son perchoir le déroulement des festivités.

« Le Sabbat s'est déployé pour frapper très fort, » commenta t-il sombrement, les mains parées de griffes, jointes devant son menton. La situation était grave, il le savait. Les Anarch avaient peu de chances d'en sortir vivants.

Mais le Sabbat n'avait pas l'appui de Loups-Garous.

Trois lycanthropes se trouvaient avec lui. Dissimulés sous leur forme Crinos, prêts à tomber sur les mêlées en pleine rue, ci-dessous.

Les rues de Downtown s'étaient vidées, toutes, pour cette fin de nuit. Et devant même la tour, le combat faisait rage entre une poignée d'Anarch et le double de Sabbatiques.

Il vit la petite Damsel armée d'un pauvre shotgun se le faire valser des mains d'un coup de patte d'un Gangrel. Beckett fit signe aux Crinos qui se laissèrent tomber en un rugissement monstrueux qui glaça tous les vampires !! L'un des Lycanthropes tomba sur le Gangrel allant tuer Damsel et lui arracha la tête d'un coup de dents avant de balancer son corps de droite à gauche comme un os et le vampire se désintégra ! Il se leva sur ses pattes arrière et poussa un nouveau rugissement en étirant la gueule !!

Le légendaire Gangrel vit le Crinos le plus à gauche balayer un trio de vampires face à Skelter d'un coup de patte avant d'imiter son collègue, rejoint par celui le plus à droite qui venait d'en terminer de déchiqueter deux vampires. Les Sabbatiques se regroupèrent en grognant comme des chiens et en reculant.

« Trouvez les autres meutes… Menez les jusqu'aux collines d'Hollywood ! Vite ! » Souffla Beckett en concentrant tout son pouvoir pour se faire entendre des Crinos.

Les Anarch se regroupèrent à leur tour entre et derrière les trois Crinos alignés face aux Sabbatiques. Beckett vit Skelter recharger ses colts.

Ils se regardèrent l'espace d'une seconde en chien de faïence quand soudainement les Crinos s'élancèrent en hurlant, faisant hurler à leur tour de terreur les Sabbatiques, sauf pour les plus fanatiques qui poussèrent des cris de guerre avant de s'élancer à leur tour !! Les Anarch foncèrent eux aussi dans le tas !! Beckett vit Damsel tirer à bout portant derrière la tête d'un Brujah anti-tribu faisant éclater le sang sur sa figure ! Puis elle se retourna et se baissa pour éviter un coup de fusil de chasse d'un Frère de Sang, elle se releva ensuite pour lui flanquer son poing traversé d'éclairs bleus au visage, puis tirant une nouvelle fois à bout portant, le canon posé sur le nez de son ennemi. Faisant éclater la tête comme un fruit mûr avec un ardent sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Skelter lui courait en slalomant entre les ennemis, les amis et les Lycans pour tirer à tire-larigot, un colt dans chaque main sur tout ce qui pouvait entrer dans sa ligne de mire ! En bon ancien soldat il faisait preuve d'un grand sens de la mobilité, se trouvant sur la gauche, en arrière droite, sur la droite, en avant gauche. C'est ainsi que deux Sabbatiques se retournèrent en même temps vers lui, l'un à sa droite, l'autre à sa gauche. Immédiatement il se baissa, les deux vampires se tirèrent l'un sur l'autre à bout portant à la tête pendant que lui canardait les jambes qui passaient devant lui !

Les Crinos se séparèrent brutalement, deux d'entre eux allèrent dans des directions opposées. Pendant que le dernier et les Anarch toujours en infériorité numérique, manoeuvraient pour contenir l'ennemi et le pousser à aller vers les collines mais d'abord vers le point de rassemblement, la grande artère où tous les Anarch réunis pousseront à la retraite toutes les meutes du Sabbat disséminées dans Downtown. Il fallait faire vite, aucune meute ne devait sortir du quartier pour aller foutre la merde ailleurs !

A Hollywood, les Anarch de Downtown et de Chinatown auraient droit aux renforts de ceux du quartier des Stars et surtout de l'aide de la Gargouille du vieux théâtre chinois ! Ceux de Santa Monica seraient en base arrière à Downtown.

Beckett eut les poils du dos hérissés, il remarqua un Lasombra caché dans l'ombre et faisant son infâme besogne de maître des ombres. Le Gangrel se laissa tomber à son tour et se réceptionna derrière le Lasombra.

Le petit prince du Sabbat se retourna vers lui en tirant une épée, épée qui se plongea dans la poitrine de Beckett quand celui-ci fonça sur lui, lui décollant la tête des épaules d'un coup de griffes.

1

_Hollywood, 13 août 2014, 04h30_

Nines Rodriguez aidé de Philippe et d'un Crinos pour commander le petit groupe d'Anarch du côté de Hollowbrook Hôtel avait pu limiter les pertes pour arriver à contenir et guider les Sabbatiques vers le point de rassemblement. Puis aidé par Skelter, Damsel, Beckett et Philippe, ils purent ensemble mettre à profit leurs modes de pensées pour appliquer de minute en minute des stratégies différentes pour ne pas laisser aux meutes plus nombreuses et plus fanatiques du Sabbat s'habituer et réfléchir à une riposte !!

En bref les Anarch entretenaient un semblant de chaos qu'ils étaient les seuls à ordonner. Epaulés par les trois Crinos, ils arrivèrent à diminuer lentement mais sans trop de risques les brebis qui tentaient de s'échapper.

Une fois à Hollywood les Toréador arrivèrent avec la gargouille du théâtre chinois, Isaac avait rassemblé un petit groupe de goules et des meilleurs combattants que le Clan de la Rose pouvait compter !

Sur le flanc gauche c'était les Toréador armés d'épées qui valsaient avec les balles et les coups de hache. Nines vit Ash, l'Infant d'Isaac faire preuve de beaucoup d'ingéniosité toute artistique pour esquiver les coups de feu, les coups de poings et les coups de couteau. Il planta un pieu dans le cœur d'un Frère de Sang avant de lui trancher la tête et de l'envoyer rouler d'un coup de pied parmi les Sabbatiques !

« Ash !! Arrête de jouer et recule !! » S'écria Isaac alors que la gargouille écrasait son poing sur deux Sabbatiques qui menaçaient de s'échapper de la mince ceinture de sécurité.

Le combat était très difficile à gérer, les meutes du Sabbat menaçaient à chaque instant de déborder du cercle et de retomber sur les Anarch en infériorité numérique, pour un Anarch il y avait cinq Sabbatiques ! Il fallait à tout prix empêcher que plus d'un Anarch se retrouvât encerclé ainsi Beckett ordonnait souvent aux Crinos de se catapulter d'une façade d'immeuble pour tomber en plein milieu de la mêlée, donner quelques coups rapidement et s'échapper le plus vite possible. Nines prônait une charge en mur du flanc nord de sa faction pendant que Philippe au flanc sud avec Skelter s'étaient éloignés de la mêlée pour tirer dans le tas !

Sur le flanc droit c'était Damsel qui était pour la méthode du 'tirer dans le tas de près' !

Il arriva que les meutes du Sabbat se concentrèrent, erreur qui leur valut d'être plus solidement encerclés par les Anarch, un Crinos aux côtés de Nines, un autre aux côtés de Skelter et Valoric, le dernier aux côtés de Damsel et ses filles, la gargouille aux côtés d'Isaac. Mais quelque chose arriva. Les Brujah, les Gangrel, les Salubri anti-tribu se mirent à scander en tapant du pied sur le sol, commençant à énerver les Crinos qui se mirent à grogner en étant secoués d'impatience. La technique des meutes pour inciter l'ennemi à commettre une erreur était la plus vieille du monde, le problème c'est qu'elle marchait.

Nines vit certains des siens commencer grincer des dents de manière inquiétante, s'échauffant de plus en plus des moqueries et insultes ouvertes de l'ennemi. Le leader savait que Skelter était de manière exceptionnelle le seul à garder la tête froide : il serrait les dents et rechargeait stoïquement ses colts sans quitter le Sabbat des yeux. Damsel et les autres répondaient à qui mieux mieux pendant que les Toréador fouillaient des yeux s'il n'y avait pas des anti-tribus à trucider.

« Restez calmes !! restez calmes !! – Gueula t-il – tenez vos positions !! » Et en cela, Beckett au sol le rejoignit pour forcer les rangs à garder leur calme face aux insultes.

Mais avez-vous déjà vu des Brujah rester organisés longtemps ?

« Rodriguez !! Espèce de vieil enculé desséché, tu me fais penser à une raclure de chiottes qui se chie dessus, je rêve de te pisser à la raie devant ta pétasse pour rigoler ! – Feula un anti-tribu Brujah.

-Ok… Alors là ça va chier… » Grogna Nines avant de foncer dans le tas avec un hurlement pour fracasser la tête de l'anti-tribu d'une droite lourde et bien sentie de son poing traversé de veines électriques. La tête de l'anti-tribu fit une jolie virevolte avant de tomber par terre ! Les Anarch derrière lui foncèrent à leur tour !

Le Brujah rugissant saisit un Brujah skinned par les bras et leva le genou pour le lui administrer sur l'entrejambe, puis lui assommer le dos de ses deux poings joints avant de sortir son _desert eagle_, le plaquer contre l'arrière du crâne et tirer !! Le sang et quelques morceaux de cervelle éclaboussa son visage, sa chemise et son sous-vêtement noir. Un poing qu'il ne vit pas venir lui brisa le nez, le choc rude le fit tituber mais sans quitter l'autre des yeux il leva le bras gauche pour dévier les bras tenant un fusil, agrippa au hasard le type qui venait de lui briser le nez, se redressant, il usa de son poids pour répliquer de sa main gauche portant son arme ! Puis il recula d'un pas et tira en pleine tête !!

Une question : où était Jack ? Jack est quelque part en plein milieu du tas, en train de déployer ses pouvoirs, terrifiant son petit groupe d'opposants autour de lui, alliant célérité et puissance pour les écraser, force d'âme pour ignorer les coups et un peu de thaumaturgie régulière pour piquer du sang à ses ennemis. Ainsi son coup préféré porta encore : il saisit un Lasombra par la cuisse et le bras et lui brisa l'échine sur le genou, brisé en deux !! La terreur des autres fut telle que Jack avec un ricanement, la bouche ronde fit : « bouh ! »

Quant à Beckett il était le seul à voir que la stratégie battait dangereusement de l'aile. Il grogna et monta sur le dos d'un Crinos en marmonnant : « il est vrai que dans pareille situation, une seule évocation aussi vulgaire de Lia m'aurait dangereusement agacé… » Mais quand Beckett parle d'être dangereusement agacé, il rivalise avec Jack dans l'œuvre sanglante du bourrin.

Le Gangrel et le Crinos foncèrent tels des flèches sur le flanc nord abandonné par Nines qui débordait vers Downtown. Le Crinos s'écrasa sur un Salubri en balayant de ses deux pattes le corps d'un Frère de Sang pendant que Beckett faisant fouetter son imperméable, descendait de son dos et déployant ses griffes se jeta sur un Gangrel anti-tribu qui l'imitait. Beckett l'atteint le premier d'un coup de griffes perçant la gorge, il y enfonça le bras jusqu'au coude et délia ses doigts en grognant. L'anti-tribu lui griffa la joue mais la seconde suivante Beckett lui avait arraché la tête en remontant le bras. Pendant que le corps tombait en poussière, le légendaire Gangrel se redressa pour inspirer profondément par le nez en considérant la bataille autour de lui. Il fit un signe du bras au Crinos de faire le barrage pendant qu'il hurlait de toutes ses forces, un hurlement partagé avec le grognement de la Bête qu'il tenait : « RODRIGUEZ !! REPRENEZ LE FLANC NORD AU NOM DE DIEU !!

Réponse irritée immédiate quelque part dans la cohue : -QUE DIEU AILLE SE FAIRE FOUTRE !!

-NE FAITE PAS VOTRE BRUJAH ET DEFENDEZ CE FLANC !! VOUS Y ÊTES PRESQUE ! FAITE LE AU MOINS AU NOM D'AURELIA SI VOUS VOULEZ UN NOM !! »

Mauvaise proposition ? C'est ce que pensa Beckett, déboussolé et désinformé quand il entendit le leader Brujah beugler en tirant à tire-larigot. Heureusement Nines et les autres revinrent au flanc.

?

_Griffith Park, 13 août 2014, 05h00_

Enfin les Anarch parvinrent à pousser les meutes du Sabbat jusqu'à Griffith Park, au pied des collines, un sortilège les balança immédiatement sur le champ de bataille de la forêt, à l'abri.

A vrai dire ils tombaient très bien : les Balor et les Bonnets Rouges se déversèrent par le nord sur les collines !!

Nines écarquilla des yeux et sentit l'horreur visiter son esprit : jamais il n'avait vu de créatures aussi affreuses que les Bonnets Rouges. Percés de partout, squelettiques et aux immenses yeux rouge sang, aux dents pointues comme celles de requins !! Armés littéralement jusqu'aux dents, ils portaient coutelas, arbalètes, doubles lames, des fouets et des choses moins exotiques comme des haches. Ils portaient comme seuls vêtements des plaids écossais rouges et noirs. De plus il avait l'impression qu'une marée noire et rouge de démons les submergeait tous !

Steven tomba directement sur Nines en forme Glabro, le demi humain qui tenait beaucoup du Cro-magnon« les Fées sont comme les Humains, une balle ou deux balles mais ne leur laisse pas le temps de parler ! » Pendant qu'une partie des Loups-Garous du Caern chargeait les vampires et que l'autre chargeait les serviteurs des Fomoris en hurlant.

Steven hurla vers la lune basse ensuite, invectivant les Fianna à ne montrer aucune pitié pour l'amour de Gaïa !!

Les Loups-Garous hurlèrent comme un seul cœur à l'appel de leur chef, les meutes du Sabbat mesuraient l'ampleur du danger dans lequel on les avait poussés ! Ils entrèrent tous en Frénésie alors que comme un nuage noir, les Lycanthropes en forme Crinos leur tombaient dessus gueules ouvertes !

« Allons-y !! » Gueula Nines en secouant le bras pour avoir toute l'attention des siens ! Les Anarch de Downtown furent inspirés par une imitation des Lycanthropes et hurlèrent à plein poumons toute la rage qu'il portait envers le Sabbat et les ennemis de leurs incongrus alliés !

De l'autre côté les Bonnets Rouges et leurs maîtres les Balor rivalisaient en ingéniosité pour échapper aux coups de griffes des Lycans et pour leur porter des coups dans le dos !!

Beaucoup tombaient dans les pièges mécaniques tendus par les Fianna et les Scathach. La Frénésie fouetta l'air comme amie de la Rage. Vampires et Loups-Garous déchaînèrent leurs Bêtes ! Le Sang afflua de tous côtés, les Anarch trop emportés d'abord.

Les Toréador d'Isaac furent les premiers à tomber dans d'atroces souffrances sous les coups acharnés du Sabbat : un Toréador finit sa non-vie en hurlant comme bouclier à un Brujah anti-tribu, les jambes et les bras arrachées. Certains Nosferatu ne purent rien face aux sens magiques des troupes Balor : un proche ami de Gary eut la tête embrochée entre les deux yeux par une flèche de cristal qui explosa en millions d'appendices pointues, la tête implosant en face d'un Sidhe ! Nines n'eut pas le temps de sauver une Brujah qui se fit empaler sur l'épée d'un anti-tribu Gangrel derrière elle puis décapitée par un Salubri devant elle.

« Nines !! » Appela quelqu'un, le Brujah reconnut la voix d'Ella derrière lui, il se retourna pour voir qu'une anti-tribu Toréador levait les bras pour tirer sur lui de ses deux fusils de chasse !

« MERDE ! » Jura t-il avec beaucoup de conviction tout en levant le bras gauche.

C'était celui qui tirerait le plus juste, le plus vite !

Dans un concert de coups de feu assourdissant (surtout de la part de deux fusils de chasse), l'anti-tribu Toréador s'écroula en tombant en poussière : la tête réduite en braille par plusieurs balles. Pas seulement celles de Nines. Le leader Anarch quant à lui avait eu assez de chance pour ne compter aucun tire à la tête. Une égratignure lui ayant pratiquement arraché la joue gauche et une épaule droite en état de purée mais rien que le sang ne puisse rafistoler.

Quand le corps s'écroula il vit Ella en face de lui souffler sur son colt avec un sourcil droit haussé.

Nines se dit que Lia aurait vu là une quelconque signification symbolique, mais il haussa les épaules avant de regretter douloureusement son geste et remercier l'Indépendante.

Steven rugit une nouvelle fois du haut d'un arbre pour animer ceux qui se trouvaient en plein milieu d'un groupe de Fées, ceux-ci passèrent à la forme la plus monstrueuse du Lycanthrope : l'Hispo, le quasi loup. Le loup géant.

Le Fenris comme on l'imagine dans ses pires cauchemars.

Le sol devint rouge sang. Les hurlements des morts accompagnaient les hurlements des vivants.

3

_05h30_

Beckett fut frappé d'un éclair lancé en groupe par plusieurs Balor ayant réussi à s'éloigner. Il tomba à genoux avec un mugissement bestial. Les veines du cou saillaient sous sa peau.

Les Anarch souffrirent de graves pertes en moins d'une heure. Beaucoup de Toréador, de Malkavien, de Ventrue et de Tremere inexpérimentés, beaucoup de Brujah impulsifs, beaucoup de Gangrel fous. Enormément de goules inférieures.

La meute Fianna du Caern de Griffith Park comptait déjà un quart des siens tombés et foulés par l'ennemi.

Steven tomba sur les Balor qui tenaient Beckett au sol avec leurs éclairs, le premier des trois eut la tête arrachée avec les dents, le second fut tranché en deux par un coup de griffes et le troisième fut égorgé. Le chef de meute hurla mais il était fatigué. Beckett déglutit en se redressant, il était l'un des rares à contrôler la Bête même à cet instant de la bataille. Il se releva à force de volonté et tint debout solidement pour se précipiter vers Steven « vous devez vous replier !! Repliez vous sur les hauteurs ! »

Steven grogna puis courut en hurlant l'appel de retraite. Beckett détala ensuite vers Rodriguez pour répéter la même chose, Nines ayant cédé à la Bête parvint à l'écouter quand le Gangrel s'imposa à sa volonté. Le Brujah gueula la retraite sur les collines.

Les Balor et les Bonnets Rouges ricanaient, ils ricanaient sur l'absence brillante de leurs ennemis Scathach.

Certains membres du Sabbat, les Lasombra essentiellement fuyaient un combat qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Tandis que les autres saisissaient la position de faiblesse de leur proie anarchiste et de celle de leurs alliés Loups-Garous : ainsi léchaient-ils leurs couteaux et leurs canons en courant après l'ennemi qui battait en retraite.

Sur une petites butte de la forêt, Nines blessé était entouré de ses partisans dont Skelter légèrement amoché soutenant une Damsel blessée aux jambes. Philippe un peu en retrait était légèrement blessé à l'épaule, Isaac en mauvais état fut emporté vers l'arrière, Beckett à l'écart avec les Loups-Garous considérait la situation.

Un brouillard aussi épais que surprenant se glissa entre les jambes et jusqu'à la tête des Bonnets Rouges, des Balor et des Sabbatiques. Les premiers mirent un moment avant de se rendre compte du problème et furent occupés à incanter pour dissiper le brouillard. Pris avec eux, les meutes du Sabbat ne savaient plus comment se déplacer !!

Sur la butte les Anarch et les autres firent d'eux-mêmes silence, un lourd silence durant lequel Nines, Beckett, Philippe, Steven et Skelter réfléchissaient chacun à la tactique à prendre. Les vampires et les loups-garous purent avoir le temps de récupérer de leurs blessures de seconde en seconde où le brouillard s'avançait et s'épaississait.

Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur la masse blanche qui avait avalé l'ennemi. Les incantations des serviteurs Fomoris semblaient veines. Steven ordonna avec Beckett en paroles égales à des murmures à ce que les plus blessés soient portés jusqu'au Caern de Protection à quelques mètres derrière eux.

Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur le brouillard blafard brillant sous la lueur de la lune entre les feuilles des arbres. Masse fantomatique au contraste saisissant d'horreur par le sang qui colorait l'herbe. Beckett saisit un mouvement sur la droite, puis un autre sur la gauche. Il s'approcha discrètement de Nines alors que l'on entendait les Sabbatiques paniquer. Le Gangrel posa sa main sur l'épaule valide de Rodriguez pour attirer son attention. « Avez-vous vu les mouvements à l'arrière ?

-Les troupes d'Aisling, les Scathach ont attendu que l'on se replie…

-Quelle Maison au fait de l'art guerrier… La surprise est complète.

-Même pour nous, » ricana Nines.

Des premiers cris qui s'élevèrent à l'instar d'une stalagmite de brume…

Un hennissement à l'arrière, les yeux se levèrent sur la porte de la forêt devant eux. Pour voir sous les rayons de lune, les armoiries, les montures, les lames, les chevelures et les regards des Scathach étinceler de milles lueurs fantasmagoriques dans cette nuit rouge. L'étendard gris des yeux de la reine guerrière Scathach : la licorne d'Uathach noire sur la tour, se détacha d'une sublime archerie montée à cheval avec à leur tête, la flamboyante Aisling !

Les Sidhes irlandaises cheveux au vent galopaient comme le vent vers la brume, vers l'ennemi pris dans un linceul de brume ! Aisling leva l'étendard à son bras droit et hurla à pleins poumons : « Nár lagaí Dia do lámh ! »

Nines regarda Beckett qui, avec un léger sourire en coin, traduisit : « puisse Dieu ne pas faiblir votre bras. »

Nines se croyait en plein film hollywoodien et l'idée lui vint de trouver lui aussi plus classe qu'un hurlement pour lancer ses partisans à l'assaut. L'Anarch hocha la tête en haussant un sourcil tout en revenant à la bataille alors que les Scathach chargeaient sans pitié à la lumière de la lune. Les archers montés firent se cambrer leurs montures et décochèrent leurs flèches !!

Une volée comme une couverture en patchwork de messages d'amour…

Et des cris glacials d'un effroi mortel en toute réponse.

Les quelques cavaliers Sidhe Scathach se déployèrent pour encercler l'ennemi mais il restait qu'ils étaient toujours en infériorité numérique. Cela fut vite arrangé par la charge des Trolls et des Satyres !! Le brouillard se dissipa aussi brusquement qu'il était apparut et les deux armées s'entrechoquèrent violemment !!

Jack qui avait pu s'en sortir sans mal se mit à beugler des encouragements en même temps aux Scathach mais aussi aux Anarch et aux Loups-Garous. Aussi vite que le sang coule dans leurs gorges lorsqu'ils se nourrissent, les vampires se sentirent prêts à repartir au combat ! Les Loups-Garous ayant eu eux aussi leur temps pour lécher leurs plaies répondirent à l'appel de leur chef ! Et en une bouillante et grouillante foule acharnée, ils redescendirent la colline pour charger les Sabbatiques et les Fées ennemies en hurlant !! Un nouveau choc fit trembler le sol et la forêt, les coups de feu redoublèrent, les lames sifflèrent. Les cris formaient de longues plaintes !

Malheureusement, une autre malice s'invita pour perturber un peu plus l'issue de la bataille : des arbres mêmes de la forêt des Fianna tombèrent d'autres serviteurs des Fomoris !! Perchée en haut d'un immense chêne légèrement à l'écart, une jeune fille hurlait à pleins poumons un sortilège qui commença à rendre les végétaux fous !!

Un Troll Balor s'écrasa sur Nines et lui planta son immense épée à deux mains dans le ventre, le vampire hurla et rugit avant de saisir la lame et de pousser de toutes ses forces pour envoyer le pommeau dans le nez du détenteur, un craquement et Rodriguez ne fut plus le seul à avoir le nez en mauvais état. Un Loup-Garou noir comme la nuit et plus imposant que les autres saisit le Troll dans la gueule et ferma sa mâchoire brutalement !! Brisant en deux l'immense Troll mais aussi faisant expulser par tous les orifices le sang dans son corps !! Le Lycanthrope en forme Crinos balança le corps sur le côté et resta au-dessus du Brujah éberlué. « Steven ? »

Le Crinos grogna en fronçant ses traits, les yeux verts étincelant de rage. L'Anarch déglutit et se hissa pour se relever quand une racine folle lui saisit la cheville, saisissant aussi celles du Loup-Garou !! Des épines se déployèrent soudain des racines et se plongèrent dans leurs chairs !! Steven rugit de douleur à la lune avec Nines qui tira sur la végétation. « NOM DE DIEU !! QUI EST-CE QUI FAIT CA ?! » Brailla t-il en se dégageant pour faire pareil à l'aide du Lycanthrope.

La réponse qui s'imposa à son esprit ne lui plut pas du tout. Des larmes rouges lui montèrent cruellement aux yeux.

« EITHLINN !! » Cria à pleins poumons Aisling à quelques mètres du haut de sa monture grise comme la cendre.

Le Brujah la regarda pour voir qu'elle pointait l'immense chêne de son étendard, étendard qui s'enflamma pour décharger un éclair grandeur nature !! Eclair qui fila mais revint tel un boomerang pour frapper la cavalière et sa monture !! Aisling sauta à terre, un cimeterre dans chaque main, elle se releva assez vite et plongea pour ne pas finir écrasée par sa monture ! Mais elle s'y coinça le pied et cria.

« Beckett ! » Brailla Nines qui n'avait pas fini de libérer Steven des racines !!

Le Gangrel qui était à un mètre d'Aisling, menacée par un couperet satyre, usa de célérité pour plonger, plaquer à terre le Satyre Balor et lui briser la nuque. Il aida ensuite la guerrière Sidhe Scathach à se dégager et la porta en courant vers le Caern de Protection.

Eithlinn déchaînait les forces de la nature, décimant les Anarch, les Lycanthropes et les meutes du Sabbat aussi bien.

Quand soudain, sans que Rodriguez ni même Beckett puissent en déterminer la raison, beaucoup, amis comme ennemis, se mirent à hurler de terreur.

Après un dernier tir sur la racine, Nines parvint à libérer Steven qui regarda immédiatement derrière lui.

_6h00_

En haut, sur la butte, seule et terrible, éclairée par les premiers rayons de soleil. Les yeux ouverts tels deux océans de neige. Flottant dans une robe blanche comme un spectre, derrière elle cette forme cauchemardesque que Nines avait entr'aperçue. Des pattes de cafard géant qui grandissaient…

Beckett, qui se trouvait à proximité de la sorcière, se sentit traversé d'une peur indicible, menaçant de briser les liens qu'il entretenait autour de sa bête. Il récita dans son souffle tari les mots qu'un contact ayant trop joué avec sa boule de cristal pour entrevoir le Songe lui avait débités « c'était la chose, la Créature, l'Horreur tapie dans les ténèbres extérieures, l'émissaire d'un Dieu de Vengeance et de Colère… »

Ecaterina leva les bras tendus de chaque côté. Le tremblement de terre et la folie de la végétation s'arrêta. Non qu'il se résorbât mais ce fût comme si le temps s'était stoppé par ce simple geste. Geste rythmé par les hurlements de terreur de vampires, de fées et de loups-garous.

Nines et Steven étaient plus choqués que terrifiés. Le vampire se releva et allait courir vers Skelter au sol quand les mots incompréhensibles de la sorcière remplirent leurs oreilles et les mirent à genoux !! Le Brujah cria de douleur, un genou à terre et les mains vainement posées sur les oreilles. Pour ne pas entendre ces mots de rage, de mort et de haine.

A nouveau la terre devint folle, mais une folie infernale qui fit passer le sortilège d'Eithlinn pour une douce névrose !!

H

Sous moi il n'y avait que ceux que j'allais réduire en miettes. Des formes noires et d'autres sans aucune importance. Je n'avais pas besoin de les voir : je les sentais !! Je ris, je sentais surtout leur terreur et cela me ravit ! Qu'ils tremblent donc tous car je ne laisserai aucun survivant !! La haine qui chauffait mon cœur grandissait au fur et à mesure que je voyais ce spectre sanguinolent frapper ma vision !! Ah vous avez voulu un monstre ! Vous allez en avoir un, de monstre ! Je déchirerai vos carcasses surnaturelles et immortelles en écoutant chanter vos ossements dans vos corps !! Tous !! Traîtres !! Vauriens !! Damnés et esclaves !! Je tendis les mains devant moi en hurlant : « ZÂNÃ DECÃT VÃNTLE URLA !! – et une combative tempête se leva. Je les vis tituber et les flèches, et les carreaux dévier de leur course jusqu'à moi ce qui me fit crier de rire !

Puis je tendis la main droite vers le ciel – NIMFÃ DECÃT CIERLE PLÃNGE !! – Et des nuages comme une épaisse couverture de cendres replongea la forêt dans la nuit en bannissant cette aurore détestable !! Une pluie épaisse battit leurs formes et mes épaules. Mes cheveux et mon visage furent trempés. Je levai la tête vers le ciel avant de me courber et de tendre les bras vers la terre « PITIC ! FACI DESCHIDE PÃMÂNTA !! – La terre s'ouvrit un peu plus en grondant, régurgitant les racines qu'elle avait crachées ! L'eau s'engouffra dans les plaies du monde alors que des éclairs déchiraient le ciel sombre !!

Je vis de loin des formes sombres tentant de fuir loin de moi, je levai le bras et pointai un arbre alors le sol me confia sa force, passa dans mon corps, traversa mon bras et se libéra en un éclair frappant l'arbre qui s'écroula et tomba sur les formes fuyardes. L'eau me dégoulinait dessus, je feulai « vous n'irez nulle part !! » Sifflai-je, la tempête porta mon message, ma voix était comme le tonnerre !!

J'en entendis hurler des ordres alors que trois des quatre éléments se déchaînaient, une seconde volée de flèches et divers projectiles. Les formes noires se rassemblaient, les formes immortelles se divisaient en deux groupes. Ô !! Certaines noires se sont cachées !!

Oui, ils ne se battaient plus entre eux… J'avais toute leur attention…

Les projectiles s'écrasèrent pitoyablement sur mon champ de protection, et j'entendis des voix masculines hurler, mais pas assez, ça n'était pas des hurlements d'agonie, quel dommage ! Je sentis les bois des flèches et des carreaux prendre feu et sa chaleur me fit rire, j'ouvris les bras en rejetant la tête. Ils me faisaient rire avec leurs pitoyables tentatives !! Les projectiles qui brûlaient, le Fer Froid qui fondait. Les contres-sorts qui me faisaient l'effet de pets de souris ! Ils étaient si misérables que je trouvais ça énormément comique !! Je ris à gorge déployée en pensant que c'était ces idiots qui avaient pensé me contrôler !!

Ma gorge me brûla vite sans que mon rire ne se terminât, je redirigeai ma vision sur le tas multicolore sous moi, un joyeux groupe de formes rouges immortelles s'avançait courageusement vers moi. Ils étaient si bien alignés les uns à côté des autres… Je tendis les bras, paumes ouvertes sur eux et bramai en soufflant vers eux ! « SALAMANDRÃ DECÃT LOR SÃNGE FIEBRE !! » Des flammes jaillirent de mes paumes, je sentis le feu siffler dans l'air comme un fouet puis la douce musique des hurlements de douleur alors que dans les veines le sang explosait… Puis je les entendis éclater comme des bulles de chair et d'os… Magnifique brochette grillée !!

1

Le chef Brujah avait dépassé le stade de l'horreur. Il en était à la pure terreur. La Bête qui réclamait du sang, qui exigeait de tailler son chemin dans la chair des obstacles lui barrant le chemin de sûreté se déchaîna une fois encore chez lui !! Il voyait cette créature cauchemardesque sortie tout droit de l'esprit Malkavien le plus fou. Pas une femme, pas une sorcière, pire que ça c'était une succube aux démoniaques puits blancs à la place des yeux chevauchée par les mandibules d'un insecte fantomatique qui menaçait à tout moment de fondre sur eux !!

Le plus douloureux c'était de sentir sa vitalité être drainée pour nourrir cette avalanche de pouvoirs démentiels !! A genoux puis allongé !!

« RODRIGUEZ !! » Crut-il percevoir entre deux tambours de ses veines, une énorme créature noire et poilue s'écrasa sur lui mais elle se tortillait comme si elle souffrait autant que lui !!

Le combat n'avait plus d'importance, la Bête se débattait en vain : il ne pouvait pas bouger quand bien même il n'y eût aucun poids sur son dos !!

Il entendait à en avoir les tympans saignés, les cris stridents et les quelques échanges de coups entre les combattants. La terre s'ouvrait tout autour de lui, remplie par une eau glaciale qui lui transperçait la chair ! Le vent lui rendait la visibilité nulle, l'équilibre nul et la force nulle !!

Dans un sursaut de volonté il s'obligea à reprendre le contrôle de son corps pour relever la tête vers la butte où se tenait la créature vengeresse, à sa vue une autre douleur l'aida à reprendre plus de contrôle : le lien s'effritait encore et encore… Il ne le sentait presque plus !

Comme sa vision des Fées faiblissait avec le lien… Maintenant il savait pourquoi il pouvait avoir la vision des créatures du Songe. Il ne voyait plus d'immenses Trolls, de Satyres, d'affreux Bonnets Rouges ou des Sidhe. Il voyait des gens qui ressemblaient traits pour traits à de simples mortels qui gesticulaient leurs mains dans tous les sens comme des mimes fous.

Armés d'arcs, montés sur des chevaux, des adolescents, des adultes décochaient des flèches, pendant que des délinquants plus ou moins vieux à pieds décochaient des carreaux. Des êtres massifs brandissaient des masses qu'ils écrasaient sur vampires comme sur loups-garous ou sur humains.

La cohue était effroyable. La créature sur la butte avait tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel. Malheureusement ! Elle cria d'une voix suraiguë en se tortillant sur place comme cherchant à échapper à une roue qui l'écartèlerait, et les éléments s'assemblèrent. La poussière de la terre s'éleva pour former la silhouette d'une bête monstrueuse à l'apparence reptilienne, l'eau s'allia pour lui donner consistance, le vent la façonna et le feu lui insuffla la vie ! Un dragon. Un titanesque dragon aux écailles rouges du sang charrié par la terre et aux immenses yeux jaunes fendus d'une pupille noire acérée. Il déploya ses ailes membraneuses et brama. C'était une créature réelle… Qui déplia son long cou vers le ciel, inspira alors que des cures dents ricochaient sur son armure d'écailles. Puis sa tête fendit l'air vers le bas et un enfer de flammes embrasa vampires, lycanthropes, mortels et forêt…

« _Ecaterina commande aux cinq éléments_, » se rappela le vampire dans un frisson glacé, il délogea à force de volonté le Lycanthrope sur son dos et il se tint à genoux, coinçant son _desert eagle_ à son jean. Il vit une troisième volée de projectiles s'écraser et s'enflammer comme des mèches de fusées d'artifices. Il se mit debout en plantant le plus possible ses pieds sur le sol et mit ses mains en porte-voix pour bramer : « RASSEMBLEZ VOUS AU CAERN !! »

Avec méfiance il se tourna vers la créature de cauchemar sur la butte, apercevant Beckett derrière elle, à quelques mètres, perché à l'abri dans un arbre. Il vit la sorcière se courber, la bouche ouverte en un cri qui lui vrilla les tympans alors qu'elle avait ses orbites blanches tournées vers lui. Il frissonna, ses doigts recourbés étaient comme des serres alors qu'elle criait comme une hystérique en portant ses griffes à ses joues. Les yeux exorbités : « LOUPS SORTEZ VOS GRIFFES !! TRANSFORMEZ LEURS VISAGES EN LAMBEAUX !! BRÛLEZ LES !! RONGEZ LEURS OS !! QUE LEURS YEUX LEUR SAUTENT DE LA TÊTE !! RAVAGEZ LEURS FACES !! QU'ELLES POURRISSENT !! QU'ILS CREVENT !! »

Nines se sentait redevenir fou avec le feu rongeant êtres et forêt. Mais le Lycanthrope à côté de lui le devint beaucoup plus encore ! Regardant tout autour de lui en secouant la tête de panique, il vit trois Loups-Garous se tordre, grandir, grossir, déchirer leur enveloppe précédente pour prendre la forme Hispo. Trois Fenris qui hurlèrent à la lune avant de se jeter sur les mortels et les vampires !! Se nourrissant de viande…

Ils allaient tous y passer…

3

Les joues en sang, j'entrevis que peu parvenaient à échapper à mes loups furieux. Quand je sentis un pouvoir plus grand que les pets de souris que les immortels arrivaient à sortir s'opposer à moi. Une pluie comme le Déluge éteignit les flammes et je vis la silhouette d'une hydre se dresser face à moi. L'hydre cracha une pluie d'éclairs, je hurlai, les éclairs se renforcèrent dans les flammes du dragon !! Je foudroyai des yeux un être que je tenais à la laisse, refermant ma poigne sur sa volonté, son corps se souleva et j'usai de lui comme bouclier !! Il hurla comme un cochon qu'on égorge alors que j'entrevoyais les tressautements de ses membres. Je laissai retomber mes mains et j'entendis un bruit mat quand il tomba au sol.

« Eithlinn… » Susurrai-je en plissant les paupières, un fin sourire carnassier aux lèvres. J'entrevoyais son petit corps d'adolescente se briser sous mes serres devant mes yeux. Entre deux foudroyantes visions sanguinolentes. C'était un duel de sorcellerie alors… « Toute sadique que tu sois… TU NE VAUX RIEN FACE À **MON** POUVOIR !! »

Le dragon se jeta sur l'hydre en un saut envolé, l'attrapant à la gorge. Je rêvai de lui éclater la trachée sous mes crocs, tordre ses cous avec mes pieds et mes mains juste pour le plaisir de l'entendre brailler comme un enfant !!

Sous moi il n'y avait plus assez de vivants pour que leurs cris remplissent la nuit nuageuse !! Il n'y avait plus que Eithlinn !! Elle que je déchirai, à l'écoute de ses membres monstrueux qui se retrouvaient tranchés et dont le sang pleuvait sur la terre !!

Mais quelque chose se passa : l'hydre se métamorphosa peu à peu en un gigantesque démon mi-homme mi-bouc, de flammes ardentes et de cendres noires !! Il me renversa, je sentis que je l'alimentais !! Ses orbites habitées de flammes incandescentes me fixèrent et il rugit avant de plonger ses crocs dans ma gorge, dans la gorge du dragon qu'il ouvrait en deux !! Je hurlai à l'infini en tombant à genoux !!

Le dragon diminua avec une partie de mon essence, le démon cornu se redressa et me vrilla la cervelle. Il cracha un long filet de flammes et j'eus assez de force pour réutiliser mon bouclier vivant ! Mais il se plaça devant moi une seconde trop tard : sa côte crama par contre mon ventre fut troué et carbonisé !! Je crachai du sang sur l'herbe sous mes mains avant de bramer.

J'entendis le grand cornu clamer sa souffrance dans un beuglement qui irradia l'atmosphère. Je relevais la tête et me mis à rire avec hystérie.

Le démon était touché au cœur par ma botte secrète préférée : le dragon maintenu sur le dos par les bras du cornu avait la queue appendice telle un dard raide et semblable à ma rapière venant de se retourner pour frapper dans le dos.

Ho ce n'était qu'un coup magnifique, mais comme moi, Eithlinn n'était pas morte. Seulement diminuée.

Son démon se désintégra brutalement.

« Quoi ?! » Soufflai-je, comment ça son démon se désintégra ?? Mais je ne veux pas qu'il se désintègre sans me prévenir !! « Eithlinn !! Reviens ici terminer le duel !! Tu ne vas pas me faire une fin aussi théâtrale !! » Braillai-je !!

Je me redressai avec un genou à terre puisant dans les vitalités de ces perfides pour me ressourcer, mais la rage n'avait plus de cible sur laquelle se concentrer. Dans du coton j'entrevis ma goule, légèrement carbonisée sur le côté, électrocutée mais encore en vie. Je m'agenouillai et l'attirai à moi.

« Viens ici, mon serviteur… Philippe… Petit chapelier fou de la dame de cœur… » Soufflai-je.

Quand j'entendis une femme hurler qu'il fallait rapidement me faire taire.

« Oh… Essaie toujours chérie, » susurrai-je.

?

Steven avait senti l'étreinte de la sorcière sur sa volonté se desserrer puis disparaître. Il récupéra brusquement sa forme humaine, tout nu en plein milieu du carnage. Le brasier était éteint et fumant grâce à la pluie torrentielle. Il chercha d'abord des yeux les siens, trois Fianna avaient survécu. Tous étaient dans les pommes.

Les ennemis ? Le Sabbat était littéralement désintégré si on ne comptait pas les trois survivants qui prenaient la fuite. Les serviteurs Bonnets Rouges s'étaient fait massacrer jusqu'au dernier. Visiblement la rage appelait la rage… Et les Balor de ce qu'il en restait prenaient la fuite aussi.

Les Anarch ensuite ? Il ne vit que Skelter pour ceux qu'il connaissait. Il y avait une poignée encore debout et tous salement amochés.

Les Scathach ? Cinq à six dont Ailìs qui courrait, épée à la main comme une dératée vers la butte où se trouvait Ecaterina, diminuée, sur ses genoux se trouvait Philippe inconscient et mal, très mal en point.

Le chef Fianna savait que l'ordre des Scathach était de tuer Ecaterina pour avoir une chance de survivre. Il gueula un féroce « non !! » Avant de chercher Nines des yeux et de le trouver avec Beckett à genoux. Steven se jeta sur eux en débitant le plus fort possible et à toute vitesse, le souffle court et secouant le Brujah comme un prunier dans une tempête. « NE LAISSE PAS AILÌS EN TERMINER AVEC ECATERINA !! CHOPPE LUI SON EPEE ET CONTENTE TOI DE LUI PLONGER DANS LE CŒUR !! »

Rodriguez était inexplicablement calme, il se mit aussitôt à dévaler les mètres qui le séparait de cette sprinter de rousse, la rattrapa, lui colla un bon coup de crosse derrière la tête après avoir esquivé un coup d'épée en balayage, elle tomba assommée, il se baissa et ramassa son épée, une épée en bois pointue comme un pieu. Sans chercher à comprendre, essuyant son visage d'un revers de la main alors que la pluie n'allait qu'en empirant, sautant les crevasses de la terre.

Steven prit le temps de récupérer son souffle avant d'échanger un regard avec Beckett, ils hochèrent la tête et se transformèrent en loups pour créer une diversion ! Courrant entre les chênes ils hurlèrent à la lune, rattrapèrent Nines et le dépassèrent en ciseau.

La sorcière commença à cracher quelques mots mais ils sautèrent en cisaille pour lui boucher la vue, se réceptionnant pour lui saisir les poignets et mordre dedans alors que Nines s'était à demi accroupi pour esquiver un charmant éclair.

Face à face avec la sorcière, Il tendit le bras gauche armé et lui plongea l'épée dans le cœur. Il vit la lame se transformer de bois en Fer Froid avant de redevenir en bois !!

La tête d'Ecaterina tomba vers l'arrière, la bouche ouverte en un o et les yeux exorbités. Ses yeux redevinrent ceux d'un être humain et son visage grotesque ainsi que l'immonde insecte fantomatique se résorbèrent lentement.

Beckett et Steven reprirent forme humaine. Retenant la jeune femme par les bras. Ses yeux chinés étaient ouverts mais morts.

Steven renifla en reprenant son souffle : « l'épée en bois est enchantée. L'essence immortelle d'une Fée se dissout avec le Fer Froid. Ecaterina est bel et bien morte. »

Nines et Beckett furent pris d'une angoisse qui les fit croasser dans les aigus : « et Aurélia ?!

-Ailìs avait reçu l'ordre de la tuer, ce qui signifiait aussi de lui trancher la tête, » s'essouffla t-il.

Le Lycanthrope pantelant secoua la tête et se releva pour considérer le champ de bataille. La forêt en avait prit un coup mais ils avaient gagné. A un poil de cul, mais gagné.

La terre se refermait. Le ciel se libérait peu à peu des nuages et les rayons du soleil perçaient les nues de plus en plus fines ! « Oh, merde le soleil !! » S'exclama t-il avant de tirer le Brujah et le Gangrel par les bras. Nines allait retirer l'épée mais Beckett posa sa main sur son bras. « Non, attendez la nuit, » murmura t-il. L'Anarch eut un brusque retour de manivelle du au choc, il tressaillit. Ses yeux se détournèrent du visage de la Française, il se releva en la portant sans la regarder.

Lui et Beckett suivirent Steven qui rejoignit les Scathach, les Anarch et les Fianna survivants et ils se précipitèrent en courant vers le coin de la forêt qui formait le Caern de Protection.

Là se trouvaient les blessés Anarch, Fianna et Scathach. Les Fées avaient reçu l'ordre d'aider les vampires à se protéger de l'aube, aussi plus ou moins par magie creusèrent t-ils une centaine de sépultures. Dès qu'un vampire entrait dans le trou, ils le rebouchaient.

Nines descendit dans un trou pour y déposer la Française, mais à peine eut-il posé les pieds au fond que les Fées rebouchaient !! « Hé ! Ho mais attend… »

La terre s'écrasa sur son dos, il s'écrasa sur le corps de sa blonde en évitant l'épée. Et il dormit.

5

_Griffith Park, 14 août 2014, 00h00_

Quand j'ouvris les yeux j'eus la plus monstrueuse des gueules de bois de toute ma vie. Ma poitrine me faisait un mal de chien en prime. Je jurai avec beaucoup de conviction en français en larguant tout mon répertoire.

Et quand je pus centrer ma vision sur autre chose qu'un brin d'herbe m'inspirant une envie de vomir, je regardai autour de moi. …

« Ok… Je suis où ? Y'a des arbres, y'a des arbres, il fait très nuit, je suis allongée… Sur de l'herbe et je suis… Dans une robe qui aurait pu être très jolie si elle n'était pas pleine de sang séché… Et ! Nom de Dieu ! De cervelle aussi !! »

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu moi la nuit dernière ?

Je me relevai en titubant, j'étais seule dans un petit coin de clairière ? Je remarquai à côté de moi une épée en bois. « D'accord… On a joué une version très gore de je sais pas quoi… » Soufflai-je. Ok, je suis toute seule dans une forêt qu'est sans doute infestée de (hiiii) Loups-Garous, j'ai des fluides corporels divers sur une robe que je ne reconnais pas et en plus y'a une épée en bois à côté de moi. Je suppose que personne ne m'en voudra si je me mets à pleurer comme un bébé ? Bébé qui n'ose brailler sa trouille au reste du monde mais qui le pense très fort quand même !!

« Calmez-vous, jeune Toréador, vous êtes en sécurité ici.

-ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE BECKETT !! » Gueulai-je comme un putois dans une rage de dents avant de me retourner vers lui sur le cul, et de me catapulter directement dans ses bras !! Toujours en braillant quand même ma trouille au reste du monde : (je peux : Beckett est une légende invincible) « NOM D'UNE PIPE EN BOIS QUEST-CE QUI S'EST PASSE CETTE NUIT ?!

-Une attaque du Sabbat, vous avez été faite prisonnière et ils ont eu un sens de l'humour très particulier, je viens juste de vous retrouver ici, » me dit-il très calmement, me faisant passer du stade de fontaine hystérique au stade des reniflements à cadence rapide. Il me lissait les cheveux de la main droite, je levai le nez de sa chemise en coton pour voir son visage. Sans ses lunettes et en plus il souriait en coin. Bon, je me dis que ça expliquait ma tenue bizarre et l'épée en bois. Avec beaucoup de suite dans les idées je me dis qu'ils avaient voulu me caricaturer avant de me laisser me faire bouffer par les Lycans.

Beckett (que j'avais fait tomber sur le cul en me catapultant) se releva et me tourna le dos pour fouiller dans une besace, en sortir un paquet de lingettes pour bébé et me le lancer « nettoyez-vous, jeune Caïnite, il y a des vêtements propres dans la sacoche. Je vais voir ailleurs si j'y suis… Avant que vous ne me le demandiez – plaisanta t-il en baissant d'un ton, ainsi que la tête pour me fixer de son regard incandescent.

-Merci, Beckett, » bafouillai-je.

Quelques minutes plus tard j'étais plus propre, moins malade, sentais presque bon et étais habillée normalement : un tee-shirt blanc et un jean bleu. J'étais pieds nus et sans collant mais je veillai à bien étirer les pans du pantalon pour que ça traîne derrière. Mes cheveux humides sur les épaules j'en étais à chercher Beckett quand je remarquai des traces de sang. Je suivis la piste avec le plus de discrétion possible avant de voir entre deux souches, un arbre et un rocher, un corps sur le ventre recouvert d'un imperméable beige. Je m'approchai, m'accroupis à côté de lui et le retournai sur le dos. Le chapeau qu'il avait sur la tête tomba à côté de lui.

Je reconnus le danseur de Paso Doble, le détective que j'avais entraperçu au musée d'art, il y a quelques années lors de l'affaire du masque… Philippe Valoric. Très salement amoché. Quasi mort.

« Mais il fout quoi ici lui ? » Murmurai-je en me mordillant le pouce. Plus je le regardais plus j'avais l'impression qu'une idée toute faite s'imposait à mon esprit comme une évidence : Heather morte Phil de remplacement goule. Suivie d'une autre plus spontanée : goule mal barrée chef d'œuvre en péril à sauver Etreinte.

Je soupirai avec un petit pincement au cœur, passant le bras gauche sous sa tête, je le redressai pour approcher son visage et surtout son cou de ma bouche.

J'y plantai mes crocs, déchirai sa gorge et bus son sang jusqu'à la lie.

Puis je m'ouvris les veines du poignet droit et le lui collai sur les lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il boive.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 – Requiem de sorcière, sérénade de vampire Chapitre 20 – Requiem de sorcière, sérénade de vampire 

Une fois que Philippe eut bu mon sang, je me rendis compte d'une chose : une attaque du Sabbat ? O.o Mais moi tout ce dont je me souviens c'était de m'être vidé les boyaux sur le Nécronomicon en Transylvanie ! Ou peut-être pas, merde, je sais plus ! « Oh et puis ça me fait chier ! Bon, où est Nines ?! » Râlai-je dans ma barbe en ayant terminé d'allonger confortablement mon Infant.

J'appelai Beckett qui me rejoignit et m'informa que les Anarch se trouvaient rassemblés plus haut dans le Caern de Protection. Nouvelle acceptée avec un haussement d'épaules. Pour la peine je fis mon sourire 'niark niark' au Gangrel et je sautai sur son dos. « Et maintenant, monsieur Beckett !! Vous allez m'expliquer pourquoi, nom d'une pipe, Nines n'est pas venu lui-même récupérer sa torpille !

-Quelle torpille ? Monsieur Rodriguez est avec monsieur Queelie – fit-il, amusé en passant ses bras sous mes genoux.

-La torpille c'est moi ! Et pas de comparaison avec des chiottes, hein, Beckett ! Qui c'est Queelie ? » Répondis-je en nouant mes bras autour de son cou. Ouais, j'ai le syndrome bébé ce soir. J'ai l'impression que c'est justifié.

Beckett me mena jusqu'à une espèce de camp avec un tout petit riquiqui feu de camp qui rassemblait trois gars dont un grand blond à barbiche et aux yeux verts. Il ne portait qu'un jean. Il me sourit comme s'il me connaissait. « Bonsoir, Aurélia Vilorë, comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Je me sens comme si j'avais reniflé un tube de colle extra forte et qu'une partie de moi était partie avec la colle, sinon impec. Vous êtes Steven, » lâchai-je du haut du dos de Beckett l'Invincible. Bon Dieu j'ai soif !! Je me penchai pour murmurer une blague à l'oreille de Beckett. Et je parvins à lui arracher un sourire en coin !! Alléluia !!

Beckett tourna le dos à une souche et plia les genoux, ah, c'est l'heure du débarquement. Je m'assis sur la souche en gloussant de joie. Y'a pas à dire, une cour de garçons attentifs y'a rien de mieux pour se sentir à la maison ! Me manquait plus que le roi !

Je repérai quelques Anarch au moins aussi stones que moi, dont une Damsel (ou plutôt une TRNI : Torpille Rouge Non Identifiée) qui se catapulta directement contre moi, les bras autour de mon cou et me faisant tomber sur le dos. La souche dans les reins. Aïeuh. « Bordel Lia !! Tu peux dire que tu nous as fait peur ! On en aurait chié dans des sacs jusqu'à ce que les têtes de chiotte s'y noient !

-C'est pas cool pour les Nosferatu, et je croyais que ça devait rester entre nous, le 'je t'aime, moi aussi' ?

-Ah, va chier, sous-merde de Toréador !

-Ah !! Ca c'est la Damsel que je connais !! » M'exclamai-je en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles devant son adorable air renfrogné, huuh que je l'adore cette encyclopédie d'images fleuries modèle Brujah !!

J'eus ma crise d'infantilisme en me renfrognant, Damsel haussa son fin sourcil gauche et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en lâchant un austère : « quoi ?

-Où sont Jack et Nines ? – Bougonnai-je avec une montée de larmes aux yeux – Beckett m'a dit que Nines serait là !

-Ah lala ! Ces morveuses de Toréador ! Nines est occupée avec Ella, je crois. »

Je me retins de demander 'c'est qui celle-là', mais larguai un « comment ça, occupé ?! »

Je balançai la Brujah sur le côté avant de me redresser, de trotter en rond autour du camp en beuglant des « NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINESEUUUUUUUH ! »

Parfois agrémenté de deux à trois syllabes en plus. Ne pas avoir de réponse me faisait horriblement paniquer. Le genre de film d'angoisse qu'une fois par mois par rêve me suffisait amplement !

1

« NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINESEUUUUUUUUH ! » Entendit-on gueuler à quelques mètres de là.

« Nines, la petite t'appelle, » commenta Jack en reniflant un cigare. Steven et Beckett les avaient rejoints. Ils étaient à quatre en plein concours de morosité, selon Jack.

Le Brujah surtout, enfin c'était compréhensible : c'est pas n'importe quel Brujah qui pouvait se vanter de vivre une passion avec une Toréador, réincarnation parfaite d'une sorcière que les Fées ont rendu folle et qui a pratiquement massacré une armée de gens sans distinction. Surtout que Smiling Jack soupçonnait que le lien de véritable amour… A en juger par le taux de panique enfantine qui leur vrillait les tympans depuis cinq minutes, était à re-tisser. Jack sourit, il imaginait déjà le Mexicanos expliquer à la gamine comment elle avait perdu sa virginité sans s'en souvenir. Il en rigola dans sa barbe crasse.

Du fait Nines lui envoya un regard style 'Jack, rigole encore une fois sur les ondes de Radio Connard et je te démonterai tellement la face que tu devras ouvrir ton col de chemise pour chier.' Donc Jack leva une main en signe de paix au grand chef indien, sans pour autant se départir de son sourire.

« Nous serons les seuls à nous souvenir de tout ça : d'après Lulainn les Brumes du Songe, par le Rituel de la Roue, recouvrent tous ceux qui n'ont pas d'esprit assez fort pour supporter le souvenir ou qui n'ont pas participé à un aspect de sa création. Nines, Steven et Lulainn lors du Serment de Longue Route, moi lors du sang de Fée l'année dernière. Jack, Ella, Valoric et Dracula.

-Répète moi encore une fois Steven, » marmonna Nines courbé, en tapotant le sol avec une branche morte sous l'index gauche. Le coude droit sur la cuisse.

-D'accord… Juste après le rite, je lui ai fait prendre un bain. J'ai essayé de parler mais j'ai vite compris qu'elle prenait des sentiers de logique qui déviaient des miens. Je suis barde, alors le langage poétique ça me connaît. Mais celle-là elle était plutôt difficile à suivre comme poésie !! Enfin, plutôt comme tragédie… Ecaterina avait une vision très personnelle du Songe. Elle savait quel était le seul moyen pour elle d'en finir. En écoutant une ligne sur deux.

-Elle disait quoi ?! – Grogna le Brujah en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux bruns courts.

Steven soupira à fendre l'âme et le dévisagea gravement avant de répondre « elle a vécu neuf cent ans dans l'horreur, Nines. Ecaterina était fatiguée de revivre le passé à travers neuf cent ans de souvenirs atroces ! Elle voulait les oublier définitivement ! Que sa mémoire d'Ecaterina disparaisse ! Qu'elle disparaisse ! Que sa nouvelle conscience soit définitivement débarrassée de l'ancienne ! Ecaterina était une Enfant de Fée, et elle est morte avec une épée en Fer Froid dans le cœur ! Elle est désintégrée, disparue, néant ! Il n'y a aucune possibilité pour que la Toréador ait un quelconque souvenir ! Les brumes du Songe du rite lui imposent à elle aussi comme aux autres une acceptation passive des éléments nouveaux.

-Hé ben, je veux entendre l'explication de la virginité désintégrée, moi ! – rigola d'une voix grave Smiling Jack en tirant sur son cigare. Steven pouffa de rire en baissant la tête contre ses genoux. Ses épaules furent secouées d'hilarité.

Beckett, soupirant avec un léger sourire en coin reprit donc l'histoire. « Ce sera plus facile, monsieur Rodriguez, les brumes laissent des automatismes…

-Ouais, l'automatisme du tombé de chemise ! – Lança Jack en souriant et rigolant toujours, le cigare à la main. Il tourna la tête vers le Lycan Fianna qui, à cette phrase, se laissa brusquement tomber en arrière. Le visage rouge de rire, les traits contractés et les mains sur le ventre. Quand il tomba sur le dos on ne vit plus que ses jambes sur la souche, secouées de spasmes d'hilarité, comme on l'entendait s'esclaffer, une main sur la bouche.

La joie de vivre du Lycanthrope était tellement communicative que Beckett et Nines se mirent à rire à leur tour. Et quand un semblant de sérieux revint dans l'assemblée. Steven, rouge mais capable d'aligner trois mots sans pouffer ajouta : « Ecaterina souffrait en permanence.

-Je sais.

-Tout de suite, Aurélia panique. Elle est plus déboussolée que nous tous. Ses souvenirs actuels se sont arrêtés probablement lors de sa tombée en Torpeur en décembre – fit remarquer stoïquement Beckett, non sans un discret roulement des yeux.

Nines prêta l'oreille aux cris stridents à son nom, plus quelques syllabes. « Je vais la rassurer, avant qu'elle ne me fasse une crise de confiance – comprit-il. Il espérait que Beckett ait raison et qu'obtenir le crédit de la Toréador serait moins ardu cette fois. Alors il se leva et quitta les trois fous qui prenaient l'air.

Ils s'en étaient sortis vivants, beaucoup de pertes mais ils avaient survécu et tout le monde avait botté les fesses de son ennemi. Maintenant que la frappe massive du Sabbat avait été reçue et renvoyée, non seulement la notoriété allait montrer que l'Etat Libre était une réalité, mais aussi faire réfléchir le Sabbat à deux fois avant de jouer les envahisseurs. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à peu près une centaine, mais c'était la même histoire : seuls les plus forts survivaient à ces guerres. A présent, ils avaient encore montré que les plus forts de Los Angeles c'étaient eux. Avec l'officielle entente cordiale des Lycanthropes, et l'officieuse entente amicale contre-nature.

En plus il avait pu, contre toute attente, récupérer le Bisounours à Crocs qui était sa petite Toréador. « Que demande le peuple ? » Se demanda t-il en pliant les bras, paumes vers le ciel.

Le Brujah revint du côté du camp, son regard bleu tomba immédiatement sur Lia et il en oublia le masque hideux ainsi que l'air perpétuellement triste et méfiant de son ancienne incarnation. Le Bisounours blond se lança contre lui, sauta à son cou et s'y accrocha des bras en l'engueulant ! Le Brujah ne put réprimer un franc sourire en passant les bras sous ses fesses pour la soutenir. Ceci sans écouter une seule seconde les noms d'oiseaux dont elle le couvrait.

« J'aurais jamais cru que me faire traiter de 'putois sourdingue des prairies' me fasse autant plaisir, » pensa t-il. Bon d'accord, il souriait alors qu'il voyait bien qu'elle allait pleurer et il s'en voulut d'avoir pris tant de temps à lui répondre.

Lui dire qu'il était en train de discuter avec Jack, Beckett et Steven à propos des conséquences de ce fourbi se vit opposer un farouche : « c'est ça, mon œil, et Ella ?! »

Il papillonna des yeux « quoi Ella ? – S'étonna t-il.

Le Bisounours le fixa d'un air bougon avec le regard qui disait clairement : 'toi tu te fous de ma gueule puissance huit et j'aime pas ça, espèce de trou duc !' Elle descendit de son cou et mit ses mains sur ses hanches. « Damsel m'a dit que tu étais avec Ella !

-Ah, non me mêle pas à vos disputes, moi j'ai dit 'je crois' ! – S'exclama Damsel un peu plus loin derrière alors que Jack, Steven et Beckett les rejoignaient. Skelter était assis sur une souche en train de recharger ses colts. Les autres Anarch s'étaient un peu dispersés.

En tout cas Nines sentait sa patience fondre comme une crème glacée au soleil. « Ella est repartie à South Central !

-Je ne te crois pas ! – Déclara t-elle, et le chat fit le dos rond quand il fit un pas.

-Ah, une scène de jalousie dès le soir – commenta Jack avec un air malicieux.

-Moi j'irais vérifier son col de chemise – renchérit Steven en jouant avec sa barbichette, la tête tournée vers Beckett qui sourit en coin. Lia fit des yeux ronds sur le col de chemise.

-Ah vous bouclez la, bordel ! – S'exclama Nines en tournant la tête vers eux. Bien conscient que une bonne partie des Anarch et une autre de Lycans les regardaient. Pas que ça l'inquiète lui, mais il soupçonnait encore Jack d'y avoir mis son nez sale – écoute ma petite, la nuit dernière a été très dure ! – Commença t-il en ignorant les rires sous cape des deux rigolos, sa patience était très à bout – on a été à deux doigts de perdre L.A et la fille que j'aime alors.

-Bon, d'accord Ella – coupa la Toréador avec un concentré de déprime dans la voix en lui tournant le dos pour s'en aller. Ou fuir.

Là Nines perdit patience et écarta les bras en levant les yeux au ciel avant de gueuler et de la rattraper – MAIS NOM DE DIEU !! NON !! PAS ELLA !! – Il la saisit par le poignet, et bien décidé à couper court au flot de conneries qu'une Toréador en mal de confiance pouvait sortir à la seconde, le Brujah fit ce qu'un mâle fait en manque de patience : le macho autoritaire.

Ainsi il la fit tourner vers lui de force en passant son bras gauche autour de ses épaules. Passa l'autre main derrière sa tête dans ses cheveux blonds, la plaqua contre lui et la fit taire avec les lèvres !

Tout en ignorant les sifflements et en retenant la fille en question contre lui, il profita qu'elle ne puisse plus en placer une pour lui faire un dessin avec la langue !

Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec les autres. Non seulement Nines y laissait sa fiche d'état civil mais aussi c'était comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis des siècles et qu'il cherchait à s'imprégner d'elle. De l'autre côté, Lia était toute innocente comme au début.

Un flash !

Nines releva brusquement la tête pour trucider des yeux celui qui venait de prendre une photo, mais il ne vit pas le coupable. « Qui est le con qu'a sorti un appareil photo ? »

Tout le monde secoua la tête

La Toréador était suffoquée. Elle gardait des yeux écarquillés mais heureusement, elle semblait trop secouée pour s'échapper, ce qui satisfit beaucoup l'Anarch balayant le coup du flash d'un haussement d'épaules. Maintenant que la dispute était réglée – regard lourd à Jack – il sonna le rassemblement pour retourner à Downtown.

5

La main sur les lèvres, j'allai m'asseoir dans un coin histoire de récupérer du choc.

Le monde était devenu fou en une nuit ou juste moi ? J'étais copine avec un chef Lycan, j'avais une goule détective privé, ça encore ça peut aller (encore que le Lycan c'est déjà limite). Mais si en plus Nines Rodriguez alias 'quatre ans passés à rêvasser à propos de sa douche' m'embrassait pour me mettre dans la tête qu'une fille nommée Ella n'était pas moi !! En plus j'ai l'impression que y'a eu une guerre et je ne me rappelle pas avoir participé.

Je retournai près de mon Infant (qui n'allait pas se réveiller avant quatre heures du mat, mourir prend du temps) et me calai le menton dans les mains. « J'ai l'impression de dire au revoir sans les foulards, » murmurai-je. Pas que je me sentisse triste, plutôt contente bizarrement. Mais j'avais besoin de 'respirer' un peu de tranquillité.

Quelqu'un était mort et heureux de l'être, si ce n'était pas Dracula, c'était moi.

J'avais envie d'une douche et de dormir longtemps, longtemps et SEULE.

_Hollywood, 14 août 2014, 00h30_

Quand on retourna au centre ville, Philippe fut empaqueté dans un sac tout neuf de la morgue. On me déposa à Hollywood avec les Toréador, je me demandai bien pourquoi et je crus qu'Isaac voulait s'occuper de l'enseignement de Philippe, mais non. C'est aux abords de la ville devant un lugubre (et génial) manoir qu'on me déposa, deux vampires transportèrent le sac contenant l'Infant à l'intérieur. Je me retins de poser la question de 'c'est quoi encore ce bordel ?' Quand la vague idée que les Skyline Appartements soient en reconstruction me vint à l'esprit. De plus, la boîte aux lettres était à mon nom.

J'entrai dans le hall, un très beau hall tout propre, je guidai les gars jusqu'à une chambre à côté de la mienne. Une chambre qui avait été nettoyée, heureusement, et je détalai jusqu'à la mienne pour m'étaler sur le ventre sur le lit.

J'avais soif. Je me redressai et m'assis sur le lit. Considérant ce que je portai et me rappelant que les autres étaient toujours dehors, je descendis à nouveau l'escalier pour me retrouver face à Nines. Je m'arrêtai à une distance sécuritaire made in 'pétoche world' et coinçai mes bras derrière le dos en me tenant bien droite. « Je vais rester là jusqu'à ce que Philippe se réveille – fis-je courageusement en pointant mes chaussures.

Question : pourquoi je ne peux pas le regarder dans les yeux ?

Réponse : parce que t'eeeeeeees viiiiiiiierrrrrrrrrrrgeeeee !

Question : c'est sûr, ça ?

Réponse : tu voudrais peut-être qu'IL vérifie ?!

Réplique – ah, aucune réplique, question : je fais quoi ?

Réponse : va prendre une douche, range ta piaule, regarde les infos et un film en attendant. Et puis… Oui, non ce n'est pas possible.

« Lia ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? » Me demanda le Brujah en marchant vers moi, donc je recule.

J'ai que j'ai du mal à croire que Nines Rodriguez soit dingue de moi au point de me rouler un patin du feu de Dieu, voilà ce que j'ai ! Comment je peux croire à ça ? Bon d'accord, je devrais sauter au plafond vu les heures comptabilisées que j'ai passé à l'imaginer nu sous la douche ! MAIS ! Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse comptabiliser des heures à m'imaginer nue sous la douche. A moins d'être seulement pervers.

Je sens une main se poser sur ma hanche, ça me fait une décharge, je saute vers l'arrière : « woh, woh, woooooh ! – M'exclamai-je en tendant les bras et le regardant pour lui signifier de pas s'approcher à mon insu – d'accord moi je passe une grande partie de mon temps libre à t'imaginer nu DE DOS sous la douche mais y'a des circonstances atténuantes !! »

Je le vis rouler des yeux et soupirer, il se retrouva juste en face de moi la seconde suivante et me prit par les épaules pour me mener dans une pièce à l'écart pendant que les vampires présents dans le hall se fendaient la poire, flûte.

La cuisine, il me retourna vers lui en gardant ses mains sur mes épaules. Bon, je n'en menais jamais large face au Brujah faut avouer, bon sauf quand je me bats contre lui parce que Judas m'a humiliée.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux avec un air grave : « et quelles sont ces circonstances atténuantes, ma petite ?

-Et bien, beaucoup trop d'imagination, beaucoup d'idéalisme et pas du tout d'expérience – débitai-je

Et tu eeeeeees…

-Quel genre d'expérience – me fit-il, avec le ton de celui qui sait que le piège est trop gros même pour une blonde.

Vieeeeeeeeeeerge !!

-Tu peux toujours courir, j'le dirai pas à voix haute, » répondis-je en le fixant sombrement.

-Merde, ils ne plaisantaient pas ! » S'exclama Nines à voix basse en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je lui fis mon plus bel air d'incompréhension : la tête penchée de côté et le sourcil gauche haussé très haut. Il soupira en secouant et baissant la tête. « D'accord, on verra ça plus tard. Je retourne au centre ville, » déclara t-il, relevant la tête et me lançant un regard indéchiffrable avant de me lâcher et de retourner au hall à grands pas. Quand au seuil de la cuisine il se tourna vers moi pour me pointer de l'index gauche : « toi, interdiction de traîner du côté de la mairie !

-Pourquoi ? – M'étonnai-je.

Il baissa la tête et balaya l'air en répondant « pose pas de questions et fais ce que je dis ! » Sur ce il quitta mon champ de vision et je les entendis partir.

Et ben j'irai du côté de la mairie quand même ! Na !

En attendant que Philippe se réveille pour qu'on aille chasser ensemble et qu'il fasse ses classes, je retournai dans ma chambre, me déshabillai, mis les habits prêtés par Beckett dans la machine à laver et allai prendre une douche.

Sous le jet d'eau chaude et parée de bain moussant senteur jasmin, je fermai les yeux, m'attendant à des flashs pour cette nuit où je ne me souvenais de pas grand chose. Mais sur l'écran noir de mes paupières je ne vis rien. Je soupirai et laissai mon imagination dérailler. Nines m'imaginerait nue sous la douche ? Nan, pur délire !! N'empêche que l'idée me fit glousser en me lavant les cheveux.

Une fois sortie de la salle de bain sèche et toute propre (de bas en haut, de droite à gauche et même en diagonale) je m'habillai d'une robe en voile en rose imprimé fleuri et rayé aux fines bretelles à nouer sur les épaules. Encolure en V avec des volets en onde sur l'encolure devant et dans le dos. Le jupon dessous était en tulle 100 polyester avec un double voile de coton. Très jolie, romantique (on est en août après tout) et qui m'arrivait sagement aux genoux. D'accord ça faisait très gentille fille sage. Mais je suis une gentille fille sage ! Comment ça c'est pas vrai ? Non, mais c'est crédible, et puis j'ai envie d'être sage ce soir. Juste pour voir si on me draguerait même (ou surtout) dans cette robe ! Je mis quand même des bas blancs semi transparents, quadrillés et brodés de petites fleurs. Ca fait des mois que j'attends d'avoir la robe pour mettre ce collant ! Et pas seulement le collant, je mis aussi un bracelet à breloques montées sur 3 rangées de fils métalliques élastiques au fermoir mousqueton réglable. Les chaussures, les chaussures… Des escarpins rose pastel. Et je sortis une veste brodée couleur écru, avec des boutons dorés et un col militaire.

Après je passai une heure à courir après le contenu de ce qui faisait un sac, mon sac. Mon sac il doit d'abord être assez grand pour un couteau. (Minimum syndical du Toréador casse-cou, en l'occurrence moi, j'ai droit à une dague ouvragée estampillée Toréador), puis pour un tout petit trente huit. Ainsi que pour le miroir de poche, le téléphone portable, un rouge à lèvre, un fard et une poudre. Ah sans oublier le portefeuille et le porte-monnaie.

Mes vestes avaient toutes au côté gauche un holster cousu avec du fil de nylon pour le _desert eagle_. Et mes manches de manteaux en plus avaient au moins une sangle pour dissimuler la dague.

Toutefois ce soir je me disais que j'allais être relativement tranquille côté 'gens pas vraiment morts ou vivants à tuer'. Donc je pris un petit sac en maille blanche en bandoulière où je fourrai tout mon fourbi de jeune fille innocente : tout sauf une arme. Par contre je mis quand même ma dague dans la manche gauche. On n'exclut jamais un effet théâtral.

Puis dans le salon je regardai les infos à la télé en me concentrant pour oublier ma soif de sang. Vivement que Philippe se réveille ! Je dois passer à l'hosto pour acheter des poches. A la télé je tombai sur les nouvelles. J'appris qu'on avait foutu un sacré merdier la nuit dernière !! Un échange violent ayant démarré au centre ville et s'étant déplacé jusqu'à Hollywood, entre les gangs locaux et ceux qui avaient voulu s'installer, venus du Mexique. Aucun cadavre n'avait été retrouvé et heureusement il n'y avait eu aucune victime civile. Le maire de Los Angeles, un certain Gareth MacPherson, noir, immensément grand et chauve comme un œuf et semblant très las fit une déclaration. Il déclara qu'il espérait que ces gangs qui ont troublé la paix de la cité se soient entre-tués jusqu'au dernier !

Le truc marrant c'était qu'il s'attribuait le fait qu'aucun mortel n'eut été assez stupide pour sortir lors du combat. Un truc bien que le conditionnement du Bétail.

Les journalistes le taquinèrent sur le beau pansement qu'il avait sur le nez, témoin de l'épisode 'Roméo et Juliette' de l'autre soir. Il leur adressa un regard noir qui me donna presque la chair de poule avant de répondre d'un ton agacé que celui qui lui avait cassé le nez n'était qu'un gangster, lui aussi, n'ayant aucune considération pour les femmes ! Et qu'il comptait bien le chasser !

Je le traitai automatiquement de connard, passai sur le DVD et me révisai _Ladyhawke_. J'enchaînai les films jusqu'à quatre heures du matin. Me levai en déglutissant le plus possible et me rendis dans la chambre où Philippe assis sur le lit regardait ses mains.

Il leva ses yeux vers moi et me fit un sourire coquin.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 – Night club pour Toréador Chapitre 21 – Night club pour Toréador

« Désolée, Phil, » dis-je immédiatement. Allez savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce que j'avais bien quelque chose à me reprocher.

J'avais bu son sang, ça avait été comme boire de l'Orangina. Et boire le sang d'un mourrant presque vide ça n'est pas tellement ça.

L'Hispanique me regarda de ses yeux marron glacé avec un air indéchiffrable. « Je n'aurais pas voulu mourir… » Murmura t-il avant de se regarder. Ok, il ressemblait beaucoup à un clochard.

« Je crois me souvenir que tu t'étais amusé à laisser quelques affaires ici en ramenant les miennes.

-On n'est jamais trop prudent.

-Alors je te laisse te préparer et on ira chasser, tu veux que je te donne un nouveau nom ?

-Non, je vais peut-être en choisir un moi-même ou je n'en aurai aucun, » répliqua t-il, son regard s'assombrit. Philippe était plus perversement servile avant… Je ne pus qu'afficher une mine inquiète avant d'acquiescer. On m'a volé mon emmerdeur ?

_Downtown L.A, 14 août 2014, 05h00_

Pendant que Phil se préparait moi je me maquillai un peu. Assez pour ne pas avoir le teint d'un cadavre de huit jours. La mode printemps-été était au retour du romantisme, ça tombait bien. Je me maquillai donc avec un fond de teint légèrement doré avec une crème qui faisait quelques discrets et glamours reflets irisés sur les pommettes pour leurs donner un peu plus de fraîcheur. Un mascara noir (je suis une biche, sortez les loups ! XD), un khôl gris léger. Un fard à paupières rose perlé sur toute la paupière et le rose ancien légèrement fané sur la paupière mobile. Je ne m'étais jamais autant amusée devant la glace moi ! Plein de couleurs pastel !! Hourra !! (J'ai une crise aiguë d'angélisme, j'ai le droit ! Bon d'accord, y'avait eu un magasin plein de jolies couleurs roses et j'ai craqué.) Enfin le rouge à lèvre rose intense et satiné bientôt suivi du gloss. Une vraie pomme brillante et parfumée à croquer. (C'est beaucoup moins angélique, huhuh, méfiez vous des plumes) et comme après ça Philippe n'était toujours pas prêt, je m'amusai aussi avec un verni d'un rose (si vous n'aviez pas compris que la couleur à la mode cet été c'était celle-là) délicat. Heureusement pour moi j'avais arrêté de me ronger les ongles ! (Et par extension, de m'arracher la peau des doigts.) Le parfum à la naissance du cou, derrière les oreilles, au creux des coudes et sur les poignets c'était un parfum rafraîchissant et légèrement piquant de fruit rouge.

J'aime le rose en ce moment, ça colle avec mon surnom, mon clan, ma robe, tout ça. L'année prochaine vous me verrez en noir parce que j'en aurai marre du rose.

Enfin quand il fut prêt, costume inconditionnel du détective en beige, je mis ma veste, glissai la dague dans ma manche gauche, pris mon sac et le rejoignis à l'entrée. Le truc bien avec les goules vampirisées, surtout un grand habitué des Toréador comme Philippe, c'était qu'on n'avait presque rien à leur expliquer : la Bête, l'Humanité, la Mascarade, tout ça ils connaissent. Les seules choses que j'avais à faire étaient de le surveiller pour qu'il ne s'emporte pas les premières nuits avec ses victimes. Et à lui apprendre comment se servir des disciplines de son clan. Augure, Célérité et Présence.

Philippe resta silencieux tout le temps, bon pas seulement sur la Suzuki, hein, mais aussi à pieds quand je l'emmenai à un night club qui venait d'ouvrir (oui, je vais boire ailleurs que dans le Confession ! Et alors ?) Un night club que Isaac m'avait recommandé parce qu'à présent, les Toréador de Downtown (j'apprenais deux choses en même temps : un nouveau night club et en plus je ne suis pas la seule Toréador de Downtown. Dois-je m'inquiéter ?) S'y réunissaient. On devait être trois péquenots du clan de la Rose au centre ville.

Bref, en plus ce club s'appelant Heaven se trouvait justement au centre ville et du côté de la mairie. Isaac m'avait aussi dit qu'il était géré par une Toréador qui tricotait avec le maire, le club devait d'ailleurs être inauguré par l'auguste en question.

La façade du club ? Bon, alors vous prenez un petit building blanc crème, sans prétention avec une flèche au sommet qui ressemble un peu à un hall de gare avec trois grands arches à chaque côté sauf le côté sud qui avait un mur. Les arches abritaient de lourdes doubles portes en bois d'aulne et ouvragées pour des gravures d'anges. Au sommet des arches centraux il y avait une gravure au signe du clan Toréador. Tout était neuf d'aspect et il se trouvait à droite de l'hôtel de ville, un peu à l'écart. Le nom du club est écrit en grand en rouge dans un style d'ancien manuscrit avec de la peinture en spray. Vous montez les quelques petites (et très casse gueule) marches marbrées blanches et vous donnez votre nom au videur en costume trois pièces.

L'intérieur du club ? Par terre du parquet noir, en face un immense bar rétro tout fluorescent qui faisait la moitié de l'immense mur et se tenait tout contre, environ au centre. Autour du bar : des tables rondes avec leurs chaises. Après au plafond : une multitude de stroboscopes. Je levai les yeux pour voir une mezzanine en fer quadrillé qui faisait bas de plafond. En effet à ma gauche et à ma droite à chaque extrémité il y avait un escalier droit sans rampe. (Je précise que je déteste toujours autant les architectes, et la Toréador qui tenait le bar se trouvait avec deux mauvais points : 1 tricoter avec un trou duc comme ce MacPherson, 2 ne pas penser aux gens qui étaient sans doute beaux mais qui avaient besoin d'une rampe pour les escaliers.) L'éclairage était un mélange sophistiqué entre lumière tamisée à l'entrée puis vers le bar en fondu, et lumières féeriques grâce aux stroboscopes sur le reste de l'espace. Spécialement la piste de danse (qui s'étendait en fait partout entre l'entrée et le contour des tables.) L'éclairage était intégralement assuré du plafond, et arrangé aussi de telle sorte que le regard fût dirigé vers la scène ronde en plein milieu de la piste, à égale distance entre les trois entrées et le bar.

Le club était bondé. Je vis sur la scène un groupe, au son que ça faisait c'était probablement du love metal (made in le groupe finlandais _HIM_), une reprise de la chanson 'Join me' justement. Super, ma première et ma préférée !! XD Les hôtes du club, à cette heure ci c'étaient surtout des paumés et quelques rares insomniaques qui devaient avoir de nombreux problèmes. Et des gens qui travaillaient très tard (ce qui n'exclut pas d'être paumé et à problèmes, presque un pléonasme ? Ca dépend de quels problèmes on parle.)

Je jetai un regard à Philippe, il avait fixé ses yeux sur une très joli brune. Je me hissai, une main sur son épaule et chuchotai à son oreille : « rappelle toi : ne tue pas, nourrie toi sur plusieurs personnes si une ne suffit pas.

-Je sais, merci – me répondit-il d'un ton légèrement agacé en baissant délicatement la tête vers moi.

J'haussai les épaules en toute réponse. Il commençait sérieusement à me courir les… « Bien, je sens que j'aurai bientôt à te décoller la tête des épaules en me disant que j'aurais mieux fait de te laisser crever – marmonnai-je. Allez, reste calme. Que cet arrogant aille se faire foutre.

Je le plantai là et me dirigeai vers la scène. Sondant la masse gesticulatoire des danseurs, on trouvait vraiment de tout : des goth, des gotho pouf âge pubère (en grand nombre), des voyous qui se cachent (j'ai l'habitude de remarquer les flingues sous les vestes.) Des gens propres sur eux en jean et tee-shirt, probablement en bonne santé, des hommes et des femmes habillés pour sortir, ou d'autres en costume trois pièces (je les soupçonne de travailler très tard à la mairie). Et de vrais, vrais paumés (tous comptabilisés sur les escaliers). Je fis le tour du club ainsi, les gens propres sur eux étaient surtout des jeunes qui se déhanchaient sur la piste, les hommes en costumes étaient au bar, les gens parés pour sortir étaient en petite quantité sur la piste sinon seuls à une table (des célibataires, pour sûr). Les voyous étaient sur la mezzanine (il s'en passe des choses pas très légales sur cette mezzanine d'ailleurs). Il n'y a rien à part quelques tables et des bandes de jeux d'arcade, de flippers ou de billards.

Surveillant quand même Philippe du coin de l'œil, (il faisait quand même ce que je lui avais recommandé, bon garçon) je fis un second tour en prenant garde à prendre tout mon temps. Le port d'escarpins sur parquet suppose de ne pas marcher trop vite, et les escarpins supposent un balancement tout naturel des hanches. Je respirai les divers parfums de la foule en souriant. Ah, je crois que je vais aimer ce club, il me change, il est spacieux, je peux faire chier le monde au billard, il compte une clientèle hétéroclite avec de très beaux spécimens de raffinement.

Dont un qui accrocha mon regard, un regard magnifique : de beaux yeux en amande, bleu-vert à la légère brillance glacée ou chatoyante selon l'angle de lumière. Aux cils noirs surlignés qui approfondissaient le regard, un visage ovale parfait encadré par de mi-longs et bouclés cheveux noirs, un fin nez droit, des lèvres d'un rose délicat à vous damner (chez moi c'est déjà fait). Il portait un pantalon taille basse en cuir noir qui moulait superbement bien ses fesses. Une chemise rouge aux boutons nacrés dont un seul bouton au niveau du ventre était fermé. Autour du cou il avait un pendentif dont la croix gothique argentée trônait sur son torse à demi nu avec une veste noir à manches longues dissimulant un minimum le dos de ses mains. Il était de l'autre côté de la scène circulaire, si près que je l'entrevoyais entre les jambes des musiciens.

On se tourna autour, autour de la scène en jouant de regard à travers les obstacles mobiles à notre vision. Il me sourit à un moment, un sourire séducteur qui fleurissait doucement. Mais chose que j'appréciais énormément : 1 il me rappelle le chanteur de HIM que je qualifie de chanteur le plus sexy _of the world_, 2 son attitude séductrice teintée de taquinerie me rappelait Kiyoshi. Ca faisait des tonnes de points pour lui : brun aux yeux bleus, ressemblant à un chanteur diablement sexy et à mon perso vampire fétiche.

Pour tenir mon rôle de petite biche, avec un peu de volonté (et beaucoup d'images suggestives) je parvins à rougir en souriant et baissant les yeux quand je croisai de plein fouet le regard électrique qu'il m'adressa de l'autre côté de la scène, tourné vers moi. Les gens autour de nous n'étaient qu'un fond artistique de couleurs, de formes et d'odeurs. Celui qui était en face de moi tenait à la perfection l'art de la séduction. Alors de deux choses l'une : soit c'est un Toréador, soit c'est un dragueur professionnel.

Je le quittai des yeux une seconde pour faire mine de lui échapper, la seconde suivante il n'était plus à sa place et il s'était rapproché, marchant vers moi avec la grâce d'un chat et le sourire qui va avec. Oh, un Kiyoshi. Il avait un verre de vin à la main droite, main qui portait une chevalière à l'annulaire. Je dus faire un petit effort pour ne pas baisser les yeux sur son bas-ventre qu'on voyait un peu poindre, mais ce que j'imaginais fit très bien le reste de ce que l'érotisme laissait entrevoir.

Il s'arrêta en un fluide mouvement face à moi et tendit le verre vers mon visage sans qu'on se quittât des yeux. « Je suis Blake Mortimer, » me murmura t-il à l'oreille après s'être penché vers moi alors que j'avais posé mes doigts sur les siens et sur le verre. Je frissonnai. D'accord, le style du petit ange romantique marche très bien. C'est génial !

« Aurélia Vilorë, » répondis-je près de sa joue en respirant discrètement mais avec gourmandise le parfum de sa chair et celui sur sa peau. Très bon parfum, provoquant, érotique. A la mesure de sa personne.

Il me regarda dans les yeux puis les baissa sur le verre en invitation tacite pour que je goûte au breuvage. Ce que je fis dans un geste à la lenteur calculée sans le perdre de vue. Il me sourit encore, sa main droite frôla mon épaule gauche, descendit le long de mon bras, le dos de sa main caressa ma peau puis il me saisit le poignet doucement en le caressant avec le pouce. J'adore ce type. Il m'entraîna à l'écart de la scène, sur la piste de danse où l'on pouvait relativement s'entendre. La chanson 'Join me' était toujours jouée, elle en était au milieu du morceau. Avec un sourire et un petit soupir très appétant, il glissa sa main droite au creux de mes reins en se pressant (presque) outrageusement contre moi. Suivant ensuite des hanches en tournant peu à peu sur lui-même le rythme de la batterie, hypnotique et semblable à un cœur apaisé. Je l'imitai en posant mes bras sur ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient superbes, les mouvements de son corps tout ce qu'il y a de plus désirable, et je laissai la faim monter en crescendo, m'inspirant la sensualité du prédateur nocturne. Le vampire. Chose qu'il faisait très bien. Je sentis son bas-ventre s'échauffer à proximité du mien. Ah, que c'était rigolo d'allumer mes proies !!

Je l'aime beaucoup celui-là… Je crois que c'est comme pour Heather : je le veux. Je sais que c'est un artiste. De plus il est luxurieux, je sais qu'il aime flirter avec le danger, comme Heather. Je sais que maintenant je le fascine, il croyait être tombée sur une fleur blanche, toute innocente, une romantique qu'il pourrait faire rêver, effeuiller pétale après pétale puis admirer. Ses yeux étaient tellement expressifs avec son corps que ça en était très flattant. Je vais prendre mon temps, le temps d'en savoir plus sur sa situation, et puis si elle me convient, de le fasciner naturellement un peu plus longtemps avant de le lier par le sang. Le truc en plus c'est que je sens qu'il est volage, ça arrivait à Heather. Les goules fanatiques posent des problèmes.

Il embrassa subrepticement mon oreille en posant ses mains sur mes hanches (et en plus il a un œil hyper exercé) en continuant de danser. La chaleur de son sang échauffé de convoitise me rend fébrile d'excitation. Je caressai ses tempes en mêlant mes doigts à ses cheveux noirs et l'incitai délicatement à s'approcher de moi et se pencher légèrement. Ouvrant la bouche et sentant mes canines poindre, je suçotai sa peau parfumée avant d'y plonger mes crocs, perçant l'épiderme. Mordillant pour agrandir la plaie puis aspirer le sang à gorgées mesurées. Pour que ça dure plus longtemps, pour plus de plaisir. J'adore les sentir en pleine extase et écouter leurs gémissements. Les bras noués autour de son cou, je me gorgeai d'un sang plein de santé !

Enfin je le relâchai sans avoir trop bu pour que ses vertiges anémiques ne soient que légers. Je léchai la plaie qui se referma et déposai un baiser sur les siennes du bout des lèvres pour le remercier.

Quand soudain je sens de grosses paluches se poser sur mes petites épaules, paluches qui me firent faire une rotation à 90, je déglutis en m'attendant à tomber nez à nez avec Nines. Je sais qu'il a horreur de me voir allumer le Bétail depuis qu'il a cassé le nez à mon médecin au Last Round il y a 3 ans. Maintenant surtout depuis qu'il me donnait des baisers à en oublier son adresse.

Mais non, je regrettai amèrement d'ailleurs que ce ne fût pas Nines à la place du maire de Los Angeles ! Grand, très grand, noir, physique et sensualité d'une panthère (brrr, maman). Regard de braise à vous faire trembler de terreur. Je me souvins que je l'avais mordu sans lécher la plaie, du coup je me souvins que c'était un Lycanthrope parce qu'il avait la gorge libre (le reste du torse aussi, il avait une chemise blanche totalement ouverte dessus, première constatation : il s'épile.) Et qu'il n'avait aucune marque de morsure. Aussi, moi face à un Loup-Garou je ne fais qu'une chose : je cours loin. Sauf que là la fuite c'était foutu. Pire : cette grande panthère machiste (ah oui, merde, l'inauguration) passa sa main droite derrière ma nuque et je me tétanisai de peur alors qu'un sourire trop félin pour être honnête naissait sur ses lèvres charnelles.

« Vous êtes superbe ce soir, Aurélia – me ronronna t-il en caressant du pouce la naissance de mes cheveux. Purée ça chatouille, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

-Appelez moi Vilorë – arrivai-je quand même à répliquer.

Je regrettai vite d'avoir répliqué : son visage s'assombrit et il m'attira vers lui d'autorité avec sa main sur ma nuque – je me rappelle que vous n'étiez pas si contre, la dernière fois – souffla t-il d'une voix trop veloutée.

-Je ne m'en rappelle pas – débitai-je, la gorge si serrée que ma voix était un chuchotis. Le pire c'est que c'était vrai ! J'ai pas tricoté avec ce type, enfin, sans doute pas jusqu'au bout !

-Rodriguez n'est pas avec vous cette fois – glissa t-il près de mon oreille. Ses mains étaient sur mes reins et ce que les doigts y faisaient n'était pas... Un mélange entre la menace, la caresse et le désir. Ok, là ça me revient : MacPherson Lycan qui ne s'accepte pas, dominateur et pervers.

Je suis un aimant à pervers ou c'est eux qui m'aimantent ? MacPherson semblait bien décidé à me faire avouer démons et merveilles car sa main gauche passa sur ma cuisse à la naissance de mes fesses pour me faire lever la jambe d'une pression légèrement douloureuse de ses ongles dans ma peau mais explicite. Comme je ne tiens pas à me faire arracher la gorge par un Loup-Garou frustré, j'obéis, sa main caressa ma cuisse tout le long de sa descente jusqu'à mon genou, le saisir par deux doigts et me faire le relever un peu plus bien contre sa hanche.

Là je suis mal barrée. Gareth MacPherson ne m'inspire pas de désir, il en fait tellement trop avec la testostérone du mâle dominant qu'il m'inspire seulement de la peur.

Je me rappelai qu'une fois, la fois où j'ai appris qu'un peu de volonté (ou une émotion forte quand on ne sait pas se contrôler) on pouvait rougir et sembler vivant en envoyant le sang au visage, Nines avait dansé avec moi sur un morceau de _Tiamat_ (qui s'appelait 'Prey' tiens !) Et LUI m'avait allumée avec son charme naturel de mâle dominant. Un savant dosage que MacPherson n'avait pas ! (Parce que lui, il est macho à plein temps et à 100 !)

« Vous pensez à quelque chose – ronronna t-il encore en faufilant ses lèvres sur mon menton, près des miennes.

-Allez vous faire foutre, MacPherson ! Vous n'êtes pas mon maître ! Et vous avez déjà votre propre poupée Barbie SM à ce que j'ai entendu dire ! – Grognai-je avant de grincer des dents parce qu'il serrait sa prise sur ma nuque.

-Mais elle n'est pas l'emblème ou le vecteur d'union, ni ne se refuse, ni n'est proche de Nines Rodriguez. Je vous aurai pour tous ces aspects… – Susurra t-il dangereusement, les lèvres frôlant les miennes alors qu'il parlait.

-Je réitère ma proposition – sifflai-je en levant la main pour lui brandir un doigt d'honneur sous le nez – assieds toi dessus et tourne ! » D'accord, je suis suicidaire. Mais je préfère avoir la gorge arrachée que d'être attachée sur un lit. Ou ailleurs.

« Si j'étais vous je lâcherais dans tous les sens du termes la jeune femme – lança une voix charmante et contenant assez de menace d'un ton subtil pour supposer d'imaginatives tortures. Ah, mon Kiyoshi !

-Oui, Gareth, tu attires inutilement l'attention sur toi, mon chéri – renchérit très suavement une voix sensuelle juste derrière moi. Une voix de vampire usant de domination. Ca marche sur un Lycan ? Bon peut-être sur un Lycan qui veut se croire humain.

Le faux humain en question obéit contre toutes attentes. Je reculai d'un pas en sentant proche de mon talon droit la pointe du pied de la femme qui posa délicatement ses mains sur mes épaules. Je tournai la tête vers Blake à ma gauche qui m'attira à lui en me saisissant par le coude. Il m'entraîna à l'écart, à distance sécuritaire et me demanda si ça allait. Philippe me rejoignit, on échangea un regard entendu et il se plaça devant nous en barrage. Pas pour nous protéger (ça c'est ce qu'il devait faire croire) mais pour écouter en même temps que moi ce que la femme (que du coup je ne vis pas) disait à MacPherson.

« Tu me gênes, Michaëla.

-Non, tu te trompes ! – S'emporta t-elle brutalement entre ses dents – je t'avais expressément recommandé de ne pas écouter Garcia Salvador ! N'ai-je pas toujours été de bon conseil jusqu'à son arrivée ?!

-Si, mais…

-Tu as dit que c'était lui qui t'avait aidé à gagner les élections ! Mais c'est faux et tu le sais ! C'est moi qui ai convaincu les principaux groupes d'électeurs ! Touche à un seul cheveu de cette fille qu'on appelle la Rose de L.A et tu auras ton si précieux rival Nines Rodriguez sur le dos ! Et je te le dis : tu seras mort avant de comprendre ton erreur ! »

Elle ne criait pas, les hôtes autour d'eux et de nous avaient rapidement tourné le dos, mais je savais que sa voix surnaturelle portait sciemment jusqu'à notre ouïe surnaturelle. Ils se tournèrent autour et se déplacèrent, j'eus alors la vision de cette femme vampire. Une telle beauté à la peau chocolat, noire américaine, que je me demandai sincèrement ce que Gareth me trouvait ! Le sosie presque parfait de l'actrice Halle Berry avec de longs cheveux châtain foncé adorablement frisés. Elle portait elle aussi du rose, un rose plus prononcé pour le tissu de sa robe courte au corset délicatement brodé de fils noirs. Avec aux pieds des escarpins aux lacets qui lui montaient un peu plus haut que la cheville. Elle devait mesurer un mètre soixante dix au moins.

« Elle est très belle – murmurai-je pensivement en oubliant ma proie qui me parlait. Je revins sur Terre en saisissant un mouvement de tête de sa part et le saisit par les joues pour qu'il garde la tête tournée vers moi. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire. « Merci beaucoup pour ton aide – dis-je avant de le relâcher, de me détacher de lui pour monter à la mezzanine et m'asseoir à la table la plus près de la rambarde, baissant les yeux sur la scène et tendre l'oreille.

Je voyais aussi Philippe retenir intelligemment Blake et je l'entendis murmurer le plus beau bobard qu'un détective malin puisse sortir : « j'enquête avec la participation de mademoiselle Vilorë sur la personne de monsieur Gareth MacPherson. Certains de ses principaux électeurs regrettent leur geste démocratique… »

Petit malin !! Je pouffai de rire en saluant cette ingéniosité. Philippe a l'œil, il sait que Blake est le genre de type à ADORER faire chier les cons ! En fait, on était bien assortis tous les trois.

« Alors j'aimerais que vous fassiez courir cette petite rumeur : MacPherson est trop occupé dans une rivalité masculine avec un patron de bar pour empêcher des gangs de se taper dessus ! C'était trop facile de dire espérer une tuerie entre eux… On l'a élu pour rendre les rues sûres, non…

-Oui… – Acquiesça doucereusement Blake avant de réintégrer la foule. Ah, Phil a trouvé un pote de combines manipulatoires. D'abord MacPherson sera légèrement plombé dans l'opinion publique, il saura pourquoi, s'il est intelligent il sera plus discret et s'il est très intelligent il aura des stratégies plus subtiles que de foncer sur moi.

J'en revins à MacPherson et la dénommée Michaëla, elle avait pointé un index à l'ongle pointu et rosé sous le menton de son interlocuteur. Le sien levé elle continuait les remontrances : « n'oublie pas pourquoi on t'a élu, Gareth ! Depuis quelques jours tu fais couler plus d'encre dans la rubrique people que dans les évènements politiques, certains grands électeurs commencent à se moquer de toi, alors oublie Rodriguez ! Tu veux qu'on parle de toi comme le maire qui n'a pas su rester sur son siège plus d'un mois sans rien faire à part le guignol ?!

-Ca suffit, Michaëla ! J'ai compris !

-J'espère pour toi, mon chéri, parce que je serais triste de te retrouver avec une balle entre les deux yeux comme ton prédécesseur… »

Gareth quitta le club quelques secondes plus tard. Le bijou noir avait une main sur la hanche et l'autre dans ses cheveux frisés. Elle leva la tête vers moi, je lui souris avec embarras. Elle monta l'escalier de droite et s'assit à ma table avec la grâce fluide et hypnotique d'un félin. Les jambes croisées sur le côté, le coude droit sur la table métallique. Elle se présenta : « bonsoir mademoiselle Vilorë. Je suis Michaëla, la propriétaire et la régente de ce club. Je suis ravie d'avoir enfin en face de moi une telle héroïne de notre clan ! Comme je suis désolée pour cette outrageante attitude de Gareth MacPherson à votre encontre – dit-elle avec beaucoup de politesse et d'une voix raffinée. Alors que j'en étais à admirer ses beaux yeux semblables à deux puits nocturnes.

-Enchantée moi aussi, mademoiselle Michaëla – bafouillai-je d'abord avant de me redresser, de me racler légèrement la gorge et de reprendre maladroitement quand même – votre chéri me fait peur.

-C'est parce qu'il sait user et abuser de l'effet qu'un Loup-Garou a sur nous, même si son hypocrisie lui fait ignorer sa vérité. C'est un machiste dominateur au dernier degré. Il est dangereux mais je le tenais très bien en laisse avant que cette fouine espagnole de Salvador ne s'immisce dans ses idées de grandeurs.

-Vous le teniez avec quelle laisse ? – Demandai-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

Elle étira ses lèvres chocolatées brillantes en l'esquisse délicieuse d'un sourire épicurien, baissant ses longs cils avec la lenteur calculée d'une actrice de charme. « Par le sexe, quelques baisers, des mots tendres, très chère – susurra t-elle d'une voix satinée.

-Il nous sert à quoi en politique ?

-Il devait effectivement servir à assainir L.A des pontifes du Sabbat. Maintenant il gêne… »


	23. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 – Temps mort Chapitre 22 – Temps mort

« Mais je doute que vous allez me dire 'éliminez cet idiot'. Pas que je sois contre l'idée…

-Non, Gareth a la volonté et la force d'arriver à ses fins. Mais il faut le diriger.

-J'aurais presque pitié d'un gars qui se fait mener par une fille.

-Il n'est pas le seul – Fis judicieusement remarquer Michaëla en se penchant vers moi avant de se lever en me souhaitant bonsoir. Néanmoins elle ajouta – la plupart des Anarch, la plupart des vampires en particulier les Brujah se moquent de nous, Toréador. Pourtant ils savent que grâce à nous ils gagnent des batailles sans souffrir de pertes : diplomatie. Ils gagnent des alliés fiables et des moyens solides : subtilité. La séduction est un art que nous les Dégénérés, les Dilettantes, possédons et dont toute vision a besoin.

-Pourquoi vous me dites ça ?

-Ne vous laissez jamais impressionner ou rabaisser par quiconque, Vilorë. Vous êtes une Toréador : la force brute du taureau vous la dirigez selon votre volonté. De plus nous tombons amoureux plus facilement que les autres, il y a une bonne raison à ça.

-Je ne vous suis plus du tout, là, Michaëla.

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez quelques petits soucis d'image personnelle qui empêchent bien des choses… Vous comprendrez en tant voulu. Maintenant je dois vous laisser, vous êtes la bienvenue en mon Elysium.

-J'en suis honorée, Michaëla et vous en remercie – répondis-je en baissant légèrement la tête, pourtant je n'avais rien capté à ses paroles. Sauf sur la fin.

La Toréador me laissa dans le bruit de hard rock, je méditai quelques minutes sur ses paroles en fixant la table en ferraille. D'accord je devais lui reconnaître que Gareth ne lui faisait pas peur. Mais elle devait envier « mais je vous dis que c'est PAS possible ! » M'exclamai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Et moi je fais un blocage du feu de Dieu ! Sans blague ! A part…

Si c'est vrai, il a dansé avec moi. Et puis il m'avait embrassée une première fois au Lucky Star. Ca j'avais oublié.

Non mais à part me faire taire avec un baiser digne d'un film sorti de la collection perso d'Isaac !

Pas de cour !

Ok, alors on est d'accord : pas de cour, pas de preuve, alors ce sera pas possible avant le schéma traditionnel !

Pétocharde !

Oui, mais j'me soigne.

Je roulai des yeux puis décidai de vider la scène. Descendant de la mezzanine, je cherchai ensuite Philippe me disant qu'il allait rentrer chez lui. Ca tombe bien moi aussi. J'ai besoin de me replier pour réfléchir.

On se quitta à la sortie après que j'eus retrouvé Blake pour lui dire au revoir et obtenir son adresse e-mail (je hais le téléphone). En marchant dans la rue, minute en minute je me sentais épiée. Jetant de temps en temps un œil par-dessus mon épaule pour ne rien voir de particulièrement suspect.

J'ai horreur qu'on me file le train.

Les rues à cette heure ci étaient plutôt vides, quelques passants, et encore. Alors la foule ne pouvait pas me gêner pour repérer des poursuivants.

Puis la sensation s'estompa, on avait arrêté de me prendre en chasse. Je soupirai puis rentrai chez moi.

_Hollywood, 14 août 2014, 05h30_

En rentrant je fis un détour par Santa Monica. Puis les bras pleins de sac contenant des poches d'hémoglobine, je fis attention à fermer l'entrée à double tour puis je fis tout le manoir pour fermer toutes les fenêtres. C'était à faire toutes les aurores et à défaire tous les crépuscules.

Ca fait, j'allai dans la cuisine, ouvris le petit frigo et y rangeai les poches de sang sauf une que j'ouvris, prenant une tasse propre dans un placard au mur, je la posai sur l'établi vert et y vidai la poche. Puis je mis la tasse pleine dans le micro onde pour que ce soit juste tiède. Enfin tasse à la main, je grimpai et m'assis sur l'établi en sirotant. Si Gareth MacPherson ne m'avait pas dérangée, j'aurais épanché ma soif à plusieurs gorges dans différents clubs et plutôt vite. Trou du cul.

Mon regard plongea dans la tasse remplie encore de sang et aux parois rougies, pendant plusieurs secondes je ne pensai à rien.

J'écoutais les craquements du bois de la maison, la brise dans la nuit, j'humais le vieux bois, l'humidité.

Je finis de boire et me rendis dans la pièce qui me servait de bureau à droite de la cuisine pour voir mon ordinateur portable allumé. J'y consultai mes e-mails pour en trouver un au nom de Yukie Ookami. « Yukie, la chasseuse de démons… » Murmurai-je avant d'ouvrir le fichier sans titre.

Je lus à voix haute son message en traduisant « 'il y a un gros contrat sur ta tête, des chasseurs et des démons. Fais attention, vampire, je t'aiderai'. Et ben c'est bon à savoir Yukie, ça ne me change pas trop de d'habitude mais là au moins je suis au courant ! »

Donc ce soir au réveil je mettrai le juste corps de police : une combinaison en latex sophistiquée ultra moulante qui résiste bien aux balles et encore assez bien aux coups d'épée. Avec le corset en cuir sur mesure qui va avec (j'ai remarqué que le ventre est un endroit souvent visé), mon imperméable en cuir noir fétiche, des bottes montantes qu'on a assez d'étuis pour cacher une artillerie et à semelles compensée à talons ! Bref, la tenue de guerre.

Sur ces pensées rassurantes, je me déshabillai, me démaquillai et me mis en robe de nuit (la blanche courte à bretelles), allai chercher mes armes et les baptisai pour le coup. Enfin je pris Angel avec moi (le _desert eagle_) et m'écroulai sur le lit en le gardant sous l'oreiller.

Au réveil je devais avoir une discussion avec Nines pour deux choses : d'abord à propos de Michaëla et MacPherson, ensuite sur ces chasseurs.

Quand en somnolant quelques minutes j'entendis quelqu'un crier mon nom. Me levant je me rendis à la fenêtre pour voir une femme devant ma grille.

J'ouvris la fenêtre et lui criai à mon tour que j'arrivai. Je descendis les escaliers et sortit comme ça, traversant la petite cour jusqu'à la grille. J'ouvris sans méfiance à une jolie femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu ciel. Elle était pâle, portait du vert avec une jupe écossaise, une chemise et des bottes. Et elle semblait désemparée alors qu'elle me dévisageait. Je pensai qu'il était impossible de lui donner un âge, il y avait dans ses yeux beaucoup de noble et douloureuse vieillesse.

« Excusez moi de vous déranger, mais vous me rappelez ma fille, je veux dire… Une jeune femme que j'aime comme ma fille, vous lui ressemblez comme une sœur – murmura t-elle d'une voix faible, comme si elle allait pleurer. De fait ses membres tremblaient.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ? – Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils avec inquiétude. Je levai la main pour la poser sur sa joue, elle posa sa main sur la mienne et ses lèvres mutines tremblaient.

-Elle est morte, elle ne peut pas m'entendre pour lui dire combien je suis désolée. Et les miens lui refusent des funérailles en sa mémoire ! – Finit-elle par cracher la gorge serrée et les joues inondées avant de chuter à genoux en criant.

Je la suivis dans le mouvement, cette femme me semblait vaguement proche mais aucune idée ne me vint. Je la serrai quand même contre moi parce que ses larmes me font de la peine. Je lui frottai le dos en chuchotant. « Si vous êtes désolée, c'est bon, à sa place je vous aurais pardonnée – lui dis-je gentiment en lissant ses cheveux. Il y en a tellement qui ont trop de fierté mal placée pour être désolés – les funérailles n'ont pas d'importance parmi des hypocrites. Allumez une bougie. »

Elle pleura contre moi pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce que je sente dans l'air la venue de l'aube. Je levai les yeux.

Et l'entendis dire une fois calmée : « nous ne nous reverrons pas, Lia. S'il vous plait, faite attention à vous.

La seconde suivante je ne sentis plus rien entre mes bras, je baissai les yeux pour constater que ce spectre avait disparu.

Je restai pensive quelques instants jusqu'à ce que je me lève et me dépêche de retourner dans les ténèbres opaques et closes de ma chambre.

Cette rencontre étrange m'ayant marquée dans mon sommeil mortel je rêvai que cette inconnue marchait en souriant dans la lumière de l'aube vers le camion de Fat Larry qui vendait des bols de nouilles aux crevettes.

_Downtown L.A, 14 août 2014, 23h30_

Le lendemain soir après m'être lavée, je m'habillai de cette tenue de guerre avec dans la poche intérieure mon calice odieux. Angel à la hanche droite, Baldwin (mon épée Tal'Mahe'Ra) à la gauche. Le poignard Toréador dans la botte droite à sangles. Les cheveux ramenés en arrière avec un élastique grossier derrière la tête. Je mis le manteau en cuir léger noir à col militaire qui me tombe jusqu'aux chevilles, il est super résistant et pratique parce que j'ai une poche à fermeture éclair intérieure où je peux enfin mettre une carte bancaire et un peu de monnaie. Il est tout neuf, j'en ai bousillé pas mal mais j'aime ce style. Quitte à être un agent spécial vampirique, autant avoir la tête de l'emploi. Ca a deux avantages : soit on se fout de votre tronche et on vous sous-estime ce qui en résulte que le 'on' en question se retrouve avec une balle entre les deux yeux avant d'avoir fini de rire. Soit on vous prend au sérieux, et le 'on' en question vous évite si c'est un humain en général, ou se montre plus rigolo à battre quand c'est un vampire.

Je prie aussi mon téléphone portable et le fourrai dans une poche intérieure droite, dernier cri, l'engin qu'on se demande s'il ne fait pas aussi micro-onde.

A Hollywood je vérifiai mon solde à une bande de retrait d'argent. Il était bas, « génial, je vais devoir me reconvertir en braqueuse de banque à ce train, » marmonnai-je avant de retirer cinq cent dollars. Bon d'accord, j'exagère : le Confession rapporte assez bien par mois, deux cent cinquante dollars. Mais quand même pas assez pour les factures.

Je réfléchis sur la route pour Downtown en moto. J'ai deux solutions : soit je trouve vite une idée et du temps pour un nouveau manga. Soit je me reconvertis en quelque chose qui prend moins de temps. Ce n'était pas non plus comme si l'argent que j'avais pu économiser ne me rapportait rien et puis tant que mon éditeur vendra mes livres j'en toucherai une part. Une plus importante que les autres, c'est que je n'ai pas mis Alonso dans ma poche pour rien. Bon d'accord, l'autre emmerdeur est mort, mais Alonso va prendre les commandes. Je dois seulement faire oublier à la police leurs soupçons sur lui et les balancer sur le tueur qu'ils n'attraperont jamais.

D'accord : les Anarch sont pauvres.

Je pensai que je pouvais re-signer avec Alonso, j'étais à peu près sûre qu'il me foutrait la paix quant au planning. Au pire je pouvais toujours vendre mes illustrations sur Internet.

Une fois à Downtown je continuai jusqu'au camion de Fat Larry planqué près d'un parking souterrain à l'écart. Le plus drôle c'était qu'il était à côté du gardien de parking qui était son associé.

J'arrêtai la Suzuki devant lui et lui fis un beau sourire.

« Hey, bébé ! On dirait que tu sors tout droit du dernier film d'action à la mode ! Il y a quelqu'un qui ne sait pas encore qu'il est mort !

-Bonsoir Larry, montre moi ta marchandise neuve et je te dirai un tuyau – répondis-je en descendant de moto, je me plantai face à lui, les mains sur les hanches. Le manteau fermé au max.

-Quel tuyau tu pourrais avoir que le bon Larry n'aie pas, bébé ?

-Sur MacPherson – dis-je en baissant légèrement la tête pour lui vriller le cerveau à travers ses lunettes noires.

-Ok ! Voyons voir ! » S'exclama t-il avant de m'ouvrir sa grande remorque pour me montrer son arsenal.

Larry a tout, et quand il n'a pas tout, il se débrouille pour l'avoir.

J'avais besoin d'armes plus compactes et faciles à trouver que le _desert eagle_. Larry me montra ses derniers arrivages d'armes de poing semi-automatiques. Je portai mon choix sur un Glock 26 modèle compact, 9mm avec 10 à 12 balles par cartouche et flambant neuf. Et un brillant Steyr M-1A, 9mm avec cran de sécurité et pointer laser bloqué sous le canon. Double action et une capacité de 15 balles dans le chargeur.

Beaucoup plus léger qu'Angel quoi. Mon bras fut très content d'avance. Un flingue de bourrin ce _desert eagle_, faut avoir du muscle pour porter à bout de bras un truc de deux kilos ! Même si le poids et le mécanisme par emprunt de gaz fait notablement diminuer le recul, n'empêche. Et puis il est très encombrant. Avec seulement 8 balles dans les cartouches.

Le _desert eagle_ ce n'est vraiment pas un flingue de fillette. Je baissai les yeux sur Angel à ma hanche en tenant mes deux nouveaux joujou dans chaque mains : « désolée mon vieux, je crois que je t'utiliserai quand j'aurais de très, très gros trous à faire. Ou pour faire très peur. »

C'est vrai que quand Nines met en évidence son _desert eagle _à lui, tout le monde se calme. Mais Nines a les bras qui vont avec.

Voir mon fidèle compagnon de tuerie en cartons tout abandonné dans son holster de hanche, je me sentis coupable « t'inquiète pas, t'es toujours mon chouchou. »

Déjà parce que c'était le même flingue que mon patron ! :

Fat Larry se fendit la poire alors que je parlais à mon flingue. « Allez, bébé, baptise tes jouets pendant que t'y es !!

-Le gros calibre à qui je parlai s'appelle Angel – répondis-je en lui sortant un grand sourire. Il s'esclaffa de sa grosse voix grasse. Faisant tressauter la masse mousseuse brune qui lui servait de cheveux.

-Je te file des holsters gratos, bébé ! Ca vaut le détour !

-Merci, Larry, » dis-je, quand il en eut trouvé un approprié. Un double holster d'épaules en bidouillant pour qu'il y en ait un pour le Glock compact et un plus grand pour le Steyr. Il me le donna. Je le passai rapidement sous mon manteau, mis le Glock à gauche et le Steyr à droite. Ils avaient tous les deux une cartouche chargée. Je décidai que j'achèterai des cartouches plus tard. En comptabilisant j'avais 36 balles, dont 8 d'un gros calibre. Assez pour tenir la nuit.

Quand j'eus remis mon manteau et fermé au maximum, je levai la tête et trouvai l'inspiration pour mes deux nouveaux amis : un Glock 26 nommé Clara, et un Steyr avec son pointer laser nommé Judith. Qu'ils viennent donc les chasseurs, ils vont être bien reçus, héhéhé. Quelques nouveaux plombages.

Je quittai Larry, repris ma Suzuki et roulai jusqu'au Last Round. Stoppant la moto dans l'arrière cour près du container à poubelles. Amusée, je sautai sur le bord du container et entrai par la fenêtre en bois vert des toilettes !! XD

Je passai la tête, les toilettes hommes étaient vides. Je souris et passai une jambe après l'autre en écoutant avec beaucoup d'amusement le latex faire son petit bruissement si rigolo. Puis je marchai vers la porte plus ou moins silencieusement et l'ouvris en glissant un oeil.

La cible me tournait le dos à trois mètres, dos à une table avec une fesse posée dessus, les épaules voûtées et la tête baissée. Je regardai un peu à côté, Skelter était tourné vers l'escalier. Jack n'était pas en vue. J'ouvris la porte un peu plus et glissai la hanche puis la cuisse gauche, sortis sans bruit et m'approchai accroupie de la table. Pas à pas et en me marrant intérieurement, je m'approchai de la cible telle une mante religieuse (la comparaison me fit frissonner intérieurement) et grimpai sur la table. Les bras pliés au-dessus de la tête avec un sourire de trois kilomètres : la cible ne m'a pas entendue, héhéhé.

Je fondis sur elle ! Tombant sur ses épaules, les bras noués sur son torse en m'exclamant : « booooooonsoiiiiiiiiiiiir ! » Sur un ton suraiguë à la manière de la 'petite fée' dans Reflet d'Acide.

Il arriva que sans prévenir, la proie se penchât brusquement, m'emportant avec elle par les bras ! Je dus faire attention pour ne pas tomber de l'autre côté sur le cul, mais les pieds au sol !

« Raté ! – Ricanai-je avec amusement en souriant de toutes mes dents à Nines au visage stoïque au-dessus du mien.

Et voilà qu'il sourit légèrement. J'en papillonnai des yeux ! Je me dis que je devrais faire des attaques par surprise plus souvent ! D – tu as sorti la tenue de chasse ?

-J'ai des chasseurs de sorcières aux fesses pour changer ! – M'exclamai-je sans me redresser, d'ailleurs la position était marrante, et j'ai les mains sur les bras de Nines D que demander de plus ?

Nines fronça les sourcils et pendant qu'il se demandait ce qu'était encore ce merdier, je le détaillai des yeux – des chasseurs ? Pourquoi ? – Demanda t-il gravement.

Tiens, il porte un jean bleu foncé avec un sous-vêtement blanc et la chemise bleue sans manches, à rayures blanches et rouges sur les épaules et à double col remonté. Ca m'en rappelle des choses. Je me contorsionnai un peu pour voir ses chaussures. C'était les mêmes aussi – j'en ai aucune idée. »

Je l'entendis soupirer et relevai la tête avant de me redresser et de le lâcher puis de me retourner vers lui avec un regard à Skelter, les bras croisés avec un air sévère. « Oh, ça va père sévère ! On a le droit de s'amuser de temps en temps ! – lui lançai-je !

-Toi c'est tout le temps ! » Me répondit-il d'une très grosse voix en relevant le menton.

En toute réponse je tirai la langue et finis de me tourner vers Nines en sautant sur le bord de la table derrière moi.

Le Brujah brun aux yeux bleus et à la petite barbe me regarda pensivement en haussant ses épais sourcils droits, je fis l'innocente, il fronça les sourcils et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. « Lia ! Les chasseurs ça n'est pas un sujet à prendre à la légère ! – Me sermonna t-il.

-J'en ai eu tout plein !

-Je sais ! Mais qui a mis un contrat sur ta tête ?! Il pourrait très bien être beaucoup plus sérieux et au courant que les autres !! » S'emporta t-il brusquement en posant son pied à terre pour s'approcher de ma table et poser les mains de chaque côté de mes cuisses en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Si tu essaie de me faire peur, c'est loupé – dis-je en m'étonnant et étant gênée de sa proximité.

-Non, c'est plutôt moi qu'ai peur pour ta tête brûlée !

-Nines, je sais parfaitement m'occuper de moi toute seule ! Ensuite tu sais qu'avec les pertes qu'on a eues, tu ne peux pas te permettre de partir en vadrouille alors qu'il faut tout réorganiser.

-Aurélia – ah, ça y est il est en rogne – est-ce que j'ai besoin de te rappeler que tu as failli crever en décembre et qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps des Giovanni ont failli te transformer en légume ?! »

« C'est pas faux, » pensai-je en levant les yeux au plafond. « N'empêche ! Je sais que ça se voit pas, mais je suis armée jusqu'aux dents ! – répliquai-je en lui montrant mes crocs en ouvrant la bouche et étirant mes lèvres.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? – Demanda t-il sombrement en me vrillant les yeux des siens.

J'hésitai en me dandinant, lèvres pincées.

-C'est pas vrai ! – Soupira t-il en baissant la tête et les épaules, il la releva vers moi en se redressant et me tira de force par le coude gauche. Me faisant descendre en vitesse de la table – très bien ! D'abord, Skelter a plus l'habitude que moi de l'organisation stratégique des troupes et c'est LUI qui s'occupe de ça ! Ensuite, ma petite, y'a pas que des chasseurs en ville ! Maintenant on a aussi des diables d'Orient ! Au final : ouais j'ai peur pour tes fesses de suicidaire chronique alors si tu veux aller botter le cul de chasseurs, ce sera avec moi point final ! Parce que pendant qu'on y est, on ira voir où en sont les Kuei-jin ! »

J'en restai ébaubie et devant son air furax j'hochai docilement la tête en fermant la bouche.

On passa devant un Skelter profondément amusé qui me tapota amicalement l'épaule avec un immense sourire faux cul. Je lui envoyai un regard noir.

On passa ensuite devant Damsel qui demanda où est-ce qu'on allait.

« On va à la chasse aux cons. Damsel fais attention à ce que tout le monde sorte en groupe ce soir.

-Ok… Merde, j'espère que vous allez leur botter le train en leur enfonçant un tisonnier chauffé à blanc entre les fesses à ces péteux jaunes !

-On y pensera. » Répondit évasivement le Brujah alors que je souriais jusqu'aux oreilles à Damsel.

Je sortis mon portable et composai le numéro de celui de Philippe d'une main (l'autre est occupée parce que le coude est pris) et comme je tombai sur le répondeur après quelques sonneries dans le vide, je laissai un message : « c'est moi. Ne reste pas dans le coin du centre ville ce soir, les Diables jaunes profitent de notre faiblesse pour prendre la température du terrain ! Va te réfugier chez Isaac et préviens le s'il n'est pas au courant ! »

En traversant le bar, les humains me regardaient et dans leurs yeux je lisais : 'qui est cette fille qui s'habille en latex avec un long manteau en cuir qui flotte à sa suite ?' Les vampires me regardaient aussi, et dans les leurs je lisais une chose chez les mâles : 'ça y'est, Nines est en boule et ça va chier'. Alors que chez les femelles c'était : 'ça y'est, elle nous l'accapare !'

Je détournai la tête pour fixer le dos de Nines alors qu'il poussait la porte.

On allait sans doute savoir ce soir si j'étais prête à mettre ma vie entre ses mains, quelles que soient les circonstances. Ouais… En quatre ans est-ce que Nines n'a fait que protéger son intérêt ?

Encore que je sais que la loi du plus fort prévaut chez nous. Mais s'il m'aime comme il le dit pas (non, il embrasse) il devait me protéger.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23 – Les Diables jaunes attaquent Chapitre 23 – Les Diables jaunes attaquent !

Le Brujah autoritaire qui marchait à côté de moi ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'on soit sur le trottoir de l'artère principale. Là je craquai et finis par demander : « où est-ce qu'on a vu des Kuei-jin ?

-Chinatown d'abord, ils ont été tellement discrets que les Nosferatu ne les ont vus qu'au moment où l'un d'eux se rendant à Downtown par les égouts ne les y croise à une de nos bouches.

-Ca veut dire ?

-Qu'on n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où ils peuvent se trouver dans le quartier, mais pour ce qui est de sous le quartier… Gary avait une théorie là-dessus, s'ils sont passés si facilement à Chinatown c'est parce qu'ils n'ont jamais traversé la ville sur l'asphalte. Et qu'ils sont passés sous le nez des Nosferatu du coin, trop rassurés dans leurs égouts. »

On arriva vers le camion de Fat Larry. Il y avait une bouche d'égout dans le coin, dans l'autre sens dans le parking de l'Empire Hôtel.

Je m'arrêtai net. « Le parking souterrain ! »

Et je détalais vers le parking souterrain gardé par le pote de Larry, sans prêter attention à Nines derrière moi qui s'exclamait : « quoi ?! »

Bien sûr ! Les Kuei-jin ne sont pas idiots, ils ne sont pas du genre à attaquer trop directement, alors ils sont arrivés par l'égout le plus éloigné du Last Round jusqu'à un endroit qu'ils puissent utiliser comme base arrière ! Le parking et sa grille !!

Je descendis la pente en courant puis m'accroupis juste à l'arête du mur. Sans sortir d'armes pour le moment, je tendis l'oreille. Nines posa sa main sur mon épaule mais je ne tournai pas la tête vers lui.

Deux personnes parlaient à trois mètres à droite, le plus dommage pour moi était qu'elles parlaient en chinois. Je glissai un œil et vis deux asiatiques fumant une cigarette, des Tong ? C'était des êtres vivants en tout cas ! Et quand l'un d'eux se mit de dos, je vis sur son blouson en cuir le symbole des Tong.

D'accord, soit je me suis totalement plantée soit les Kuei-jin usent de…

Si ! Les Kuei-jin utilisent les Tong pour asseoir leur pouvoir et leur influence à travers la drogue ! Ce sont leur armée de jour et de nuit ! Ca avait déjà été prouvé du temps de règne de Ming Xiao à Chinatown !

Je sentis Nines regarder par-dessus mon épaule et se contracter d'énervement. Ca se comprend : y'a rien de plus énervant qu'un Tong parce que un seul Tong c'est comme un cancer, faut appelez Tseng pour faire la cure…

Dommage qu'ils parlaient en chinois ! Je m'avançai de l'autre côté, accroupie et sans prévenir, planquée à côté d'une vieille Audi grise. Si les Tong étaient là… C'était vraiment que les Kuei-jin préparaient un énorme coup qui allait faire bien mal et ils avaient la main d'œuvre pour !

D'habitude je me contente de raser les murs quand y'en a trop ou de tuer tout le monde. J'avançai un peu plus dans le filet d'ombre que ne couvraient pas les lampes du plafond souterrain. Les deux Tong avaient des uzi. Je hais les uzi. Les balles font moins de dégâts que les coups de lame mais les pistolets mitrailleurs lâchent tellement de balles en même temps sans besoin de re-appuyer sur la détente qu'ils font beaucoup de petits dégâts en un rien de temps.

Je regardai un peu plus le premier étage du parking, il était bourré à craquer de Tong !

Ca m'encouragea à aller voir plus loin en passant par ces bonnes vieilles bouches d'aération ! Je m'approchai d'une des échelles, un Tong très nerveux lui tournait le dos à, à peine un pas de distance. Je collai le dos au mur en faisant des pas de côté et en restant accroupie. Mes genoux frôlèrent le jean sur ses jambes. Ne tue jamais quelqu'un quand tu ne peux pas te débarrasser du cadavre dans la seconde !

Je jetai un œil à Nines caché derrière l'Audi, il faisait des yeux ronds par-dessus le capot en me fixant. Haha, je te donne des sueurs froides, hein mon grand ! Une fois bien en face du Tong qui devait faire ma taille, je me redressai lentement, résistant à l'envie de lui briser la nuque parce que j'adore voir mes ennemis s'écrouler comme des cons qu'ont rien vu venir. Je me retournai ensuite, les bras collés au corps.

Je grimpai à l'échelle puis arrivai à la grille, je posai la main dessus et glissai mes doigts quand des yeux rouges frappèrent ma vision ! Un sifflement strident de serpent avec les sonnettes en prime me vrilla les tympans !! Effrayée, les yeux exorbités de trouille je lâchai un cri de surprise et lâchai tout : échelle, grille, pour tomber le plus vite possible loin de la chose qui voulait me bouffer ! Le Tong s'était retourné vers moi, uzi pointé, seconde mauvaise surprise !

Je tirai par réflexe Angel, et, sur le cul, je lui mis un pruneau entre les deux yeux avant de me relever et de me servir de son corps comme bouclier ! Les Tong vrillèrent leur ami de balles le temps que je m'éloigne. Seulement ils me courraient après. J'usai de célérité et leur balançai le macchabée !

Nines s'était levé pour leur tirer dessus, je pense que je vais me faire engueuler d'avoir alerté involontairement les Kuei-jin ! Quand j'arrivai à sa hauteur, il me tira par le bras et me poussa sans ménagement vers la pente et la sortie.

Quand j'eus une idée. Je me retournai, plantant Angel dans son holster de hanche, ouvrant mon manteau et tirant Judith et Clara. Judith et son pointer laser dans la main droite, Clara et son petit format dans la gauche. Je tirai dans le tas en avançant au pas de course. Pour le moment ils ne m'avaient pas touchée, ils devaient juste distinguer une forme floue. Je grimpai sur le toit d'un camion de marchand de glace et m'accroupis en tirant. Dans quelques minutes j'allais avoir de sacrées crampes aux index. Je m'arrêtai et me fixai pour leur faire l'insulte gestuelle universelle : le bras d'honneur ! Avant de rire de leurs tronches !

Les Tong s'énervent facilement ! Ils rugirent en flinguant le toit du camion alors que j'avais sauté de l'autre côté et m'étais retournée en vol pour tirer dans le tas avant de toucher terre.

La cacophonie des balles, des impactes charnels et des détonations me plaisait, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer combien j'aime les fusillades avec un flingue dans chaque main !

Je remontai en un saut puissant sur le toit du camion pour m'élancer, retomber dans la marée, entendre Nines hurler de frayeur. Faire un roulé boulé et foncer armes pointées sur eux pour me frayer un passage, en prendre deux occupés à recharger pour m'en faire des boucliers et avancer comme ça en tournant sur moi-même. Une fois dans un coin relativement aéré, je leur balançai les corps pour voir des Tong s'étaler comme au bowling ! Je continuai de me marrer tout en tirant, et puis après un second bras d'honneur histoire de bien les énerver : je pris la fuite en riant, entraînant Nines avec moi !

Comme je l'avais espéré, ils nous suivirent jusqu'à la sortie du parking, à l'air libre, en pleine rue ! :

Nines regarda derrière lui pour voir des Tong enragés se faire remarquer dans la rue, tirant à tire-larigot. Bon moi j'avais arrêté célérité ainsi que le Brujah qui ricana. Il avait saisi mon astuce : « avec ça MacPherson va enfin s'occuper de crime organisé et moins de tes fesses !

-C'est vrai !! » M'exclamai-je en baissant la tête et courant le plus vite possible, les balles frôlaient méchamment mes fringues ! On braqua à une ruelle, fonça comme des dératés et sauta une palissade en bois avant de coller le dos dessus, accroupis !

Morts, on n'avait pas à retenir notre souffle.

On entendit les Tong passer… Et le chien aboyer. Un gros molosse à collier en pointes juste sous notre nez qui n'était même pas attaché ou tenu en laisse. Je jetai un coup d'œil nerveux à Nines. J'aime les chiens, mais les trucs à quatre pattes qui menacent de m'arracher la gorge c'est comme les Lycans : ça me fait peur ! J'ai aussi horreur des araignées géantes et des trucs à deux pattes et à grandes gueules, made by Tzimisce manufactury !

En reculant craintivement, ma tête frappa douloureusement la palissade alors que j'écarquillais les yeux, je tournai lentement la tête vers Nines qui ne quittait pas le chien des yeux. J'en revins au chien qui aboya de moins en moins fort avant de se coucher, oreilles basses et couinant.

Mon regard revint à Nines qui me regardait d'un air sévère. « Lia…

-Oui, oui je sais, mais maintenant !

-Oui c'est vrai que maintenant MacPherson va sans doute enfin servir à quelque chose d'autre qu'à se faire cirer les pompes ! Mais toi…

-Je recommencerai plus, promis, » coupai-je en lui faisant un beau sourire.

Il soupira et ses yeux allèrent dans tous les sens pour fouiller mon visage. « Très bien, rentrons, je suis à court de cartouches.

-Ah moi aussi côté compact. »

Donc on rentra en évitant les Tong. Le Brujah semblait un poil nerveux quand je le regardais rapidement : il serrait et desserrait la mâchoire en bougeant rapidement les yeux alors qu'à cette heure il y avait encore beaucoup de monde dans les rues.

Je sentis encore une présence me filer. Je regardai rapidement derrière mon épaule mais ne vis que des passants, ne captai aucun regard insistant. Je ralentis peu à peu le pas et usai des différentes vitres pour voir discrètement. C'est par la vitre avant d'une voiture que je vis une jeune fille avec des cheveux noirs aux reflets cramoisis.

La seconde où je la vis dans la vitre, elle disparut immédiatement ! O.o

« Lia ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? – Me demanda le Brujah à voix basse.

Je tournai lentement la tête vers lui pour lui répondre, essayant de réfléchir mais en étant légèrement… Perturbée… – Rassure moi : les chasseurs ne savent pas disparaître aux dernières nouvelles ? »

Il pila et tourna la tête brutalement vers moi pour me dévisager, sur son visage je fus surprise et inquiète de voir s'afficher un univers d'angoisse. « Quoi ?! – Lâcha t-il, presque sans voix.

-J'ai l'impression depuis hier soir que quelqu'un me suit, mais là j'ai saisi le reflet d'une jeune fille avec des cheveux noirs cramoisis et elle a disparu ! – Répondis-je à voix basse un peu entre mes dents, agitant des mains nerveusement. Je me sentais légèrement nauséeuse et un simple reflet ne pouvait pas me faire cet effet – Nines, arrête de me faire peur ! » Couinai-je en sentant mes nerfs craquer subitement !

Le Brujah releva le menton à ces mots. Je détournai les yeux pour regarder les passants avant de l'entendre dire, avec un effort audible pour ne pas crier trop fort : « ça n'est pas moi qui te fais peur, c'est cet enflure de gros nunuche baveux ! Viens ! Maintenant qu'une partie des Tong sont sortis, on devrait pouvoir aller plus loin dans le parking ! Je veux savoir ce qui se passe ici ! »

Je me contentai de hocher la tête avant de le suivre. Ca commençait à devenir inquiétant le nombre de fois où le ton montait en une soirée.

Quand on revint au parking, ô surprise, il y avait deux Tong planqués à l'entrée alors que le gardien du parking s'était fait étendre et que Fat Larry s'était barricadé dans son camion.

« Les flics vont rappliquer – soufflai-je.

-On passera par les canalisations puis on reviendra par les égouts – répondit-il en fouillant dans ses poches pour en sortir avec un petit soupir soulagé, une cartouche pour magnum 44.

-Comment on fait pour passer ces deux là ?

-On tire, » me fit-il en me regardant avec un sourcil haussé comme si ça coulait de source.

Je roulai des yeux avant de hocher la tête, c'est vrai qu'on n'avait pas le temps de ne pas faire de bruit. Je vérifiai les balles de Judith et Clara. Ah, non vraiment c'était vide ! Je jurai puis sortis Angel, le tenant avec les deux mains.

On s'élança à peu près en même temps en usant de célérité, Nines était moins rapide que moi aussi fonçai-je sur le côté opposé en tenant Angel à bout de bras pour viser la tête. Le premier Tong qui me tira dessus contre le mur droit du parking s'écroula avec un énorme trou entre les deux yeux. Nines avait plombé le deuxième. On s'entre-regarda avant de courir à toutes jambes en entendant les sirènes de la L.A.P.D. C'est fou comme des sirènes de police font accélérer ! On grimpa à la première échelle alors qu'en plus des Tong rappliquaient du niveau en dessous. Quand Nines referma la grille de la bouche d'aération derrière lui, ils étaient juste à côté.

Qu'est-ce qu'on rigole ! J'adore ces situations !! A quatre pattes je tournai la tête pour voir Nines au-dessus de mon épaule et sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il me fit un signe de tête pour me dire d'avancer et j'obéis. Evitant du mieux que je pouvais que mes genoux ne frappassent le conduit.

1

« Au moins elle s'amuse, » pensa Nines en souriant en coin alors que la Toréador avançait devant lui.

En avançant derrière elle, il commença à regretter que le manteau en cuir lui gâche la vue.

Quand ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté du conduit, la Toréador s'arrêta quelques secondes. Puis ouvrit précautionneusement la grille avant de descendre, se réceptionnant accroupie puis se déplaçant latéralement en silence, avec de gracieux mouvements fluides. Le Brujah sauta après elle et se réceptionna à son tour accroupi. Voyant la prochaine échelle en face avec deux groupes de deux Tong allant et venant de chaque côté, ils attendirent patiemment qu'ils se croisent et s'éloignent avant de s'élancer. Comme une habituée, Lia s'engagea la première et sans paraître nerveuse.

Sans qu'il le soit lui et sans que ça le surprenne de sa part. L'Anarch se dit que c'était la première fois qu'il accompagnait Lia dans ce genre de 'mission'. De temps en temps elle suivait un groupe lorsqu'il s'agissait d'aller nettoyer un coin, ou le suivait aussi lors de raids. Mais en général quand il était question d'aller remplir une tâche qui demandait de la discrétion, même quand il aurait été préférable à ce que ce fût à deux, elle y allait seule. Les missions impossibles étaient pour elle, et à la voir faire, Nines savait pourquoi. Lia avait fait de la discrétion son art.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils descendaient dans le souterrain, les Tong étaient de plus en plus nombreux et attentifs. Les ombres étaient minces, mais la Toréador usait des ombres comme d'une cape soyeuse. Qu'un Tong laisse tomber son regard sur un mouvement, même sur elle et il restait quelques secondes fasciné par l'irréalité du miroitement ténébreux et sa beauté de satin. Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits et la jeune Française était dissimulée dans un coin plus couvert.

Nines ne pouvait prétendre à une telle maîtrise du camouflage, aussi devenait-il un peu plus nerveux. De plus en plus souvent il ne pouvait passer sans se faire remarquer. Alors quand il ne pouvait faire lui-même de diversion, Lia s'approchait d'un, lui brisait la nuque et le balançait dans le sens opposé. Ca avait le mérite de vraiment les regrouper au même endroit pour un bon moment.

Plus c'était dangereux, plus la jeune femme semblait à l'aise, c'était clairement un jeu qu'elle savourait.

« Ces Toréador sont une bande d'inconscients ! » Pensa Nines dans le dernier conduit.

Maintenant il savait quelle était la motivation de la jeune femme qui l'avait fait détruire tous ses ennemis : les surprendre puis les dépasser encore et toujours pour récolter de la reconnaissance.

De l'art. Le Sénéchal Toréador parisien, le Sire de Lia : Maximilien de Valens ne s'y était pas trompé. C'est avec les plus fragiles bourgeons qu'on obtient les plus belles roses.

Mais il fallait veiller à ce que dans l'effort pour obtenir cette reconnaissance la Toréador n'en fasse pas trop. Elle en était trop souvent à faire des éclats en jouant à pile ou face, à prendre des risques de plus en plus osés, inconsidérés. Suicidaires.

« Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que Gros-nunuche-baveux lui a mis dans la tête qu'elle n'était pas irremplaçable ! » Ronchonna en pensée le Brujah. Il avait envie de la secouer comme un prunier et de toquer sur son crâne en disant 'arrête ça, t'en as plus besoin !' Nines savait qu'elle déployait tous ces efforts surtout pour lui.

Alors il devait vraiment lui parler entre quatre yeux, au calme, et la convaincre.

Enfin ils étaient au dernier niveau. Maintenant non seulement les Tong pullulaient mais les Kuei-jin aussi, on en comptait sur les doigts d'une main.

Maintenant ils allaient devoir rôder pour écouter, si par miracle il y aurait des mots anglais. Ils parvinrent à faire le tour, Lia veillait à ne pas trop s'éloigner de lui ainsi il l'incitait à être plus prudente.

Le dos collé à un mur près d'une voiture noire, ils entendirent un Kuei-jin ressemblant à un homme d'affaires parler en anglais à un Tong, au fond à gauche du niveau de parking. « Il faut arriver à acheminer les armes de Chinatown jusqu'ici, sans que les gangs du coin ne remarquent le trafic ! Soyez plus prudents, maintenant qu'il y a eu du bruit à l'étage il faut changer de base arrière ce soir. Trouvez un autre endroit accessible via les égouts ! »

Le Tong qui avait le blouson d'un gradé hocha la tête, Nines et la Toréador s'entre-regardèrent. Le Brujah fronça les sourcils et montra les dents avec énervement. Ce bazar voulait dire que quelqu'un, un espion ou un informateur avait prévenu les Kuei-jin que les Anarch seraient faibles après cette bataille qui s'était profilée. Et à en juger par la rapidité de regroupement, d'organisation et d'action des Diables jaunes, Chinatown n'avait pas été durablement épuré.

Gary allait l'entendre râler, mais ça allait être comme râler dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Le Nosferatu n'avait que faire des autres Anarch. Et puis les Nosferatu, même usant de leurs marionnettes, n'étaient pas capables de rivaliser socialement avec les Diables jaunes dans leur quartier de Chinatown. Pas avec les Tong trop bien organisés.

Ils étaient dans une merde noire, mais indubitablement moins noire qu'avec Ecaterina.

Lia se pencha vers lui, une main sur son épaule pour murmurer d'une voix de brise à son oreille : « il faut gagner du temps.

-Gagner du temps pour quoi ? – Interrogea t-il, curieux de ce qu'elle avait comme idée.

-Trouver des alliés, on ne peut pas demander ça aux Lycans maintenant.

-Tu penses à quoi ?

-La principauté de San Francisco. »

Nines se retint de justesse de hurler au meurtre. Il serra les dents en secouant la tête mais la Toréador le regarda d'un air trop sérieux pour que la proposition soit irréfléchie ! Elle indiqua ensuite des yeux une plaque d'égout et ils s'en approchèrent prudemment.

Le Brujah la tira en la faisant glisser pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Il voulut faire comprendre des yeux à Lia de passer devant mais quand il leva la tête vers elle, elle avait disparu ! Il sentit un pied sur ses fesses le faire tomber pieds devant dans le trou ! D'abord une silencieuse chute puis un retentissant PLOUF !

Trois secondes plus tard et un tintamarre d'échange de coups de feu, Nines vit le Kuei-jin lui atterrir dans les bras avant de se désintégrer !

La seconde suivante la Toréador avec beaucoup de style tomba gracieusement dans un flottement de son manteau de cuir. Elle posa un genou à terre à la réception à côté de lui avec de l'eau jusqu'aux mollets. Nines tira au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'elle se redressait et courait ! Il la suivit ! Eux-mêmes poursuivis par toute une troupe de Tong avec deux Kuei-jin. Lia ralentit pour le couvrir, lui tournant le dos pour tirer sur leurs poursuivants. Il courut à reculons aussi, et ils firent un concours de cartons, abattant les Tong qui venaient de trop près d'une balle à la tête ou dans les organes vitaux !

Ils se retournèrent ensuite et usèrent de célérité pour échapper à leurs poursuivants. Les Tong étaient distancés mais une Kuei-jin particulièrement hargneuse apparut juste en face de la Française et allait lui enfoncer deux stylets dans les tempes !

Le Brujah et la Toréador levèrent leurs pistolets en même temps, mais Nines fut plus rapide à tirer à bout portant à la tête. Saisissant ensuite la jeune femme par la main gauche pour braquer brutalement à droite et se propulser avec elle sur lui dans un conduit.

Ils auraient dû faire les morts avec beaucoup, beaucoup de conviction. Et bien que leurs souffles soient morts…

Nines était allongé sur le dos dans un conduit d'égout avec la Toréador étendue sur lui mais légèrement surélevée par les bras, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Le Brujah remonta sa main droite le long du bras gauche de la Française, passa sur son épaule ronde soulignée par le latex brillant comme une seconde peau.

Les yeux chinés de Lia brillaient de fascination dans les siens, son petit visage rond se pencha vers le sien, ses lèvres roses se rapprochèrent des siennes pâles.

Il posa sa main sur la joue ronde et lissa la pommette du pouce, passant sur l'oreille à la boucle rose et dans les cheveux mi-longs humides. Les lèvres brillantes de Lia frôlèrent les siennes…

Les Tong repassèrent bruyamment et brisèrent l'enchantement ! Juste au moment où le leader Anarch allait recevoir un baiser, la Rose tourna soudainement la tête pour regarder par-dessus son épaule le passage des poursuivants !!

Il se retint de jurer mais n'en pensa pas moins avec beaucoup, beaucoup de conviction !

La Française s'assit à genoux au bout et s'accroupit, le libérant de son poids et il s'accroupit à son tour avant de voir une échelle au fond du conduit et de s'y diriger. Il grimpa en premier pour pousser la plaque et ils se retrouvèrent à l'air libre en plein parking de l'Empire Hôtel.

Ils repassèrent près de l'entrée du parking souterrain où les flics barricadaient l'entrée de leurs voitures, de leurs hommes et de leurs cordons jaunes.

Lia y vit Philippe et on pouvait être sûr que le nouveau-né allait faire de son mieux pour manipuler la L.A.P.D et gêner le plus possible les Tong ! Elle sourit en l'observant puis le Brujah lui prit la main pour lui signifier de le suivre.

_Downtown L.A, 15 août 2014, 00h30_

Le leader Anarch revint à l'ancienne tour ventrue avec la Toréador. Ce fut Skelter qui les accueillit en se marrant, il avait déployé une sorte de toile vampirique d'Anarch surveillant et plombant les groupes dispatchés de Tong s'étant déversés dans le centre ville. Avec le bordel que Nines et la Française avait semé, les Anarch avaient pu repérer le coin où les Tong se rassemblaient comme le pue d'une plaie.

Skelter ne tarit pas de remarques sur l'odeur. Si bien que, excédée, la Toréador roula des yeux, leur tourna le dos et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs en retirant son manteau qu'elle posa sur son bras gauche.

Nines pencha la tête pour mieux apprécier les courbes luisantes des fesses rondes. Un mouvement au coin de l'œil lui fit remarquer que Skelter faisait pareil et, relevant la tête, il flanqua un coup du dos de la main à l'épaule de son second qui se mit au garde à vous. Comme à chaque fois qu'on le rappelait à l'ordre. « Oups ! » Suivi d'un pincement du nez en regardant son camarade.

« Ca va ! J'ai compris ! – Grogna Nines en saisissant l'idée qui brillait dans les yeux jaunes du soldat noir Américain – pendant ce temps même si ça me fait chier de l'admettre… Contact le Ventrue Sony Toussaint de la principauté de San Francisco !

-Quoi ?! Tu veux appeler à l'aide ces merdeux de la Camarilla ?! – S'exclama Skelter comme si Nines avait reçu un mauvais coup sur la tête.

-On n'a pas le choix ! Ca me plait pas non plus de leur devoir une faveur, mais on est dans la merde, Skelter ! – Se défendit le mexicanos en levant les bras puis se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs.

-Ok… Damsel va me hurler dans l'oreille avec tes conneries ! – Et il déclara plus fort alors que son camarade était à l'ascenseur – et pendant que d'autres bossent, y'en a certains qui se rincent l'œil !

-Et j'crois qu'il a raison ! Héhé ! » Fit Jack d'une voix tonitruante dans son dos.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24 – La lune à travers un reflet brisé Chapitre 24 – La lune à travers un reflet brisé

D'accord Skelter avait raison et l'odeur d'égout craint.

Y'a pas que ça qui craint, y'a que j'ai failli embrasser Nines à mon tour !

Je ne me déshabillai pas pour autant, d'abord la nuit vient de commencer et en plus, le latex humide c'est l'enfer. Enfin c'est ce que je me dis au début, puis…

Qu'est-ce que je voulais qui se passe maintenant ? Les Kuei-jin n'avaient pas le choix : ils avaient besoin de temps. D'accord, moins que nous. En avion il fallait au minimum une heure cinq de San Francisco à Los Angeles… Mais c'était sans compter les heures de préparation ! Et maintenant à cette heure il n'y avait plus de vol en partance. J'espère que ces Ventrue ont des vols privés !

« Merde ! » Jurai-je en tapant du pied sous la douche, juste histoire de rincer. Le latex est étanche, par contre le manteau en cuir aurait droit à un graissage quand j'aurai du temps. Je lavai mes cheveux rapidement tout en réfléchissant, si bien que je ne me rendis compte qu'à la fin que j'avais utilisé le shampoing au jasmin pour tout. « Re-merde ! »

Et je repensai au baiser que j'avais failli donner à Nines. « Merde, merde, merde ! »

Ne jamais, ô grand jamais, montrer à un mec que vous avez confiance en lui et pire : que vous l'aimez ! Parce que les mâles sont des girouettes : dès qu'ils ont trouvé un autre centre d'intérêt, vous êtes grillée !

Les contes de fées à la _Ladyhawke_ n'existent pas ! Et encore moins _Pretty Woman_.

Le pire c'était que ce fin psychologue de Rodriguez savait exactement pourquoi je réagissais comme ça ! Gros nunuche baveux, il l'a empruntée à Karen celle-là, je souris en sortant de la douche et secouant mes jambes.

Je m'essuyai avec une serviette blanche pour ne pas trop goutter, me baissant en frottant mes cheveux avec la même serviette en face du lavabo avec la glace, je me relevai pour voir Nines a l'air sincèrement déçu entre les volutes de vapeur. Et aussi seulement en jean propre.

Je pensai d'abord que moi je n'avais jamais osé entrer dans sa salle de bains (quand bien même j'y avais souvent réfléchi) et ensuite 'gloups'.

L'Anarch avait encore des gouttelettes prises entre les poils de sa barbe et sur son torse. Re-gloups. Vive la Californie ! Et les cheveux humides qui collaient son crâne un petit peu plus que quand ils étaient secs et qui s'égouttaient sur ses pommettes hautes. Re-re-gloups. Je baissai des yeux sur le bord du lavabo en me répétant que je ne rougissais pas, je rêve, c'est un mirage. Non, sa peau cuivrée n'est pas luisante. « Skelter va contacter San Francisco ? – Demandai-je, une fois que j'eus estimé que ma voix pouvait être suffisamment froide. Je relevai les yeux sur le miroir, mais il était appuyé de la main droite sur le lavabo, face à mon profil.

« Oui, il vient de me dire qu'ils vont prendre des vols privés. Ils seront là dans deux heures, maximum. D'abord une ambassade de choix, pour refroidir les Diables. Quand le chat est là, les souris dansent moins.

-C'est vrai que les petits princes se tiennent plus tranquilles depuis que le Prince de San Francisco fait copain copain avec Isaac.

-Isaac est un Toréador… C'est son boulot les relations diplomatiques avec les princes.

-Pas le mien, on dirait.

-Chacun d'entre vous son art – me répondit-il au tac o tac à voix basse – et les Malk pensent que je ne le sais pas, mais ils m'appellent 'le prince des rues'.

-Et j'ai cru comprendre que MacPherson est très frustré de ne pas maîtriser les rues, » ris-je.

Silence, je fixai son reflet dans le miroir, il fixait aussi le mien. Merde. « Tu me connais trop bien – soufflai-je avec le plus de menace sous-entendu que je pouvais y mettre. Mais en fait je crois que ça sonnait plus comme un couinement de souris, ou de chat qui s'est coincé la queue dans la porte.

-Il faut qu'on parle – dit-il posément.

-Pas besoin – répliquai-je avant de changer d'avis parce qu'il savait très bien quel ton adopter pour me calmer, je me retournai, sortis de la salle de bains et traversai la chambre.

-Où tu vas ?! Hé !

-Armurerie !

-D'accord, alors maintenant – grogna t-il avant de m'attraper par le coude gauche dans le couloir – tu t'arrêtes et tu m'écoutes ! Aurélia !! » S'écria t-il à mon oreille en me retournant d'une traction du bras vers lui.

Les quelques vampires qui se trouvaient là se tournèrent vers nous pour nous observer. Le Brujah fronça les sourcils et me renvoya dans la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Titubant légèrement en reculant jusqu'au flanc du lit, je me dis que là c'était la merde puissance 10.

Le Californien me pointa de l'index gauche, le visage contracté de colère, les sourcils tellement froncés qu'on ne voyait presque plus ses yeux. « On va parler ici et maintenant ! » S'exclama t-il en levant le menton, les crocs découverts !

Je sentis une très violente colère me faire siffler comme une bête et montrer carrément les crocs en me courbant légèrement. Prête à fondre sur lui s'il s'approchait trop. « Ca ne sert à rien de parler avec vous ! – Feulai-je.

Le Brujah prit deux secondes à me regarder droit dans les yeux sans bouger d'un pouce, tournant le dos à la porte de sortie – rien à foutre ! Ca n'est pas avec les 'autres' c'est avec moi que tu vas parler ! Lia !! Dis moi si j'ai jamais été à une seule oreille avec toi ?! Seul à seul ou avec un groupe tout entier ! »

Je papillonnai des yeux, la question directe et précise me prenait de court. Très, très court. « Non… » Lâchai-je avec une galaxie de méfiance quant aux conséquences de ma réponse. Je me sentais comme un lapin pris au collet. Ou plutôt un lapin ayant une vague idée que la main tendue pétée de granulés n'est qu'un leurre et que l'autre main va lui écraser l'arrière du crâne avec une lame.

Le vampire prit un autre moment pour capter toute mon attention des yeux. A peu près de la même manière que pour calmer le chien de garde. Le pire, c'est que ça marchait. Sans aucun pouvoir ajouté. Je me sentis légèrement moins suspicieuse. « Est-ce que je me moque de toi à n'importe quel prétexte, ou est-ce que je manque à te faire un compliment sur ton apparence quand il y a une occasion ?

-Non, » soufflai-je, mes yeux téléguidés sur mes pieds. C'est vrai que quand j'avais enfin l'occasion de me faire ne serait-ce qu'un spectre de toilette travaillée, le Brujah le remarquait. On pouvait être soudain en plein conseil de guerre improvisé qu'un regard prolongé d'un centième de seconde de Nines était uniquement traduisible par une appréciation positive. Le secret de son charme ? Ce sixième sens empathique qui sait automatiquement comment réagir pour faire se sentir bien dans sa peau chaque membre de la troupe au premier regard ?

Nouveau moment silencieux où le regard de Nines me vrillait tellement le corps que je me sentis obligée de relever les yeux sur lui qui s'était approché de quelques pas.

« Je sais que te dire de me faire confiance, Lia, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Et même si je ne suis qu'un mâle, et plus que ça un vampire, que je t'ai toujours conseillé de surveiller tes amis et de garder tes ennemis dans un barbecue. **Je** _ne_ veux _pas_ te faire le moindre mal ! Tu m'entends ? »

Je le regardai s'approcher jusqu'à être juste en face de moi, et je levai la tête pour pouvoir toujours le regarder dans les yeux. Nines le chevalier Brujah. Fallait avouer que les Brujah avaient une disposition à la chevalerie. Les Anciens Brujah. Se retrouver avec des responsabilités sans les avoir demandées mais s'en acquitter avec vaillance. C'était bien son type.

Je sais que les choses sont toujours claires avec Nines, il est trop franc pour s'embarrasser de mensonges ou de non-dits. De toute façon quand il m'a sauvé la tête de l'épée du Sheriff de LaCroix, il pensait son coup d'éclat. Si Nines n'est pas un repère stable, un roc en pleine mer, il n'est pas Nines.

Jusqu'à ce que le roc cède par corrosion des attaques incessantes de la mer ?

« Je ne veux pas que les choses changent tout à coup… » Gémis-je dans une grimace douloureuse, la gorge serrée en sentant immédiatement les larmes rouges fondre sur mes joues.

Je baissai les yeux pour, après quelques instants, sentir le Brujah me prendre et me serrer dans ses bras en lissant mes cheveux d'une main. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, si tu as un reproche à me faire tu me le dis tout de suite. Et si j'en ai un, aussi rare soit-il je te le dis, on s'engueule parce qu'on est en colère, on s'explique et on se réconcilie nous aussi. D'accord ? Je te promets qu'on ne fera pas sur le modèle de 'Oui-oui, d'accord, je souffre en silence'. »

Je souris. Le modèle du 'vieux couple' selon Alex, entre Karen et moi. Ca me fit rire et penser qu'il valait mieux rater la comparaison. Mais ça me réconforta un peu plus. « Puisque tu promets, je pense que tu tiendras ta promesse.

-Je ne suis pas du genre à risquer ma tête pour une stupide promesse en l'air qui pue la suffisance, » répondit-il à mon oreille droite en faisant allusion à ma rancune tenace.

On resta comme ça un moment où le Brujah me berça légèrement puis on se fit face en se regardant. Je jouais des doigts avec le pendentif en forme de tête de loup que je lui avais offert pour noël pendant qu'il caressait mon annulaire gauche.

Pas de baiser mais un message lorsqu'on se sépara dans le couloir. Moi vers la pièce qui nous servait d'armurerie à un étage au-dessus et Nines parti retrouver Skelter pour prendre des nouvelles de la police. Des Tong, et des bâtons dans les roues des Kuei-jin.

A l'armurerie je rechargeai mes pistolets et pris quelques cartouches de munitions. Je remontai ensuite à la chambre pour repasser mon manteau noir. Si San Francisco arrivait dans deux heures, il fallait au moins m'assurer que en plus de ça les chasseurs n'allaient pas foutre le bordel rien que pour moi.

J'appelai Philippe sur son portable, il me répondit au bout de la cinquième sonnerie et ce fut son rire sucré qui pétilla à mon oreille droite. « Pourquoi tu te marres, Phil ?

-Tu te marrerais aussi si tu voyais la panique à la mairie ! Y'a bientôt plus de journalistes dans le bâtiment que de fonctionnaires administratifs ! » S'exclama t-il.

J'en ris, comptez sur Philippe Valoric, le détective le plus corrompu de la côte ouest pour ameuter tous les journalistes. « Qu'est-ce que tu as pu faire pour le parking souterrain ?

-Des équipes fouillent tout le parking, deux ou trois sont à Chinatown. Mais juste pour les énerver, je ne pense pas qu'ils trouvent quoi que ce soit d'utile ou alors ces Jaunes sont très imprudents.

-Ca peut tenir deux heures ?

-Oui, ça devrait, MacPherson harcèle le responsable du quartier de Chinatown pour qu'il s'explique et agisse un peu.

-Débrouille toi pour que les bâtiments plus ou moins imposants et un peu abandonnés soient un tant soit peu surveillés. Il faut les obliger à la prudence et les faire ralentir.

-Tu sais ce qu'ils préparent ? Je doute qu'ils envoient même les Tong au combat.

-Ils ont parlé d'armes… Mais oui, ça m'étonnerait que les Tong se battent directement avec les vampires.

-Alors pourquoi de grands entrepôts, si ce n'est pour parquer des Tong ? – Me demanda t-il judicieusement. Et ça m'ennuyait de n'en avoir pas la moindre petite idée.

-Changeons de sujet – soufflai-je comme un bœuf, je suis ignare et j'assume – tu as entendu parler de… de je sais pas moi… De nouveaux flics en service, arrivés pouf comme ça ? Des mutés ?

-Non. Pourquoi ?

-Rien, bon. Regarde comment ça avance, aide les flics à avancer mais pas trop non plus.

-Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, » me répondit-il et j'entendais le ton mielleux qui me dessinait le sourire allant avec. Et il me raccrocha au nez.

« J'aurais dû l'achever, » maugréai-je en fusillant le cellulaire des yeux. Je m'en fous et je vais aller faire le tour du centre ville !

Mon téléphone sonna, je grognai mais décrochai. « Allô ?

-Mademoiselle Lia Vilorë de Valens ? – Me fit une jolie voix de femme.

-De Valens ? Qui me parle ? – Les extra-terrestres ?

-Inspecteur Rosy Graham de la police de Los Angeles. Pourriez-vous venir à l'hôtel de police dans quinze minutes ? Nous enquêtons sur les violences du 13 au soir.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien avoir à faire avec moi ?? – M'exclamai-je, faussement ahurie.

-S'il vous plait mademoiselle, obéissez ou nous serons forcés de penser que vous avez quelque chose à voir dans ces évènements.

-Déjà que je ne vois pas pourquoi vous pensez à une manga-ka.

-Vous êtes une célébrité politique locale maintenant mademoiselle, certaines choses doivent être clarifiées pour la politique de la ville.

C'est ça, Gareth à 12 heures – très bien, j'arrive inspecteur. »

Je lui raccrochai au nez, hé, chacun son tour !

Je fermai mon manteau au maximum. C'est pas possible ça, je peux pas être une nettoyeuse et une tête d'affiche en même temps !! Sauf pour les 'wanted à 50.000' !

Au poste je croisai Philippe. Je le regardai rapidement pour le voir en chemise en train de faire son numéro de détective en colère au capitaine de la police dans le bureau. Il avait tout : la cravate défaite, les cheveux en bataille, la chemise froissée sous les bretelles brunes avec holster d'épaule, échine légèrement courbée, poings sur la table et fumée tout autour comme une seconde atmosphère.

Je souris puis demandai au hasard à quelqu'un de m'indiquer le bureau de l'inspecteur Graham. La personne à qui je posai la question me l'indiqua du doigt et je m'y dirigeai : droit devant, cinq bureaux plus loin, sur la droite. Quand dans mon dos je sentis une présence étrange qui me fit grincer des dents. Je me retournai pour voir Yukie Ookami avec ses tresses m'adresser un regard sérieux et entrer dans le bureau où se trouvait Philippe avec le capitaine. Elle portait un jean noir, un large manteau cachant son bras gauche mécanique et des Nike noires à virgules blanches.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout à l'hôtel de police ? » Me demandai-je, à moins que Yukie eût l'intention de faire une garde rapprochée pour moi…

Un agent m'ouvrit la porte du bureau de l'inspecteur.

Schéma comme je les aime : un bureau pris en sandwich par des meubles bourrés de paperasses devant une baie vitrée, une moquette beige comme la tapisserie, un fauteuil en cuir à haut dossier qui me laisse juste apercevoir des cheveux blonds. De la fumée en mince filet sur le côté droit.

Le fauteuil se tourna vers moi sur la gauche à la vitesse d'une révélation.

Super, une autre blonde aux cheveux courts en dégradé, des yeux marron pétillants et visage sans aucun maquillage. Joli visage d'ailleurs, carré mais équilibré. Elle avait des sourcils blonds et ça me fit froncer des miens. Ca me rappelle toujours que je suis bicolore et ça m'énerve. Parce que je l'attends de pied blasé la remarque.

« Oh, vous vous êtes teint les cheveux ? – Me fit Graham en croisant les jambes.

Voilà, cette remarque là – non, je suis bicolore. Maintenant accouchez de vos questions au lieu de faire plus de remarques intelligentes comme celle-là. »

Elle portait un pantalon en polyester noir avec un chemisier blanc, une veste noire. Style classique. Je vis très bien son flingue dépasser de sa veste contre son flanc gauche. Donc elle est droitière ou elle dégaine directement de la main gauche. Je relevai les yeux légèrement sur son visage et je la vis hausser le sourcil gauche avec un air pincé. Ca me rappela Thérèse Voerman. « Asseyez-vous, mademoiselle Vilorë.

-Je suis très bien debout – je peux tenir toute la nuit si je veux et plus seulement cinq minutes. Alors j'en profite.

-Très bien, comme vous voudrez. Joli costume – ping.

-Merci –pong.

-Quels sont vos rapports avec monsieur Nines Rodriguez ? – Home run, ah nan ça c'est au base-ball.

-Personnels – allez, cours un peu aussi, je croisai les bras en souriant. Je la sentais s'énerver. Elle broncha.

-Pourtant vous êtes vue avec monsieur le maire – grinça t-elle.

-L'habit ne fait pas le moine, maintenant si vous passiez à table ? – J'avais toujours rêvé de la placer celle là !

-Très bien, monsieur Rodriguez est soupçonné d'être un baron de la drogue.

Je gloussai, un baron je veux bien, mais de la drogue faut arrêter la colle ! – Non, sérieusement ?

-Oui, très sérieusement. Et vous êtes soupçonnée de l'aider.

-Ah oui ? Comment ? En fournissant de jolis papiers imprimés pour faire les coupures ? – Pouffai-je en la fixant.

-Non, en fournissant l'argent. Vous gagnez beaucoup, voire énormément mademoiselle. Mais bizarrement votre compte est vide – ping.

-Je suis une fan du tire à la carabine à la foire, et les forains sont des gourmands – pong.

-Il n'y a pas eu de foire ici depuis décembre – home run, merde ! Encore ?!

-Et la drogue ? – Ping, je croise les doigts derrière le dos.

-Quoi la drogue ? – Pong…

-Vous m'accusez de complicité dans une affaire de stupéfiants, alors 'et la drogue' ?! – Ping. Je la fixai droit dans les yeux et lui vrillai les neurones pour qu'elle me sorte la vérité de ces conneries.

-Il n'y a pas de drogue !

-HOME RUN !! WOUH !! » M'écriai-je en levant les bras, euphorique !! Je ne sais pas sur quel sujet concernant Nines elle voulait me mener exactement, mais MacPherson pourrait se le garer là où je pense !!

Graham se leva comme un ressort et contourna le bureau par la gauche, elle m'ouvrit la porte sans m'avoir quittée de ses méchants yeux. « Vous voulez que tout l'hôtel de police sache à propos des meurtres dans le Art Museum il y a quatre ans ?! »

Ok, je sors. « Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?! » Grognai-je en fermant la porte en tendant le bras.

Elle sourit en coin. « Retrouvez-moi dans le parking de l'hôtel de police. On parlera plus en privé… »

Je sortis et retraversai l'hôtel pour me rendre jusqu'au parking. Je suis hyper énervée à vrai dire. J'ai l'impression de me faire rouler par une simple mortelle et ça me met en colère !!

Je croisai une nouvelle fois Yukie dans le couloir, elle regardait vers Graham, et je regardai par-dessus mon épaule discrètement pour voir qu'elles échangeaient un regard de connivence.

Ca me donne des envies de meurtre, j'en ai marre de me faire trahir de tous les côtés par des filles ! Bordel de merde !!

Dans le parking je retrouvai Philippe. Et surprise, surprise, son visage était rouge de larmes de sang. Adossé contre une poutre en béton du parking, il pleurait, une main sur son front. « Philippe ? » Murmurai-je, le cœur serré en approchant de lui et tendant la main pour toucher sa joue. Il trembla de rejet et tourna légèrement la tête mais il se ressaisit et me laissa faire. Entrouvrant ses beaux yeux chatoyants entre ambroisie et chocolat sous ses cils noirs. Ses sourcils fins froncés de peine et les lèvres mordues. Il était… J'étais triste pour lui. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Philippe, mon chéri ? – Demandai-je doucement en m'approchant de lui pour prendre son visage en coupe et essuyer ses joues des pouces.

L'Hispanique me fouilla le visage des yeux avant de croasser après avoir dégluti, je vis sa pomme d'Adam jouer au yoyo : « Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu deviennes folle…

-Quoi ? – M'étonnai-je, sans comprendre de quoi il parlait. Mais j'entendis un cliquetis métallique sur ma gauche et tournai la tête.

-C'est tellement facile de vous faire faire ce qu'on veut ! Damnée ! – Lança triomphalement Graham avec un la… Non, quand même pas… Sa main droite tira sur le cran de sûreté.

Si, c'est un lance-roquette de combat ! – Mais vous êtes dingue !! Vous n'allez pas tirer avec ça dans un parking !! – Criai-je en tirant avec moi Philippe vers l'arrière.

-La femme morte de votre enfant démon était esclave du sang – dit Yukie derrière moi – _Janus no shimobe deshita_ – Janus, Voerman.

-Thérèse ou Jeannette ? – Demandai-je sans quitter la folle des yeux qui marchait tranquillement vers nous. Sûre que la sortie du parking était une minuscule porte à dix mètres de là… Et qu'un bazooka a au max une portée de 300 mètres…

-_Jeannette_.

-C'est toi qui lui a dit ça, Yukie ?! Merci pour l'aide ! – Raillai-je, contre mon épaule droite j'avais Philippe à l'état de fontaine ambulante, je le secouai comme une dingue en braillant à son oreille !! – NOM DE DIEU PHILIPPE ARRÊTE DE CHIALER ET REMUE TOI ESPECE DE MAUVAIS DANSEUR !! – Servi avec une baffe qui fit glousser Graham mais qui eut le mérite de réveiller le détective qui me foudroya des yeux.

-Mauvais danseur ?! JE VAIS T'EN DONNER UN MOI DE PASO DOBLE ESPECE DE FÊLEE !! » Gueula t-il avant de tirer son Llama 62 de sa veste et se jeter sur le côté droit ! Je fis pareil sur la gauche, sauf que Graham me pointa avec son lance-roquette et tira !!

« Oh merde !! » Criai-je en plein roulé boulet, sortant mes deux flingues mais ne voyant que Graham appuyer comme une damnée sur la gâchette.

Clic, clic, clic. Je baissai la tête en soupirant de soulagement avant de me relever et de la viser à la tête. J'allais tirer mais Philippe fut plus rapide que moi, toutefois elle lança le lance-roquette devant elle et se mit dos à une poutre en béton avant de me tirer dessus avec une mitraillette ! D'accord, elle a tout un arsenal à portée de main ! uu

Je me planquai à mon tour derrière une poutre, voyant Philippe faire pareil juste à ma droite. « YUKIE ! T'es où ?! » Braillai-je. Resserrée contre la poutre, coudes pliés et pistolets à chaque côté du visage. Je me dis que finalement Gareth n'en était pas à enquêter sur moi ; par contre je me demande si elle est vraiment inspecteur !

Je me retournai pour tirer quelques balles en même temps que Philippe mais maintenant la démone avait une mitraillette dans chaque main ! Mais c'est pas possible ça !! Elle a bouffé des amphé' !

« Est-ce que tu savais pour ma femme ?! Qu'elle était une goule de Malkavienne ! Jeannette l'a abandonnée, c'est pour ça que son état a empiré et qu'elle s'est tuée !!

-J'en savais rien !! Ce n'est pas le moment Philippe !!

-Va te faire foutre !! – Cracha t-il entre deux rafales !

Ouh putain il commence à me… – Ta femme elle devait sûrement faire une meilleure servante parce que ELLE, elle faisait attention au bien-être de sa maîtresse !! Moi j'aurais mieux fait de donner mon sang à un chien !!

-Ouais, c'est ça !! Par contre le contraire me laisse rire !! Parce que le chien aussi tu t'en serais servi comme d'un bouclier vivant ?!

De quoi il parle ? – Je ne t'ai pas abandonné pour autant que je sache !!

-VOUS ETES TOUTES DE FOLLES PETITES GARCES AVEC MOI ET MA FEMME !!

-ET BIEN BIENVENU DANS LE MONDE DES TENEBRES PHILIPPE !! RAPPELLE TOI QUE TU AS COQUINE AVEC LE MONDE DE LA NUIT TOUT SEUL !!

-PAS ELLE !!

-QU'EST-CE QUE T'EN SAIS ?! ELLE DEVAIT CONNAITRE JEANNETTE BIEN AVANT TOI !! »

Il me tira dessus !


	26. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25 – Les Princes et les Primogènes

Je m'élançai sur le côté !

« Très bien, Yukie, maintenant qu'ils en sont à s'entre-tuer tu… » Commença l'inspecteur mais je vis Yukie assommer Philippe à coup de batte de base-ball derrière la tête. Arrivée derrière lui comme par enchantement…

Je décidai de réfléchir plus tard et fonçai sur Graham avec un roulé boulet pour l'attraper par les jambes et la faire chuter ! Un poing au visage je me redressai ensuite, debout je plantai mon pied sur sa gorge et la braquai avec mes deux flingues. Un joli point rouge en plein milieu de son front. « Je te présence Judith et Clara, Judith a un joli laser qui fait un point rouge sur ton front. »

Graham me regarda avec des yeux exorbités.

« T'es qui ? » Demandai-je, mais j'entendis aussi les flics de l'hôtel rappliquer en masse. Bon passons directement au moment où je la tue, j'appuyai sur la gâchette de Judith puis me retournai vers Philippe au sol et Yukie au-dessus qui testait la batte de base-ball.

« Home run… – Murmurai-je avant de me rappeler que le parking est sous vidéosurveillance, merdeuuuuuuh !! T.T

-J'ai désactivé les caméras, » me renseigna la Japonaise avant de pointer Philippe de sa batte.

Je le considérai à mon tour. Philippe m'a tiré dessus pour je ne sais quelle raison à propos de sa femme et de bouclier vivant. Encore qu'il me tire dessus je peux toujours le laisser vivant mais dans la merde. Seulement j'avais dans l'idée que maintenant il allait vouloir se venger de Jeannette, voire de tous les Caïnites. Je pouvais le laisser se casser les dents sur la baronne de Santa Monica… Mais non. Je ne pouvais pas mettre en danger la Mascarade.

Philippe aurait dû mourir l'autre soir.

Je rangeai mes deux autres pistolets et sortis Baldwin pour d'un coup sec lui trancher la tête.

La seconde suivante, Yukie avait disparu et je détalai comme une folle vers la première bouche d'aération que je vis. Sautant sur le toit d'une Mégane, je sautai en alliant célérité et puissance. Explosai la grille au-dessus de ma tête et me stoppant par les mains contre les parois à l'intérieur du conduit. Serrée comme une sardine.

Pas autant que mon cœur, j'étais étouffée par l'impression d'avoir tué un ami. Mais je ne pleurai pas. Valoric était entré de lui-même dans le monde des vampires. Qu'il n'eût pas été assez solide pour supporter la vérité concernant sa femme était son problème. Et le mien était de protéger la Mascarade pour les vampires forts.

Mon seul regret était de l'avoir exécuté alors qu'il était au sol et inconscient.

En grimpant comme une araignée, je murmurai « une âme de plus qui m'en voudra à mort dans l'Umbra… »

Au moins Heather sera là pour me protéger.

_Downtown L.A, 15 août 2014, 01h10_

Je retournai à la tour et traversai tout le hall pour ouvrir les doubles portes donnant sur la salle que j'appelle 'le sous-marin'. En vérité c'était la salle où les vampires acceptant de jouer aux commandos gardaient le contact radio avec Skelter.

« Commandant, tu peux oublier l'aide de l'inspecteur Valoric pour les policiers – déclarai-je en entrant. Faisant face à une petite salle avec trois Anarch sans compter Skelter et une grande console standard.

Le Brujah noir Américain toujours en pantalon et bottes de camouflage vert se tourna vers moi en haussant un sourcil. « Pourquoi, tu l'as tué ? – Me demanda t-il en baissant ses écouteurs.

-T'as tout compris.

-Ah ouais, j'me doutais que ça arriverait un jour – il remit ses écouteurs – de toute façon maintenant on sait que les Kuei-jin se sont repliés à l'écart du centre ville, du côté d'Arcadia au nord-ouest. C'est à une trentaine de kilomètres.

-Bizarre, ils se seraient repliés si vite et si loin ?

-Au moins ils sont tranquilles, on ne peut pas se permettre d'aller les y chercher. »

J'hochai la tête, les Anarch avec Nines s'étaient répandus dans le comté de Los Angeles mais pas partout. Evitons les incidents diplomatiques et attendons les renforts.

Je sortis de la salle et repris l'ascenseur pour aller à ma chambre, ouvrir la fenêtre et me tenir en équilibre, accroupie dessus pour regarder les lumières de la ville.

Yukie avait joué double jeu avec l'inspecteur chasseresse pour me rendre la pareille en me protégeant. Mais elle avait révélé des choses à Philippe qu'il aurait fini par savoir un jour. Comment l'a-t-elle su ? Pourquoi j'ai eu une impression étrange en la croisant dans l'hôtel de police ? Pourquoi disparaît-elle aussi vite que Tuxedo masqué une fois Sailor Moon sauvée ? Pourquoi avoir précipité Philippe ?

J'haussai les épaules, quelque chose me disait que je le saurai bien assez tôt. Au lieu de ça je me demandai où était Beckett à présent.

« J'ai appris que Philippe avait été exécuté ? – Me demanda Nines derrière moi, je me retournai prudemment sur la fenêtre. Le peu d'air frais qui arrivait me faisait du bien.

-Il m'a tiré dessus peu après avoir appris de Yukie que sa femme avait été la goule de Jeannette, Jeannette a dû abandonner sa servante et au bout d'un moment de manque elle s'est suicidée.

-Ah…

-Mais je me demande pourquoi il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas voulu que je devienne folle ? – A cette phrase je remarquai que Nines avait immédiatement pris ombrage – et pourquoi il m'a reproché de l'avoir utilisé comme bouclier vivant. Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir fait.

-En tant que goule il est un bouclier vivant – répondit-il immédiatement avec humeur.

-Hum… J'aurais dû donner mon sang à un chien pour me protéger la journée – marmonnai-je – au moins le chien n'a pas besoin de sang pour vous apprécier.

-J'ai aussi entendu parler d'une fusillade dans le parking de l'hôtel de police, et la mort d'une femme s'étant fait passer pour une inspectrice. C'était sa technique le plus souvent.

-Chasseresse avec un lance-roquette déficient. Les nouvelles vont vite ! J'ai besoin de sang, je vais chasser, » Déclarai-je avant de descendre de la fenêtre vers l'intérieur de la chambre. « En plus je sais qui va recevoir mon sang et en prendre soin, comme Heather. »

Je passai à côté du mexicanos pour remarquer qu'il portait un sous-vêtement blanc cette fois sur le dos, avec son holster d'épaule à la ceinture. « Tu me fais penser à John McClane dans _Die Hard_ comme ça, » souris-je. Technique subtile pour que Nines regarde un film avec moi : lui balancer une référence qu'il pouvait ne pas connaître !

Le Brujah me suivit des yeux avec un simili sourire en coin, le sourire agacé qui voulait dire 'qu'est-ce que c'est que ce film ?' Ca me fit sourire un peu plus de triomphe.

_Hollywood Los Angeles, 15 août 2014, 01h40_

Je retournai chez moi après m'être nourrie sur un très gentil jeune acteur au Asp Hole qui me ravit pendant un assez long moment sur combien il trouvait le maire d'un ridicule affligeant.

Me restait à régler la question de ma protection diurne. Le manoir n'étant pas équipé d'alarme. Je me renseignai un peu avant de trouver un éleveur sans prétention du côté de Beverly Hills. Son élevage était illégal mais il avait les moyens d'élever et de garder en bonne santé peu mais d'excellents chiens. Son élevage étant illégal il revenait à moins cher aux clients et ceux-ci le couvraient. Et comme c'était le quartier d'habitation des célébrités…

Je m'y rendis en taxi. Il habitait une maison blanche à l'architecture moderne banale, légèrement en retrait avec un jardin bien protégé. Ca me fit penser que le manoir avait une cour arrière assez sympa. Il y avait encore les vieilles tables en métal peintes en blanc. C'était d'abord un dallage rectangulaire puis une étendue d'herbe. Avec des palissades pour des rosiers desséchés. Ce qui délimitait la cour par rapport à la rue c'était un muret de pierre de un mètre de hauteur et vingt centimètres de largeur qui l'encerclait.

L'homme en lui-même n'avait que peu d'intérêt. Le plus intéressant était qu'il me reconnaissait et qu'il m'offrait le chien de mon choix. Pour MacPherson ou Nines Rodriguez ? Je lui posai la question avec un sourire amusé et il me répondit « pour MacPherson, j'ai adoré son humiliation publique et puis on dit qu'il ne lâche jamais une femme quand il la veut. »

Ca je suis au courant. Je souris un peu plus et le remerciai, disant que j'avais besoin d'un chien déjà adulte et éduqué. Il leva la main et me fit le suivre jusqu'à une chambre, il ouvrit la porte. Un grand chien, un Tosa ou dog japonais, à la soyeuse robe rousse leva son séant du linge qui lui servait de panier et s'approcha de la porte pour lécher les mains de son éleveur. Il semblait en bonne santé, en forme, éveillé et prompt à réagir. Sa queue fine battait l'air joyeusement. Il semblait content d'avoir de la visite. Sa grosse tête badaude m'arrivait à la taille, ses oreilles pendantes et ses petits yeux bruns boudeurs lui donnaient une bonne tête de peluche ronchonne. J'adore ce chien il me rappelle quelqu'un. :]

« On me l'a laissé voilà six mois mais personne n'est venu me voir pour ce type de chien, » m'informa l'éleveur. Je me fiche de la raison, le chien n'était pas agressif avec moi c'était ce que je remarquais.

« Qui vous l'a laissé ?

-Un ancien ami de l'armée qui n'en voulait plus. Il est parfaitement dressé pour la défense ou l'attaque. »

J'achetai le chien et rentrai chez moi.

Pendant quinze minutes le chien flaira toute la maison (toute la maison du rez-de-chaussée au deuxième étage) et je le suivis de quelques pas en arrière. Je me disais que la journée je devais garder ma chambre fermée à clef et que le chien resterait dans la maison et le jardin. A faire ses rondes. Pendant cinq minutes je fis avec lui un circuit précis du manoir. La cour de devant et celle de derrière, le rez-de-chaussée, le premier escalier à gauche de l'escalier, le premier étage avec le salon, à droite du salon, la salle à manger, à droite de la salle à manger, la cuisine et à droite de la cuisine, la pièce servant de bureau. Second étage, le couloir sud auquel on arrive par le second escalier au premier étage, le couloir ouest, nord et le mien est. Trois chambres par couloir. Et au final je lui imprimai doucement cet itinéraire dans le cerveau. Ronde à faire quand je me couche, quand le soleil est au zénith et au crépuscule. Quand il ne fait pas la ronde, il reste dans la cuisine au premier. Pour ses besoins je laisserai la porte de la cour arrière ouverte.

Gentil toutou, après les cinq minutes à répéter le trajet, je n'eus pas besoin de forcer, seulement pour qu'il fasse attention à la luminosité et à la température ambiante.

Ensuite j'allai lui acheter un collier noir et rouge à motifs écossais, une gamelle d'eau et de croquettes et les croquettes. Un vieux drap en coton blanc plié en quatre fut étalé au coin supérieur gauche de la cuisine avec les gamelles à proximité. Enfin je lui fis boire mon sang avec une belle entaille le long du bras droit. Il lécha quelques secondes la belle quantité de sang noir, je me lavai le bras ensuite et léchai la plaie.

Manquait plus qu'un nom à mon gardien journalier. Je m'accroupis devant lui et lui massai les oreilles, levant les yeux sur le plafond. Trente secondes d'indécision plus tard, je le baptisai Plum Sugar Fairy. Raccourci en 'Plum'.

Je reçus ensuite un appel, j'avais ordre d'aller accueillir nos invités et de les mener où ils voudraient. Je caressai Plum et partis.

_Aéroport de Los Angeles, 15 août 2014, 2h40_

C'est à moto que je me rendis à l'aéroport. La route était presque vide.

Je trouvai un responsable de nuit et l'informai qu'un vol privé devait être arrivé. Le type qui me rappelait méchamment feu le vigile de feu LaCroix me donnait de l'urticaire avec son blabla. Mais en se montrant suffisamment glaciale on arrive à avoir la réponse « oui, oui je vous conduis à eux ».

Et hop je le suivis gentiment jusqu'à la piste d'atterrissage d'un jet privé qui s'ouvrit. Le vigile un peu devant moi fut congédié d'un ordre simple.

« Ne faite pas attention au grand chevalier qui descendra de cet avion, » me murmura élégamment une voix, je me tournai pour voir mon Gangrel préféré.

« Beckett ! Je suis contente de vous voir depuis l'autre soir ! J'ai vos affaires à vous rendre et…

-Je n'allais pas partir sans vous dire au revoir, jeune fille. J'étais… Occupé.

-Oh ! » Fis-je en le détaillant des pieds à la tête. Beckett modèle Indiana Jones : lunettes rondes aux verres fumés, chemise de coton blanche avec un col à ficelle, pantalon de polystyrène marron, long et lourd imperméable beige qui va avec et les chaussures de marche.

On en revint à l'avion.

Il en descendit six personnes. Dans l'ordre d'apparition : blond aux cheveux courts, de taille moyenne, visage carré à bouc, en chemise blanche et pantalon noir, imper noir avec au moins trois flingues sous le capot. Un grand brun au visage triangulaire, aux cheveux longs et lisses maintenus en arrière par une corde, même habillage que son pote sauf qu'il est tout en noir et qu'il cache une épée sous son manteau. Suivis d'un type hyper balèze, habillé comme un homme d'affaire dans son costume gris et long manteau, au visage rond qui me faisait penser à un bulldog avec la masse musculaire qui va avec. Je suis sûre qu'il planque un uzi. Ensuite nous avions un autre homme, à l'allure plus jeune, cheveux blond vénitien en porc-épic, yeux bleus, bouc et petite moustache. Sourcils noirs épais, visage carré. Tout en cuir jusqu'à la veste. Lui je parie qu'il cache un gentil petit 44 magnum.

Ca c'était sans aucun doute pour la garde du Prince. Ensuite nous avions une splendide femme au merveilleux visage ovale, au front haut, aux longs et soyeux cheveux châtain foncé tirés et ramenés en un chignon sophistiqué. Elle avait de beaux yeux bleu clair, ornés de longs cils noirs et surmontés de fins sourcils. De jolies lèvres rouges, un cou gracile et la plus élégante robe courte au col en barre noire et en soie de toute une vie avec les escarpins qui vont avec. Sur les épaules elle avait une légère veste noire d'homme.

Et enfin celui qui devait être le Prince : grande taille, teint bronzé (tiens, c'est possible), visage rond, rasé de près, sourcils noirs épais, yeux noirs en amande, cheveux noirs courts ramenés en arrière et collés à l'extrême. Nez aquilin tiens, maintien noble et costume noir avec un long manteau sur les épaules.

Je me tournai pour voir Beckett mais celui-ci s'était volatilisé. Je bronchai « je hais quand il fait ça, et je hais quand je dois m'occuper, moi, de l'accueil ! » Marmonnai-je. Une grande voiture noire venait juste de se garer à proximité.

Je vérifiai que j'avais bien boutonné mon manteau de cuir, passai une main dans mes cheveux encore un peu humides et vins à leur rencontre. Tous à terre, la brochette se forma : la femme à droite du Prince et proche de lui, le tout-en-cuir à gauche du Prince, légèrement en avant. L'homme d'affaire à droite de la femme, le brun à gauche de l'homme et le blond à droite. Le brun aux yeux noirs était sensiblement nerveux jusqu'aux doigts de pieds. Il n'arrêtait pas de serrer et desserrer la mâchoire en me regardant. Etait-ce à son propos que Beckett venait de me mettre en garde ? Son compagnon blond contourna l'homme d'affaire pour poser sa main droite sur l'épaule gauche de son ami.

Je m'arrêtai devant eux, me rappelai vite fait que Isaac avait des rapports cordiaux avec ce Prince. Celui-ci avait bonne réputation même au sein des Anarch de sa région (qui se comptait sur les doigts d'une main parce que les autres avaient donc rejoints la Camarilla de la ville) et qu'après tout on était trop dans la merde pour paniquer… Alors : « je suis Aurélia Vilorë du clan Toréador, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Los Angeles – déclarai-je en souriant aimablement au Prince et à sa compagne.

-Nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de vous. J'ai été très impatiente de rencontrer cette crue de mon sang – me fit d'ailleurs la femme avec une voix agréablement murmurée mais audible. Avec un sourire discret, les yeux pétillants de curiosité – je suis Lillie Langtry, la Primogène des Toréador.

-Je suis Julian Luna, enchanté – me dit le Prince en baissant légèrement la tête pour me regarder droit dans les yeux avec un léger sourire courtois – la situation est-elle critique au point que vous êtes seule à nous accueillir ?

-Le contraire, les Kuei-jin se sont retirés à Arcadia à une trentaine de kilomètres au nord-est mais ils vont revenir – répondis-je en haussant un sourcil – on m'a dit de vous accompagner aux endroits où vous vouliez aller.

-Avant cela je vous présente Cash – déclara Luna en tendant le bras droit et tournant la tête vers tout-en-cuir – le Primogène Gangrel et mon garde du corps. Eddie Fiori – mouvements inverses vers l'homme d'affaires – le Primogène Brujah.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter – murmurai-je en pensant à voix haute. Ca me valut un sourire plus franc de Langtry et un grognement du susdit Fiori. A qui je sortis mon plus beau sourire innocent.

-Avec ses suivants Christoff Romuald – pour le brun qui ne m'avait toujours pas quittée des yeux – et Willem – finit-il sans prêter attention à mes bêtises.

-Enchantée, messieurs, » répondis-je en les regardant un par un avec un signe de tête.

Romuald ricana, j'haussai un sourcil et penchai légèrement la tête. Avant d'hausser les épaules et de regarder l'heure à mon portable. « Il est deux heures quarante-cinq madame et messieurs. Y a-t-il un endroit précis où vous voulez vous rendre ?

-Non, je dois m'entretenir rapidement avec monsieur Rodriguez.

-Je vous emmène à la tour, je reviens tout de suite ! » Prévins-je avant de détaler pour revenir avec ma moto, entre deux ils étaient montés en voiture. Je me plaçai devant eux et fis le guide.

_Downtown Los Angeles, 15 août 2014, 3h00_

Plus que trois heures et je pourrai aller me pieuter, hourra !

J'entrai la première dans le hall d'entrée de la tour en poussant des deux mains la double porte en verre. Le hall était vide, la lumière éteinte, ça me fit rire intérieurement et je jetai un œil sur mes ouailles. Calmes, dommage. Quand Romuald vint marcher à ma gauche alors que je grimpais les petites marches rondes du côté droit pour aller aux ascenseurs. J'appuyai sur le bouton d'appel de l'un d'eux au hasard et il s'ouvrit sans attendre. Heureusement qu'on pouvait tenir à sept là-dedans !

Par les haut-parleurs j'entendis Skelter me dire d'aller à l'étage de la salle de réunion.

« Oui, commandant, ma préférée ! » M'exclamai-je en sautillant légèrement sur les talons, quelle descente de Ventrue j'avais fait !

Ding, dong, la salle de réunion en question, éclairée par un lustre à l'abat-jour rond en plastique blanc. La table de réunion en bois (j'ai cassé celle en verre avec LaCroix) était couverte de papiers et une grande carte des égouts. Nines était penché dessus avec Gary (ah nan, pas lui) et Isaac.

« Ok, y'a un Toréador expérimenté dans cette pièce !! – Réagis-je au quart de tour en levant les mains – je quitte la scène et vous laisse entre de bonnes mains, bye bye ! » Paf, je me retourne, pouf je savoure l'air ahuri que tout le monde affiche, sauf Langtry, amusée. Pif, je sors.

« Christoff, Willem, laissez-nous maintenant, » entendis-je le Prince de San Francisco dire.

Là, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais je commence à accélérer le pas dans le couloir. Il me rend nerveuse ce Romuald.

« Anezka !! Attends ! » L'entendis-je d'ailleurs m'appeler derrière moi, d'une voix gutturale, presque menaçante. Mais pourquoi il m'appelle 'Anezka' ? Bon, Beckett m'a dit de ne pas faire attention à ce qu'il dit. Alors écoutons Beckett.

Sauf que ce putain d'ascenseur n'arrive pas !! C'est la loi de Murphy, ça, c'est quand je fuis que je suis condamnée à faire le poteau devant l'ascenseur !

Le Brujah me saisit par le coude et me retourna vers lui, son visage tout tordu de colère. « Pète un coup, ça ira mieux, » lâchai-je sans réfléchir. Mauvaise réaction, sa prise sur mon coude commença à faire très mal et lui à me faire très peur. Il est très, très vieux.

« Chris, lâche la, laisse la tranquille – lui conseilla Willem à droite en posant sa main droite sur le bras de son camarade qui me fixait avec beaucoup de… flammes dans les yeux…

-Non !! Pas avant d'avoir une réponse, Willem !

-Aïe ! – Ses ongles devenus pointus menaçaient de transpercer mon manteau en cuir, et ma combinaison.

Clic – lâche la, captain badass – menaça Nines (mon héros ;_;) juste derrière Willem avec son _desert eagle_ pointé sur la tempe droite de l'autre fou.

-Ce n'est pas l'heure de régler vos comptes, Romuald – ajouta Luna, plus loin derrière – vous êtes dans un Elysium. Willem, assurez-vous que Christoff ne s'approche pas de mademoiselle.

-Oui, mon seigneur – hocha l'intéressé avant de faire lui aussi une démonstration de combien il était plus vieux que Christoff. Mon Dieu. Lequel, sans me quitter des yeux, obtempéra et se laissa entraîner au loin.

Je massai mon coude en le suivant des yeux. « Quels comptes ? De quoi vous parlez ? » Demandai-je en catapultant à Nines un air entre : totalement perdu, effrayé, énervé et proche de la crise de nerfs. « 'Anezka' c'est mon nouveau surnom ?

-C'est comme ça qu'il a décidé de t'appeler, et ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit.

-D'accord… – Soufflai-je, ok, je suis morte de peur et je sais que ça se voit.

-Pauvre chérie, cette brute de Mathusalem vous a effrayée ! Venez avec moi et laissons ces messieurs à leurs affaires – s'exclama Langtry en s'avançant rapidement de là où se tenait Luna. Jusqu'à moi – je me demande vraiment pourquoi tu as tenu à les faire venir avec toi, Eddie – lança t-elle d'une voix sombre par-dessus son épaule à l'intéressé que je ne voyais pas et qui ne répondit pas.

-Peut-être pour foutre un peu plus la zone à San Francisco… – Grogna Cash, le Gangrel.

-Je me rappelle pourquoi j'ai tué LaCroix – débitai-je en les regardant tous un par un (certains en supposant leur position derrière Nines) et m'arrêtant sur Lillie – vous êtes trop malsains avec vos phrases à demi mots. »

Ca fit rire la Toréador d'un rire de cristal, me répondant que je devais savoir que c'était la spécialité de notre clan. Auquel je répondis que ma spécialité à moi c'était d'égorger dans le dos.

D'accord, ma réaction est brutale et dangereuse, mais là je ne comprends rien, la situation m'échappe, j'ai tué mon ancienne goule et premier Infant en moins de deux nuits et un Mathusalem me prend en grippe en m'appelant Anezka.

N'empêche que je suis parvenue à obtenir un grand silence méditatif. C'est bien d'avoir une réputation de tueuse nocturne.

Je pris un peu d'espace, l'ascenseur se décida enfin à ramener ses miches, j'entrai dans l'ascenseur et laissai ce petit monde là avec un signe de main et un sourire narquois.

1

Le leader Anarch inquiet et pensif, fixa un petit moment les portes closes de l'ascenseur. Il se retourna ensuite vers le Primogène Brujah qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire en coin satisfait. Il le pointa de l'index pour s'adresser à lui avec une grondante colère. « Je fais confiance à Isaac quand il dit que Luna n'est pas un enfoiré… Alors garde toi de foutre la merde ici ! »


	27. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26 – Promesse

_4h10_

Après une heure de discussion avec Julian Luna, Nines admit que ce Prince là était potable. Au grand bonheur d'Isaac, seul Gary continuait de ronchonner plus ou moins ouvertement. Le Ventrue soulevait un point intéressant car il en savait plus sur les Kuei-jin, assez pour dire que de leur part, tout ceci n'avait aucun sens. Utiliser un gang armé pour la guerre… Il leur fallait enquêter plus sur les têtes des Tong.

En tout cas, il leur fallait user de ce temps pour faire comprendre à la partie adverse que les choses se compliquaient. Luna parlait d'user de ses propres ressources pour faire parvenir des hommes, de jeunes vampires armés autour d'Arcadia, c'était le mieux qu'il pût faire et cela nécessitait une à deux nuits. Histoire de leur faire peur et de les décourager. Skelter, qui vint pour participer, approuva l'idée. Isaac hocha de la tête, parla au nom de Jeannette et Gary se proposa même d'envoyer un ou deux de ses gars avant l'encerclement.

Ceci préréglé, le Prince de San Francisco demanda à parler seul à seul avec le leader Brujah.

Face à face assis devant la table, Luna les coudes posés dessus et les mains jointes devant lui. Nines assis confortablement, le dos au siège et les mains sur les cuisses. Ils se jaugèrent comme ça quelques secondes. Quand enfin en baissant ses mains sur la table, le Prince parla : « je sais à propos de l'Enchanteresse depuis quelques mois déjà – commença le Ventrue.

-J'ai entendu parler de contacts avec la cour féerique – répondit Nines calmement.

-Je ne contrôle que difficilement Eddie Fiori, je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans ma ville durant mon absence et en venant ici j'ai pris un risque. Celui d'un incident diplomatique avec la cour du Haut-roi… Alors qu'il est tout à fait exceptionnel que les Changelins nous considèrent comme autre chose que des monstres fous.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que je peux coller une balle entre les deux yeux de ce type.

-Exactement, s'il advient qu'il met en danger… La 'bonne moralité' de l'histoire d'Ecaterina. Les émissaires du Haut-roi ont insisté très lourdement sur ce point tout en me garantissant qu'il était impossible de contrevenir le Rituel. C'est ce que je n'ai pas compris.

-Ecaterina est morte, les résidus de sa mémoire ne sont que des automatismes neutres et vampiriques… Savoir où elle habite, quand elle a mordu tel type…

-Je pense qu'Eddie sait, qu'il a été informé sur la nature de cette 'moralité de l'histoire'. Et c'est pourquoi il a fait venir Christoff Romuald. Qui se souvient de tout.

-Evidemment… – Soupira Nines en passant sa main sur son visage. C'est une des pièces maîtresses du Rituel de la Roue lui aussi… – cet imbécile ne va pas hésiter à balancer des trucs que Lia ne comprendra pas et comme tout à l'heure ça va la terroriser. Ok, je les tue tous les deux s'ils l'ouvrent en sa présence !

-Fort heureusement Willem est le mentor et l'ami de Christoff. Il est aussi plus responsable et fera son possible pour contrôler son camarade et contrer Fiori. »

Au moins les choses étaient claires, Luna voulait éviter un incident avec la cour féerique et il avait bien raison…

Les invités de la Camarilla furent amenés à leurs quartiers, dans les appartements les plus riches, ceux qui avaient été à LaCroix.

Nines avec Skelter et Jack en visite sporadique, (assez allergique à la Camarilla) trouvèrent Willem heureusement en compagnie de Christoff dans un bureau. Willem essayant de convaincre son ami de ne pas se laisser manipuler par Eddie Fiori. Christoff secouait la tête, il voulait une réponse.

« Une réponse à quoi ?! – Lança l'Anarch Brujah en s'approchant, sentant déjà son sang s'échauffer à cause de celui qui compromettait la 'bonne moralité'.

Le Mathusalem se retourna brusquement en montrant les crocs – une réponse à ça ! »

L'Anarch sentit une onde d'images lui traverser la cervelle. Il recula le buste et recula d'un pas. Soutenu par Skelter et Jack. Avant que celui-ci ne mette fin à la transmission le leader Brujah eut tout le temps de voir une scène très déplaisante pour son ego masculin.

Quand Jack eut rompu le lien télépathique et encastré Christoff dans un bureau avec l'aide de Willem, le Californien éructa entre ses dents, les yeux papillonnant : « tu n'auras… pas de réponse !! Ecaterina… Anezka est morte !

-Quoi ?! – Souffla le Brujah séculaire, tenu à demi allongé sur le bureau.

Nines se jeta sur lui et le saisit par le col pour le secouer mais lui envoya plutôt son poing dans la gueule pour lui avoir montré ça, sachant que c'était ça qui risquait la 'bonne moralité' de l'histoire – et elle t'as puni D'AVOIR EU DE LA MERDE DANS LES YEUX !

-Elle est morte ? » Bafouilla Christoff, éberlué, il n'y comprenait rien et l'Anarch voyait qu'il en était sincèrement ravagé de chagrin. Ce que lui avait jeté Ecaterina en partant était vrai, Christoff aime la souffrance à travers elle.

« Je lui ai planté une épée en Fer Froid dans le cœur après qu'elle soit devenue folle ! T'as compris ?! »

Christoff ne réagit d'abord pas, il resta sans voix, puis il brailla.

Il venait de comprendre, toutes griffes dehors, se jetant en avant ! Et avant qu'il ne tue Nines, Willem lui mit un pieu dans le cœur.

« Je pense que je vais le laisser comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, » souffla t-il en passant sa main sur le front de son ami.

Mais est-ce que Christoff avait mis la 'bonne morale' par terre ?

Nines tourna le dos à ce petit monde et sortit en grognant « allez vous faire foutre, les Fées, on n'est pas dans les Feux de l'Amour, ici !

-Ah bon ? » Se marra Jack en se tapant la cuisse.

En toute réponse, un doigt.

Le Brujah alla jusqu'à l'étage des chambres plus simples, celles qu'ils avaient aménagées pour un havre commun.

Bon d'accord, Christoff Romuald était passé après lui et après ? Il n'y avait rien de quoi être offusqué parce que l'autre s'était essentiellement fait humilier ! Et ce que ressentait Lia à cette époque… Etait trop complexe et pessimiste… Par contre si Lia maintenant entendait parler de ça… Déjà qu'il ne savait pas encore comment lui expliquer par quel miracle elle avait perdu sa virginité avec lui… Que risquait-elle de faire ?

Culpabiliser, se poser des questions et adieu ses certitudes. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux. C'était ce que les Fées voulaient entendre par 'bonne morale', une happy end romantique dans les classiques du genre. Et pas une fin à la noix où rien ne va plus entre les deux héros parce que l'un des deux ne se souvient pas d'avoir fait l'amour avec un inconnu dans un putain de mausolée ! Pour une fois, le vampire était d'accord avec la naïveté des Fées.

Nines s'arrêta en face du mur du couloir et se cogna la tête contre lui en marmonnant « et merde » puis il fouilla dans sa poche, soupira et entra dans la petite chambre de la Toréador.

Qui dormait à poings fermés, affalée sur le lit et toute habillée. Les bras et les jambes écartés.

Le Brujah sourit en coin et referma doucement la porte, il était vrai que le soleil allait se lever dans un peu moins de deux heures. Lia était très douée pour se mettre en danger et pour faire la sieste.

Il s'assit au bord du petit lit bas et tendit le bras gauche pour toucher les cheveux blonds sur le front. Ils étaient tout emmêlés, ses doigts descendirent sur la tempe puis sur la joue blanche et son pouce caressa ses lèvres.

La Française ouvrit les yeux après un grognement paresseux de mécontentement, elle ouvrit d'abord un œil droit méfiant, identifia l'enquiquineur et ouvrit l'autre œil pour sourire. « Alors ?

-Luna va envoyer des vampires encercler Arcadia, faire une présence de la Camarilla pour les décourager et Gary enverra d'abord un ou deux des siens… Ca prendra deux jours. »

Elle se mit à genoux en face de lui, hocha la tête, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, fit une moue inquiète.

Le Brujah, devinant sa question, leva la main gauche pour répondre : « quant à Romuald n'aie pas peur. On fait en sorte qu'il ne s'approche pas de toi.

Petit silence puis – je peux retourner chez moi ?

-Oui, ma petite. Mais avant, » répondit-il en plongeant la main gauche dans sa poche de jean pour en ressortir un anneau doré à quatre faces gravées de pieds d'alouette, incrustées de petits diamants ronds derrière et sur les côtés et un petit rubis spinelle triangulaire enchâssé. C'était un très bel anneau raffiné. « Je sais combien tu attaches d'importance aux promesses, aux rites associés, alors – murmura t-il en prenant doucement la main gauche de la Toréador pour y glisser l'anneau au bon doigt – toi l'anneau au rubis, moi le pendentif à tête de loup.

-Il vient de chez Isaac – devina t-elle avec un sourire coquin et dans les yeux aussi.

Nines la regarda, en insistant bien sur la partie 'on s'en fout' suivie d'une demande – tu vois les fleurs ? – En s'approchant et baissant les yeux sur l'anneau.

-Isaac m'étonnera toujours… – Chuchota la Française en louchant sur les gravures avec un sourire de plus en plus grand.

-Il ne m'a rien expliqué – informa le Brujah, la seule chose qui l'importait c'était que l'anneau plaisait à sa destinataire.

Lia leva les yeux vers lui, elle clôt les lèvres mais le sourire restait étiré – c'est de l'art Toréador, » glissa t-elle avant de se redresser. Debout sur ses genoux elle joua de la main gauche, à l'annulaire portant le bijou, avec le pendentif à tête de loup et l'autre à tête de taureau. Son autre main posée sur la joue du Brujah. « Ok, Nines… J'ai confiance en toi, » se décida t-elle enfin à lui dire et en le fixant.

Le Californien hocha la tête et en oublia cet abruti de Romuald.

Simplement parce que pour tous les deux, la trahison signifie la Mort Ultime, la leur et celle de l'autre.

5

Après un petit moment d'hésitation, je n'en étais pas encore à me surpasser pour donner un baiser à Nines, alors je déviai rapidement sur la joue. Je sortis ensuite rapidement de la chambre (mais non, je ne fuis pas).

« Lia, tu cours ! – Me contredit sereinement Nines derrière moi.

-Mais non… Heu, effet dramatique ! »

Puis je fus en bas, je grimpai sur ma moto et rentrai chez moi.

_Hollywood, Los Angeles, 15 août 2014, 4h40_

Une fois à la maison, porte d'entrée fermée à clef, je refermai toutes les fenêtres. Quelque chose me perturbait. D'accord, maintenant j'ai un Loup-garou et un Mathusalem au… cul faut bien le dire.

Le Mathusalem encore, je veux bien mais en combo avec un Loup-garou qui s'ignore, là non.

Plum faisait sa ronde, bon chien. J'allai dans ma chambre me déshabiller, pris une vraie douche pour y rester au moins une demi heure à jouer avec les gels douche, me séchai, me brossai les dents avec la serviette autour de la tête, finis enfin par mettre une nuisette en coton et dentelles (bleue).

Je remarquai enfin dans mon armoire normande qu'on avait déposé un carton plat rectangulaire, je l'entrouvris avec méfiance, ok, c'est une robe. « Sûrement Vladislav, » souris-je, de toute façon qui d'autre a les moyens, la lubie et l'occupation de me faire des présents en beaux habits ?

Et pour mon plus grand bonheur après avoir mis Angel sous l'oreiller de plume, je m'écroulai sur mon grand lit à baldaquin en tirant la toile. Un pour les moustiques on sait jamais, deux parce que les anneaux font du bruit et qu'il faut un certain temps pour écarter la toile, trois parce que la toile est épaisse.

Je ne me glissai pas sous les draps, j'étais trop crevée, je m'endormis directement, mon index droit jouant avec ce qui ornait mon annulaire gauche.

_Hollywood, Los Angeles, 16 août 2014, 0h00_

Quand j'ouvris les yeux j'avais l'oreille tendue, personne dans ma chambre, personne dans le couloir. Personne de vivant en tout cas. Je tournai la tête vers la commode pour lire l'heure à la pendule digitale. Super, je me réveille pile poil à minuit. C'est à cette heure qu'on est censé fermer les yeux et réciter « petit croissant, verbe blanc, fais moi voir en mon dormant qui j'aurai de mon vivant ». Sauf que ça n'a jamais marché, que je me lève à minuit et que je suis morte.

Je regardai ensuite en face de moi, en étant assise sur le lit, aiguisant ma vue et ma clairvoyance. Je discernai l'aura d'un non-vivant. Je glissai lentement ma main sous l'oreiller et saisis Angel. Je l'armai d'une première pression sur la gâchette et me mordis la langue pour ne pas jurer. Putain, comment il est entré ici celui-là ?!

« Calme toi, Anezka. »

Je levai le canon et tirai sur la tête en me mettant accroupie, rapidement je tirai la toile de la main gauche et m'éjectai hors du lit en continuant à tirer, ok, c'était bien Romuald ! Et il n'y avait q'un moyen d'entrer chez moi sans fracasser les fenêtres ou la porte ! Je me collai contre la porte, et ce Mathusalem ne semblait même pas être touché !! Il se tenait là, tranquillement en face de moi, entre mon armoire normande et mon lit.

Je suis mal… « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! Arrêtez de m'appeler Anezka !! Je m'appelle Lia ! Vieux bouc ! »

Il fronça les sourcils et fut sur moi en un battement de cils, me saisissant les poignets tenant l'arme d'une main droite, me plaquant contre la porte et me tenant le menton de l'autre main. « Tu es vivante… Ce que dit Rodriguez n'est qu'un mensonge – me chuchota t-il, le visage presque collé au mien – pourquoi faire semblant de ne pas me connaître, Anezka ! Tous ces siècles passés à ta recherche, tous ces combats, ces horreurs… Et tu meurs dans mes bras…

Je ne comprends rien, je me dis juste qu'il est plus Malkavien que Brujah. Il a son front contre le mien, c'est une horreur, il m'enfonce ses ongles dans les poignets. Mon sang coule.

-Puis je te retrouve et encore une fois tu ne te souviens pas de moi, puis tu changes… Sorcière ! – Grogna t-il d'abord avant d'éructer.

-Je ne suis pas votre sorcière Anezka ! – Répliquai-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. J'essayai de voir son esprit, le regardant dans le blanc des yeux, me concentrant sur sa personne toute entière. Avec un peu d'insistance je parvins à voir son esprit, je ramollis mes muscles pour faire comme si je me soumettais. Mais je pus passer un premier barrage psychique et mis le contact télépathique. Amour _Anezka_ sang torpeur voix dans les ténèbres _Dieu est ma foi_ prométhéen Ecaterina _amour interdit_ blessé monstres _la plus sainte femme de Prague_.

Je me retins de papillonner des yeux, il collait son visage au mien, jusqu'à en écraser mon nez. Je le fixai toujours, détendue, mon flingue tomba par terre mais je le tiens, je passai un second barrage psychique et approfondis le lien télépathique. Une brune une blonde _elle lui ressemble_ Anezka pêché… « J'ai déjà goûté ton sang cette fois… »

Ses crocs transpercèrent et s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de mon cou, la douleur me fit totalement lâcher ma concentration, deux aiguilles qui me passaient par la peau !! Je poussai un cri aigu en essayant de me débattre !! Ca n'était absolument pas extatique puisque je me refusais ! Je sentais mon sang couler dans sa bouche et quitter mon corps. Il buvait comme un assoiffé et bientôt il allait me saigner à blanc !! Ca me brûlait atrocement, je gémis en voulant tourner la tête, je sentis un filet onctueux et froid couler rapidement le long de mon cou, mon thorax puis entre mes seins et plus bas. ET MERDE !! Je commence à voir trouble !! Je me mis à lui hurler de me lâcher mais il avait aussi coincé mes jambes !!

Là subitement, la pression se relâcha, je glissai le long de la porte sur les fesses en entendant une cacophonie effroyable !! Il y a une autre personne mais je vois très mal. Ils allaient trop vite, les coups fusaient, le toit du lit se referma sur l'un, qui l'explosa, mais l'autre se jeta sur lui pour lui faire traverser la fenêtre ! Le premier se retint avec les bras, l'autre lui enfonça une écharde du lit dans le cœur.

Silence, puis je crus percevoir un bruit mat en bas de la bâtisse. Avec un peu de volonté je me redressai en usant de mes mains sur la porte après avoir ramassé Angel. La morsure à mon cou est profonde, ce dingue n'y est pas allé doucement et ça me faisait un mal de chien ! Mais je n'entrai pas en Frénésie pour autant… L'autre type regardait par la fenêtre, les volets en bois ont éclaté et le verre aussi. Y'en a partout, ma chambre est un vrai bordel. Le flingue est trop lourd, je le laissai tomber et je fis mes prières. Romuald m'a drainée d'à peu près tout mon sang, le peu qui m'en reste a bien du mal à me faire voir clair et à soigner la plaie causée par la morsure.

Je me secouai un peu, m'accroupissant pour me cacher dans les ombres de la chambre et la mettre en veilleuse.

L'autre tourna le dos à la fenêtre brisée et avança vers moi à grands pas, nom de… Directement dans ma direction ! Va vers la porte et sors, putain ! Tu ne m'as pas vue !

Je me fis saisir par le poignet droit, lui envoyai ma main au visage pour lui griffer profondément la joue avec mes ongles, les doigts comme des serres ! Il me saisit l'autre main et je me mis à gueuler à pleins poumons dans un cri suraigu parce qu'il plongeait son visage vers ma gorge !!

Mais… Il lécha la plaie et la guérit ! Ca ne m'empêcha pas de gémir de peur !!

Je sentis deux petits objets en métal froid près de mon buste. L'autre délaissa mon cou, mes muscles se détendirent d'un seul coup et ce fut douloureux !! Comme si mon corps entier était une crampe !

L'idée me vint que c'était Romuald pieuté en bas de chez moi, et que je le saignerai à mort à mon tour !

Pour le moment je reconnaissais la voix de Nines et il me calma peu à peu. Je ne suis pas vampiriquement frénétique style bulldozer anthropophage sur pattes, je suis juste humainement hystérique style jeune femme qui a vu une mort malsaine de trop près.

Ma vue était toujours brouillée, il me fallait du sang parce que je me sentais comme un ballon fripé. Ou une pomme fripée. Nines me colla son poignet sur les lèvres, je le saisis fermement et bus à son bras. Papillonnant des yeux, je bus la vitae noire et froide jusqu'à ce que ma vue s'éclaircisse.

Pas de lien du sang… Le Brujah me souleva pour me mettre debout et me porta dans ses bras jusqu'à la cuisine, Plum qui était tout paniqué dans le couloir se mit à grogner mais je lui ordonnai de se taire, il obéit et nous suivit.

L'Anarch me posa sur la paillasse de la cuisine en position assise. J'avais un énorme mal de tête et le corps dans du coton. Mais j'écoutai Nines jurer alors qu'il vidait une poche de sang dans une tasse. La fit chauffer un peu dans le micro-onde (premier juron parce qu'il la fit chauffer trop fort et que tout péta sur les parois). Ca me fit marrer passivement et barboter un « massacre au micro-onde ». Le Brujah lâcha un rire nasal légèrement nerveux et recommença. Il me tendit la tasse dégoulinante de sang mais remplie à ras bord d'hémoglobine tiède. Je bus avec les deux mains sur la tasse comme pour un bol, mieux, un calice contenant le nectar sacré.

Tandis que je buvais, mon corps se réchauffait légèrement, se calmait, ma douleur à la tête diminua jusqu'à disparaître et mon état cotonneux suivit le même chemin.

Quand je pus tenir debout je sautai de la paillasse et regardai Nines, sa joue avait presque guéri mais je m'excusai quand même en la touchant de la main. Puis je filai comme une flèche jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, suivie par Plum ! Je sortis dans la cour d'entrée en ouvrant les portes à la volée ! Je me précipitai sur le corps en Torpeur de monsieur 'je-saigne-à-blanc-le-sosie-de-mon-Anezka'. Il était sur le dos, je m'assis sur lui en le chevauchant et lui saisit la tête pour le faire asseoir !! « Je ne laisse jamais en vie les trous du cul qui ont été à 'ça' de me tuer ! Et tu ne vas pas faire exception à la règle, fils de Camarilla (ça rime drôlement bien avec 'pute') ! » Débitai-je en grognant, une fois que j'eus retiré le pieu de son cœur pour être sûre qu'il m'écoute. Il fit des yeux ronds, j'usai de toute ma puissance pour le maintenir par terre, ce qui n'était pas bien difficile. J'ouvris la bouche en grand, détendant mes crocs pour le tirer par les cheveux, les plonger dans sa chair. Et faire ce qu'il venait de me faire.

Lui était extatique… « Tu ne changeras jamais ma bien-aimée sorcière… » Bafouilla t-il à un moment entre deux gémissements.

Je le vidai peu à peu de son sang, je sais que ce que je fais est interdit, même parmi les Anarch pour ne pas avoir de problèmes avec la Camarilla et parce que c'est la marque du Sabbat. Mais c'était entre moi et lui ! Et j'ai toujours adoré la loi du Talion !

« Non !! Aurélia !! » Me hurla Nines dans les oreilles, il me saisit par les épaules et me tira en arrière pour me ceinturer.

Je grognai en sentant le sang noir couler sur mon menton. « Lâche moi !

-Je te laisserais faire si ça en valait la peine ! Laisse tomber !! »

Je laissai tomber, ce fou furieux était allongé et impuissant. La politique de Julian Luna n'était certainement pas de laisser ces incidents diplomatiques impunis ! Je me calmai et le Brujah me relâcha avant d'aller replacer le pieu au cœur de l'autre.

Je m'essuyai les lèvres et passai une main dans mon cou, le sang, mon sang. Je fixai Nines avec beaucoup d'insistance : « y'a intérêt à ce que je ne le croise plus, Nines ! Parce que je le tuerai moi-même pour ça ! » Menaçai-je en me retenant de crier et en laissant retomber ma main en couteau pour que mon sang s'écrase sur le sol. Puis je me détournai et retournai à l'intérieur.

Ma chambre était un champ de bataille. J'en étais si énervée, si choquée que _ma chambre_ fût devenue un champ de bataille dès le réveil, qu'il me fallut quelques minutes à flanquer des coups de pied un peu partout pour me calmer.

Sûrement la réaction à ce que mon refuge soit violé aussi facilement pour une agression qui n'en était pas moins une. Enfoiré !! Si ce Prince ne condamne pas ce type à mort, je jure que je le fais s'il croise à nouveau mon chemin !!

Quand j'arrivai enfin à penser à autre chose qu'à foutre des coups de pied n'importe où en jurant dans trois langues différentes, j'enlevai ma nuisette en plein milieu de ce bordel, la balançai rageusement dans un coin et traversai ce foutoir pour me laver.

L'eau chaude et quelques chansons calmes me permirent de retrouver un semblant de sérénité.

Ca ne dura pas longtemps quand je vis que mon armoire normande était abîmée, les portes, chef-d'œuvre d'ébénisterie, étaient défoncées. C'était stupide mais j'en pleurai. « J'espère qu'il a une bonne assurance non-vie ! » Grognai-je entre deux sanglots d'hystérie en arrachant ce qui restait des portes. Je m'habillai de la robe de soirée noire toute neuve de Dracula, « ils font ce qu'ils veulent ce soir, j'en ai rien à foutre ! »

D'accord, j'avoue que je suis très puérile. Je fais ma crise.

N'empêche que j'en avais plus rien à foutre !

Deux secondes après ma phrase, Nines arriva derrière moi pour encercler mes épaules de ses bras et déployer des trésors de séduction pour calmer le bébé.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27 – Confrontation et fuite

_Downtown Los Angeles, 16 août 2014, 00h35_

Une demi heure plus tard je m'étais une nouvelle fois changée après m'être calmée. Une robe longue en imprimé de fleurs dont les couleurs blanc, rose, vert et jaune pastel dominaient. C'était un jeu de superposition de volants à la base. Avec de fines bretelles réglables, une encolure V en dentelle, des découpes sous la poitrine, un haut de dos élastique et une finition en point bourdon. Tout en polyester. La superposition de volants donnait au bas de la robe qui m'arrivait en dessous des genoux, un côté vieux chiffon déchiré qui avait son petit effet glamour. Une très belle robe légère qui devait en jeter sous le soleil d'été avec ses couleurs. Elle suivait parfaitement les courbes du corps mais en réussissant un flou érotique. Une de ces robes qui m'étaient irrésistibles même quand je sais qu'elle ne serait pas si belle sous la lumière de mon soleil nocturne. Je mis les mêmes escarpins que la dernière fois, avec le talon de sept centimètres. Et pour le maquillage, presque naturel sauf pour mes joues avec un gel gloss, des cils noirs et des lèvres en pétales de rose. Les cheveux sur les épaules avec un simili brushing. La veste blanche brodée à col militaire et j'étais prête. Je suis toujours une Toréador ! Et la Toréador profitait de sa veste pour pouvoir planquer Judith et Clara, ainsi que un chargeur chacun, dans des poches intérieures. Le poignard Toréador était dans ma manche.

Nines avait entreposé le corps de Romuald dans une chambre sans me dire laquelle. Bien sûr je pouvais fouiller les vingt-trois chambres et trouver la bonne mais c'était clairement une perte de temps en plus d'être totalement ridicule. Plum faisait sa ronde quand je fermai la maison à clef.

On se rendit à Downtown chacun en moto et ça n'aurait rien eu d'exceptionnel, si nous n'avions pas été pris dans une embuscade sur une quatre voies !!

Je roulais derrière le Brujah quand ma prompte paranoïa me fit remarquer qu'une grande Ford noire nous suivait depuis au moins cinq minutes. Je ralentis pour voir si ma lenteur allait l'exaspérer et la faire me doubler, ou ralentir et allonger la distance entre elle et moi. La paranoïa qu'on me reprochait m'avait plus d'une fois sauvé la 'vie' et cette fois encore il s'avéra qu'elle avait raison.

La voiture ralentit et creusa la distance.

J'accélérai pour rattraper Nines et le mettre en garde, mais ce que je n'avais pas vu venir c'était une autre voiture sur la voie d'à côté qui braqua subitement sur moi dans un violent crissement de pneus, me poussant d'un assourdissant bruit de toile froissée et m'éjectant de la route, me faisant perdre le contrôle de la moto sous le choc ! La roue avant fit des zigzag en chœur avec le guidon, ma cuisse entra rapidement en collision avec la barre en fer de sécurité, la moto bascula et m'envoya valser dans le granit, le faussé et atterrir dans le décor des arbres !!

Protégeant ma tête des bras tout en usant de l'endurance vampirique en préparation au choc, ma jambe droite ne se brisa pas quand elle croisa la barre de sécurité. Je sentis mes bras se faire écorcher jusqu'au sang durant la roulade dans le gravier ! Un os de mon avant-bras droit se brisa dans un écoeurant craquement mou quand il entra de plein fouet sur l'écorce d'un tronc d'arbre ! Si je n'avais pas usé de l'endurance (bénis soient l'année passée au service de LaCroix, tous mes ennemis et Beckett pour m'avoir aidé à améliorer ce pouvoir !) J'aurais été dans un état vachement plus crade (genre Apéricubes).

Je me relevai en entendant ma Suzuki faire un feu de joie quelques mètres plus loin contre un autre arbre. Merde, cet engin était tout neuf. Debout je tanguai, évidemment, en plus de ça mes talons étaient foutus, c'est justement quand j'en mets qu'il se passe un truc ! Je défis le lacet de cuir et les abandonnai là.

On m'avait séparée de Nines Rodriguez, et c'était moi qui me faisais une fierté de lui servir de garde du corps ! Je jurai en concentrant ma vue surnaturelle sur le trafic, pas de trace de Nines !

Qui était à l'origine de ça ? Le Sabbat ou les Kuei-jin ? Je m'éloignai le plus vite possible de l'accident avant qu'on ne s'aperçoive de ma survie humainement impossible.

Un jeune asiatique aux cheveux courts, en jean et tee-shirt apparût soudainement à un mètre devant moi dans un éclair bleu en plein milieu du petit bois alors que je courais ! Je m'arrêtai et fis un pas en arrière, légèrement courbée, je plissai les paupières en le jaugeant. Il avait les bras légèrement écartés du corps, comme un cow-boy qui se prépare à dégainer. Je souris puis ouvris les lèvres pour montrer les crocs.

J'entendis l'air se fendre juste derrière ma tête et me déplaçai sur le côté avec une vélocité surhumaine pour voir le profil d'un homme mûr à la longue barbe rousse, à la taille immense et taillé comme une armoire normande, tiens ! Je tirai le Glock en reculant tout en visant sa tête !

Il fit dévier les balles d'un mouvement de main en se tournant vers moi, sa main gauche tenait un marteau. En une seconde il fut en face de moi, leva son marteau et me réduit l'épaule gauche à l'état de purée ! Je sentis les os craquer, se fendre, les muscles se déchirer et le sang exploser à l'air libre ! Hurlant de douleur, je n'avais pas eu la moindre chance d'en placer une ! Il était trois fois plus rapide que moi !! Mon sang gicla sur son visage et il me regardait avec un air glacial comme s'il était à des kilomètres de ce qu'il faisait ! Je savais qu'il aurait pu me tuer au lieu de me bousiller l'épaule !!

Je hurlai et serrai les dents jusqu'à me faire mal à la mâchoire tellement la douleur était puissante et surprenante ! Quand je sentis qu'on me tirait par les aisselles et mon épaule morte n'aima pas le traitement !! Je gueulai encore à la lune mais je vis du coin de l'œil que le géant ne faisait pas d'autre geste !

Une putain de grave erreur !

Alliant Puissance et Célérité, je propulsai le bas de mon corps vers le haut en usant de la force de celui qui me tenait par les épaules comme appui, je me réceptionnai assise sur ses épaules et lui arrachai la tête en le tenant d'une main par les cheveux ! Je me relevai, pieds nus sur ses épaules pendant qu'il tenait encore debout balançant la tête vers les yeux du géant en sautant, une petite boucle pour prendre un peu de vitesse, je sortis mon poignard de ma manche et atterrissant sur lui, cuisses sur ses épaules voyant la terreur sur son visage, je lui enfonçai la lame dans le palais ! Dans le mouvement vers le haut, la tête se détacha des épaules, empalée sur ma petite lame !! Exaltée, je sentais son sang couler le long de mes bras alors que son corps tombait sur le dos.

Et je sus ce qui clochait : le sang était chaud. Les corps ne tombaient en outre pas en poussière.

La gorge sèche, le sang affluant encore dans mes veines pour Célérité et Puissance, je papillonnai de mes yeux exorbités. Le géant aurait pu me saisir au vol à défaut de me tomber dessus en un clignement. Quand un ennemi est plus rapide, la meilleure technique est de le clouer au corps à corps et de palier la vitesse par la force. Le géant avait eu la vitesse et la force. Comment avait-il pu échouer à me tuer ?

La question était cruciale, toute cette mascarade de Kuei-jin tombait en ruines. Les frères de Ming Xiao s'étaient téléportés et avaient volé durant notre combat. Mais je les avais eus parce qu'ils ne frappaient pas fort et qu'ils avaient entrecoupé leurs actions de disparitions et de réapparitions. Alors que je les avais harcelés de coups quand ils étaient en face de moi et en esquivant les leurs.

Le géant n'avait ni volé, ni ne m'avait arrêtée à temps parce qu'il avait eu besoin de temps… Et parce qu'il ne devait pas me tuer.

Je fronçai les sourcils en faisant la grimace, l'odeur de sang ravissait mon odorat mais j'entendais des bruits. Je tournai la tête en me relevant, aiguisant mes sens pour sentir l'odeur des hommes venant de la route vers ici. Et entendre des injectives d'enquêteurs de police ! Ainsi que les aboiements de chiens ! Un berger allemand perça mon regard et je détalai !!

Toute une troupe de chiens policiers me colla au cul jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse user de Célérité !! J'en étais à courir pieds nus en plein milieu du petit bois quand le plus rapide d'entre eux commença à dangereusement s'approcher de mes mollets !! Sachant que les gentils maîtres suivaient de peu, je n'avais pas le temps de m'arrêter pour faire un massacre canin !

Le chien lécha mon mollet ! Un flic me tira dessus et me toucha à l'épaule gauche, et allez ! Je fis un roulé boulet, sortis Judith et Clara et descendis les flics à quinze mètres au poil de trois balles chacun au niveau du visage ! Le premier, le plus proche, s'écroula. Le deuxième toucha son épaule et tomba à genoux. Les chiens, trois, me saisirent à la gorge !!

Je pris la tête de celui qui me tenait à la gorge et lui fit faire un cercle complet, un autre chien eut la fameuse idée de mordre violemment mon épaule encore un peu endommagée, le dernier chien me broya la main tenant Judith pendant que l'autre s'acharnait comme un affamé sur mon épaule ! Ils ne sont pas nourris ces animaux ?! Je bougeai vers ma cuisse le bras saisi par le chien alors que j'avais la jambe levée, et sa tête rencontra mon genou !! Sonné, je pus le balancer, reprendre mon arme et l'abattre ! Mais l'autre clébard se faisait un festin de mon épaule !!

En plus de ça d'autres chiens arrivaient !

Une masse poilue, moins grande mais plus fine que le chien traversa mon regard, j'entendis le berger allemand criailler alors que l'autre animal grognait ! Je me tournai sur le ventre de l'autre épaule pour voir ça, le loup terminait d'égorger le chien ! Je repris mon second pistolet alors que le loup tournait sa tête grise vers moi, le museau couvert de sang, se léchant les babines.

« Beckett ? » Soufflai-je dans un croassement, la gorge comme remplie de sable.

Le loup geint en baissant la tête, puis reprit forme humaine et c'était bien Beckett en panoplie de Indiana Jones. Il me saisit et me porta contre lui en usant de sa propre Célérité. Quelques secondes plus tard, on avait semé les chiens et les flics.

Le Gangrel finit par s'arrêter lorsqu'il revint à la route et me lança presque à l'arrière d'une voiture d'occasion grise. « Désolé pour le retard ! » Me fit rapidement le vampire avec un certain cynisme avant de fermer la porte arrière quand j'eus rentré mes pieds. Affalée et saignant sur la banquette arrière, je me mis sur le dos, les bras le long du corps, mon bras gauche à l'épaule bousillée pendant dans le vide.

« Mon épaule est bousillée, ma robe et ma veste préférée aussi, mes escarpins préférés idem ainsi que ma moto toute neuve. Celui ou celle qui est à l'origine de ce merdier va en baver – grognai-je alors que Beckett démarrait en trombe.

-Ils ont réussi à attraper monsieur Rodriguez – m'informa mon ami Gangrel avec une pointe de stress dans la voix alors qu'il passait un coude derrière lui pour reculer.

La nouvelle me fit voir rouge écarlate – je vais les… – commençai-je avec rage mais la suite de mes paroles menaçantes se perdit dans un borborygme. Bien évocateur des tortures inhumaines dignes de Tzimisce (ou, mieux encore, de ma Karen) que j'avais devant les yeux. Par-dessus tout c'était la peur qui alimentait ma rage.

Quand on arriva à Downtown quinze minutes plus tard, mon épaule était guérie et Beckett m'avait dit ce qu'il savait et me fit mon briefing en même temps : ma cible est une femme fée du nom d'Eithlinn. Une sadique en puissance qui aime la torture psychologique. L'endroit où trouver la cible, et Nines qui servait d'appât, était les égouts du centre ville. Là où j'avais botté le cul d'un des vampires caïtiff qui avait été un membre du culte de sang apocalyptique. Celui de la 'sainte maladie' qu'ils avaient propagée parmi le Bétail.

Beckett arrêta la voiture sur le bas côté, en face du signe qui avait caractérisé ce culte. J'usai de la plus grande discrétion dans mon état pour traverser la rue sans me faire remarquer. J'avais abandonné la veste et portai le holster à découvert. Beckett allait rester là, de un parce que c'était mon problème, de deux parce que j'avais besoin de lui pour couvrir mes arrières et surveiller le point d'accès que j'allais prendre.

Derrière le Last Round il y avait une bouche d'égout, « j'arrive pas à croire que cette salope se cache juste sous le bar ! » Grognai-je en tirant la bouche et me laissant ensuite tomber. Un genou à terre à la réception dans l'eau croupie, je me dis que j'étais un peu suicidaire.

J'avais les veines vides et en plus de ça je faisais du bruit pour qu'on sache que j'étais là.

J'avançai prudemment le long du corridor pourri, tendant l'oreille au moindre bruit, mais à part ceux d'égouttement, tout était silencieux. Je vis une femme passer devant l'embouchure, elle était tout simplement la plus laide femme du monde, encore pire que les Nosferatu. Je m'approchai doucement et m'arrêtai, elle repassa devant moi et me tourna le dos, je passai derrière elle et vis qu'elle était la seule dans ce tunnel à faire la ronde. Je me précipitai sur elle, la saisis par les épaules, nouai mes jambes autour de sa taille, la forçai sans difficulté à pencher la tête de côté et plongeai mes crocs dans sa gorge.

A suicidaire, suicidaire et demi. Beckett m'avait dit qu'un groupe de Changelins était en vendetta après moi, et que boire du sang de Fée équivalait à jouer à la roulette russe en plus dangereux. Mais mes veines sont vides, je prends le risque !

Le sang que je bus était familier, pétillant comme un soda et vraiment succulent de vitalité plus encore qu'un sang humain, sucrée. Loin du goût métallique habituel !!

Très rapidement je sentis que j'avais suffisamment bu pour ne plus avoir mal à la gorge, mes lèvres délaissèrent la plaie puis je brisai le cou de ma victime. Elle s'écroula au sol et je la fouillai.

Quand je me rendis compte que je m'étais mise à briller comme un soleil ambulant !! Je regardai mes mains qui brillaient d'une superbe lumière dorée, un soleil ! J'en était totalement ravie et me perdis dans la fascination de la beauté ! Avec un côté légèrement narcissique quant à me revoir à la lumière du jour ! Mes mains, et mon corps ! M'exclamant même que comme je l'avais pensé, la robe même abîmée était belle sous le soleil !

Mais je brisai rapidement la fascination, me rappelant que y'avait beaucoup plus urgent que de se perdre dans une admiration plutôt narcissique ! Ca tombait très bien parce qu'une autre mocheté me convainquit de la chose lorsqu'elle balaya l'air au niveau de ma gorge en hurlant l'alerte !! Je sortis Judith tout en esquivant de petits sauts légers et rapides ses attaques grossières au coutelas, vis le point rouge briller sur le front de la brailleuse moche et tirai.

Le corps s'écroula à mes pieds. « Les attaques étaient effectuées à l'aveuglette… » Murmurai-je, chouette, j'étais un spot ambulant !! La lumière continuait à émaner de moi ! Sûrement très pratique pour les méchants, mais quand je trouverai Nines, très problématique !

Bon, du coup je décidai de foncer, usant de Célérité je traversai les corridors suintant en tirant sur ce qui me barrait la route ! Quand j'arrivai à la salle où j'avais tué le suppôt du culte de sang. Le truc drôle c'est que les corps pourris étaient encore là, et encore plus pourris sur les murs ! La chair était verte et craquelée maintenant, et l'odeur était infecte !

Il y avait un géant ici et deux autres personnes. Mais d'après la description de Beckett et de mon souvenir de la jeune fille entraperçue, aucune des deux filles n'était Eithlinn. Les tuer tous les trois ne fut pas un problème, je pouvais viser, eux non. La seule difficulté vint du géant qui avait une grande résistance physique et qui n'hésitait pas à marcher vers moi. Seulement je parvins à changer l'angle sur lequel sa vue s'était habituée à la lumière qui faiblissait de seconde en seconde ! Quand je lui explosai le crâne de cinq balles derrière la tête, la lumière s'était éteinte.

Je regardai le carnage à la ronde tout en changeant de chargeur pour chaque arme, chargeurs sanglés aux bretelles du holster. Quand mon regard tomba sur un cadavre dont la beauté et la tristesse m'étaient familières.

La jeune femme qui était venue pleurer à mon portail l'autre soir.

Si mon cœur avait pu, il se serait arrêté une seconde fois. Oubliant les armes dans mes mains, je m'approchai du corps, c'était bien elle. Sur la marche surélevée de cet autel macabre à l'abandon dans cet endroit pourri. Ses cheveux noirs avaient été tondus et étaient éparpillés tout autour de son corps d'albâtre. Ses yeux gris étaient ouverts avec résolution sur le plafond perverti. Ses mains avaient été arrachées et il ne restait plus que des moignons avec des traces de dents.

Je m'agenouillai en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux. Posant les pistolets de chaque côté, je m'approchai en râpant mes genoux sur le sol humide pour passer ma main derrière son crâne et comprendre comment on l'avait tuée. Sa cervelle me dégoulinait sur la main droite.

Je gémis et me mis à trembler, ma figure se tordit entre répugnance et désespoir, ma main tremblait d'indécision et restait immobile sous la chair gelée qui s'écoulait dans un mélange de sang et de glaire gris. Je lâchai un sanglot, la bouche tordue en un cri, mes larmes coulèrent sur mes joues et j'avais l'impression que c'était la cervelle de cette pauvre femme qui coulait par mes yeux !!

« Non ! » Sanglotai-je sans savoir encore en attrapant son épaule droite de la main gauche pour attirer son corps glacée contre moi. Son visage contre mon cou.

Pourquoi ?

Quoi qu'elle ait fait, elle ne méritait pas ça !

Ma main trouva une balle dans sa tête, la soutenant d'un bras autour des épaules j'examinai la balle en la reniflant, c'était du fer. Sans comprendre pourquoi, ça me fit redoubler en sanglots…

Quand elle est venue pleurer dans mes bras, elle m'avait fait tellement de peine ! Elle souffrait tellement d'avoir perdu sa fille, tellement désolée aussi ! Et je savais que mon pardon était tout ce qu'elle espérait, sans savoir pourquoi le mien, sinon parce que je ressemblais à sa fille.

Comme je ressemblais à cette 'Anezka'.

J'avais été heureuse d'avoir pu soulager son âme par mes paroles. Ca m'avait moi aussi rassérénée inexplicablement mais qu'importe ! J'avais voulu la savoir en vie et que le fait de ne plus jamais nous revoir était un choix et un fait ! Pas une fatalité !

Eithlinn…

Je relevai la tête du cou de la femme et me complus dans une rage vengeresse.

Eithlinn avait certainement tué elle-même la triste inconnue !

« Je suis impressionnée, Ecaterina, immergée dans tes pleures tu ne te laisses pas distraire de ta souffrance… – Murmura une voix féminine, séductrice et noire. Elle ne m'évoquait rien d'autre qu'une pieuvre mortelle ou un serpent – Lulainn ne m'aura même pas été utile.

-Eithlinn ! » Rugis-je à pleins poumons en dirigeant mon regard par-dessus mon épaule vers la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux reflets cramoisis me tournant le dos. Elle portait un kimono de soie noire, assise sur la marche jambes croisées, derrière moi.

J'entendis un bruit de pas, et relevai les yeux sur Yukie, d'abord métaphoriquement le souffle coupé de surprise, je me détendis quand elle me fit un clin d'oeil.

Je déposai doucement le corps mutilé de Lulainn sur le sol, laissai là mes pistolets en toute confiance, me relevai et sautai par-dessus cette fille de pute pour me réceptionner à deux mètres en face d'elle. Et je vis qu'elle jouait nonchalamment avec les mains de Lulainn qu'elle tenait par les moignons dans les siennes ! Je gonflai les joues et hurlai à ce que cette sorcière laissât les mains de cette femme tranquilles !!

« Sorcière ? – S'étonna Eithlinn d'une voix singulièrement douce en papillonnant les yeux de surprise. Les mains de Lulainn sur ses propres joues – très chère Ecaterina, la sorcière ici c'est toi. L'aurais-tu oublié par hasard ? » Me susurra t-elle. Fixant mon visage comme si elle s'attendait à un gros changement à son avantage.

« Ecaterina ? » Lâchai-je. Mon surnom chez les Fées sans doute.

Eithlinn eut son innocent visage ravagé par une rage monstrueuse et il devint aussi hideux que les mochetés que j'avais croisées en venant ! « Je vois !! Le Rite est vraiment … ! » Explosa t-elle en me lançant les mains comme des balles de tennis. Mais je ne me laissai pas prendre au piège du réflexe, je laissai mes bras le long de mon corps en me contrôlant pour ne pas la quitter des yeux.

Eithlinn se leva en me jaugeant.

Je souris lentement, jouant de mon sourire pour qu'il s'étende comme la brume la plus empoisonnée que la nature surnaturelle puisse souffler. Concentrant mon regard sur elle, sur sa personne, sans user de la moindre Discipline. Je concentrai dans mon visage le plaisir que je prendrai à arracher ses membres.

Touchant du doigt ma folie monstrueuse. Mon essence de vampire. Créature sensuelle, romantique mais aussi, le monstre.

La jeune fille en face de moi trembla légèrement et nous nous affrontèrent du regard pendant un moment que je ne saurais qualifier. Mais si elle m'opposait de la résistance, puis un ahurissant vice, elle ne pouvait pas me toucher. Au jeu de la plus sadique, on était ex æquo.

Alors elle passa à autre chose d'un balayage de la main. « Pfu ! Je t'ai déjà battue, mais autrement ! »

Elle frappa dans ses mains. Une illusion tomba, au fond de ce que j'appelai l'autel, Eithlinn m'y avait enchaîné Nines ! Et elle avait commencé à le torturer avant que j'arrive !

Le Brujah avait trois pieux dans la peau : deux dans le ventre et un en plein milieu du thorax. Et un nombre incalculable de stries tout le long du corps.

« Il guérit un peu plus lentement que les autres vampires, » fit remarquer d'un ton scientifique la Fée alors que j'avais les yeux rivés sur Nines au visage tuméfié qui balançait la tête pour me regarder.

Beckett m'avait prévenue, Eithlinn voulait me torturer psychologiquement, me voir faiblir avec des arguments appelant ma sensibilité.

Pas de bol ma poule, je suis au courant. Je haussai un sourcil en détournant les yeux vers elle. Elle regardait Nines par-dessus l'épaule et Yukie se tenait juste derrière elle. Eithlinn en revint à moi avant que je n'esquisse le moindre geste. Et je fus enchantée de lire de la surprise sur son visage. Elle fronça ses fins sourcils « tu aimes ce vampire, n'est-ce pas – me reprocha t-elle.

-Les Kuei-jin n'ont jamais attaqué Los Angeles – répondis-je.

Elle rit en levant les bras – bien sûr que non ! Mais les vampires sont si ignorants des Kuei-jin qu'il est un jeu d'enfant de vous l'avoir fait penser ! Jamais les Orientaux useraient d'humains comme outils, ça est la caractéristique des Occidentaux.

-Et des Fées.

-Tu en sais quelque chose – me susurra t-elle avant de revenir de manière têtue à son sujet – alors tu ne peux pas faire confiance à ce vampire occidental. Il te trahira, comme Alec l'a déjà fait, comme Christoff l'a déjà fait, comme Judas l'a déjà fait, comme Lulainn l'a déjà fait. Et avant ces deux derniers, comme nombre de tes prétendus amis. »

Elle fit voler une arme dans ma direction, Judith. Je l'attrapai au vol et la pointai sur Rodriguez.

Il fit des yeux ronds entre deux bleus, je lui adressai mon sourire le plus suave sans trop en faire. « Tu as raison, Eithlinn – soufflai-je, et je repensai à Judas et à son e-mail à la con pour en pleurer.

-Tue le alors… » Jubila t-elle.

Je fixai Nines. Il était abasourdi, mais le mot n'était pas assez fort… Non. Plutôt choqué.

Je tirai deux balles.

Sur ses scellés…

« QUOI ?! » Brailla Eithlinn alors que le vampire s'écroulai à genoux, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elle lui a fait mais je m'en fous, je vais faire comme si elle avait fait beaucoup.

Bougeant le bras de gauche à droite pour viser Eithlinn, je vis que Yukie la tenait en joue d'un ninja-to sous la gorge, maintenue intimement serrée contre elle.

« Traîtresse ! Ca fait deux fois que je me fais trahir par une employée alors que j'allais vaincre Ecaterina !! – Eructa Eithlinn en tendant le cou pour que la lame ne découpe pas sa gorge délicate.

-Par la même employée – rectifia Yukie en appuyant un peu plus sur la garde.

-Doll la Malkavienne, toi ?! » S'exclama Eithlinn.

Me précipitant vers elle, je pointais toujours Judith sur son front. La Malkavienne me sourit malicieusement. Pourquoi, quoi ? J'ai loupé un épisode !! Oo

Mais j'en revins à Eithlinn, l'attrapant à la gorge, collant le canon de mon arme sous son menton et lui montrant la bague. « Je tuerai Nines quand il m'aura trahie ! »

Eithlinn me cracha au visage. Et la seconde suivante elle s'était évaporée, littéralement.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28 – Le bal des vampires

Quand Eithlinn disparut, Yukie se précipita en même temps que moi sur Nines. Je retirai les pieux de son corps et passai son bras gauche sur mes épaules, Yukie faisant de même avec le bras droit.

Le Brujah était légèrement 'abîmé' mais il pouvait marcher. Je m'excusai à mon tour pour le retard et le vampire esquissa un simili sourire « beau talent d'actrice – croassa t-il alors qu'on passait devant le corps de Lulainn, je savais qu'on passait devant mais je gardais la tête tournée vers l'Anarch.

-Je m'entraîne au bluff, » répliquai-je en essayant un sourire mais sans y parvenir même si j'étais contente de comprendre que Nines n'avait pas cru mon numéro mais qu'il avait fait les yeux ronds de surprise.

On arriva à un couloir pour apercevoir Beckett moitié courant moitié marchant vers nous. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant nous il me regarda avec un air curieux.

Mais la supplique soufflée, étouffée et croassée qui sortit de mes lèvres le fit avant que je ne m'en rende compte « le corps de Lulainn… S'il vous plait. »

Le Gangrel passa une main droite dans ses cheveux noirs bouclés et hocha la tête avant de nous dépasser.

Une fois à la voiture, il fut aisé pour moi et Yukie (maintenant que je sais qu'elle est devenue une Malkavienne _;) de ne pas nous faire remarquer dans la rue un peu vide. Tracter Nines à notre suite, ouvrir la portière arrière et le faire monter. Je montai après lui et me laissai aller à fermer les yeux, détendre tous mes muscles et appuyer ma tête contre le dossier de tête avec un long soupir.

Tout ce début de soirée rocambolesque revint à mon esprit, Ecaterina, Doll… La vendetta d'Eithlinn après moi pour raison inconnue. Tout cela me sembla aussi inutile à comprendre qu'un plan de conquête du monde par LaCroix et beaucoup trop complexe pour moi. Alors je retins obligatoirement le principal : Eithlinn était vaincue pour cette fois.

Lorsque j'entrouvris les yeux, Yukie partait en disant « et vous verrez ! La lune brillera comme un soleil d'hiver dans cette phrase du bateau sera le Hollandais Volant ! » Et Beckett déposait le corps flasque de Lulainn dans le coffre.

« J'espère qu'il n'a pas oublié les mains, » soufflai-je avec l'esprit en coton. C'était sans aucun doute de ma faute si cette femme était morte. Je lui avais soulagé l'âme d'un pardon mais l'avais précipitée à la mort.

Je tournai la tête vers Nines à ma gauche, il était dans la même position que moi mais les yeux fermés. J'examinai ses blessures, c'était vrai qu'elles prenaient un peu plus de temps à guérir.

J'allais porter mon poignet à ma bouche quand Beckett enfin installé à l'avant me regarda par le rétroviseur « Ne faites pas ça, jeune vampire, votre sang est assez puissant pour lier en deux prises au lieu de trois. »

Soupir de ma part mais je baissai mon poignet, tournant la tête vers Nines qui n'avait pas bougé.

Deux minutes plus tard, on était au Last Round, Beckett laissa la voiture sur le bas côté, Nines avait eu le temps de soigner ses plaies et nous entrâmes par la fenêtre de derrière (au lieu de la porte). Beckett passa par la porte pour signifier à Damsel (sûrement) de faire sortir les clients pendant que nous atterrissions dans les toilettes. J'ouvris la porte au Brujah qui s'écroula ensuite sur le lit.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé bordel de merde ?! » S'exclama Damsel ayant monté les escaliers et posant les poings sur ses hanches. Elle avait les yeux ronds comme des billes. « Vous êtes dans un putain d'état pitoyable ! On dirait deux merdes de baleine !

-Damsel, sois une gentille Anarch et va prévenir Skelter et les autres de San Francisco que les soi-disant Kuei-jin étaient en fait les survivants des Sidhe Balor… – Grogna le chef, un bras sur les yeux.

-Ah… Il en restait quand même… » Souffla la rousse rouge avant d'hausser les épaules et de marmonner en se retournant.

J'en revins au Brujah torse nu, je voyais encore de petites cicatrices qui se résorbaient sur sa peau, là où s'étaient trouvés les pieux. Je m'assis sur le lit et posai la main droite sur sa cuisse gauche. « Je suis désolée, Nines…

-C'est moi qui le suis : j'aurais dû m'en douter ! – Répliqua t-il amèrement quelques secondes plus tard. Puis il s'assit en étirant les bras et posant les mains sur les cuisses, la gauche sur la mienne, il m'observa – t'as une sale mine.

-Toi aussi. Ca va aller ?

-Ouais ! Putain c'est pas moi qui…

-Je n'ai pas été cloutée et torturée par Eithlinn – coupai-je.

Il soupira avant de ricaner – non c'est pire. »

Beckett frappa doucement à la porte, je me tournai vers lui et il murmura très bas qu'il fallait s'occuper du corps. J'hochai la tête puis tournai la tête vers Nines pour poser la main sur sa joue et caresser sa pommette saillante. J'y déposai un baiser avant de me lever et rejoindre Beckett qui me posa son manteau sur les épaules.

« Je viens avec vous, » déclara sombrement le Brujah avant de nous suivre.

Comme je me méfiais de la nécromancie, Beckett et moi fîmes brûler le corps nu de Lulainn sur un lit de bois, dans Griffith Park, entourés des restes de la tribu garou de Stephen. Le Fianna me serra la main très fort à un moment, Beckett aussi alors que j'avais les yeux rivés sur les flammes et sur ce que j'entrevoyais du beau visage de cette femme. Elle m'avait fait une très forte impression, très forte. Je m'étais sentie comme un ange lorsque j'avais vu son visage s'éclairer à mon pardon.

Maintenant je sais que son âme même soulagée, son âme éternelle, est dissoute. C'était désespérant ! Je ne pouvais même pas me dire qu'elle était en paix !!

Où était l'immortalité de l'âme, sa beauté ?! Où était la justice là-dedans ?!

Proche des flammes, les yeux sur le visage calciné de Lulainn.

Je ne pouvais pas supporter cette idée.

Alors je me mis à geindre et à pleurer en sentant mes jambes s'échapper sous moi. A genoux dans l'herbe, les doigts arrachant l'humus alors que je voyais son crâne se noircir et que j'entendais les os craquer.

J'arrachai l'herbe et fermai enfin les yeux, sentant les larmes de sang exploser en dehors de mes yeux et ruisseler sur mes joues.

Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas savoir que l'âme de ceux que j'aime est ou n'est pas dissoute. J'aime les histoires de fantômes même pour vampires !! Karen, Nines, Beckett, Dracula, Jack, Damsel et les autres, si un jour vous aviez à mourir, restez sagement en tant qu'âme dans l'Umbra ! Et si vous trouvez Golconde, ne vous avisez pas à mourir pour être dissous !

Les funérailles qu'elle voulait pour sa fille…

Je sentis de grandes mains rugueuses se poser sur mes épaules, me faire tourner doucement et des bras m'entourer. L'odeur de sang séché sur la poitrine contre mon nez me fit reconnaître Nines qui lissait mes cheveux d'une main pour me consoler. Je passai les bras autour de sa taille et continuai de pleurer. Le pire avait été d'imaginer l'éternité sans Nines, enlevé par la Mort Ultime donnée par mon ennemie. J'espérai que Karen avait été épargnée par tout ça, parce que le comble du pire était qu'elle soit morte par ma faute !!

C'était maintenant que je craquai, et pas devant Eithlinn.

Beckett nous dit au revoir à Griffith Park, il allait rester en compagnie des Fianna cette nuit le temps de préparer son départ. Mais il m'avait aussi prise à part, il ne dit rien pendant un long moment et s'était contenté de me fixer. Puis il me dit avec son insupportable mais génial ton de 'monsieur j'ai toujours raison' : « croyez le ou non, je trouve cette fin très appréciable, Aurélia.

-A la prochaine catastrophe apocalyptique californienne je vous appelle, Beckett – souris-je en tapotant son épaule gauche couverte par son trench-coat marron.

-Oh, je viendrai tout seul constater une nouvelle fois que là où je suis il se passe quelque chose ! – Répondit-il en penchant la tête de côté avec un sourire en coin – au revoir, jeune caïnite et soyez prudente.

-Vous aussi mon ami, » murmurai-je en joignant les mains sur les genoux.

Beckett baissa les yeux sur mes mains et ses traits se détendirent, ses yeux rouges s'allumèrent d'une compréhension amusée qui m'échappa. Puis il releva les yeux sur mon visage et me fit son sourire en coin de 'monsieur je sais tout mais je ne dirai rien' avant de se détourner et de marcher vers le Caern.

Quand on rentra une dernière fois au centre ville, le Primogène Fiori, le Prince Luna et Willem furent informés que Christoff Romuald était pieuté chez moi et qu'il avait démoli ma chambre. Le Prince me paya les dégâts et un petit bonus, Romuald fut rapatrié à la tour sans qu'on ne retire le pieu de son cœur.

Je chargeai en chemin deux trois jeunes vampires d'Isaac prévenu par téléphone de déménager ma chambre dans celle d'à côté qu'ils devaient nettoyer aussi.

Et en attendant pour ce soir, Nines avait lourdement fait comprendre d'un seul regard que j'allais dormir chez lui ce soir, que je le veuille ou non.

Le reste de la nuit fut occupé à expliquer le topo au Prince Luna sans avoir l'air trop con. Mais bon joueur le Prince décida quand même de laisser à demain son départ, laisser les jeunes vampires éliminer quelques Tong (ça ne pouvait pas nous faire trop de mal). Ainsi que laisser Lillie Langtry le plaisir d'organiser une réception avec l'aide de Michaëla pour marquer le coup de l'amitié L.A+San Francisco. En tout cas côté Toréador officieusement. Parce que n'allez pas insulter un Anarch Brujah en lui disant qu'il est copain avec un Prince Ventrue. Surtout Nines.

Le reste de la nuit, pendant que le chef s'expliquait avec Luna, Fiori et Willem, moi je ne fis absolument rien à part observer les lumières de la ville du haut de l'étage de la tour où j'avais ma chambre. Je m'étais lavée et avais repassé un jean moulant et une chemise blanche en coton. Les pieds dans des sandales blanches à semelles compensées. J'avais été à la chasse. Et maintenant une fois rassasiée, j'étais pieds nus, assise en travers de la fenêtre. Respirant l'air frais juste pour le plaisir.

Rien faire toute une nuit et se reposer l'esprit.

Le Brujah vint me chercher quand il en eut fini avec Luna et Fiori, qui, durant le chemin à pied jusqu'au Last Round, fut traité de divers noms d'oiseaux dont 'Brujah péteux'. Ce qui me fit rire légèrement.

Chez lui à presque six heures du matin et au levé du jour, dans sa chambre, je ne cherchai pas à comprendre. Trop fatiguée pour être embarrassée sans doute. Je virai le jean, gardai la chemise comme chemise de nuit (moi frileuse comme j'étais, dormir nue ? Prouarf !) Et me coulai sous l'édredon sans demander mon reste, aussitôt rejointe par le Brujah mais qui resta sage heureusement, le temps de tomber en Torpeur.

_Downtown Los Angeles, 17 août 2014, 0h00_

Au réveil le lendemain soir il était pile minuit et Nines dormait encore avec un bras sur le front, la bouche ouverte. Mignon ! Je vois ses amygdales et les pointes de ses crocs.

Je lui fis fermer la bouche doucement, puisqu'il avait encore la rigidité cadavérique de la Torpeur. Puis déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Et je me pris au jeu… Vengeance pour le baiser volé !

Ses bras encerclèrent ma taille et il se réveilla enfin pour répondre à mes baisers mais je relevai farouchement la tête et lui échappai !

Surpris, il me regarda, haussant un sourcil sans rien dire.

Etalée sur lui, moi je l'observais, ou plutôt je l'admirais juste le temps qu'il me fallait pour me décider à 'passer la porte de la salle de bain'. Jouant des mains sur ses joues, je finis par baisser la tête vers lui et l'embrasser.

C'était comme si je les connaissais déjà très bien, ses lèvres, et la façon dont elles caressaient les miennes. Un baiser d'abord lent et langoureux puis de plus en plus rapide et passionné ! C'était avec une précision cuisante que je sentais la montée graduelle mais fulgurante du désir.

Désir sexuel qui n'avait rien à voir avec le Baiser. Purement humain, le nôtre, ou plutôt supérieur à l'humanité. Ce qu'on appelle l'Amour Vrai ?

J'étais à genoux, presque étendue au-dessus du Brujah. Ses doigts se glissaient sous ma chemise au niveau de mes hanches juste pour me faire tressaillir en même temps que sa langue contre la mienne… Il délaissa soudain mes lèvres enflées pour suçoter la chair de mon cou, m'hypnotisant par la douceur et l'érotisme de ses mains passant entièrement sur mon ventre et remontant ma chemise. Il allait défaire les boutons nacrés…

Quand Damsel entra sans frapper et foutu tout par terre !! « Nineseuhoupsamerde ! » S'exclama t-elle en ouvrant puis refermant la porte sur elle.

Je ris nerveusement en m'asseyant sur mes talons, une main devant les lèvres.

Deux minutes plus tard on descendit, Damsel avait toujours été une lève-tôt alors elle était la première de notre fine équipe à arriver au Last Round. Et cette fois elle avait à informer Nines que de manière miraculeuse « encore que, dès qu'il s'agit de faire la fête avec des petits fours, les Toréador sont les premiers ! » La soirée organisée par Lillie Langtry et Michaëla dans son club était prête. On pouvait y aller tout de suite.

Je tournai immédiatement les yeux sur Nines pour l'observer d'un œil critique.

Me voyant faire, le Brujah me secoua l'index gauche devant le nez en haussant un sourcil et me prévint : « tu oublie le costume, Toréador ! »

J'imaginai Nines en costume, trouvai ça profondément ridicule et haussai les épaules en me retenant d'avouer (mais pensai tout haut) que la demi nudité était son meilleur habillement. J'eus le plaisir du rire de Damsel et du silence éloquent de l'intéressé avant d'aller passer mon pantalon…

_Hollywood Los Angeles, 17 août 2014, 0h30_

On passa chez moi (tant qu'à se faire attendre), la chambre avait été déménagée, Isaac avait même eu pitié des portes de mon armoire et me les avait faites réparer.

Après avoir mis des bas gris clair semi transparents, je retrouvai la robe noire que Dracula m'avait envoyée, c'était une robe de haute couture à ne pas en douter, en viscose ramenée comme une tunique autour de la poitrine arborant un nœud en satin. Des bretelles de perles noires formaient un décolleté en V et passaient derrière les aisselles. Tandis qu'à l'opposée les bretelles passaient sur les épaules avec une étoile de perles bleu gris juste à leur niveau et se terminaient dans le dos. Elle m'arrivait au niveau des genoux avec légèreté. Très belle robe, mais c'est bizarre, je n'avais pas l'impression du tout qu'elle fût au goût du prince. Je regardai l'intérieur de la boite posée sur mon lit. Mais il n'y avait rien sous le papier fin. Pas un mot. Dracula me laisse toujours des petits mots.

Plum était sur mon lit à dormir et Nines m'observait, adossé au chambranle de la porte.

Ca me rendait curieuse qu'il m'observât mais pas nerveuse. Je me maquillai légèrement, un peu de gloss sur les pommettes, eyeliner noir, fard à paupières vert pastel sur les paupières mobiles puis gris sur les autres. Un crayon khôl vert pastel et un rouge à lèvres orangé mais doux. Je vaporisai mon parfum préféré, doux, floral autour de moi. Puis mis un collier à la fine chaîne en argent arborant un minuscule saphir bleu rond encerclé par un minutieux pétale de rose en argent. Aux oreilles j'avais deux boucles en formes de roses argentées allant de pair avec le collier. Et je me coiffai juste d'un coup de brosse en les laissant sur mes épaules. Je mis aussi le romantique bracelet en gris-gris à mon poignet droit (quitte à ce qu'il jure) et enfin des escarpins en cuir noir.

Quand je me tournai vers Nines, enfin prête, je le vis pensif avec de la fierté dans son regard bleu. Mais un trait typiquement féminin me fit poser la question inévitable : « comment tu me trouves ? »

Silence. Il bougea lentement la tête de haut en bas et de bas en haut et je me délectai de son regard admiratif et gourmand. C'est si bon d'être admirée physiquement et désirée par un homme ]D ! Ca me changera toujours des vents de trente nœuds de noël et des râteaux à la pelle. Mon ego féminin était en liesse ! « Trop sublime pour moi, jeune Toréador, » me dit-il en se redressant pour s'approcher de moi avec un air grrr.

Je gloussai de plaisir à sa phrase en tournoyant sur moi-même. Savourant ce compliment très osé parce que sans doute ouvertement un peu exagéré et l'air grrr !!

Nines était pas mal non plus tout en noir, jean et tee-shirt moulant sans manche avec une veste en cuir par-dessus.

Il passa le bras gauche derrière ma taille et m'attira doucement contre lui en immiscent son visage et son nez bombé vers mon cou pour lécher ma peau parfumée et l'embrasser. Rien que ça me fit monter le feu aux joues et m'agripper à ses larges épaules. Le voilà l'air grrr, 'je suis le grand méchant loup et je vais te manger, Linette, parce que tu es à moi !' Comme MacPherson, sauf que MacPherson me fait peur plus qu'il ne me fait flamber. Tiens, Nines avec l'air grrr c'est un peu Asami…

D'ailleurs le Brujah me fit un suçon…

_Downtown Los Angeles, 17 août 2014, 1h00_

Au Heaven il y avait énormément de monde, pas seulement des vampires mais aussi beaucoup d'humains en guise de poupées de sang. Il y avait certains Toréador avec leurs protégés et/ou goules. Isaac tenait sa cour de Toréador comprenant Lillie et Michaëla. Toutes les deux sublimes dans leurs robes de soirées chatoyantes, on se croyait devant deux mannequins de grands couturiers, j'eus un peu honte de croiser leur chemin. Elles se trouvaient exactement au fond à gauche. Le Prince Luna se trouvait sur la mezzanine avec Willem et Fiori. Des artistes triés sur le volet par Michaëla se produisaient sur la scène ronde centrale, ils étaient très bons et ils jouaient encore _Join me_. Je me mordis la langue pour ne pas crier comme une fan. Les Brujah se trouvaient au bar, les Ventrue étaient assis autour des tables et les Gangrel entre autres étaient assis sur les marches des escaliers de la mezzanine.

En m'engouffrant dans la foule, au bras du leader Brujah je lui parlai alors de celui que je pensais faire mon protégé et commençai à fouiller des yeux l'ensemble de la salle pour le repérer.

Quand Michaëla et Langtry fendirent la marée humanoïde comme des sirènes avec les pans de leurs lourdes et superbes robes ondulant derrière elle. Michaëla fut la première à parler en levant un verre à cocktail contenant du sang. « Nines, mademoiselle Vilorë, je suis contente de voir que vous voilà enfin !

-Il y a dû y avoir quelques ralentissements au tombé du lit – susurra Lillie d'une voix douce, veloutée et malicieuse, riant de ses beaux yeux bleus et de ses lèvres rouges. Mais la remarque même pas déguisée en sous-entendu me fit sourire.

-Non, seulement la robe que je porte ce soir était restée à ma demeure de Hollywood – répondis-je en m'amusant du faux air dépité qu'échangèrent Lillie et Michaëla. Les Toréador sont rapidement complices entre eux, j'ai l'impression.

Lillie me fit encore une fois son raffiné sourire et me saisit la main gauche pour la serrer dans la sienne – je sais que nos robes sont fastes mais vous êtes magnifique dans celle-ci ! Tout en simplicité et élégance.

-Merci, madame – répondis-je avec le sourire le plus convainquant possible en comprenant que dans cette réunion Toréador déguisée en L.A + San Francisco = love, je venais de me faire bouter sur l'autel de l'art de la mode nocturne, festive et baroque.

-Vous le pensez ? – Commença Nines, je tournai la tête vers lui pour voir qu'il avait sorti l'air 'je vais te faire ravaler tes mots à coups de pompes' en relevant le menton et arquant le sourcil gauche.

Michaëla embraya sur l'ouverture offerte par notre Baron officieux de Downtown – nous nous sommes judicieusement copiées comme des sœurs, Lillie.

-C'est vrai, » répondit la Primogène Toréador sans se départir de son sourire gracieux en tournant ses yeux bleus vers la panthère noire.

Je me retins de rire, si Lillie m'avait boutée sur l'autel baroque, le fait que sa tenue soit similaire à celle de Michaëla venait de la trucider sur l'autel de l'originalité.

La Primogène Toréador sauva les meubles en s'inclinant gracieusement et se dirigea vers l'escalier droit de la mezzanine.

« Elle est belle comme Hélène mais mortelle comme Typhon – commenta Michaëla – heureusement que j'ai fait fouiller sa garde robe par Damsel. »

Là je fis un si gros effort pour condenser mon hilarité en mon seul sourire que mes zygomatiques me firent immédiatement mal mais je pus lancer un petit rire cristallin. « Merci Michaëla.

-Vous me remercierez pour plus tard, Aurélia, suivez-moi. Le Prince Julian Luna veut vous parler, Nines. »

On suivit Michaëla, et la descente vertigineuse de ses reins par un décolleté de dos qui ne cachait rien, jusqu'à la table du prince en costume noir sur la mezzanine. Entouré à sa gauche de Lillie et à sa droite de Fiori. Willem se tenait debout derrière lui.

« Quelle magnifique robe – me complimenta soudainement Fiori en levant ses petits yeux noirs sur moi, un sourire fourbe sur les lèvres – une robe de LaCroix, n'est-ce pas ?

-Eddie, voudrais-tu te taire ? – Menaça le Prince d'une voix douce en croisant les doigts.

Mais Eddie fit la sourde oreille et me sortit la suite – une robe parfaite pour l'esclave Toréador d'un Prince Ventrue.

-D'ailleurs dans la dernière livraison à mon ancien maître, je lui ai permis d'ouvrir un sarcophage avec assez d'explosifs pour envoyer Schwarzenegger en orbite – répliquai-je en plissant des yeux – vous voudriez que je recommence sur un Ventrue en particulier ? – Susurrai-je en retenant le bras de Nines.

Comment discréditer un fauteur de trouble ? Foutez lui le nez dans sa merde, exemple :

« Eddie ! Je ne veux pas de guerre inutile avec les Anarch de Los Angeles parce que tu te complais dans des insultes dissimulées envers moi ! Je ferai savoir aux Brujah que leur Primogène perd son temps à acheter des robes LaCroix pour amuser la galerie comme un Toréador ! » Menaça entre ses dents Luna, se penchant vers le susdit Primogène pour lui clouer le regard de ses grands yeux noirs. Luna ne déploya pas de panoplies de pouvoirs vampiriques en cet Elysium mais l'insulte et la menace à ce que ça se sache suffirent à faire baisser la tête et les yeux de Fiori. Visiblement il avait peur de son Prince et c'était tant mieux.

Le Prince il était très fort aussi parce qu'il avait limité l'insulte à moi, Lillie et Michaëla et à tous les Toréador ayant l'ouïe fine. Donc le cuicuitage Toréador Anarch + Prince Ventrue = love, était fini.

Je regardai Nines, il souriait très légèrement. Ah, ah, lui et le Prince ont tout mis en place pour sauver les meubles. Chacun ses Toréador, comme dirait l'autre. Je lui envoyai un coup de coude dans les côtes pour m'avoir fait faire exactement ce qu'ils voulaient. Je devenais prévisible, c'était ennuyeux.

Le Brujah me jeta un œil surpris puis arqua un sourcil mais je pris une chaise en face du Ventrue qui échangeait un regard mi-figue mi-raisin avec Lillie Langtry. « Et en ce qui concerne ce fabuleux Christoff Romuald ? » Lançai-je en jouant négligemment avec un set de table en cuir rouge. Les yeux baissés dessus puis je les relevai sur Luna à la fin de ma phrase pour remonter plus haut, vers Willem, et voir qu'il arborait un air neutre.

« Romuald est un Mathusalem avec une réputation égale à la vôtre, Lia Vilorë, je ne peux pas le punir trop sévèrement mais… Willem m'a proposé de le lier à lui deux fois par le Sang.

Cette solution, l'esclavagisme presque complet, me fit sourire de satisfaction. En plus de ça Karen aurait sûrement adoré l'Amour que provoque le Serment de Sang chez le serviteur. Yaoi pawa.

« Ca me convient tout à fait, que son cœur soit enchaîné à un amour hypocrite… »


	30. EpilogueBonus

Epilogue

Je suis une grande rancunière depuis toujours. C'est en partie ce qui m'a permis de survivre pendant l'année passée à servir LaCroix. Cette rancune je l'ai retirée aux chaînes de l'humanité pour armer ma volonté en une phrase « lui/elle va me le payer ! » Elle me rend aussi impitoyable et obstinée qu'un Brujah.

Christoff Romuald m'a permis de me venger de Judas par la loi du Talion. Lui aussi allait être enchaîné à son tour à une personne dont l'amour est hypocrite.

Je n'en avais plus rien à faire de l'un comme de l'autre.

Le reste de cette soirée… Nous, les Toréador sommes de grands mesquins. Comme je sais que je suis puérile je n'échappe pas à la règle, mais ma mesquinerie je la réserve pour la vengeance.

Cette réunion Toréador qui était un concours de coqs de basse-cour sous le masque d'une réception 'diplomatique' entre Anarch et Camarilla, elle-même sous le masque huppé d'une soirée 'spéciale rock and mode' me fatigua très vite. Je n'aime pas les miens quand ils font les lycéennes.

Mais je découvrais que mon inimité à ce carnaval n'était pas due à mon manque de confiance : je me pavanais tout autant pour ne pas me faire éjecter du cercle d'Isaac et de Michaëla et je réussis à balancer 'out' les quelques crétins et quelques crétines nouveaux-nés ou anciens qui avaient essayé de me discréditer. Ma réputation m'est utile pour : faire peur d'abord, frapper ensuite et parler après. Cependant elle est lourde d'implications sociales au sein de mon Sang. Si un Toréador n'est pas sûr de lui et ne joue pas le jeu des podiums on ne le prend plus au sérieux. Ce jeu m'irritait parce qu'il me semblait une perte de temps.

Ca montrait encore que bien que Toréador, j'avais été élevée par les Brujah. Je préfère l'action, en faisant une pièce de théâtre. Je faisais de l'acte un art. C'était précisément pour ces mots dissimulés qu'Isaac, en bon producteur hollywoodien, m'appréciait. C'était pour ça aussi que je pus confirmer à demi mots que les Toréador de Los Angeles avaient besoin de moi dans n'importe quelle tenue.

Michaëla avait eu la présence d'esprit d'inviter Gareth MacPherson et de le garder à son bras, panthère et panthère, ainsi lorsqu'on les croisa plusieurs fois dans la soirée, moi et Nines, loup et louve, on put aussi mettre un point au clair. Michaëla et moi n'allions pas changer de bras mais MacPherson comprenait qu'il était encerclé par le trio qui menait la danse de sa politique. Nines et lui se jetaient des regards noirs, un loup et une panthère mâle qui tournaient autour pour moi.

Ca ne l'empêcha jamais de continuer à me faire des avances les soirs où il me croisait.

Ca n'empêcha pas Nines de lui briser le nez tous ces soirs là en privé.

Mais ça empêcha formellement MacPherson de faire plus que le boulot pour lequel Michaëla l'avait aidé à se faire élire maire : peu à peu les restes de pouvoir du Sabbat au niveau politique furent inexorablement rongés par un acide corrosif nommé Gareth-Michaëla.

A la fin du mois et après plusieurs rendez-vous, enquêtes et discussions, je donnai le premier sang à ma nouvelle goule. Le chien était assez pour ma protection. Mais le talent de Blake me fit développer le penchant Toréador à le mettre sous ma garde pour observer l'évolution de son don musical, garder sa beauté intacte et avoir une source de sang régulière.

Pour en revenir à cette soirée, il me fallut pas mal de temps avant de parvenir à asseoir ma position dans mon clan durant ce 'défilé de mode' tout en me nourrissant des hôtes du Bétail. Puis dès que ce fut fait, Nines et moi partîmes au plus vite en raccompagnant les Camarillistes à l'aéroport.

Comme le cuicui L.A+San Francisco = love était émoussé, Isaac ne vint pas avec nous.

Après une poignée de main d'égal à égal mais pas copain entre Luna (satisfait d'avoir muselé Fiori et calmé Langtry pour des motifs qui devaient être personnels) et Nines (bien content qu'Isaac se soit rappelé que la Camarilla était merdique) ils repartirent.

Il était quatre heures du matin quand Nines me déposa chez moi.

En fait il entra aussi.

La suite me fit comprendre qu'il était au moins aussi jaloux et possessif que moi : un peu macho à mon plus grand bonheur. Même si je pense qu'une autre raison s'ajoutait à ça : peur et joie de me retrouver, sans que je comprenne pourquoi, toutefois ça n'avait rien à voir avec la rivalité.

La robe LaCroix, bien que très jolie, finit très mal la nuit. Le mexicanos avait encore moins que moi apprécié la plaisanterie même si elle lui avait bien servi.

Ma vie sexuelle avec un Ancillae Brujah Anarch ne regardant personne, je ne raconterai rien.

Juste que le parquet du hall était très confortable. 

Bonus – Quand vint l'explication du tombé de chemise…

Lia somnolait tranquillement sur son épaule, sur le lit, dans la chambre déménagée.

Le Brujah, la tête tournée et baissée pour pouvoir l'observer somnoler, espérait sincèrement qu'elle ne remarquât rien, voire qu'elle songeât plutôt à ce qu'il venait de se passer dans le hall.

Malheureusement c'est bien connu, jamais rien ne se passe comme on le voudrait et Lia se redressa soudainement sur le coude en fronçant les sourcils d'un air perplexe.

Nines réfléchit à toute vitesse, toutefois ce fut avec franchise que se déroula ce drôle de minuscule dialogue. Car alors que la Toréador le regardait fixement avec le visage de celle qui se pose une question si gênante qu'elle préfère la poser tacitement… Le leader Brujah finit par dire avec assez de fermeté, mais un peu tendu quand même, (mais pas où vous pensez, du moins pas encore) : « on l'a déjà fait. »

Lia fit des yeux ronds, Nines dissimula son appréhension derrière un sourire léger : « sur ce lit mais dans l'autre chambre » ajouta t-il en songeant « j'espère que les automatismes sont là pour ça aussi… »

La Toréador fronça un sourcil en haussant l'autre d'un air de réflexion en levant ses yeux céladon au plafond. Le Brujah se crispa un peu plus puis se redressa à son tour pour s'asseoir et détourner son attention en glissant un baiser sur sa gorge  mesure désespérée.

Mais ça serait quand même triste ET bizarre si la Française ne se souvenait pas de sa première fois avec son idole, non ?

C'est à ce baiser dans le cou, sulfureux, que de troublants (héhé) souvenirs de ce moment là passèrent devant les yeux fermés de la Toréador au passage des lèvres de son amant. Elle soupira, se détendit (et lui aussi du même coup) avec un sourire légèrement goguenard et ce fut reparti pour un second tour qui ne sera pas le dernier –ah ah–.

Que voulez-vous comme explication ? A part qu'à l'instar du Baiser, c'est bien le seul moment où rien n'a d'emprise ou d'importance sinon les sensations. En fait Lia se souvenait très, très bien de ce moment là qui était inutile de situer quelque part dans le temps. Il avait juste fallu que la question fût 'posée'.

Lulainn en bonne marraine et digne chaperonne avait été fourbe dans sa formule rituelle…


End file.
